Leafs new Tree
by CharitysSongbird
Summary: A mistaken trust leads Naruto to be neglected due to his Jinchuuriki sisters; as time passes Naruto fades from notice of his family and his village. But someone has other plans for the blond Hero. Watch as Naruto sets out to show Konoha and his family what he can do. Minato and Kushina alive, NaruHina, gradual development. NO GOD MODE! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. **

This story is my take on a neglect fic. I have read several on this site so you should see some similarities. I will endeavor to give credit where it is due, and try and make it my own creation.

The story is a hybrid between the neglect and Juubi Naruto, but taken a bit differently. Naruto will be both powerful and weak. Loved and hated, alone and embraced. There will be conflict with family but I am avoiding simply writing one dimensional bastards for the fic. I find a sympathetic person is one for a neglect fic, while an evil one is for a revenge fic. That is just my view but don't expect bashing for the sake of it in this fic. With that said yes there will be some, but within reason. Hope you like the story.

**Chapter one **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**DEMON"**

"Jutsu"

**-A Deal Struck-**

A crack of sunlight peered in through the tower window illuminating the blond man relaxed in his chair facing his desk. The light glinted slightly on the two saucers and a photo that sat opposite the man. Even as the light dimmed the last vestiges of it glinted upon the frame that held a photo of an old smiling man with smiling defiantly outward holding a peace sign. The blond smiled remembering the day that the photo had been taken.

(Flash Back)

"Minato my boy that hat sure suits you" said the Hiruzen Sarutobi, as he watch his successor place the hokage had upon his head and take his first seat at his desk.

"Ya it does Sensei, can I teach them or what" laughed a white haired man dressed like a kabuki actor, and swelling with pride at seeing his student succeed in his dream.

This was only some three years ago after the inauguration that Minato sat for the first time in the Hokage office with his predecessor and sensei looking over him. The blond Hokage simply sat smiling at the two basking in the realization that at long last risen to his dream. Turning his head slightly he set his gaze out over the village, his village. As he looked out he felt a small pressure on his chest as he looked out over his home, pride, hope, and most of all love. He would follow in the footsteps of the other Hokage, and he would always protect his home.

Even as Minato gazed out on the village, the third hokage, felt pride swelling in his chest. He had carried the village through the slog of war, and had lost much in his time, but now, at long last he was passing on the will of fire to the next generation. A small tear formed on the corners of his eyes as he saw himself all those long years ago first taking the hokage had, and the look of pride on his sensei's face at the time. Now it was his turn to watch the torch pass on. Turning slightly he looked at his student the toad sage and couldn't help but chuckle at the expression.

Jiraiya was never one for sultry, so while the old third and new fourth hokage allowed this moment to wash over them, Jiraiya had waterfalls stemming from both eyes muttering how proud he was, that his student had made it this far.

"I…always. Sniff.. knew… you had it in …. You… you blond gaki….sniff.." the old sage said between sniffs.

Turning around Minato burst into a grin looking at his old sensei's expression, rising from his chair.

"Come on ero-sensei, no crying, wouldn't want all those beautiful women to see the gallant Jiraiya in such a state would we" chuckled Minato. This seemed to snap Jiraiya out of his stoop as he stepped back from Minato only to strike a pose.

"Your right gaki, I Jiraiya the gallant toad sage am now the teacher of the fourth and soon to be greatest Hokage the leaf has ever known, the ladies won't be able to resist me" he shouted even as a perverted smile spread across his face. Minato and Sarutobi could only shake their heads at this, as Minato slung his arm around Janiya's shoulder smiling so brightly he face seemed to glow.

"Well come on ero-sensei I have a date with the most beautiful girl in the village, and it's a time of celebration" the blond laughed. "You coming old man Sarutobi" Minato questioned as Jiraiya and him moved towards the door. The old third was standing right in front of his old desk, one hand lying upon the worn wood while looking into the photos of the previous hokage's with a small smile upon his face. He turned to face the two men his smile slowly growing to match the twos as he looked upon the future of his village with pride.

"Yes Minato I'm coming I wouldn't want to keep Kushina and my wife waiting" he said jokingly. He stopped however, as a sudden realization came to him. The other two noticed this change and stopped their merry making to gaze questioningly at the third as he seemed to have gone ridged.

"Hey old man/sensei are you alright they questioned" the questioned in unison. Slowly the smile Sarutobi had adorned grew bigger and bigger, as it seemed to cover his whole face. If one where to look at him they would have sworn a younger man had been standing in the office that day. The third continued to smile before bursting into the loudest and happiest laugh that the two had ever heard.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHH…no no…. HAHAHAHAHAHAH… pap.. pa.. pa… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH…. . FreEEEHAAAAHAHAHAAHHHAA" laughed the old man.

"Um sensei did the old man just go crazy" questioned Minato

"I have no idea gaki" responded Jiraiya "hey sensei snap out of it" shouted jiraiya

The third continued to laugh barely able to speak only sputtering the occasional word out here and there.

"It kind of sounded like he said "no more paper work" sensei" said Minato after a few moments of listening to the old man's howling. At which the two men looked at one another before joining in the laughing themselves, as the old man's last victory as hokage. Yes the third hokage student of the first and second had finally surpassed his predecessors in outlasting the evil that was paperwork. The three continued to laugh and joke for a while longer, before finally gaining enough control to head out to the celebration. But not before Minato had insisted on the photo to commemorate Sarutobis' greatest victory.

(end Flashback)

Now two years later Minato sat in his office looking at that same photo as the Saki dishes sat between the two. Looking at the old photo he could only think how happy they had all been then, remembering how Kushina had hit him over the head when the three arrived late, and how Jiraiya had been thrown through a wall by Tsunade when he had tried to flirt with the waitress. It seemed like so long ago now. Even as his memories continued they turned form those bright days to darkest night of his life.

(Flashback)

It was October 10th as he stood beside his wife, in the cave they were using to safe guard her birth and contain the Kyuubi if necessary.

"Minato I'm GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME" screamed Kushina as she continued to contract.

"Come on honey your almost there, you'll be fine" whimpered Minato even as the bones in his hand cracked under the redheads grip.

"DON'T YOU Honey ME MISTER HOKAGE, AHHHH, I BETTER GET ALL THE ramen FOR THIS" she screamed out again as the contractions picked up. Minato could only sweat drop at this, only his wife could be thinking of ramen at a time like this.

The birthing was difficult on her, but after a time, Minato was looking at three beautiful faces and scrunched up and crying. Even as he looked down at his children tears found themselves spilling from his eyes, and he waked over with Biwako, the thirds wife, holding the children for Kushina to see, even as the sealing of the Kyuubi began.

That, however, was when everything had gone wrong; a man in a spiral mask had shown up taking his newborn son from Biwako while he had been showing Kushina their daughters. Even as Biwako's body fell the man had placed a kunai to the babies through and demanded Kushinas' life in exchange. Minato had engaged the man with his flying thunder god abilities, and had managed to save his newborn son, but at a cost. The Kyuubi had been released and was attacking the village, his village.

On the front lines ninjas desperately tried to hold the beast at bay, throwing their lives in a hope to buy a few more precious moments for their loved ones to escape the beast's wrath. Minato was now leaning over his wife as he gazed out the window of their safe house; even from this distance he could hear the Kyuubi as it rampaged nearer and nearer. Looking down at his new family he set himself for what he would have to do. He would not let the beast take them, he would not let it take his village, and he would never let it take another of his precious people.

"Minato" Kushina whispered as she gazed up into her husband's face, even as he set it into a look of determination.

"Minato" she spoke again "what are we going to do, the Kyuubi, we can't let it hurt them" she whispered even as she clutched her three babies closer to her bosom.

Minato looked down at his family, and set himself to what had to be done, "Kushina" he spoke.

"I won't let it hurt them, I promise" he said

Kushinas eyes widened as she felt Minato's lips upon her forehead, and his hands pulling the three bundles from her arms as he rose. "What are yo.." was all she was able to say as he disappeared in a yellow flash leaving her alone. "Minato" she called as the realization of what he was doing, and what it would cost, began to set in to her "No Minato not them, not you, NOOOOOO!" she screamed, even as her husband raced towards his death.

Minato arrived on the battle field beside his old sensei and the third, both panting from their continued attempts to hold back the Kyuubi.

"Minato" they shouted as he arrived. Their eyes drawn to the three struggling bundles he had clutched against his chest.

"Gaki what are you doing bringing them here, this isn't a good time for bring your kids to work day" the toad sage joked despite himself.

Minato turned to face the two his face set in determination, and as they looked into his eyes they knew that the man before them was prepared to die this night. Both felt like bucket of ice water had been dumped on them as their thoughts came to settle on the only reason for the children's presence, and their fathers, look. The Fuinjustu; Shiki Fujin they both thought at the same time.

"Gaki no, you can't do this" yelled Jiraiya taking a step towards the forth.

"I'm sorry sensei but it's the only way, if I do this at least the fox won't be able to take anything else from me, and they" at this point he looked down upon the faces of his children" at least they will be safe" he said with a fait smile.

"NO Gaki there has to be another way, we can think of something" pleaded the toad sage.

"Time" growled Minato "Time is something we don't have, every second is being paid with by the blood of our village, my village, if my death can stop that flow I will jump into the jaws of the Shinigami with a smile" he shouted back.

"Jiraiya" spoke the third cutting off his retort "he is right" said the third in a quiet voice.

"This is what it means to be Hokage, this is what is means to be prepared to give your life for the sake of others, and this is why Minato was the right choice for Hokage" continued the third as he slowly approached Minato.

"but sensei" jiraiya said turning to face Sarutobi.

Minato seemed to relax for a moment, as he saw the aged man approach, silently thanking him for understanding what had to be done. That moment, however, was all the aged man needed as he disappeared in a burst of speed appearing behind the young hokage, and with a swift chop to the neck, rendered him unconscious. Even as Minato fell Sarutobi gathered the three children in his arms and turned to his student who looked on in shock.

"Jiraiya" the third shouted causing the toad sage to turn away from his fallen student to his teacher. "look after the hokage, and" here he paused " look after the village for and old man will you" he said.

"but sensei what are you" jiraiya began.

"Jiraiya, I'm doing what a hokage is to do for his village, I'm protecting it" he said looking back at Jiraiya with a look of determination. "Besides" the third cracked a small smile at this point "I think beating both the nine tails on top of paperwork will give be bragging rights when I see my old sensei's tonight" the third said with a smile even as he vanished towards the raging Kyuubi.

Jiraiya could only fall to his knees looking down at the form of his student lying there unconscious on the woods floor. Even as the roaring of the Kyuubi grew and Jiraiya heard and saw the explosions and seal arrays that singled the final battle of his teacher, he could only remember back to his first days as a student with the third.

(For this part the **Bold **is happening with the third while the _italics_ is jiraiya remembering)

"_Sensei, what the idea of the will of fire that you keep talking about" asked a young jiraiya as he sat tied to training post._

**Sarutobi ran forward breaking out of the forest edge towards the rampaging Kyuubi summoning Ennma, and a scour of shadow clones as he rushed the beast. **

"_The will of fire, hu, well that is something my sensei's passed down to me when I became a ninja of this village" replied Sarutobi putting on hand to his chin recalling the time._

**As the Kyuubi began to attack, the clones meet it head on with battle cry's echoing through the night, fire, water, earth, wind, and lighting struck the creature even as massive bow staffs riddled the body with blows. **

"_you see the will of fire is what makes us able to protect those we care about" said the third, "it's because I care about the people of the village that I'm able to protect them all" smiled the third._

**The Kyuubi roared swiping his tails back and forth destroying all that came into contact with them. Sarutobi turned to four of his clones and handed off the three children, as well as instructing them the begin the ritual while he held the Kyuubi back. **

"_but sensei, how does that make you strong, I mean aren't ninja just paid to protect people" questioned jiraiya " what does that have to do with protecting those peruses t us" questioned the boy_

**The third looked up into the roaring face of the fox as the charge forward leaping over the tails as he rushed closer, to the beast. The Kyuubi seeing this speck approaching levied his lawed paw to smash the insect. The third looked up to see the shadow of the paw, the size of a building descending upon him. With a satisfying smash the Kyuubi felt its paw connect causing a fierce grin to spread across its face. **

"_that is true gaki, sometimes we are simply hired to do jobs for others" spoke the third " but let me ask you this, if you're out on a mission won't you be with your team" smiled the third, causing the boy to look up at his sensei. "you see as long as you are a member of this village you will always be with the will of fire" smiled the third._

**The Kyuubi's smile faltered, however, as it felt a pain in its paw as a bow staff burst through its fur rocketing and extending up through the paw pinning it to the ground. As the staff continued to rise the fox spotted the man running up its side going through hand signs as he went. Upon becoming level with the foxes face the man sprung from the pole towards the fox's face even as it brought its other paw to swat the pole from it paw. **

"_You see jiraiya as long as the village is hear we will always have people to protect" smiled the old man_

**Itsutsu ryu Arashit** **bellowed the third as he became level with the foxes head spitting out streaming of earth, fire, wind, water, and thunder towards the beast. Each of the steams forming into a separate dragon which crashed into the beast slamming it into the ground, even as those remaining shadow clone began to slam bow staffs through the beasts tails. All this time the clones had finished the preparations as the three children clung together on a small shrine while the clones began going through the hand signs to call forth the ritual.**

"**FILTHY APE" roared the Kyuubi "YOU THINK YOU CAN HOLD ME", even as the fox spoke it tales began to rip the bow staffs away from its body. "I BURN YOU VILLAGE TO ASH, AND USE ITS PEOPLE TO KINDLE THE FIRST OF MY VENGEANCE MONKEY" roared the Kyuubi.**

**However, the third was not listening to the beast, he had used the momentary opening to rush to the sealing alter to complete the ritual. Skidding in front of the alter just as he arrived he fell to his knees coughing up blood as he did. "hu guess this old body of mine just isn't going to be enough to for much longer" he spoke as he looked back to the Kyuubi even as it began to break free from its cage. Just as the final seals finished the Shinigami appeared behind him. The seals around the alter began to glow attracting the attention of the Kyuubi, and unbeknownst to those present something else that looked on from the heavens. **

"_And even if we lose someone important to us, their death sparks a light for others to protect those who care about one another, that is the will of fire" spoke the third._

**As the fox was pulled towards the infants by the Shinigami a swirling seal appeared on two of the children as each began to absorb the Kyuubi. Even as the last bits of the fox began to fade into the two little girls, Sarutobi noticed a small seal appearing on the only boy of the three. As his vision blurred he saw a small tree like tattoo appear for a moment on the boy's forehead, before fading. The time for wondering, however, was over, his time was over. Looking back towards the village he could just make out the faces on the hokage monument even as the light of his eyes began to fade.**

"_So jiraiya our job is to protect the village, so that it can continue to shin" smiled Sarutobi._

**And with a smile on his face Sarutobi the third hokage, the professor god of shinobi knelt down at the scene of his greatest victory smiling towards the village he loved, and the faces of his masters he knew he had pleased.**

"_Ok sensei, but I still don't quite get it" Jiraiya said with a shrug. "Well that's ok gaki you'll understand someday" smiled the third._

Looking on jiraiya, could only smile thinking that he finally got what Sarutobi was trying to say that day.

(End of flashback back to hokage office)

They had found Sarutobi after he had awoken, as well as his children beside the man on and alter, two having the Shinigami's seal still glowing slightly upon them.

Minato couldn't help but smile remembering how Kushina had first smiled when he had returned with all three of their children, and then proceeded to beat him into the ground while crying yelling about worrying her so much. He chuckled remembering how Kushina had then collapsed on him crying into his shirt and telling him never to leave her like that again.

The days following the attack had been tough for the village, the dead were found, and a massive ceremony was held for them, and the third honoring their sacrifice to the village. Minato had announced to the council that his two daughters had become the new jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. While somewhere at first scared, of the children, Minato's assurances finally won the masses over, and his daughters were celebrated as heroes.

Still smiling Minato raised the Saki dish before him towards the photo of the third's photo offering another thank you to the man.; who one year ago to this day had saved both his family, and his village.

After finishing the drink Minato proceeded home to celebrate along with his family the live they had been given this day.

~time skip~

We return to the leaf village some four years later. During this time the village had been able to rebuild itself from the Kyuubi attack, and was well on its way towards a complete restoration. Meanwhile in the Namikaze home the family was happily preparing for dinner.

Naruto Namikaze the oldest and only son was bouncing up and down in his chair excited for his dad to get home and barley able to contain his excitement. His face was just like his mothers, but everything else was a mix of his parents. His eyes were the same as his dads but had a tent of purple to them like his moms making them seem like a sea at sunset. Meanwhile his hair had chosen a bright blond mop just like his dads. Opposite him sat his younger sister Naruko also bouncing around awaiting the return of their father. Her blond hair was pulled back into a single pony tail that draped down the side of her head while here blue eyes darted around exactly. Her whiskered face was just like her mothers, and her personality happened to be similar as well.

The final of the three children Minami stood in stark contrast to the other two, with her fiery red hair that was drawn back so that it cascaded down her back becoming two pigtails mirrored after he godmother Tsunade. Her eyes were of a deep red almost brown color that gave her a powerful presence. Unlike her two siblings she was offering help to their mother while every once in a while looking at her siblings with a sad little smile and a shake of her head.

Of the three mothers Kushina was currently standing over an oven working to get their dinner ready for when Minato arrived. The previous jinchuuriki had not changed much over the past five years still easily identified by her long red hair and violet eyes. Thanks to the timely arrival of Tsunade she had recovered from the events five years ago, and had been able to look after her family ever since. She was dressed in a simply green and white dress that allowed for her protruding belly to be accommodated. Yes Kushina was pregnant again and the family could not be happier to looking forward to greeting their newest member.

"Here you go Minami put these on the table for me" Kushina said as she handed a plate to her daughter

"Ok mom" she responded taking the dish from her mother and turning to face her siblings still bouncing up and down at the table.

"You know" she spoke towards the pair "you two could help kaa-san and me with dinner it's not like you're doing anything.

The two blonds turned towards Minami both sporting fox grins and jumped up to help her out. Kushina could only look on at the children, while placing on hand lovingly over her belly and the new life within it. When Minato had first told her that her two daughters were holding the fox, she had been horribly worried about how the village would react, but thanks to her husband, most had seen them for the hero's they were. Meanwhile her fists had convinced those foolish enough not to listen to think twice before messing with her family. She also remembered back to the time that they had told the girls that they contained the fox one year ago.

(flashback "ya there are a lot just kind of happened that way sorry")

"Now girls there's something, Naruko get off Naruto" Minato said while trying to speak to his children.

The three children had been engaged in a poking battle while they sat on the couch facing their parents, and Naruko had finally abandoned subtlety and tackled her older triplet over the back of the couch moments before. Meanwhile Minami was rolling around giggling at the whole thing.

The two blonds emerged from the back of the couch grinning and laughing at their red faced father, while their mother giggled off to the side. Minato looked pleadingly at his wife for help with the two.

"oh you two front and center we have something important to say" said Kushina finally taking pity on her husband's attempts to control the children.

"Hai Kaa-san" the three said in unison suddenly sitting straight up on the couch once more.

Minato could only look from his wife to his three kids with a look of shock upon his face, wondering how she could do that so easily.

"Ahem, anyway there is something important we need to tell Naruko and Minami today" began Minato

The two parents then proceeded to tell the three children how the Kyuubi had attacked and how the three had been taken to be sealed, and that Naruko and Minami had become the next jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi like their mother before them. Both children looked between their parents with abject horror upon their faces. Seeing this both moved to comfort and assure the two girls but their son beat them to it.

"So you two have a big fox in you tummy's that's so cool, how does that feel, is it fuzzy, where can I get one" Naruto fired off question after question while poking both of his sisters stomachs unintentionally tickling them.

"Na-Naruto hi ha, stop that it tickles laughed Minima she tried to get her brother to stop. The tears that had begun to form out of fear, and sadness turning to happiness before she could even let them fall.

"He-Hey onii-chan he ha, no fair, stop that" laughed Naruko, who like her sister had her mind shift form sadness to happiness due to her brothers assault.

"But why, you said you have a fox in your tummy, so I'm just petting him, maybe he's ticklish to" smiled Naruto while continuing to play with the two sisters.

At hearing this both sisters looked at each other through their laughter and smiled looking back at their brother and tackling him to the floor intent on paying him back, with cries of fox power, and For the fluffy one. All of this culminating in three children two blond and one redhead rolling around before their parents laughing and joking the fears, of what they had learned banished before they could even set in.

Meanwhile both Minato and Kushina looked on happily at their children, silently thanking their little maelstrom for protecting his sisters from their own doubts.

"Well Kushina-Chan, I don't think we have to worry about them feeling bad as long as Naruto is around" smiled Minato.

Kushina could only smile, remembering the words of her predecessor Mito, and thinking that as long as her daughters were filled with love they would never have anything to fear from the fox.

(Flashback end)

Just as she thought this Minato entered into the kitchen only to be bowled over by two blond missiles that tackled him to the floor, with ear to ear smiles, and cries of "Tou-san". As she watch Minato disentangled himself from the two with help from Minami who always seemed the more adult of the trio, and helped her father to his feet.

"Well how my favorite family is today" Minato said as he walked over to Kushina planting a kiss on her cheek as he did so.

"Your family is fine dear, we were all just getting dinner ready before the party tonight, isn't that right kids" Kushina said smiling down at the three.

"Hi chorused the three" smiles adorning their faces.

"Well that's great guys" said Minato smiled helping Kushina with the setting of the table.

After dinner the group proceeded to get dressed for the arrival of their guests for the party, before they headed out to the Kyuubi celebration. Once they were all down in the living room again Minato called his family forward to make a quick announcement before the guest arrived.

"Now Minami, Naruko I have talked to your mother and we have decided that we need to begin you training a littler early, so that we can get you guys ready for the academy next year" he said smiling down at his girls.

Both girls smiled brightly at this Naruko even jumping up and down saying how awesome it was going to be to become ninja. Both, stopped for a moment, however, when they noticed that their brother wasn't celebrating.

Naruto was looking between his sisters and his parents wondering why he hadn't been mentioned.

"Ano, tou-san" spoke Naruto prompting Minato to look at his son "am I going to start my training with Naruko-chan and Minami-chan" questioned Naruto.

Both parents looked at their son will a small bit of sadness, "well you see Naruto-kun your sisters need to learn to control the fox so they will be ok as ninja in the academy, but once they have gotten the hang of it you can join in training to how does that sound" smiled Minato.

This caused Naruto to look at his two sisters who were looking at him with small frowns on their faces. From the time they were kids they had always been inseparable, and the idea of leaving Naruto to fend for himself sounded wrong to them.

Naruto saw the looks on his sister's faces, and realized they were worried about him, and thought back to what his tousan and just told him. He did want to train with his sisters, but had heard that training with the fox had been hard for his mom, and wanted his two sisters to be ok when they entered into the academy. And besides it wasn't like his parents were going to not train him, they just needed to look after his sisters first, that was all, he reassured himself smiling.

"Ok tou-san, I understand" Naruto replied smiling turning to face his sisters, "you two better train hard or when I join I'll leave you in the dust" boosted Naruto. This got the girls to shift from worry to happy annoyance.

"oh ya, well I'm going to train so hard, I'll be hokage like dad before your training starts" shot back Naruko not one to back down form a challenge.

"Ya we will be so great you be begging us to teach you what we know" said Minami, inwardly happy that her brother was going to be ok, and promising to be strong enough to help him like he helped her at learning about the fox.

As the children bantered back and forth Minato and Kushina could only look down and smile at the happy family before them.

"Ok kids it's about time for the guest to show up" said Kushina getting the three to separate and calm down to greet their guests.

~time skip~

It was now almost a year later and the triplets had just turned six a few days ago, while their newest little sister Mito was just turning one. The three had changed little during the year in manner of looks, only growing a bit over the time. Their new little sister was a little bundle of joy to the whole family, with bright red hair, and violet eyes, she was like a little Kushina in the making.

Over the year since the birth Minato and Kushina had been training Naruko and Minami to harness and control the Kyuubi chakra. Minato had even called Jiraiya to stop by and help train the two whenever he was free. As a result the two sisters had begun to blossom as future ninja, under their teachers eyes. Kushina after the birth was often found with Mito in her arms instructing the two while she watched them practice. Meanwhile the children's Godmother Tsunade was busy most of the time with the medical program she had pushed through after the Kyuubi event, but still found time to stop by and spoil her goddaughters rotten.

Meanwhile Naruto found himself being left little by little from family activates. While this was not intentional, Naruto was slowly being overshadowed by those around him. His parents after the birth of Mito tended to stress their attention between his sisters training and looking after their newest little member. Jiraiya while kind to Naruto was only present every now and then, and for some reason that Naruto didn't understand seemed to focus on his older sisters, almost entirely. His godmother, was always smiling at his sisters, and helping to patch them up whenever their training got out of hand, leading to a strong connection between all of them, but whenever she looked at Naruto he would notice her eyes getting teary, and her turning from him.

What he could not know was that Naruto looked so much like Tsunade's younger brother when he was growing up that Tsunade could not look at him without remembering her brother's death. So instead of facing her fear head on she simply chose to avoid Naruto. While she did not dislike they boy, she simply told herself that he had others to look after him.

So slowly Naruto became more and more excluded from his family, while his sisters still played with him occasionally they had begun to incorporate training into their games playing ninja running, and the like that he could simply not keep up with. But as always he insisted that they go on ahead not wanting to make them feel bad about their abilities. Despite everything happening to his life Naruto stayed the same kind boy he had always been, he smiled and laughed and did whatever he could to see his family smile.

The birthday was in full swing now with people milling around. All of the clan heads were in attendance to offer their congratulations to Mito turning one. Speaking of Mito she was sitting happily in a bright white onesee with an Uzumaki spiral adorning it on the back between the feet of her older brother while giggling as the played with her.

Over the year Mito sat laughing as she rolled around under her brother's gaze. Naruko, and Minami were off playing with a few of the clan heirs, while Minato and Kushina where talking with their parents and discussing the upcoming year at the academy, where many of their children would be attending.

As Naruto sat he heard a quiet voice call out to him from behind, turning he saw the bluish hair and wide eyes of his best friend Hinata Hyuuga. They had met a few months ago when he had stepped up to protect her against some bullies at the park.

(flashback," ha ha thought you'd seen the last of them didn't you never ha ha never i say")

Naruto had been walking through the park wondering what to do while his sisters were off playing ninja, and had heard the sound of voices from behind the trees.

Upon arriving he had found Hinata in a circle of boys all making fun of her, and pushing her to the ground.

"hey leave her alone" shouted Naruto running up to stand between the bullies and Hinata.

"Huh, who's this kid" said one of the boys looking at Naruto.

Hinata looked up at the back of her rescuer seeing that it was the blond boy she had seen with the hokage's family during their meetings with her father.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, and I won't let you pick on her" shouted Naruto as the bullies raising both his first in front of him to make his point clear. The bullies looked at Naruto with varying looks of concern, before one finally spoke.

"Wait I though the hokage only had two kids, the village princesses" he said.

"Ya everyone knows that, you moron" said another pointing at Naruto.

"Let's teach him for lying about our hokage guys" shouted the last, as the boys fell upon Naruto.

Hinata could only watch as her hero was attacked by the three boys, trying but failing to stand up to the onslaught of all three. She was about to cry and run forward when a yellow and red blurs crashed into the bullies blowing them back off the small form that was Naruto.

"Oh ASSHOLES, WHICH ONE OF YOU WANTS TO TELL ME WHY YOU ARE HURTING MY ONIISAN" shouted the enraged form of Naruko, as she stood protectively in front of her brother.

"never mind Naruko, it doesn't matter what they say their still getting a butt kicking right" said Minima cracking both her knuckles like her godmother often did whenever their godfather did something perverted.

Before the three boys could do more than sweet the girls were upon them pounding them for hurting their brother. During this commotion Naruto had slowly gotten up, and look around to find Hinata looking at him. He smiled at her half dragging himself over to her as he did so.

"Hey are you ok they didn't hurt you did they" said Naruto once he got close enough.

Hinata could only nod as her mind raced. _Wait I thought the hokage only had two girls, but they just said he was their brother, so wait does that mean the hokage's son just saved me. _She thought in a rush.

"Hey bro you ok" came the call of Naruko who had just finished giving the world's worst wedgy to one of his would be attackers. Naruto turned from Hinata and flashed his sister one of his fox smiles.

"Oh course dattebayo I'm fine those guys couldn't beat me if they tried" he said trying not to show that he was actually pretty hurt.

"Oniisan, what are we going to do with you" said Minami as she approached shaking her head slightly "you know you're not strong enough to protect yourself" she finished looking a little sad saying it.

"I'm am to strong, I'm going to be stronger than both of you, just wait till we get into the academy and you'll see" Naruto replied standing up and thrusting his fist into the air.

"Baka" Minami said while putting her hand over her face. She knew her brother wanted to be strong, but the fact remained that he was only going to get himself hurt if he kept on going the way he was. She was also getting more and more annoyed with how he seemed unwilling to realize it. _Why doesn't Oniisan see how far behind he is. I mean he just keeps saying that kaasan and Tousan will train him soon, and he'll show us then. _She thought.

"Hah, no way bro, I'm going to be the best every, and become Hokage, you don't need to worry I'll always be here to protect my baby brother" laughed Naruko smiling at her brother.

Naruto responded by sticking his tongue out and telling her that he would be better than her in no time, and the two degraded into a small argument while Hinata and Minami watched on.

(end of flashback)

After that Naruto had gotten to know Hinata better, and the two had become close friends playing when they could, and generally just enjoying each others company. Hinata had been slowly out-shined by the birth of her younger brother a few months back Hanabi. (Yes Hanabi's a boy in this just go with it there is a reason). Their mother had been sick but thanks to the presence of Tsunade she had pulled through, but was now bound to a wheel chair, and was not able to take Hinata out in the parks like she had before. Still she was a loving mother, who looked after both her daughter and newborn son. Hinatas' father, however, was a bit of a different story, he had latched onto his son and had become more and more attentive, to him bragging about how he was going to raise him to be the greatest gentle fist user even better than his brothers son Neji.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said quietly as she approached Naruto and Mito, holding the hand of Hanabi as she did so. While Hinata took after her mother, Hanabi was a little Hiashi in every regard, and walked with a sense of pride that made him an odd sight only being one year old himself.

His stoic mask broke, however, when the little red headed Mito walked over and threw the blanket she had been sitting on over his head, giggling the whole time. Hanabi seeing the blanket tried to perform the spinning move he had seen Hyuuga do to deflect things form hitting them, but not understanding that only twirling wasn't going to save him soon found himself wrapped up and on the floor looking up at a giggling red head.

While the two one year old had been having their tiff, Naruto and Hinata had been talking about the academy hoping they would both be in the same class when it started. And so on. This continued throughout the evening until at long last the guests had left and only the Namikaze family remained.

As they parents tucked each of their children in for the night Naruto sat waiting in bed for the chance to ask his parents the question that he had been waiting a full year to ask. When the two came in to wish him goodnight they found him bouncing up and down on the bed in restless excitement.

"What has got you so excited" asked Kushina looking down at Naruto

"Well kaasan, now that Mito is one does that mean I can join the training now, can I" said Naruto with stars in his eyes.

Kushina felt a slight pang of guilt as she looked down at the smiling face of her son. She had only recently been able to get back up and start to help the girls with their training more hands, on. With Mito finally becoming old enough to not need her complete attention she had hoped to move towards training the girls on a more hands on approach.

Meanwhile Minato was thinking about his meeting a month back with Jiraiya, and knew that he had to help his girls prepare for the job they would have in the future. He had to make sure they were ready, if they were going to be ok. And he reasoned that his son was starting the academy so he was going to be getting his training anyway, so what was the big deal.

"Well" spoke Minato "I think it would be best for you to start up in you academy studies before we start your training son" he said.

"huh, but why" asked Naruto looking confused.

"Well you see son, the academy will be able to tell where you are good at so that when you start with us, we will be able to teach you even faster" lied Minato, even as he felt the pang of guilt in knowing that he was misleading his child.

"but I thought I would get to be trained by you" said Naruto looking sadly between his parents.

"You will sochi, It will just be better this way" said Kushina feeling tears on the corners of her eyes even as she saw the confusion on her sons.

Naruto looked back and forth between his parents feeling a multitude of questions in his head. _Why can't they train me, I mean they love me right, and they train Naruka and Minami. Why am I being left out? hey why does mom look sad, I hate it when she looks like that. Stupid Naruto of course the love you look they are sad you don't like them looking after you, baka baka, quick smile show them you're ok. Wait… why I mean I am sad maybe they should feel bad… no, no I won't make kaasan sad I won't let any of my precious people be sad dattebayo!._

Naruto suddenly smiled brightly at both his parents " Ok " he said happily " but when I know what I'm good at you better be ready because I'm going to show you that I'm the greatest ninja ever dattebayo" cried Naruto.

Both parents let out a breath at this relieved that Naruto seemed to be taking the idea ok. The finished tucking him in and left to look after Mito, before turning in.

"Minato, do you think its ok that we are leaving Naruto out, I mean he needs to be trained too you know" said Kushina solemnly as she and him got ready for bed.

"I know Kushina, but we need to make sure the girls are looked after first, and you are the only one who can safely train them, neither of them are able to form your chains so we need to be careful, I just don't want him hurt" Minato reasoned, even knowing he was only telling half-truths.

"I guess, but next year we will start his training up right, after a year in the academy right" Kushina responded, almost with a pleading note. She was an Uzumaki after all and leaving one of her family out even if only for a time felt wrong to her.

"oh course, you'll see it will all work out just fine" said Minato as he laid down to sleep.

Meanwhile down the hall Naruto was having more problems falling to sleep as his mind continued to fire off controdictoring arguments about his parent's behavior. _Why don't they train me with my sisters, is it my fault, no I haven't done anything. What should do, I want to be strong enough to protect them. No, they are both ninja, they have to have reason for what they're doing right, right he through._

"**Will YOU STOP THAT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE" **shouted a feminine voice.

Naruto froze as heard the voice wildly looking around in an attempt to see where it was coming from.

"Who said that" he shouted, still looking around his room.

"**Learn some manners and I might just tell you, you little seedling" **spoke the voice once again.

"umm ok Mr." **"that's Ms."** The voice interrupted, "sorry Ms. But where are you and why can I hear you " said Naruto wondering what was going on. _Am I going crazy, you see this is what you get for being stupid; Kami is making you hear voices? _He thought to himself. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the sound of laughter.

"**Kami he heha, oh that's good, me kami, that's priceless, I wouldn't be caught dead looking after the universe, too much work" **petering out into a small fit of giggles.

"Wait how did you hear, that are you a yamato" said Naruto again searching for the source of the voice, this time looking under his bed as if he expected to see someone hiding under it.

"**You can stop looking for me little seedling, I'm not in your room, I'm in your head" **the voice stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. This caused Naruto to stop dead in his search, and look across to his wall where a mirror hung, as if expecting to see another face.

"What do you want with my head, what's going on, who are you Ms. what do you want" Naruto fired off questions one after another.

"**Relax already your going to give yourself a heart attack, I swear you little sprouts are all the same. To answer your question I suppose you can just call me Juubi, and what I want is to make a deal with you." **Spoke the voice as Naruto continued to stare into the mirror.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

First I would like to give a shout out to those who have reviewed, and favorite my story in the short time it has been out, I hope that you continue to enjoy my work as we go. So this next chapter is dedicated to you guys and gals.

Also it has been pointed out I made several grammar mistakes in my last chapter, I will endeavor to correct this as I continue. I will only say that I wrote the chapter in one day, and was eager to get it out, but will take more precaution in the future.

So without further talking from me here we go for chapter two….. Oh my god I'm typing in rhymes!

**Chapter two**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation_

"**DEMON"**

"Jutsu"

-**A life forgotten**-

"What do you want with my head, what's going on, who are you Ms. what do you want" Naruto fired off questions one after another.

"**Relax already you're going to give yourself a heart attack, I swear you little seedlings are all the same. To answer your question I suppose you can just call me Juubi, and what I want is to make a deal with you." **Spoke the voice as Naruto continued to stare into the mirror.

"Juubi"? said Naruto quirking one eyebrow up as he did, in a puzzled manner.

_Well that's a weird name _he thought to himself_._

"**I will have you know it is not a weird name young seedling, and it is not polite to insult someone who can make your head explode from the inside out"** the Juubi replied with an air that only and insulted women could pull off.

"Ahhhhhhh" shouted Naruto, rolling around on his bed grabbing his head.

"No Ms. Juubi don't blow up my head, please Ms. Pretty beautiful, kind loving Juubi, you wouldn't do that to me would you please" cried Naruto looking into the mirror with rivers spilling from both of his eyes as he did so.

"**pfft, oh this is priceless, you're great, I can't wait to see what else I can make you do"** Juubi laughed. Oh this was so much better than being stuck in the moon; at least here she could have fun messing with humans again. After finally being able to stop her giggling she turned her attention back to her host.

"**hey little seedling you still alive down there"** asked the Juubi as she once again looked out through the boys eyes to seem his reflection pouting in the reflection. **"Aww does the little seedling not like being picked on by the big bad Juubi"** she laughed looking at the cute pouting form of Naruto in the reflection.

"That wasn't funny" said Naruto still not looking at the reflection, "**Oh on the contrary I think it was quite funny"** replied the Juubi, waiting a few moments for a response from the boy.

"**So do you want to know what my deal is or do you want to pout on your floor all night"** questioned the Juubi. After some time had passed.

"I guess" said Naruto "finally turning to face the mirror again, even if he was only facing his reflection.

"Um Ms. Juubi, is there a way that I can see you it's weird not being able to see anyone" said Naruto, still looking into the mirror.

The Juubi could only smile at the boy she had sealed herself into and think back to the night some six years ago when she had made her choice.

(Flashback time, they will never stop)

Juubi was simply flouting in the moon, wondering how she had managed to let some stupid women steal her charge, and worse let yet that same women's children seal her away after tearing away all of her power.

"**AAHHHHH if I ever see that women and her sons again I'll show them not to mess with me I swear" **screamed Juubi into the vacuum of the moon that she called home.

It had been thousands of years since that stupid sage had sealed her into the moon, and so far she had only been able to gaze down at the world every once in a while in a desperate attempt to stave off her boredom. But tonight she was to see an opportunity to finally change her standing.

As she gazed down she spotted her youngest, son causing nine kinds of hell for the people of a ninja village. Even as she watched her youngest son swiped his tails back and forth across the ninja forces, but something was wrong. This wasn't like her son something was off, her youngest was always a hothead, but never like this, he was behaving like a wild animal, not the son she knew. Her memories recalled the only other time she had seen her son like this, all those years ago in that valley as he stood between the decedents of that stupid women, as they squabbled over power.

"**Damn them" **she yelled **"it's not enough that they bind me to this prison but they have to continue to use my children to for their own petty advances" **she raged as she looked down at her sons struggles. **"When I get out of here I swear I'm going to tear them limb from limb and scatter their ashes to the four winds so even Kami can't put their bodies back together!"**

Even as she watch her gaze noticed one older man charge forward along to attack her son, throwing everything he had in an attempt to halt his continued assault on the village. Then she saw it, behind the old man there was a sealing table, and upon it lay three small bundles. Even as she watch she saw one of the attacking figures sprint form her son towards the sealing table, as the seals around it began to glow. She then witnessed what she had only seen once before as she stood before Kami, and her brothers when she was first tasked with guarding the fruit all those years ago.

"**No it can't be"** she spoke in a whisper as though afraid to even dare speak of the possibility. But it was there standing behind the old man was the Shinigami himself, in all of his terrible glory. Even as she watched its hands reached out to tear her child apart. She watched helplessly as the hands tore the yin and yang from her son. All she could do was watch as the Shinigami's hands dragged the two halves into the children sealing her son once again into a living prison. A tear formed on her eyes as she watched the endeavor. True the 9 were never her chosen children, but they were born from her, and like any mother worth her weight, she could no more bear their suffering than her own. So she moved to turn her back lest she continue to watch the events unfold.

Then just as she was about to turn her eyes away she felt the third child pulse causing her head to shift suddenly back towards the events below.

Her eyes turned back towards the shrine in time to see the Shinigami looking up towards the moon right into her eyes, and inclining its head slightly towards the bundle as if to tell her that it was waiting. Even as she looked down she didn't even dare to believe that this was happening. Had Kami finally heard her prayers, after all of these years, was she finally being given a second chance a place outside of this moon prison to once again live in?

The Shinigami one again shifted his head motioning for the Juubi to move towards the bundle even as its form began to fade.

"**Thank you"** she whispered as she allowed the pull from the sealing table to draw her down towards the final struggling bundle. And so as her soul had finally been allowed to move from the moon back to the world she had so long been apart form, and into the body the you young blond babe that lay squirming between its siblings in the cool night air.

(End of flashback… for now)

"**Well since you asked nicely I suppose we could"** Juubi said as she snapped back from her thoughts.

"**Tell me boy do you know what a mind scape is?"** she questioned.

Naruto cocked his head to one side at the question, crossing his arms and taking what passed for a six year olds thinking pose. A full minute passed before he finally moved.

"um nope no idea" Naruto said as he looked back in the mirror with his ear to ear smile now upon his face.

Juubi could only shake her head at this, **"You know that's not something you should be particularly proud of seedling."**

"Hey, it's not my fault, if you're so smart why don't you tell me dattebayo!" Naruto fired back.

"**What did I say about asking nicely"** Juubi asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Um, I mean ah, please tell me nice Ms. Juubi" gushed Naruto with a hint of panic once again grabbing his head as if fearing it would explode.

"**That's better, no just relax I'll pull you in this time so you can get a feel for it"** she replied.

Even as the final words were spoken Naruto felt a tug on the back of his neck as darkness slowly closed in from the outsides of his vision. At first he was terrified as the darkness closed in all around him, but just as the last vestiges of light left, his eyes were suddenly assaulted with a blinding flash that caused him to raise is hands before his face in an attempt to protect his eyes. AS he lowered his arms and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light he gazed around at his new surroundings with awe and confusion.

Where before, he had been sitting in his room on the second floor of his home, he now found himself in an open field like area with soft green grass all around. As he turned his eyes skyward he saw a cloudless blue sky that seemed to stretch on for mills in every direction. He looked down and found he was still sitting in his orange pajamas, which stood in sharp contrast to the rest of his surroundings.

_Where am I now, last thing I remember was something about mindscape, and that voice saying something about handling it for me. Is that where I am? That mindscape thing? But this just looks like some filed like is outside the village. Maybe that's all that happened, and all of that was a dream. _These thoughts and more continued to swirl around his mind even as he continued to observe his surroundings. His thoughts however were broken by a voice he found all too familiar.

"**Well are you going to sit there all day or are you going to say hello little seedling?"** the Juubi said in a not unkind voice.

Naruto spun towards the source of the voice towards the peak of the hill he stood upon. Upon the hills summit stood a single magnificent tree. It stretched some forty feet into the air, and had bark of pail white with tinges of gray doted about its bark and branches. Dotted about its branches forming a thick canopy were leafs of a deep purple that seemed glow with a dull radiance. There was no clear sign of little in this place yet the tree seemed to emanate its own out around the surrounding fields and sky.

Naruto slowly pushed himself up from the grass, and began to approach the top of the hill. As he continued to get closer he felt somehow at peace as though greeting an old friend that he hadn't see in a great while. As he reached the summit and stood before the tree only one though echoed through his head.

_Great, I'm talking to a giant purple tree, oh that's just great, this is what I get for eating all that ramen, Minami was right its rotted my brain. _He thought as he extended one hand towards the bark of the tree.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you little seedling, and for the record I'm not just some talking tree"** spoke Juubi.

The voice caused Naruto to jump and look wildly from the left to the right once again looking for the source of the voice, while silently thanking his stars he hadn't been talking to a tree the whole time.

"**I'm up here seedling"** called the voice once again. Causing Naruto to turn his eyes towards the top of the tree where he saw a figure sitting amongst the tallest branches. As he watch the figure slowly began to decent from above on one of the branches. As Naruto watched one of the branches slowly descended with a figure sitting upon the branch.

As the branch came closer the figure slowly came into focus. She sat gracefully upon the branch one hand draped lightly over her lap while the other held the side of the branch as it continued to stretch down. Her hair was the same shade of purple as the leaves of the tree and seemed to glow with the same simple radiance as the tree. Her skin was porcelain white, while a simple battle kimono was draped around her form, adorned with the a pattern the mirrored the falling of leaves falling, in graceful form accenting her body that spoke of grace and power in equal quantities. But this was not where his focus was drawn; rather, it was to her face that drew his attention. Her face had a gentile heart shape framed by her purple hair, looked back at him, but it was her eyes that drew his attention.

They glowed pure black, as though one were looking into a night sky that had yet to give forth any stars. Yet they were welcoming, instead of being threatening, as one would expect it was instead welcoming, like some great expanse that was begging to be explored.

"**Well my little seedling, what do you think, not too bad for a women that has been trapped in the moon for the last thousand years**" spoke Juubi, as the branch settled before Naruto, her bare feet alighting upon the grass.

"Wow" was all that Naruto could say as he looked at this woman, who had literally just descended down from the tree. All he could do was look at her in silence for a few moments of silence.

"**I know I'm amazing seedling, but if you're just going to stare at me all night, then I'm afraid we won't get much accomplished"** giggled the Juubi as she brought one of her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen anyone with eyes like that before" said Naruto looking down at his feet.

"**Hmm, I suppose you haven't' at that, no one has seen my eyes since Kami himself sent me down to your world to guard his fruit upon my branches"** the Juubi said, adopting a simple thinking position.

"Hu" said Naruto turning his head on his side and once again adopting a thinking position of his own. "Fruit, Kami, what are you talking about Ms. Juubi" asked Naruto.

"**I guess I'm laying a bit too much on you at the moment, this is our first meeting after all, let's start over" **said Juubi while extending one of her hands in front of her.

"**My name is Juubi, tasked by the heavens, imprisoned in the moons for the past thousand years, and mother to the tailed beasts"** she spoke.

"Um, ok well I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the fourth hokage and soon to be greatest ninja of Konohagakure dattebayo" he said taking the Juubi's hand in his own smaller one.

"**Well it's nice to finally meet you Naruto, so now let's get down to business"** she said one again resting against the base of her tree. Naruto also sat down facing her on the soft grass leaning back upon his hands, and looking around.

"Um before we do where we are Ms. Juubi" said Naruto raising his hand as though he was in a class.

"**Well this is a place is like a place in your mind that I've organized to suit me, where we can communicate"** explained the Juubi. Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face she continued.

"**Think of it like a little vacation home, I just set up here, I can assure you that it won't harm you at all"** smiled Juubi.

"oh ok then" replied Naruto responding with his own smile.

_My Kami this kid is so innocent and trusting, he'll have to realize this at some point or he is going to get into a world of trouble with the attitude. Hmmm now there's an idea_, thought the Juubi.

"**Naruto , since I'm living in your head I was thinking, that I could do something for you to kind of pay my rent, how would you like that"** she asked flashing him another smile.

This caught Naruto's attention, as he seemed to vibrate slightly at the prospect.

"Really what do I get, is it a cool super power, or the extra chakra like my sisters, you said you were the tailed beasts mom, does that mean I'm a jinchuuriki like my sisters, hey does that mean that I'll get training from my parents now just like my sisters, does it Ms. Juubi" Naruto again questioned in only the excited way that a six year old could.

There were many things that Juubi was prepared for, an excited six year old, that was on the equivalent of a sugar high, and with the attention span of a nat was not one of them.

"**Wow there seedling, hold on for a moment, I can't answer you if you never stop asking now can I"** said the Juubi with an exasperated shake of her head. This got Naruto to slap both his hands over his mouth in an over the top manner as if to completely stop all sound from escaping from his mouth.

"**Better"** she said **"Now I guess I'll start with I'm afraid that I don't really have any more chakra, you see when a certain man",** here she adopted an annoyed look, **"who we will just call, deadbeat, split my chakra from me and used my ability to give life to create the tailed beasts, like my youngest that is sealed into your sisters"**

"Hu but my sisters have the Kyuubi, the strongest nine tailed fox" said Naruto quirking his head to the side.

"**Yep that's my youngest, always trying to show he is the best of his siblings by flaunting his power, silly little boy" **she said shaking her head and sighing. **"Anyway the point is that I'm afraid I don't have any chakra to speak of that I can give you" **she finished. Naruto saddened at this, he had hoped he would be just like his sisters, so he could start training sooner.

"**That doesn't mean I can't do anything for you on the "super powers" though" **she said hoping to get his spirits back up. It worked a little better than she was hoping for as it caused the boy to leap up off his hands and start running around the tree yelling about how cool it was. Before Juubi could even begin to call him back he was right in her face blasting off questions once again.

"Really that's awesome, what kind of powers, will I be able to fly, that will be awesome, or maybe I will be able to get some cool ability like a bloodline, like some of the clans, tell me Juubi please, what is it PPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!" he asked falling to his knees and looking at her with stars in her eyes.

"**Ok we can't keep doing this song and dance, you will sit there and listen to what I have to say, or I will make your head explode" **said Juubi looking down at the blond.

"Yes Ms. Kyuubi" said Naruto falling back and sitting strait back once again.

"**Good" **said Juubi **"Now I'm afraid I don't have a magic wand to wave to give you super powers, but what I can do is give you the training so that you can use my abilities with your own chakra"** lectured Juubi.

"**Now before I get any farther, this would require you going through a long time of training, and it would require us to leave the village for a while" continued** Juubi.

"Um, how long are we talking about" asked Naruto.

"**Hum I would have to say at least ten years to get the whole training done" **she replied tilting her head slightly.

"Ten Years, are you crazy I can't leave for ten years, what about my family, my friends, what about my parents they are going to start my training in a year, I can't just leave" shouted Naruto.

_Poor boy, he is so worried about others that he is going to stunt his own growth just to make them feel better. Gaah what am I going to do now._

"I'm not leaving my family, my dad and mom are going to train me to be an amazing ninja, and I won't abandon those precious to me so that I can gain power, that's not me" shouted Naruto.

"**Kid if you keep waiting for everything to work out you're going to end up dead, and me along with you, now I'm trying to help you" **shouted back Juubi now rising to her feet to tower over Naruto the boys position hitting a sour spot in the Juubi's mind.

"So what do you care, they are my family, they care and love me what makes you think you know what's better for me then them" he shouted back.

"**It's not a matter of love you baka you want to be a ninja well you need to be ready, I have watch hundreds of kids like you go out to save everyone and only end up losing their own life as a result" **she said falling back on her branch, **"I'm tired of it "**she spoke more softly into her hands **"I'm tired of having to watch helpless while those I have come to care about be taken from me. I lost my children to good intentions, I lost by freedom to good intentions, I am not prepared to lose you too Naruto" **she finished turning her moist eyes towards the boy.

Naruto looked again into those bright black eyes, and the small starlight tears that were falling from them, as he did. He hated to see her sad, and so he did the only thing he could think of, he stepped forward and embraced her letting her cry into his shoulder.

It took a few moments for Juubi to regain her composure, and a little longer for Naruto to step back and allow her to right herself on her branch once more.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Ms. Juubi" he said looking into her face once again, "but I won't leave them" he said looking right into her eyes.

Hearing this head dropped slightly, and then stopped as an idea occurred to her.

"**Well" **she said smiling as she looked back up at Naruto who had a confused look on his face **"I think I might have an idea how we can both win"** she said, _I won't lose another one never again, no matter what._

As the night progressed the Juubi and Naruto would set things in motion that would echo through the ninja world for decades to come.

~time skip~ two years later during the second year at the academy.

An odd little mantra permeated the entire classroom of hopeful ninjas as their teacher Iruka was finishing writing on the black board.

"Bored, **thud**, bored **thud**, bored **thud**, bored **thud**, bored **thud**"

The mantra was coming from a particular orange clad blond haired boy in the back of the room where he was banging his head against his desk while droning on and on. Already his seemingly continues banging had attracted the attention of a large majority of the class.

_gah is that baka ever going to stop he is messing up the lesson again, _thought a pink haired girl looking back towards the front of the room.

_Zzzzzzzzzz… huh wha.. oh just Naruto again….zzzzzzz, _thought a particularly lazy individual before returning to his sleep.

_Hmm wonder what mom packed for lunch… hmmm maybe its those pork buns again,_ though a particularly good natured boy who sat beside his sleeping friend.

_Hmm maybe if I show I'm strong like Itachi nii-san I won't have to sit through these lessons anymore…. Ahhh if he doesn't stop that pounding hokage's son or not I'm going to hit him with my fire ball, _thought a black haired boy, who had a desperate urge to prove himself to everyone.

_I swear if he doesn't stop that pounding I'm going to hope in his head, and make him run around town in a to to, _schemed a blond haired girl that sat beside her pink haired friend.

_Hmm maybe mom will let me bring Akamaru next time, at least then I will have something to do during these classes, Naruto's right this is so boring _thought a feral looking boy.

_Bbuuuzzzz… yes….bbuuuuzzzzzzz buzz.. yes I know…buzz buzzzz buzz… don't worry I'll be ready for it,_ a heavily clocked boy silently conversed with the insect inside of his body

_Haha Oni-chan always does know how to sum up sensei history lessons, _silently giggled Naruko.

_Baka oni-chan, if you don't pay attention you are never going to get any stronger, _thought an exasperated Minami.

_Naruto-kun you need to start listening or you aren't going to be able to pass; I'll have to talk to him later, even if he is right about Iruka's lectures, _thought Hinata as she looked at the blond sitting to her left with a little shake of her head.

"bored **thud**, bored **thud**, bored **thud**, AHHHHHHH!" shouted Naruto leaping onto the top of his desk and as he slammed both his hands down into the baggy pockets of his jumpsuit. Every person in the class except for on particular sleeper now turned their attention towards the boy as he made his declaration.

"Boredom must die, die I say DEATH TO BOREDOM!" he shouted as his hands emerged from his pockets and an almost manic smile spread across his face. As everyone's eyes were drawn to his face they almost failed to notice the two bright orange objects he had grasped in his hands.

A split second later both objects were loosed into the middle of the room, followed by a loud bang, and an ensuing river of orange in every direction. The whole classroom was now dripping in orange paint. Except for a few particular spots. While most of the class had reacted by diving under their desks or in the case of one Red head pulled under by her sister there were two exceptions.

The first being Iruka who had been heading up the stairs towards the blond at the time, and as a result was at ground zero making him look like he had stepped on an orange landmine. The other happened to be one no longer sleeping individual who was now plastered against the back wall of the classroom slowly slipping down the wall even as he mutter "troublesome blond"

"Naruto UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE" Shouted Iruka as he cleaned the paint from his eyes and cast his gaze around the room. He however, was unable to spot the titular blond, as he noted one of the windows of the classroom that stood open.

"Naruto" Iruka bellowed as he leapt out of the window after the blond, as he raced away from the school leaving the class in their now redecorated classroom.

"What the hell, why does he do stuff like this" roared Sakura as she attempted to shake the orange paint from her books.

"Ya I mean why can't he be more like you Minami even Naruko never causes this kind of trouble" said Ino looking around at the class.

"hey what is that supposed to mean Ino" fired off Naruko.

"Relax Naruko, Ino didn't mean anything by it" said Minami as she surveyed the damage to the classroom.

"Who cares that was awesome, best history lesson every" laughed Kiba from the back bearing a toothy smile.

"But he trashed the lesson" shouted Sakura.

"Wasn't that much to trash if you ask me" said Sasuke looking out the window that the blond had escaped through.

"What.. But Sasuke why would you say that" questioned Sakura

"Cause he's right, Oni-chan gave us the rest of the day off" cheered Naruko giving Sakura a her fox like smile.

"Hey that means it time for lunch, come on Shikimaru" said Choji standing up.

"Hey Hinata, any idea where Oni-chan ran off to this time" asked Minami approaching the back of the room where the girl sat.

"Sorry Minami I don't, we were going to meet up later for Hanabi and Mito to play, but that wasn't supposed to be until after class" said the girl looking at the redhead.

"Oh well come on Onee-san lets go find mom and get in some training" said Minami turning away from Hinata and walking towards the door.

"hai hai" said Naruko falling in behind her.

Meanwhile in the village streets we can find Naruto sprinting at top speed down the road perused by a bright orange Iruka.

_Ha take that ninja history you can't stop me now Naruto laughed._

"_Ya that was awesome, man that was great did you see the looks on their faces" _said a voice in Naruto's head.

"**I swear Naruto you never fail to amaze do you my little seedling" **chuckled the Juubi.

_Ya I know I'm awesome._ Thought Naruto as his smile spread across his face.

"Naruto" shouted Iruka.

_Uh-oh/"Uh-oh/_**"Uh-oh" **said all three voices at the same time.

"come on legs don't fail me now" shouted Naruto as he upped the pace.

A few blocks ahead a red headed woman dressed in a simple blue kimono was looking at the food in a stall, while also keeping an eye on the little red head that was running around at her feet.

"Hum now what should I make for dinner tonight, Minato is coming home early to help with the girls, and Naruto is taking Mito to the Hyuugas for a playdate so I guess we could just go out" Kushina mused to herself as the continued her way down the street. As she walked her thoughts began to turn towards her only son as she allowed her mind to wander. It had been a little over a year since she had to ask him to hold off on his training again. She remembered the look on his face when she had to tell him that the girls training was not advancing as much as she had hoped, and that she was going to have to have him look after Mito while she worked with them.

She wasn't originally thrilled with the idea, but Minato had reasoned that the sooner the girls were on the right track, the sooner they could focus on Naruto. After all it was just one more year, no real harm there; she still had plenty of time. Besides Mito and Naruto had bonded so close they were nearly inseparable whenever they were home.

Looking down she smiled as Mito smiled around the street. She was a mini Kushina from her long red hair to her violet eyes, dressed in a simple white dress that made her hair stand out. She was a little bouncing ball of energy just like Naruto.

_Hum maybe I can talk to Minato about training Naruto sooner, I mean it's not like it would mess things up all that much _she thought to herself.

Just as she was thinking about it she felt a tug on her arm, and looked down. Mito was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet pointing down the road excitedly calling.

"Onii-chan, Naruto Nissan, over here" called Mito waving her free hand in the air towards the oncoming figure.

"Naruto" said Kushina looking towards the road, _wait shouldn't he be in class, what would he be doing in town now, did class let out early? _she thought to herself.

Just as she saw her son coming into view, she heard his name being yelled across the village getting louder even as he got closer.

"Naruto STOP NOW AND GET BACK HER AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT" shouted Iruka as he chased the blond.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE IRUKA, YOUR HISTORY LESSONS WILL NOT HAVE ME" fired back the blond as he continued to sprint unknowingly towards his mother.

A visible tick mark appeared on Kushina's head as her hair began to stand on end _, Naruto what did you do this time. _She thought angrily to herself.

Mito meanwhile ignorant to her mother's anger, was laughing and trying to pull her mother forward towards her brother.

As Naruto closed the distance he started to falter seeing his mother and younger sister in front of him.

"_Oh you are in trouble now" _laughed the voice in his head.

"**It was nice knowing you seedling, I will always miss you" **echoed the Juubi mockingly.

_What should I do _thought Naruto.

"**surrender" **suggested Juubi.

"_pray to Kami" _offered the voice.

"**nah I know Kami, he won't get involved with this" **replied the Juubi.

"_Crud well then we are doomed" _said the voice as Naruto found himself wrapped up from head to toe in his mother's chains.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, what in the world are you doing out of class, and why is Iruka chasing you through the village and why" here she paused as she got a clear look at the bright orange Iruka " pmft. Hehe ha ha" at seeing the bright orange Iruka most of the anger she had been using had escaped into a fit of giggles at the poor chuunins orange attire.

Mito in the meantime had fallen onto the ground giggling at the poor man, while smiling at her older brother.

Iruka for his part could only look down at himself for a moment before chuckling himself at the whole situation.

After a few moments when Kushina had regained her composure, she turned to face Iruka once more, twill with a small grin playing around her lips.

"Now Iruka, do you mind telling me why you have taken up my son's dress code and why you are chasing him throughout the village when he is supposed to be in class" she asked.

"Sorry Kushina-san, you see Naruto here" at this he looked down at the still chained up boy "decided that he would redecorate my classroom today, while I was in the middle of my lesson" continued Iruka.

"Lies and slander, I was framed, ask anyone they'll tell you" Naruto began before a chain wrapped around his mouth causing him to fall over on his side. Mito walking over and patting her brothers head slightly as he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Naruto you are in big trouble mister, if we weren't already looking after your sisters tonight you would be grounded for this" she said in a scolding voice as she looked down at her son.

"You have to act more mature if you are ever going to be a ninja dattebane" she said allowing her verbal tic to slip by due to her anger.

Naruto looked up into his mom's eyes violet into blue and purple, and nodded his head at her while allowing his body to go lax in the chains.

"Good" said Kushina allowing the chins to resend back into her body, and her son to stand back up.

Naruto looked down at the ground not wanting to look back up at his mother for fear of seeing her disappointment in him. He then felt a hand on his head softly ruffling his hair. He looked up to see his mom smiling brightly at him.

"With that out of the way nice going, with the paint I bet the whole class looked hilarious" she smiled down at her son. Even if she was angry at him for getting in trouble her pranking nature could only be proud of her son. _He is so much like me it's scary sometimes _she thought to herself.

"But don't go doing that again in class" she finished bopping him on the head for good measure.

"Yes Kaa-san" Naruto said looking up at his mom, while Mito took the opportunity to attach herself onto Naruto's leg. He was happy that she had stopped being angry with him, due to his interaction with Juubi she had slowly developed a bit of a fear of angry women, and his mother was no exception.

"Kaa-san, can me and Naru Onii-chan go see Hanabi-kun and Hinata-chan now" asked Mito still bouncing up and down, looking between her mother and brother.

The three others looked down at Mito's smiling face, and then back at each other.

"Well I guess I have to go back to the classroom and see if I can get some people help me clean it up, maybe the hokage can give me a small d-rank to help speed it up" he finished.

"Well" said Kushina looking down at her son and daughter "ok but you to be back after dinner with them ok, I don't want you wandering around without us" she said

"Yay" yelled Mito dragging Naruto off towards the Hyuuga compound.

As the two faded into the distance Kushina could only shake her head with a small smile on her face, and allow her thoughts to once again return to Naruto's training.

_Maybe if we should wait till he moves out of this pranking faze before we get him into training, wouldn't want, him getting hurt by not taking things seriously. _She thought to herself unknowingly taking another step away from her son in the process.

**Meanwhile with Naruto and Mito**

"Slow down Mito, Hanabi isn't going to disappear before we get there" he said even as she continued to pull him along.

"Hey Onii-chan Onii-chan over here" called a voice behind them.

They both turned to see Naruko and Minami approaching them down the street Naruko waving as she came.

"Onee-chan uko, Oneechan Mina" Mito called waving at her sisters.

"hey squirt" said Naruko rubbing the top of Mito's head as she got close enough, causing Mito to playfully slap at her hand while giggling.

"hey Mito, why are you with Naruto, I thought you were going to be shopping with Kassan today" asked Minami.

"I was, but Naru Onichan and the orange man found us now we are headed over to Hanabi's" Mito said smiling.

"Orange man, oh right Iruka" said Minami "that reminds me" she said turning towards Naruto "Naruto what were you thinking doing that in class" she asked.

"What, Iruka's lessons was so boring all I did was get us all out of there easily you should be thanking me" he smiled back. Causing Naruko to chuckle a little nodding in agreement.

"Naruto you need to pay attention in class or you won't be able to become a good ninja" she said in an exasperated tone. _Geeze Onii-chan if you don't start taking things seriously you're going to get yourself hurt out there. Gah how can you be so blind to it you baka I don't want to see you hurt. _She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Naruko was having her own mental debate as she looked at her little sister holding onto her brother's hand.

_Why doesn't Mito every look at me like that, I mean I know that she and Naruto spend a lot of time together because of our training but I'm awesome and stronger than him why doesn't she look up to me like she does to him. I want to be her hero too_ she thought allowing her thoughts to peeter out slightly.

"hey squirt what do you say that after my training I take you out for some ice cream, just you and your Onee-chan, how does that sound" she asked looking down at her little sister.

Mito looked up at this and put on a thinking pose, that with her age made a cute little picture to be sure.

"I can't uko, onii-chan, but Naru Onii-chan and I are going to Hanabi's" she said smiling up at her sister, not seeing the little bit of sadness in her sisters face.

_Gah it's always Onii-chan this or Naruto that, come on Mito, I'll show you how much better I am than him, then you'll be proud of your big sis too _She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Minami was watching the exchange between her siblings with a thoughtful look upon her face.

_If Mito keeps hanging around with Naruto all the time, I'm worried she will start to act like him with that carefree trusting attitude. I don't want to see Mito her get herself overlooked for training like Naruto because she picks up on his bad habits. _(her thought as to why Naruto isn't being trained believes it is intentional)

"Ok, well we have to get back home, and start training with Kaa-san, see you two later ok" said Minami leading Naruko away.

"Ok, see you guys later" said Naruto

"Bye uko by Naru" waved Mito.

Later at the Hyuuga Compound we find Naruto and Hinata standing beside Hitomi's wheelchair watching Hanabi try and fail to say head of Mito as she chased him throughout the gardens of the Hyuuga Compound.

"Go get him imoto, he can't run forever" chuckled Naruto

"Naruto-kun, don't pick on Hanabi" said Hinata looking over at the blond who smiled nervously at her.

"oh course not Hinata" he said with a chuckle.

"**Aww does the big bad Hinata-chan scare little Naruto" **giggled Juubi.

"_hey"/hey _two voices responded.

_Not funny Juubi, you know she can be scary when she is angry, remember when Naruko stole her cinnamon bun that one time_ through Naruto.

"_Ya she couldn't lift her arm for a whole day after"_ said the voice.

Hitomi could only look on at the children around her and smile as they talked and played, or in her son's case ran for his sanity. She loved how Naruto and Hinata had started setting up these little get togethers between Hanabi and Mito. Ever since Naruto and Hinata had meet all those years ago at the park they at become the closest of friends. Together Hinata had managed to overcome much of her shyness, although she was still a soft spoken and kind young girl, she now had a strong will to back herself up with. Naruto had given her that, and for that Hitomi would always be grateful.

On top of that he kindly brought Mito over to help Hanabi have a childhood. Once Hanabi had been born Hiashi had dedicated more and more time to training his new son, always bragging about how he was training the next great master of the gentle fist. With that came intense training, followed by lessons on educate, everything a growing future clan head needed, but not what she wanted for her child. Then Naruto and Hinata had become friends, and with them came Mito. Mito was a breath of fresh air to the Hyuuga compound allowing Hanabi whether he realized it or not to be a kid for the first time.

Hitomi could not help but giggle as she saw her son get tackled to the ground by Mito in the game of tag they were playing, before jumping up and darting away before the Hyuuga boy could right himself.

So here she sat watching as her eldest and youngest smiled and laughed in a way she always had hoped they could.

"Ok kids it's time to get ready to eat, Naruto would you mind going and getting Mito and Hanabi for me" she asked as.

"Sure Hyuga-san" Naruto said as a branch member approached to wheel Hitomi back into the home.

"Come on Hinata lets go save your brother before he decides to take this chase into town" smiled Naruto hopping off of the porch and offering a hand to Hinata.

"Um.. ya" she replied ash a blush adorned her face, even as she took the offered hand.

They found Hanabi a moment latter having been cornered up a tree by Mito as she ran around the bottom of it yelling at him to come down.

"Well looks like you have treed a Hyuga there imoto" laughed Naruto.

"Hanabi come down, it's time to get ready for dinner" called Hinata up to the trapped boy.

"Promise me you won't let her get me Onee-chan" called Hanabi down a moment later, causing both Naruto and Hinata to sweat drop before looking at Mito wondering what the young girl could be doing to scare the boy so much. It didn't help that Mito at the moment Mito had a grin that spread from ear.

"**Have I mentioned recently how much I love your little sister"** said the Juubi.

"Ok I promise imouto now come on down" said Hinata gesturing with her arms for Hanabi to come down.

Once the boy was finally down and both of the younger children were off getting ready it was only Naruto and Hinata out in the garden.

"hey Naruto" spoke up Hinata.

"Ya Hinata what is it" questioned Naruto turning around to face her.

"Earlier in class, you.. you need to start paying attention, I don't want to see you get held back" she said with concern evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm going to be the greatest ninja of the leaf there's no way I will get held back dattebayo" he replied raising one arm in victory.

"But Naruto, why don't you go and ask your parents for training again" ask Hinata for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Hinata, I've told you they have to train my sisters for now, I'll get my training I just have to wait a bit more. Besides Naruko, and Minami need to learn to use the fox or they could get hurt, if that means I have to wait then that's what I'll do. I won't let my precious people be hurt because I'm being selfish." He finished.

Hinata could only frown slightly at this; Naruto trusted his family so much that he wouldn't hear a word against them. It made her worry. Still his parents were the Hokage, as well as a former A class ninja, they had to know what was best, right.

"I guess Naruto, but please will you promise me to train some, just so your ready when it's time for their training" she said looking full into Naruto face right into his eyes that so resembled the sunset ocean.

Naruto found a little heat rushing to his face as he gazed back into her lavender tinted eyes.

"Ok Hinata" he said "I'll start working harder I promise, and I always keep my promises dattebayo" he finished with his usual gusto.

"**hey tell her to join in"** said the Juubi out of nowhere.

_What why _Thought Naruto.

"**Because I said so Naruto now get you but in gear and ask her" **fired back Juubi.

"_But Juubi why, I mean sure Hinata is great but why have us train with her",_ asked the voice.

"**Just do it you knuckleheads"** she shouted.

Hai the two shouted in unison.

"Um hey Hinata, how about you train with me, just the two of us so that we can get stronger together" smiled Naruto not even realizing what he sounded like to the poor girl.

_Naruto and I, alone, together, out in a secluded training field, where we might eep,_ and with that the poor girl fainted falling face forward into the unsuspecting Naruto. As a result Hinata Hyuga, unknowingly knocked Naruto to the ground.

What she would also not know is that the way she had fallen she had unknowingly given her first kiss to Naruto at the same time.

_Hinata's lips, me soft, uh,_ were his thoughts before he too fell into unconsciousness.

"_i.. she… they… uhh"_ and the voice to fell silent.

This left Juubi alone to nearly fall out of her tree laughing at the whole situation.

"**I freaking love these kids" **she laughed even as she continued to roll around in the shade of her tree.

End chapter 2.

Ok with this the set up to the story is finally out of the way, now we can move onto the actual playing out of the neglect and its consequences. The first two chapters have been to help and flush out some of the character personalities, as well as addressing their motivations. With that said thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorite, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any questions or comments I welcome so send them down. And don't worry the other voice Naruto hears will be explained I promise. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

I would like to give a shout out to those who have reviewed, followed and favorite my story in the short time it has been out. From here we should start getting into the meat of the story so I hope you all enjoy.

Fair warning, you will want to punch Naruto at one point in this story, but trust me there is a method to my madness, and everything I am writing does have a purpose. I won't spoil it but Naruto is going to change in the upcoming chapters, but the catalyst may surprise you. It has also been said that Naruto is being stupid, well he is eight…. Really people who was that smart at eight, and he is trusting to a fault this leads him to put absolute trust in people, and in that area he is indeed flawed. However, to call him stupid is a bit of a stretch in my opinion, all I can say is I am trying to write the characters at their age and personality to an extent, and if that means they are flawed then I guess I'm writing real people then which I think is a good thing.

Also I have gotten several requests for Naruto to move away from his family faster in the story. While this is going to happen it won't be in the manner you expect. I'm keeping Naruto's personality, about the same as the series, so he will be a little to forgiving in some degrees, this is the kid who had his friend shove his hand through his chest twice and still calls him a friend, he is a little reluctant to sever any bond he has. With that said yes he will move away from his family more, but it will be by their doing not his.

Also I'm sorry to report that there will be no more use of the "gentle fist" by anyone in the story. Orochimaru was particularly upset about that announcement for some reason. So that typo won't be showing up again.

So without further talking from me here we go for chapter three….. Oh my god I'm still typing in rhymes!

**Chapter three**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_ (decided to change font so it is easier to tell let me know it helps)

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-Facing your Fears-**

The sun rose on Konohana slowly illuminating the hokage monument to the town as well as the orange clad figure that stood astride the top of the third Hokage's head gazing down upon the village as it began to awaken. The last four years had been trying for Naruto, but he had managed to persevere in the face of what life had thrown his way. As his eyes looked down at the village he was able to make out in the distance the rooftop of his home where no doubt at this very moment his sisters, and parents were just rubbing the sleep from their eyes and preparing for the day ahead of them. He could not help but think back to the last four years, with a hint of regret.

(Flashback, back with a vengeance)

It was now the Triplets ninth birthday, and Naruto was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement, it was finally time, he had waited and waited, but he was finally going to get to start his training with his sisters. As he put on a simple set of orange pants and a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in bright red on the back he turned to look at himself in the mirror.

His nine year old self gazed back at him. He hadn't grown all that much over the past year, but thanks to the training with Hinata he had started to lose some of his baby fat. He had also begun to grow his hair out a little more so that he looked a little like more like a chibi version of his father. At the moment he was grinning so wide that he could barely contain it on his face.

_Today's the day, I'm going to start up my training, and become the greatest ninja that the leaf has ever known dattebayo! _ He shouted in his head.

"**Yes we heard you the first hundred times seedling" **responded the Juubi shaking her head even as a small smile played across her lips. She had also been looking forward to this day for a while. Over the past year she had seen the boy sadden every time he had seen his sisters surpass him in class, or go off to train with his parents. He may have been able to fool his parents, and his sisters, but Juubi knew that the boy was tearing himself apart in side over falling behind them.

"_Ya we told you Juubi all we had to do was wait, and now we're going to learn all of these awesome Justus, hey don't forget to learn them well, we want to be the best ever!" Called the other voice also teamed with excitement._

"Well time to go" said the exited blond as he opened his door to start down towards the party.

As he reached the bottom floor he was nearly bowled over by a small red missile that slammed into his gut.

"Naruto Onii-chan" called Mito as she jumped into his chest turning her smiling face up at him.

"Happy birthday Onii-chan" giggled the little red headed terror still smiling happily up at her brother.

"Hey Mito" Naruto responded as his breath returned to him "where is everyone, the party is going to get started soon" he asked looking around for his family.

"Oneesan's are still getting ready, and kaasan and Tousan said they had something they needed to talk about so sent me to wait for them" replied the girl finally allowing Naruto to step out of her grip as she did so.

_Hmm wonder why they didn't want Mito to hear them, probably something really important_ thought Naruto to himself.

"_I say we go and check it out maybe it's about our training or about some cool secret mission" _said the voice in Naruto's head.

"**I guess it wouldn't be a horrible idea to take a quick listen, I mean after all you are going to be a ninja, and intelligence gathering is going to help you out in that regard" **she thought to herself.

_Ok it's settled then operation eavesdrop is a go _Naruto thought allowing a look of mischief to spread across his face. But first how to distract Mito, she may be many things but silent was not one of them. Heck that was one of the few reasons that Hanabi was still able to give the little girl the slip. That and he had managed to activate his byakugan at the amazing age of three. Hiashi had bragged it was due to his excellent training, and showed how well Hanabi was suited to the position of future heir. Meanwhile Hitomi, Naruto and Hinata had smiled knowing he had only activated it in an attempt to escape Mito's chasing him one day during their games of tag. The memory still brought smiles to the threes faces when they recalled the small boys excitement as he evaded the little red missile all that afternoon.

"hey Mito, could you wait for me out here I'm going to go check on mom and dad for a moment but I'll be right back promise" smiled Naruto down at his little sister.

Mito pouted slightly at this, but only for a moment before smiling once again and hopping onto the couch.

"Ok Oniisan, but you better be right back" said Mito becoming suddenly interested in adjusting her white party dress.

_Same old imoto_ chuckled Naruto to himself, as he made his way down the hall towards his parent room as quietly as he could pressing his ear to the wall of the room as he got closer in an attempt to hear what was being said inside.

-Inside the room-

"So Minato what do you think we should start Naruto on now that it's time to start up his training" asked Kushina as he sat facing her cabinet mirror fixing her hair so that a single long pony tail fell forward over her chest, framing the back of her head in an elegant cascade of deep red.

"Hmm what was that Kushina" Minato asked from the bathroom coming out with one towel wrapped around his body while the other was currently being used to dry his hair.

"I said what do you think we should start Naruto on now that his training is going to get started" she repeated turning to face her husband as he entered back into the bedroom.

This question caused Minato to come to a halt as his blue eyes meet the violent ones of his wife. In truth he had been dreading this moment ever since he had said to hold off the boys training the previous year, and he could only hope that his wife would see things his way. His mind raced back to the conversation he had shared with his Sensei two years ago when he had first decided to concentrate his efforts on the girls training.

(Flashback two years ago, ha flashback within flashbacks it's like inception, only without the budget)

Minato sat at his desk working though the reports on his desk, glancing every once in a while at the two shadow clones that were also digging through the paperwork that had accumulated.

_Note to self-thank Kushina again for suggesting shadow clones he smiled to himself_, as we watch the work progress.

As he looked on he heard the sound of the window open behind him, turning slowly to greet his Sensei as he entered into the office.

"hey there Minato, how's the big chair treating you" joked Jiraiya as he stepped down from the window sill.

"Not too bad sensei just getting some more work done before I head home, you know the triplets are going to be turning five in just a few days, and Kushina and I were thinking of getting the three started on some of the basics so they would be ready for the academy next year" smiled the blond Hokage as he looked at the white hair man who had moved to sit in one of the open chairs before the desk.

"That so kid, well then it's a good thing I got here when I did" said the toad sage leaning forward slightly.

"Why is that" asked Minato with a hint of curiosity towards his sensei, as he put down his pen and fixed the toad sage with his full attention.

"Well you see gaki I just received a summons from the toad sages a few days ago, and they have handed down a prophecy that I'm sure applies to you children" replied Jiraiya looking straight into the younger man's eyes.

"A prophecy, but didn't you say that those are incredibly rare" asked Minato," wait you said it was about my kids how could you be sure, what was it" asked the blond hokage as a small amount of worry began to enter into his voice.

"Well the prophecy said "A great evil will descend upon the ninja world, and that two who share a great burden with the blood of my student, and the blood of the leaf will be the ones to determine the worlds fate. It went on to say that the two would either stand side by side and together join their power to vanquish the darkness, or one would fall, and the remaining one would then have a choice to either save or damn the ninja world" finished Jiraiya with a firm look on his face.

"Wait what do you mean one may fall, are you telling my one of my children is going to die" shouted Minato knocking his chair to the floor as he rose towering over the sage.

"No kid remember what it said before that, if they combine their power then they will save the world, no problem" said the sage raising both his hands in front of himself as if to shield himself from the blonds rage.

As Minato relaxed slightly he bent down and repositioned his chair allowing himself to sit down and take in all that had just been told to him.

_Ok so two of my children will be the ones from the prophecy that should cover the blood of the student that was spoken of. As for blood of the tree, well that's easy after all this is Konoha, so that's easy, so the last hint is sharing a burden_he thought to himself.

"So you think this prophecy is referring to my daughters Jiraiya" said minato quietly as he thought back to the Kyuubi attack, and the sealing that took place.

"That's about the long and short of it kid, they fit all of the parameters of the prophecy, I mean what is a greater burden then the freaking Kyuubi, so it has to be them" he replied confidently.

"Ok so what do we do, I mean the prophecy says that one can fall unless they stand together, how are we going to make sure that they are ok" asked minato.

"I've don't know kid, all I can think of is to keep an eye on them and make sure that that they can work well together, without any distractions" replied Jiraiya.

"I guess, well Kushina and I can handle that just fine, I'm sure the kids won't have any trouble working together" thought Minato, looking to the family photo on his desk that showed a pregnant Kushina sitting surrounded by her three children, while Minato stood behind them.

"What about Naruto" asked Jiraiya?

"What about Naruto, what do you mean sensei" asked Minato looking back to the toad sage.

Jiraiya looked at his student and saw the confusion in his face, _Aw hell he doesn't see what I'm talking about, great he is going to flip out when I explain it to him_ thought the sage as he prepared for the backlash.

"What I mean kid is that we have to focus on Naruko and Minami, or else we risk losing one of them" said Jiraiya looking back into his student's eyes, as comprehending dawned on them.

"Wait sensei you aren't asking me what I think you are" replied minato with a mounting feeling of dread.

"Look kid this isn't going to be easy but you have to think as a hokage with this, if we risk your daughters not working together, then we also risk losing the village, hell, we risk the whole world" replied Jiraiya.

"We have to make sure that Naruko and Minami stand together, and we can't risk losing that. What if Naruto and Naruko started to get closer than Minami and Naruko, those two are already so much alike you can't tell me it couldn't happen. Or what if Minami and Naruto surpassed Naruko, you know she takes longer to learn things then them, we just can't risk it" finished Jiraiya solemnly.

"But we are talking about my son, you're asking me to avoid training him for."

"FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE KID INCLUDING HIM" shouted Jiraiya interrupting Minato and standing up from his seat.

"IF THIS PROFICY PLAYS OUT AND WE LOSE ONE OF YOUR GIRLS AND THE WORLD WHAT WILL IT MATTER IF YOUR SON DIDN'T FEEL LEFT OUT, DAMN IT KID I DON'T LIKE THIS EITHER BUT WE HAVE A CHOICE, THE WORLD OR YOUR SON, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE THE WORLD FOR ONE KID WHO WE WOULD LOSE ANYWAY" shouted Jiraiya.

Minato could only look at the face of his sensei and realize what he was saying. What would it matter in the end if Naruto was happy if it cost them the world. Besides it wasn't like he would abandon his son right, it would just be training; he could always do it later once the girls were closer.

_Damn it the third left you to protect this village, and sometimes that means making tough decisions. _He though, looking back to the photo on his desk.

"Ok Jiraiya, your right, we will just have to make it up to Naruto once the girls are strong enough in their training" he said sadly as he looked back into his sensei's face.

"I know its hard kid, but it will all work out, I'll be stopping by every once in a while to help train the kids with you, you'll see it will all work out" the toad sage smile sadly.

Neither man spoke for the next few minutes the weight of what they had decided resting upon their shoulders. Yes they were doing what they thought was right, but good intentions have often paved the way to the Shinigami, and this would be no exception.

(Flashback one end, now back to your regularly scheduled flashback)

As these memories flashed before Minato's eyes he steadied himself for the argument he knew was coming.

"Well Kushina I have been giving it some thought recently, and I'm not so sure that Naruto is really ready to start his training with the girls" said Minato watching his wife's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Excuse me "she said in a dangerous tone, as she looked at her husband.

"Would you mind saying that one more time honey, because it sounded like you were asking us to hold off on training our son after he has waited for two years to start" she continued allowing a dangerous smile to spread across her face.

Despite the fear he felt at the moment Minato steady himself, it was for the greater good, and he would not back down when things got tough. He was the Hokage, and he would not be dissuaded so easily or at least he hoped.

"I'm saying Kushina that we both know that Naruto is still pranking, and causing trouble all the time in class, and isn't showing a real aptitude towards any area of training yet" answered Minato.

"If we were to bring him into the training now all we would be doing is taking all of the attention away from Naruko and Minami, to look after him causing both of them to suffer" he continued.

"Oh you mean like how we have been training them without him for the past two years Minato, or did you forget that little detail" shot back Kushina now rising to her feet.

"Be that as it may we can't fix that by damaging Minima's and Naruko's training just so that Naruto doesn't feel left out" Minato said holding his ground on the advancing Kushina.

"Oh so we just leave him out in the cold, is that your answer oh wise hokage" Kushina shot back jabbing one of her fingers into his chest as she asked.

"Kushina, what happened to you when you were a jinchuuriki of the village" Minato said quietly, hating himself for having to use her past against her like this.

Kushina stepped back as though she had been slapped at this not being able to form words, as the memories of her near successful kidnaping flashed before her eyes. Seeing her uncertainty Minato pressed his advantage.

"At the moment both Naruko and Minami are in the same kind of danger you were, they are not only jinchuuriki, but also my children. Kumo tried to steal the Byakugan by kidnapping Hitomi's daughter just a few years back, this is a real danger to them, and they need to be ready because we are sending them out into a world with a bull's-eye painted on them." He continued.

"Bu-but" Kushina began to reply.

"We can't risk them not being ready for this world we live in, even if that means that Naruto will have to wait a bit longer for training" answered Minato, as he walked forward wrapping his arms around Kushina as he did so.

"But Naruto" spoke Kushina in a shaky voice.

"He doesn't have the Kyuubi in him Kushina, and the Uzumaki bloodline doesn't show visible signs like in Mito and Minami so he is even less danger" replied Minato in a soothing voice.

"Besides it's not like we are going to abandon him, once the girls are ready we can start his training up, and with both of us it won't take long before he is a great ninja, right" he said ending with a small smile.

"Promise me" spoke Kushina in a hushed voice " Promise me he will be ok" she said even as the realization of what she was going to be asking of her son settled down on her.

"I promise Kushina, I promise, now come on and get ready we have a party to attend" smiled Minato, not knowing that Naruto had been just outside the door the entire time.

-Outside the room-

Naruto froze as he heard his parents talking, and he could only push away from the wall starring at it while replaying the conversation he had overheard in his head.

_But why, they said I would start this year, sure Naruko and Minami need attention but what about me. They told me if I waited I would get training to, and now they're asking me to wait even longer, what am I supposed to do now _thought Naruto as he slowly made his way down the hall and out into the living room.

"**I'm sorry seedling, I know how much this must be hurting you, but the world isn't always fair, and this is one of those times" **consoled the Juubi as she watched the boy.

"_Ya but this sucks I mean he has been waiting for two years, and now they're asking him to wait even longer, ahhh what's the big idea" _ yelled the voice in his head.

"**I know, but the fact is that there isn't anything we can do about it"** the Juubi shot back at the voice.

_It's ok guys, _came the soft thoughts of Naruto.

"**What**/_What"_ came both of their replies.

"**Naruto what do you mean its ok, you can't actually believe that this is ok, the broke their promise to you again, how much longer are you going to defend them" **asked the Juubi with a hind and desperation in her voice.

_I'm not Juubi, _This caught the other two speakers attention, _but I can't hate them for wanting to look after my sisters either _he thought at them.

_I know what they are doing isn't fair but it's like you said Juubi, life isn't always fair, and I guess I'm just not as important to them as my sisters are _he replied allowing small tears to form on the sides of his eyes.

_I won't let this beat me though, I will keep training to protect my precious people, and show them all. _Continued Naruto.

"_Maybe you should leave the village two, and train somewhere else, or hey why not go and join another village" _The voice suggested.

_What, are you crazy, if I did that who would look after Mito, and would happen if I did join another village, and had to fight Hinata, or my friends. And besides that where would I go, I don't even know where the other hidden villages are _replied Naruto.

"**As much as I hate to say it I have to agree with Naruto on this, if he were to leave no doubt they would send ninja to find him, and even if he did make it to another ninja village, that old toads spy network would be able to find him and bring him back" **said the Juubi.

"_But he has to do something" _argued the voice.

_I will, _Naruto replied _I'll keep training with Hinata, and get strong enough to protect my precious people, even my family whether they like it or not. _Thought Naruto _and when I do get my training from them I'll show them just how strong I can be so that they will have to see they were wrong to leave me behind._

"_Okay then I won't fall behind either so you better watch out Naruto" _shouted the voice.

"**Ok seedling" **said the Juubi even as Naruto turned to see Mito seated between Naruko and Minami.

As his view fell on the three Naruto felt a small smile play across his face, sure he was angry at his family at the moment, but it just wasn't in him to hate them. He loved them so dearly, and in a way that is why this most recent betrayal hurt the most. He wouldn't let if beat him though, they were his family, and even if they didn't realize what that meant he wouldn't become like them, he was Naruto Uzumaki from now on and he was going to show the world just what he was capable of.

(End of flashbacks... for now)

Now stood Naruto some four years later at the age of 12 looking down upon the village, his face with a look of grim determination.

"Ok no turning back after this" he said to himself.

"**I just want you to know seedling, that whatever happens it has been my pleasure to know you, god's speed seedling" **said the Juubi adopting a salute from her seat in the limbs of her tree.

"_Remember all of your training has prepared you for this day, make us proud" _said Naruto's other confidant.

"Na-Naruto-kun are you sure this isn't going too far" asked Hinata stepping forward to stand beside him on the head of the third Hokage.

"Trust me Hinata-chan this is going to be the greatest thing we have ever done, just think what Hanabi and Mito will think of it" replied Naruto placing a hand on the poor girls shoulder and giving it a light squeeze for comfort.

"Hai, I guess you're right, and I do think they will like it" smiled Hinata back at the blond beside her.

Both teens stood there for a few more moments looking out on the city as Hinata allowed her thoughts to look back at the past four years.

(Flashback what can I say it needs to be done)

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in a special classroom after the academy had let out with a few of their fellow students including Sakura, and Ino as they waited for their teacher to arrive. Hinata had been looking for a way to get Naruto's spirits back up after she had heard that his training was to be postponed. So when she heard that they were going to start having extra classes on becoming medical ninja, she thought it was the perfect opportunity to get Naruto back to his happy self. Especially after she had explained that neither of his sisters would be able to do it due to their huge chakra supplies.

This seemed to have done the trick and now she sat next to Naruto both watching the door eagerly awaiting the arrival of their teacher. After a few minutes a women walked in with deep black hair and eyes wearing a matching kimono and holding a small pig between her arms.

"Hello everyone" Shizune said smiling around at the assembled students her eyes falling on Naruto for a moment.

_That's odd Tsunade always says that Naruto is always goofing off, I wonder why he is here then, _she thought to herself. True she hadn't really gotten to know the blond boy very much, only knowing the girls due to having to help patch them up after their regular training with Tsunade.

"Well let me first say welcome to your first lesson on Medical program training, the Hokage and my master Tsunade have allowed me to start up this little course so we can start preparing future Genin for the field if they chose to enter it after their graduation. If you all study hard, and listen I don't see why we can't have you all learning at least one Jutsu before you graduate" she finished with a smile as she saw all of the students looking around excitedly.

The lesson went by without too much of an incident, save for one girl who had fainted when Shizune had cut her arm to demonstrate the proper way to bandage the wound. When the lesson was over she stayed back for a moment as she saw two students still sitting at the back table with one of the test dummies. As she looked she noticed the blue and yellow hair that signified that it was Hinata and Naruto who had stayed behind. Deciding to investigate she walked over to see that Naruto was wrapping and re-wrapping the dummies arm with Hinata pointing out where he had gone wrong. What surprised the women was that instead of getting angry about her advice Naruto simply smiled and proceeded to try again attempting to follow the girls' instructions.

_Huh he isn't acting at all like Tsunade described to me, he seems like a good little student to me _she thought as Naruto finally succeeded in wrapping the arm and celebrated by hugging the poor girl beside him who unfortunately fainted as a direct result.

_I guess I'll ask Tsunade about it when I get to the hospital later, _She thought as she saw Naruto panicking over the unconscious Hinata.

"Sensei help Hinata's collapsed again, what do I do" he asked looking at Shizune for help.

"It's ok Naruto she just fainted, but set her head down carefully, and she will wake up in a little while, ok" she replied trying to make sure she didn't laugh at the poor boy.

"Ok thanks sensei" said Naruto smiling as he sat down beside Hinata placing her head on his legs so it wasn't resting on the floor.

Shizune could only giggle at the picture they made as she left, thinking how the poor girl was going to faint again as soon as she realized where she had been resting.

After that Naruto and Hinata had continued to attend Shizune's lessons becoming two of the top students in the class only being outdone by Sakura, that girl seemed to have a gift for the area and took to it like a fish to water. Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata tended to have to put in more work but were able to become competent, and their hard work was showing improvement as they approached their final year.

During that final year as they once again stayed after class Hinata had notice that Naruto was fidgeting slightly in his seat the whole time, and had been glancing at her and then back towards the front of the class, with a faint blush on his face. This confused Hinata as it was very out of character for Naruto to look worried about something like this.

"**Well are you going to tell her or are you going to simply keep acting like an Aburama stuffed your pants with their insects" **asked Juubi looking at the scene with a huge smile on her face.

"_hey leave him alone, it's not that simple and you know it" _spoke the Juubi's only other source of communication.

_Ya what he said, I mean how do I even go and do this, she is my best friend _asked Naruto.

"**You should have thought of that before you read that last chapter in that medical textbook Shizune let you and her borrow" **laughed the Juubi remembering how both teens and gone bright red and fainted when it came to the part about male and female relations.

_Hey/"Hey" _shouted two voices.

_How were we suppose to know that she was fainting because she was thinking about us._

"_Ya I mean we always just thought that she was sick or something, or suffered from fainting spells"_ they replied to the Juubi.

"**And the fact that she only did this whenever you two were close together or accidently said something embarrassing didn't tip either of you off" **asked the Juubi with an air of superiority.

At this both the two gave up and opted to continue their little fidgeting game once again. Soon the end of class came and Naruto found himself and Hinata heading off to one of the training fields to do a little more training before heading home for the day.

Once they arrived Naruto had still not worked up the courage to talk to Hinata, and his nerves were so shot that while practicing with the shuriken throwing he had one sale so far over that it flew off into the woods bordering the training field. Finally as they were about to leave Juubi stepped in, in her own way, and politely insisted that he ask her.

"**Naruto either say what you are going to say or I am going to make it so that ramen tastes like the Uchiha's hair gel for the rest of your life" **shouted Juubi.

This finally prompted Naruto to speak up.

"Um hey Hinata-chan" he called out to her.

"Yes what it is Naruto-kun" said Hinata while a blush began to form on her face, _He called me chan, Naruto called me chan._

"Well you see I was wondering if you, what I mean is, I was wanting to know if you might, well" he said will all the grace and poise of a drowning man.

"**JUST ASK OR I SWEAR I WILL BLOW UP THIS HOLLOW THING YOU CALL A HEAD RIGHT NOW" **shouted the Juubi, knowing that if someone didn't give the kid a kick in the pants he might just blabber on all night and never get to it.

"HINATA I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME SOME TIME" shouted Naruto as his anxiety and fear gave way resulting in him yelling the question at her.

"_Smooth, move baka, now half the village probably heard you" _came a mocking voice from his head.

Meanwhile the Juubi had fallen backwards out of her tree and was now rolling on the ground howling with laughter at the whole situation, not being able to believe that he just shouted it at her like that.

"**Oh my Kami, that was amazing, he ahhahahahaha, you might as well have painted it on the Hokage monument" **said the Juubi between her laughing.

Hinata for her part could only stare wide eyed at Naruto trying to process what the blond had just said. _Did he just, did Naruto-kun just ask me out on a date, no don't faint don't you dare faint answer him, oh god he's just looking at me, do something you baka or he is going to think you aren't interested, come on girl MOVE. _Hinata screamed inside of her head, which resulted in a very interesting response.

"I'D LOVE TO" she shouted back at Naruto before clapping both hands over her mouth as she turned the same shade as Mito's hair and desperately tried to stay conscious.

"**AHahahahahha he eh, oh Kami I can't breathe this is great"** cried Juubi in Naruto's head, even as he tried to possess what she had just yelled at him.

"_She said yes…. SHE SAID YES.. WOOHOO YA THIS IS THE BEST" _called the other member of this event.

"Re-really Hinata-chan" asked Naruto quietly trying to look at the girl.

"Ye-yes Naruto-kun I would really like to go out with you" replied Hinata also trying to meet his gaze.

However, once both their eyes had meat both blushed so heavily that they both fell over, with huge goofy smiles on their bright red faces, giggling to themselves, the stress of the whole event finally taking its toll on them.

Amidst Juubi's continued laughing only a single phrase was audible.

"**he hehahahaha double kill AHHHahahahahh hehehe snort" **

(Flashback end)

So the two had gone on their first date, and then a second until half way through their final year they had simply decided that they were officially dating. They had decided to keep the matter quiet during their time at school not wanting to be hounded during their lessons, and although neither of them would admit it, both wanted to hide it from their families for a little longer.

During these past four years Naruto's connection to his family had become taxed at the very best. He hadn't really talked much with his father outside of meals, and even there he didn't really have anything to say. When the man wasn't working in the office he was working with his older sisters, and as a result the conversations he had always seemed to be about them and their training. Meanwhile the two sisters had each began to drift apart from their brother for their own reasons.

Naruko had at first simply wanted to get Mito's attention from her brother, and had attempted to do so by showing off. However, when this didn't work she also turned to belittling her brother in an attempt to prove that he wasn't as good as her. Couple this with her naturally competitive nature, and you had a recipe for disaster. Despite this she had begun to back off slightly after a particular incident where Mito had yelled at her for being, in her words a "big meanie." After that she had simply taken to ignoring her brother and working to make herself stronger, while trying to get closer to Mito. But most of the damage was done, as after being hostile to a person for any long amount of time tends to color a person's action towards that person, and so as of yet her relationship with her brother was still in the garbage.

Meanwhile Minami had also moved away from her brother, but in her case it was more out of a fear of being angry with him. She had long ago gotten it into her head that the only reason that Naruto wasn't allowed to train with them was because of his own behavior, and that he was choosing to slack off and misbehave not taking anything seriously. As a result what started as simple annoyance with his actions soon turned to anger, and eventually to sadness. In her mind Naruto was going to get himself hurt and there was nothing she could do to stop him, she assumed that her parents saw this as well and were trying to dis-wage him from becoming a ninja by no training him so that they could protect him. As a result whenever she found herself with her brother, all she could muster was either annoyance at him, or sadness. As a result she wasn't able to see the true reason for any of the events surrounding her brother, and simply moved further and further from him.

Mito had remained Naruto's bright light however, giving him constant support, as well as love. She and him only grew closer as the years went on. She also grew closer to Hanabi who despite what he said did enjoy the time he sent with both her and Naruto, although he would never admit to it. Mito and him may have been best friends, but the boy was still terrified of the small red devil as he referred to her as.

The final member of his family was perhaps the most complicated for Naruto to sort out his feelings on. His kaa-san Kushina had at first tried to remain a clear part of his life, even with the training. Taking him out for ramen, or accompany him with Mito to visit Hitomi while the kids ran around. Unfortunately, as time continued to pass those events continued to become less and less common. As Kushina continued to train her daughters she found less and less time for her son. Not helping was that on top of this Naruto and Hinata were working together more, and more in both their medical classes and after. Ignorant to this Kushina was unable to see her son's progress.

What was more damaging to their relationship, however, was her own guilt. Kushina may have been many things, brash at times, headstrong, and stubborn, but no one could call her stupid. Looking back she could see how she had allowed her own fears to damage her relationship with her son. But worse she was allowing her fear of facing her failure to allow her to own up to her mistake and try and fix the issue for so long. Recently this had been causing her more and more distress. During his last year she had begun to try and make more time for him, but the issue was that she had been away from his life for so long that that she just had now idea of where to begin with him. Thankfully Naruto seemed to be willing to be patience with her, and for that she was thankfully to her son, and had sworn she was going to make it up to him no matter what.

For Hinata her mother and her had continued to be care for her despite her limitations, and her connection to Hanabi had actually been very nice as he continued to see her as his loving older sister, who protected him from the treat of what he called the red devil sometimes known as Mito. Where things started to go downhill was with her father. With Hanabi to train he had all but left his daughter to the side of his life leaving a gap in her family where he was concerned. On top of this her cousin Neji had gotten into a competitive nature like his father and her own, and as a result they were less like family and more like rival sports teams always trying to one up each other.

Besides each other, they had also found some company in their classmates. Sakura had been a particular surprise. It seemed once she had found her place in the medical field the girl's confidence went up as well. With this came the avoidance of the dreaded fan girl's symptoms that seemed to be infecting so many of the class's girls. She had also held onto a strong friendship with Ino who found herself in the medical class along with Sakura after a while looking to impress her peers. They had also gotten closer to Kiba who unlike some of the class had really taken a liking to Naruto's jokes, and found himself enjoying his time with the two friends. It also didn't help that both Mito and Hinata found Akamaru to be the greatest fluffy plushy alive.

So that brought the pair to this moment on top of the hokage monument looking down at the village below as the first vestiges of light began to crest the horizon.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure about this" said a blushing Hinata.

"Well Hinata-chan a good friend of mine suggested the method, but you did say you wanted to tell everyone about us" smiled back Naruto while pulling out a kunai and walking back towards a rope that was staked to the ground.

"Bu-but Naruto I-I'm not sure this is a good idea" said Hinata allowing her stutter to return momentarily in face of this coming event.

"It's ok Hinata-chan no matter what happens this is going to be great" smiled Naruto as he sliced through the rope behind him with a dazzling smile upon his face.

With a flutter a banner descended over the hokage's faces rolling half way down the mountain as it went. The first to notice were the sentries on the outer walls of the village as the flutter of white had grabbed their attention. The reaction was different depending on the individual. While several were simply stunned at the whole thing, as well as how it could have been slipped pass all of them before being released. Others particularly form the female demographic were giggling to themselves thinking how cute the whole event was, while a few of their male coworkers could only nod their heads in approval.

Those who noticed next were the ninja, and those students who were about to leave for class as they exited their homes, or spied it from their windows. Most fell into the same groups as the latter, however, there were a few exceptions.

"OH MY GOD" shouted a pink haired girl as she spotted the banner from her bedroom window before falling into a fit of excited giggles at what the banner spelled out.

"There's no way, how did I not see this coming" said a blond girl as she exited her front door dropping her lunch as her eyes traveled over the banner allowing her mouth to sound out the words.

From the Hyuuga resident three sets of Byakugan sat above three separate expressions. Hitomi was smiling ear to ear, while she clapped her hands together in front of her mouth trying to stop her excited giggling. Hanabi was torn on what to think, finally settling for a simple smile being happy for his older sister.

Hiashi, however, had a look on his face as though he had just seen his entire home burnt down, equal amounts of horror, and anger crossed the man's face as killing intent began to leak off of him.

Over at the Namikaze residence one little red head was excitedly clapping her hands as she looked out her window at her brother's most recent action.

Minato was livid at this, _how could his son do that to the hokage monument, didn't he realize that he was desecrating a village monument. On top of that how could he not tell him about what was written up there before telling the whole fucking village. And what did he mean by Uzumaki._

Mito and Naruko were simply in shock at the sign as it hung down over the village, not knowing what to think, a part of them was both happy for their brother, but also jealous/angry at him for creating this whole event. But most of all they felt confusion at the one point of the banner _Uzumaki _they both wondered.

Kushina, however, was where the real reaction was found. She simply stood there as if frozen in place as she read the banner, guilt, happiness, sadness, anger, worry, and a small twinge of fear all fought for possession of the poor women's face as her violet eyes continued to dart back and forth across the banner.

As her eyes passed from left to right she found herself reading the words once again as if trying to believe that they were real.

**NARUTO UZUMAKI **

**LUCKIEST GUY IN KONOHA **

**IS DATING **

**HINATA HYUUGA **

**THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD**

The banner read in bright orange letters as it swayed in the boring breeze for all to see. Several questions came to her mind as she read the banner for the second time.

_How did I miss my own son being with Hinata,_she thought to herself_, how could I miss something like that in my sons life._

_Wait how could he not tell me, have I really pushed him that far away from me, wait what am I thinking my sochi has his first girlfriend oh and its Hinata, oh kami they will be so cute together. Oh I wonder how Hitomi is taking this. Ugh I wonder how Hiashi is taking this. _She thought in rapid succession.

Her thoughts finally came to rest on one particular part of the banner that suddenly became the complete focus of her attention.

_Why does it say Naruto Uzumaki instead of Namikaze, is he trying to say something to us, but what would leaving out only the Namikaze part of his name _wondered Kushina. And with those final thoughts she turned to see her family's reaction to the banner. As she looked around she saw the questioning and in the case of her husband furious reactions to the pronouncement. Mito was still clapping away at the window, and her two daughters were looking between their kaa-san and Tousan as if expecting them to explain what was going on.

"Minato" Kushina began, but before she could get any farther she was interrupted by her husband.

"Kushina take care of the girls I have to go take care of our son" called Minato as he departed in a yellow flash.

Meanwhile Kushina turned towards her daughters.

"hey girls did you know about Naruto and Hinata being together" questioned Kushina to her two daughters.

"I didn't kaa-san, but I really don't spend much time with Onii-chan anymore" said Naruko looking a little ashamed as she said it which did not go unnoticed by Kushina.

"No kaa-san I don't really have time to worry about Onii-chan's stunts, though I know he does stay after class with Hinata to go to that course on Medical Jutsu with aunt Shizune" answered Minami.

"Wait how long has he been going to these lessons" asked Kushina, wondering why she hadn't heard about any of this before.

"Not sure I think it was during our second year some time you would have to ask Shizune" Minami answered back.

"ya I guess… anyway you girls get ready for school, Mito come on we are going to going to go and visit your godmother for a bit" said Kushina as she turned to find her daughter.

Meanwhile across town at the Senju complex Shizune at that very moment was smiling to herself as she looked at the banner hanging above the hokage's faces.

"Well it's about time those two finally told everyone" she chuckled to herself. Being their teacher for the past few years, it was pretty obvious to her that the two were either dating or so close to doing so it hardly mattered.

Meanwhile Tsunade was simply laughing at the whole thing, while banging her fist on the window sill trying to catch her breath.

"Shizune please tell me, does he ever do anything half way" she managed between laughs.

"Oh he is all that and more milady, he is also becoming quite prominent at medical work, in fact he is one of the top students in my prep class" Shizune said while smiling. This caught Tsunade's attention, although she had fought to have the basic program installed for her apprentice she hadn't actually had a chance to stop by and find out how the classes had been going. Between her work at the hospital and creating the medical ninja core in the regular forces she hadn't had a lot of free time. What little she had, she had spent with Kushina and the girls she realized.

She had never been very close to Naruto, he had just reminded her to much of her brother at that age, and the pain of that lose was still too painful for her to face. As this occurred to her she realized just how little she actually knew about her only godson, and with that realization came a pang of regret.

_Just how much have I ignored him because of my own fears_ she thought to herself suddenly feeling like a coward. She decided to stop by the Namikaze's later that day and see if she could at least start getting to know the boy she should have been spending time with for years.

"Hey Shizune could you tell me a little bit about the kid" asked Tsunade turning to her student.

"I don't see why not" she replied, privately wondering why her lady was suddenly taking an interest in Naruto, but deciding to ignore it.

Back on the top of the monument, Naruto could not help but feel spikes of killing intent begin to immerge from all over the village as the banner swayed for all to see.

"**Well my little seedling this has got to be either the single dumbest thing you have ever done or the most romantic" **said the Juubi smiling as she noticed Hinata turning beat red as the thought of all the people who were now reading the message.

"_Aw who cares this is great"_ laughed the voice.

_Yep this was perfect , _responded Naruto.

"**Not to interrupt but I can feel some chakra signatures approaching, and they seem to belong to your fathers Anbu" **said the Juubi with a note of concern in her voice.

"_So shall we run for our lives"_asked the voice

_Oh yes lets,_responded Naruto.

"Hinata-chan I'll see you later at the finals, I have to go for now" said Naruto giving Hinata a quick hug before grabbing one of the ropes and shimmying down the rope towards the town.

Just as he leaped Hinata found herself surrounded by several Anbu who were looking around for the orange clad boy.

"Hey Neko go ahead and take the girl to school we'll track down the kid" said a wolf masked Anbu towards his female companion. Meanwhile the other three Anbu began to run down the side of the mountain after the boy attempting to catch him before he could reach the city and give them a real chase.

Hinata in the mean-time looked over at Neko as her fellows departed.

"Um Neko-san what are they going to do with Naruto-kun when they catch him" asked Hinata not able to keep a bit of worry out of her voice.

Neko only looked down at the girl for a moment before responding.

"Our orders are to escort him and his accomplices to the academy finals for now, after that, however you both will be brought before the hokage" she finished without a hint of emotion in her voice.

This caused Hinata's head to drop slightly, she knew she would probably be ok, but she couldn't help but worry about Naruto, he had not been on good terms with his father for the last few years, and this incident was sure to push things between the two. Spying this Neko decided to offer some comfort to the girl.

"I'm sure the hokage will be gentle (ha caught it that time) with you kids" she said in an attempt at a comforting voice.

"I'm not worried about myself Neko-san" said Hinata in a firmer voice "I don't want to see Naruto-kun to get in to much trouble is all" she said looking up at the Anbu with a look that make the women giggle a little despite herself.

_Well I guess we know who is in charge of this relationship _thought Neko, as she and Hinata disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Later at the academy Hinata and the rest of the class sat waiting for Iruka to arrive. Hinata in the meantime was subject to more than a few stares on account of the morning events. Kiba, Sakura, and Ino had already bombarded her with questions throughout the morning. The girls could only giggle about how cute it was, while Kiba just kept telling her how awesome the whole thing banner had been, and how we wanted Naruto to make one for him when he got himself a girl. Two figures of the class were keeping quiet during the morning, however. Naruko and Minami sat in silence during the morning still not knowing quite what to think about the whole morning's events.

_I wonder what else I've missed about Oniisan, _Naruko asked to herself as she waited.

_How did I miss this I'm supposed to be his Oneesan for the love of kami, what have I been doing,_ thought Minami beating herself up mentally for her past actions.

Before either to think more on the matter the door opened and in walked Iruka followed by a blond boy in step with two Anbu flanking him.

"Well everyone it's time to get these exams underway" said Iruka giving one final glance back to Naruto and his escorts as he did so.

"**Well you gave them a good run while you could" **said the Juubi

"_ya who would have thought they would have been able to clear that fruit cart" _chuckled the voice

"**hey who said you could stop practicing, once you've mastered number six yet, till then you won't get to have free time on my watch solider, now back to work, or we start all over again" **spoke the Juubi in a firm voice directed at the other voice.

_Ha sucks to be you, _chuckled Naruto.

"_Oh ya well you have to deal with kaa-san later so who's it suck to be now" replied the voice._

_Oh crap _thought Naruto.

"**Oh crap is right but one thing at a time, for now just concentrate on passing this exam" **cut in the Juubi before the two could go at it again.

"Ya your right I have an exam to pass" said Naruto aloud by accident in his enthusiasm drawing all of the classroom occupant's attention.

"**And now everyone thinks you're crazy we are off to a great start" **said the Juubi with an exasperated shake of her head.

**Well that's number three, thank you once again for all the reviews/favorites/follows and Pm's your reviews keep the story going. So please review if you can, or send a PM with how you would like the story to go. Also the identity of the other voice will be discovered in the next chapter, so if you want to try and guess who/what it might be sent a PM and I'll list the names of those who get it right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not a chapter just a message that I should have posted two days ago.**

So my original cover art was not done by me in anyway shape or form. It was done by a very nice guy on deviant art HD Draw the pictures name being Naruto 673 New power :) and he was kind enough to allow me to use it. If you like my story at all please takes a moment to jump to deviant art and leave a little message on his picture. His picture is one of the things that inspired me to write my own story so please show your support. Also I would like to take this moment to again thank HD Draw for allowing me to use his picture.

My new picture was also not done by me, I just felt the color scheme fit the story a little better, the new one came from Kyuubii9 who I also suggest you check out. He was nice enough to let me use his picture as well so I'm going to put HD's as my profile pic, while moving Kyuubii9 to the cover. Seriously both of these guys do some great work so show some love and check them out.

Until next time CharitiesSongbird out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

I would like to give a shout out to those who have reviewed, followed and favorite my story in the short time it has been out.

Now I know I said that I would have the voice reveal itself in this chapter, but funny thing the writing kind of got away from me. So I decided to let the events of this chapter stand on their own, while just writing another chapter for the big reveal, so I didn't diminish either of the points of the chapter and this one. Sorry if this is a disappointment to you, but I felt that if I tried to cram the two together neither would play out very well. So I will have to push back the revealing until next time. This does however; give you a little more time to guess. Remember those who get it right get to have their names announced in the coming chapter. Also might include a sneak peek at a future relationship for the story, to those few as well, so have fun with that.

It has been brought to my attention that some people think Minato doesn't love his son, this is a little misleading, as he does love all of his family. What I have tried to show is that Minato and Jiraiya are both still holding onto the idea of the greater good, and justifying what they do accordingly, while they love Naruto their first love is to the village, and as a result it is placed in higher importance than Naruto. Does this make his actions any better, not really but to think they are the villain of the story would also be a bit much.

Also I did notice a few grammar mistakes in the last chapter so I decided to slow down on shooting these out some so that the writing didn't suffer. Hope it helps.

A quick recap.

Naruto and his sisters are 12, and it has been six years since they began training his sisters.

Hinata and Naruto are officially dating

Minato has chosen the duties of a Hokage over that of a father, reasoning it's for the best

Kushina is looking for a way to reconnect with her son, but is at a loss at the moment.

And people are beginning to take notice of Naruto for the first time in a long time.

So it's time for the graduation exams, let's see what happens next.

**Chapter three**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_ (decided to change font so it is easier to tell let me know it helps)

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-A not so easy fix-**

Naruto was escorted to the back of class where he was directed to sit, this, however, was not to be as easy as one might think. The Anbu had seriously underestimated Naruto's desire to sit beside his recently declared girlfriend, and the Anbu's attempts to simply shepherd him into the first available seat went about as well as one could expect.

"No you can sit there, I'm sitting by Hinata-chan!" said Naruto glaring defiantly up at his escort.

"You will sit where I tell you to gaki or I will make you." replied the Anbu in a tone that dared Naruto to disobey him.

"**Oh I would not have done that if I were you!" ** though Juubi leaning forward with a smile knowing there was going to be a show.

_Oh crap, he's got that look in his eye,_ thought the majority of the class including Iruka.

No one could quite explain how or what had happened next, but by the end of their disagreement as the students and teacher reemerged after having dived for cover, Naruto was left for the rest of the class with being escorted by a rainbow colored Anbu. His fellows who had taken positions at the door and window respectively could only silently laugh at the fate of their comrade. The resulting scuffle had also left a large amount of paint dripping from the ceiling, as well as one unlucky rainbow colored Nara, who had yet again not been prepared to duck.

_I hope the Hokage gives him D ranks for a month after this, _thought the Anbu as he looked down at his now ruined uniform, _how in world did he manage this_ thought the unlucky Anbu.

"Well?" spoke Iruka emerging from behind his desk, where he had pulled his aid Mizuki just before the scuffle had occurred, "now that we are all present, I will go ahead and explain the exam".

As Iruka settled into his speech Naruto allowed himself to fall back into his mindscape until the actual exam had begun.

-Mindscape-

As he opened his eyes onto the same grassy field he had begun to think of as a second home, he could not help but lament that lack of one of its particular features. He stood facing the hilltop that was now barren of the beautiful tree he had seen all those years ago, when he had first meet the Juubi on that eventful night.

Instead in its place stood a simple pool of water that sat as still as glass, and was of the same beautiful blue as the sky, although without the tree, even its color seemed slightly muted.

"hey Juubi, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said as he looked down into the pool. In response from its surface emerged Juubi as if she had simply ascended from its depths. Her black eyes focused down on the boy before her as she stepped out of the pool, allowing her hair to slide gracefully into the water tying her to the pool even as her body immerged from its depths.

"**Of course you can seedling, but don't take too long, your friend just managed to nock himself out while trying to manage number six." **smiled the Juubi down at the orange clad boy.

"Thanks Juubi-chan, I just wanted to talk to you about what I should say to my tou-san after the exam" asked Naruto betraying a hint of fear in his voice at the prospect.

"**Well seedling I really don't know exactly what you should do, it will really depend on him." **replied the Juubi while folding her arms under her bosom, and tilting her head to the side, a habit she had picked up form Naruto whenever she was thinking.

"I'm just worried is all, I mean we haven't been really close since.. Well that night." said Naruto allowing his head to drop slightly.

Juubi watch the boy with a look of sadness upon her face at the boy's dilemma. She could only think how much easier it would be if he was more like some of his classmates like the Uchiha who would simply have hated their parents, and not cared about their opinion. But that wasn't her little seedling, he was just to caring about people to callously cast them aside, and what was worse he absolutely hated disappointing his family, even if they excelled in doing the same to him. But she supposed that was one of the reasons that she had become so fond of the boy. So she put her mind to work in an attempt to think of something to help ease the boys mind.

"**Well seedling, all I can tell you is to stay calm, and try and remember that what you did was for you and Hinata-chan. It was about making you two happy, so don't let him or anyone else take that away from you." **she finally said smiling down at the blond.

This seemed to have the desired effect as Naruto brightened up and even cracked a smile up at Juubi.

"Thanks Juubi-chan, I guess I better get back to class before anyone sees that I'm acting funny." said Naruto giving her a quick hug before allowing her to step back into the pond.

"OH wait, Juubi" he said right before she began to submerge holding out his hand.

"**What is it seedling?" **asked Juubi turning to face the boy again.

"I just had an idea for the exam, would it be ok if I ….. whisper whisper whisper…" he finished allowing a large smile to spread across his face.

"**hehe he, oh I like it, you have my permission, I can just see the looks on my sons face when you do that." **chuckled the Juubi as she descended back into the pond, and Naruto retreated back out of his mindscape.

-Back in the classroom-

Naruto blinked a few times, as he came back out of his mind-scape. As he did so he noticed that Iruka had just finished his speech and Mizuki was moving to hand out the written tests.

_Just in time, now to get this thing done _smiled Naruto to himself.

The written test passed without incident, and Naruto believed he had done reasonably well, remembering to thank both Hinata, and Sakura in helping him to prepare on the subject.

_Hm hard to think just a year ago I would have probably failed that test _Naruto thought as he handed his paper in to Iruka and proceed to the courtyard to complete the weapons part of the exam.

Iruka called each student up one by one to throw five shrunken and Kunai, at a series of stationary and moving targets.

"Sasuke Uchiha." called Iruka watching as the raven haired boy approached the weapons table.

The boy who approached the weapons table, had changed greatly from who he had been only two short years ago. The Uchiha incident had become well known throughout the elemental nations by this time, on how the eldest son of the clan Itachi had seemingly slaughtered every battle ready ninja of his clan, down to the last genin.

Only those either not affiliated with the ninja world or below the rank of genin had been spared his wrath. The rest had meet their bloody end that night, and with them died too the once happy boy who had been Sasuke Uchiha. In his place came the new boy who despite his mother's survival had shut himself off form the rest of the world, and concentrated only on gaining the power to kill his brother.

Exasperating this issue was the fact that he was to be the first of the next generation of Uchiha for Konoha, and as a result he garnered a bit of a fan club in both school as well as some elements of the civilian populace who saw this as an opportunity to gain favor with a future clan head. So a boy hurt, alone, and angry, separated himself form anyone who could truly help him, instead choosing to allow people to praise him and offer him encouragements towards his goal of killing his brother. So by the time Sasuke had bent down to pick out his weapons for this portion of the exam, almost all of the boy he had once been was lost to him.

There was one person whoever, had somehow managed to make the boy at least hold onto some vestiges of himself. That person was Naruko who had become something like his rival, as the two were constantly butting heads over who was better. While Sasuke had the natural talent, on his side Naruko's special training and constant striving to grow had her neck and neck with the Uchiha in almost every area of the academy. On top of this the two had formed a bit of a friendship with each other that is when they weren't trying to pound the other into the ground or calling each other teme, and baka respectively. However, even that was beginning to wane as Naruko watched Sasuke become more and more distant, and arrogant with each passing day.

"Ok Sasuke just attempt to hit as many targets as possible, you need at least a score of six to pass." stated Iruka as we watched the boy gather up his weapons and turn towards the target.

"Hn." Sasuke replied letting all of the kunai and shuriken fly at once towards the targets.

With a satisfying series of trunks, all ten of the kunai and shuriken buried themselves into the wooden targets across the field. While a few of the fan girls cheered for him, and Naruko yelled that she would do even better. Naruto's attention, however, was drawn up towards the Hokage Monument where he could see figures working to dismantle his sign.

_Ha I won't make it that easy for you _thought Naruto just as he could make out a series of colored eruptions going off on top of the monument. Followed shortly thereafter by what sounded like a mixture of angry shouts and death threats, but maybe that was just his imagination.

As he turned back towards the front of the class he saw that it was about his turn.

"Naruto Namikaze." said Iruka patently waiting for Naruto to respond. But no one did.

Looking up he saw both Naruto and his multi colored shadow looking at him. As Iruka looked he noticed that much of the class particularly Naruto's sisters had turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing get up there!" Iruka repeated with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"But Iruka sensei you didn't call my name." said Naruto with a hint small mischievous smile "I think you can see from my little note over on the Hokage monument sensei." replied Naruto.

Iruka only looked back at the monument, along with several of the class and sweat dropped.

"Fine Naruto Uzumaki will you just get up her and start your test before I have to dock you points!" said Iruka rubbing his forehead wondering what he did to deserve this.

Meanwhile two particular members of the class were now staring at Naruto with questions rocketing around inside of their heads.

_Why does Naruto keep using Kansan's old last name, I just don't get it _through Naruko still trying to work out the whole meaning behind the action. After all what would be the point of only dropping half a name while keeping the other, after all there weren't any simple Uzumaki's in the elemental nations anymore. _Wait could that be it, is he trying to do this for kaa-san? But why? _She thought.

Her sister as usual was on another spectrum all together.

_Wait Uzumaki that's Mom's last name, is he doing this so that she will start training him isn't he, baka if he would only try harder rather than pull these stunts he would get training. All these kind of stunt are showing is how unprepared he is for this life._ Minami thought with a hint of regret not wanting her brother to fall behind, but also believing that this was just another one of his stunts.

As Naruto reached the table he took his time picking up and throwing about two of the projectiles at a time. Although not as impressive as Sasuke his throws were mostly on target only missing two out of the ten possible targets. Inwardly he couldn't help but smile at his performance, sure he might not have been the best, but those eight hits represented Hinata's and his hard work, and he wasn't going to feel bad about them.

"Nicely done Naruto." said Iruka marking down his score and motioning for the next student to approach.

"Good job Naruto-kun" said Hinata as he got up beside her, turning his smiling face at her as he did so.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, I'm sure you'll do great to." He replied making Hinata blush lightly at his complement.

The rest of the class went in turn, Hinata scoring an impressive eight the same as Naruto, which prompted him to give her a hug which she returned smiling as well. The rest of the class scored a variety of scores with the clan heads all getting at least a passing grade from each of them. Despite Naruto's happiness with his own score, he could not fight off a pang of sadness as he saw his sisters both score perfect tens, both of them throwing in the same manner that Sasuke had, showing their prowess with the weapons. This did not go unnoticed to Hinata who took the time to approach him and grab onto his hand, and giving it a gentle squeeze while meeting his face with a little smile of encouragement.

Meanwhile both of the sisters had also noticed the little reaction of their brother as well with both of them having a different reaction to it.

_Well Nissan didn't do as good as me, but he still did ok, maybe I should tell congratulate him, ya this is my chance to try and get a little closer to him, and find out about the whole Uzumaki thing. _Thought Naruko as she looked back at the class after her turn.

"Um hey nii-chan; you did well on the throwing weapons, and I just wanted to say good job bro." Said Naruko attempting a happy smile as she did so. Thinking to herself how long it had been since she had last called her Nissan by her old nickname for him. Naruto could not have looked more shocked if he had tried.

_Um Juubi did Naruko just call me bro again; it's been years since she did that? _Said Naruto in his head.

"**Um seedling, she hasn't really talked to you since Mito-chan screamed at her that one time." **Responded Juubi, while wondering if Naruko had some kind of ulterior motive.

_Well I guess I should at least try to be nice to her. _He thought.

"Thanks Naruko, but your still the best out of the triplets at weapons." smiled Naruto said smiling back at her catching her off guard a bit.

_Wait it's been years since we all played ninja together with those practice kunai from baba-chan. _She thought with a twinge of sadness as the though crossed her mind.

_How could he have remembered that for so long, and why do I feel so sad all of the sudden,_ she thought allowing herself to simply step back and watch Minami's attempt, while taking some time to sort out her thoughts.

Meanwhile following her perfect score Miami's thoughts turned towards her Nissan as well.

_Well I guess he has been training some after all. Wait when was he doing that, I thought he was always just playing prank's when was he practicing his throwing? Maybe he asked Hinata for help, but that doesn't sound like nii-chan, I mean he is always a goof off right? _Thought Minami as she walked up to her nii-chan.

"Um hey nii-chan, I guess you've been working hard on your throwing." Minami said softly with a hint of embarrassment. It wasn't very easy for her to be faced with proof that she might have been very wrong about her brother, and could have been destroying her time with him for nothing. Then of course came the next logical step in her questioning.

_But why did kaa-san and Tou-san not train nii-chan then? I mean we were busy with training but they should have noticed shouldn't they, or did they, no they couldn't have missed it. _Minami thought more than a little scared of the answer she might receive.

_Now Minami too, did kaa-san put something in the food this morning or something. _Naruto thought to himself.

"**Hmm maybe it has to do with you banner, but why would they care so much about you and Hinata, or maybe it's about the whole Uzumaki thing?" **Suggested Juubi.

_I guess that could be it, but why would that make them want to be nice to me _wondered the puzzled boy as he turned to face Minami.

"Thanks Minami, I guess all my work paid off" Naruto replied to his sister.

This of course had Minami in another mental dilemma wondering how far she must have separated herself not to notice him practicing his skills. Sure he wasn't at her level, but he was at least above the average of the class, and she knew for a fact that her parents hadn't been training him, did that mean he had been doing it all on his own?

With such thoughts still plaguing the two sisters the class made their way back into the school building for the final part of the exam the Jutsu section. Instead of heading back into their normal class room, which was still dripping with paint, they all headed into the auditorium were the exam was to take place. They were instructed to stand against the back wall and wait to step forward to be examined. Before beginning they were instructed that they would be monitored during the entire event.

To most of the students this point passed them by as little important. A few simply thought it was so that they would not be interfering with other participants, but this was actually a final part of the exam designed to see if they could take the first step towards acting as soldiers, over a group of kids. Planted in the class were several chuunin who were there particularly to fail the exam, to increase tension between the other students. Along with this the professionalism of the students was also being observed throughout this test. It had been suggested by Ibiki of the interrogation department to set up this particular part so as to see how the students acted under pressure, as well as a way to weed out those who allowed their emotions to dictate their actions over reason.

As a result their reaction to the passes and failures of their fellow class members were also being heaped on the students in order to monitor their competence in their shinobi mentality. A few of the students had been able to pick up on the meaning behind their predicament, while others remained blissfully unaware.

_But why would they have us all be able to see each other, that would only make it worse to fail, and make everyone lo…. That's it their trying to psych us out. _ Thought Sakura as she looking around at her classmates.

_Hn like a trick like that would work on me _thought a raven haired boy.

_Yes time to show off for Sasuke-kun _though a blond completely missing the point.

_Troublesome, _was the only thought from Shikimaru.

_I hope I do ok, munch munch, _said Choji to himself.

_Hm this is great Juubi this is going to be awesome _thought Naruto even as a smile spread across his face, which incidentally caused his Anbu escort to back away slowly from the boy worried for his sanity.

_Ok Hinata just remember what Naruto-kun told you, you have worked hard for this and both of you are going to become genin together _said Hinata to herself setting her face into a look of determination.

_Let's rock _thought Naruko.

_Come on uncle Jiraiya taught us all about intimidation this is nothing _thought Minami, sparing a glance towards Naruto and hoping that he would be ok as she remembered he hadn't been given the same training.

_What was that Akamaru, two of the students aren't from our class, then why would they be her, unless there's something else going on, keep your eyes peeled buddy, _whispered Kiba to Akamaru.

_Buzzzz….buzzz….Buzzz…. no-one is even looking at me, I'm starting to wonder if my clan can become invisible and no-one told me _thought Shino to himself.

And so as students stepped forward one by one the tension's mounted, causing a few of the weaker students to start to panic and in one case completely faint on the spot.

After Hinata had stepped back with a leaf headband wrapped around her neck with a bright smile on her face. She could hardly resist jumping up and down in happiness at the idea of proving herself in front of everyone. Next up was Naruto, and quite a few had their eyes on the titular prankster.

Naruto stepped forward with a confident stride till he stood in the middle of the gym facing Iruka directly across from him.

"Ok Naruto I need you to do the henge, kawarimi, and finally the clone jutsu." As he looked up from his clipboard and settled his eyes on the approaching blond.

"Um sensei would it be a problem if I did my Henge last?" Asked Naruto fighting back the need for break into a huge smile.

"Hmm I guess that won't be an issue." Said Iruka after a moment of wondering how this could possibly be turned against him.

"Right!" Said Naruto as he positioned his hands and called up his chakra, "clone jutsu!" A few clouds of smoke appeared around Naruto, and as it dissipated four clones stood around the blond all blinking and smiling just like the original.

"Very nice Naruto." Said Iruka marking down on his clipboard, while thinking how far he had come over the last few years.

Iruka then raised his hand up with a practice Kunai ready taking aim at Naruto.

"Ready Naruto?" she said.

"Ready Sensei." Replied Naruto smiling while getting ready.

With that Iruka threw the Kunai towards the Orange clad boy where it struck directly into his chest. Naruto's eyes bulged slightly as the Kunai entered his boy. As it began to fall back it was obscured in a flash of smoke and both a chair and the practice Kunai tumbled to the gym floor. Iruka turned his head to his left where he found Naruto standing where his chair had once been.

"Nicely done Naruto, now would you mind going and getting my chair for me?" said Iruka with no hint of real anger in his voice.

Naruto raised his hand and rubbed the back of his head as he dragged the chair back to Iruka and once again took his position in front of the examiners.

_Ok Juubi here we go this is going to be awesome _thought the blond as he prepared his henge.

"**oh I wish I could see my sons faces when you pull this off." **Juubi thought as she settled down on the grassy hill looking out through Naruto's eyes.

As soon as Juubi's words had left her mouth the grinning boy was obscured in another billowing cloud of smoke. AS the cloud began to dissipate all of those in the gym could not help falter slightly at the figure that now stood where the orange clad prankster once had.

There in the middle of the gymnasium stood a woman dressed in a beautiful grey and silver battle kimono adorned with the pattern of falling leaves. She stood about an inch under six feet, and both her arms and feet were bear. Her hair cascaded down her back, in a deep rich purple, that seemed to give off a faint glow as it did so. One lock fell forward over her front accenting her generous bosom as it conformed to her figure. Her skin was of a porcelain white, and her hair framed a heart shaped face, but what drew everyone's attention were her eyes. Those bright black eyes that seemed to draw in the light around them,

Most of the onlookers could only gaze at the creature before them in awe, wondering what exactly they were seeing. A few however, were able to keep their wits, and start asking themselves some questions.

_Wow where did Naruto see someone like that, and those eyes, _thought Sakura as she looked at the henged boy.

_Naruto-kun_ was all Hinata was able to manage, trying and failing to allow some of the more inappropriate ideas to enter into her head about her boyfriend.

_Naruto buddy you have got to tell me where you saw this women I think I'm in love, _shouted Kiba in his head allowing a smile to play across his face.

_Damn it man that is not a women it's a boy, now get your head back in the game. _Thought Naruto's Anbu guard, giving his head a little shake as he did so.

The most amusing reactions, however, came from Naruto's sisters who at the moment had more than one voice bouncing around in their respective heads.

"**kaa-san! What the hell is she doing here!"** Shouted the yang part of Kyuubi as it banged against its cage inside of Naruko's mind.

_What the Hell fuzzbutt, what are you yelling about _Naruko replied as she placed her hand over her seal as if trying to hold back the voice.

"**Shut up, Naruko this isn't time for you stupidity, you have no idea what you're even seeing do you!" ** The Kyuubi replied with a growl.

_So Onii-chan henged into some odd looking women, what the big deal, wait what did you mean by kaa-san? _Replied Naruko adopting a questioning look as she took the words of the Kyuubi in.

"**Just shut up kid, something is going on here and it has something to do with that kid."** said the Kyuubi relaxing slightly against his cage trying to think of how this was happening in front of him.

_Wait Kyuubi, crude, I wonder what he meant by kaa-san, what is going on with Onii-chan? _She though as she looked back up at Naruto's Henge.

Meanwhile Minami was having a bit more trouble calming her part of the Kyuubi down.

"**MAMA, MAMA'S BACK!, hey kaa-san over here, hey over here, hey Minami-chan hurry go say hi, MAMA over hear" **the Kyuubi's yin babbled away excitedly bouncing around its cage. For some reason that Minami could never quite figure out the Yin part of the Kyuubi had always been more like a child than a great beast of destruction for some reason. She assumed it had to do with there being less of a good side to the Kyuubi, but she was never able to really get a straight answer out of it.

_Kyuubi what are you saying, you don't have a kaa-san, I thought you were one of the great tailed beasts try and calm down. _Thought Minami trying to calm the exited fox down before she got a headache.

"**Baka Minami-chan, everyone has a kaa-san, she was just gone for a while." **replied the Kyuubi as if lecturing a child.

_But you're not just anyone, your Kyuubi the nine tailed fox the most powerful demon, your mom would be a demon too, so how would Naruto have seen her, _Minami tried to reason with the Kyuubi.

"**Don't care that's my kaa-san." **The Kyuubi replied folding it's arms in front of its chest as it did so and turning away from the cage's door, signifying and end to the conversation.

_Great now Kyuubi is pouting again, seriously why did I get the one that acted like a child; _Minami thought to herself, before again turning to face her brother just as the henge fell.

After the Henge fell there was a few moments of silence as everyone in the room shook themselves slightly to get over the memories of the figure they had just seen. Naruto's two sisters were now looking at him with looks of confusion, as well as curiosity, having finished their conversations with their tenant's only moments ago. Iruka was the first to snap back awake from the whole ordeal, looking back at Naruto before tallying up his overall results and smiling as what he saw.

"Well done Naruto, with this you pass, and are now an official ninja of the village of Konoha." said Iruka proudly as he handed Naruto his headband with a smile.

Naruto rushed forward grabbing the headband and affixing it to his head with a huge grin plastered across his face. Nothing could spoil his mood at that moment as he turned back to see Hinata smiling with small tears in her eyes, so happy to see Naruto pass.

Just as Naruto was about to walk back into place a hand fell on his shoulder alerting him to the presence of a figure just behind him. As he turned he once again was looking at the rainbow colored Anbu that had been escorting him the whole morning. His smile faltered a little as he saw another Anbu place a hand on Hinata's shoulder before there was a swirl of leaves, and the two were shunshined away towards the Hokage's office to answer for their actions with the Hokage monument.

Meanwhile at the Senju compound Kushina and Mito were just being let in the front door by a smiling Shizune.

"Kushina, Mito-chan, what a nice surprise," said Tsunade looking up from the kitchen table, "what brings you to over today?" said Tsunade bending down to give Mito a quick hug, before turning to face Kushina.

"Hi Tsunade, it's good to see you to," replied Kushina given the women a quick hug "we just wanted to stop by for a few minutes; I had something I wanted to ask Shizune." Kushina finished as she sat down on the chair Tsunade gestured her towards. She was soon joined by both Tsunade and Shizune at the table while they left Mito to run around with Tonton.

"So what did you need to talk about me with?" ask Shizune as she looked up from the giggling Mito who was trying to catch Tonton as he ran around the table.

"Well you see I heard that my sochi was taking lessons from you after school, and was wondering if you could tell me how they were going?" said Kushina trying to keep her tone steady as she asked. "I mean I hope he isn't causing too much trouble in your class, he tends to be a little too much like me when I was a kid." continued Kushina even as she failed to notice the small frown forming on Shizune's face.

"I'm just worried his disturbing the rest of you class, if he is I'll have a talk with him, and wait for him to be ready before he starts coming back." said Kushina using the same excuse she had been repeating for years to determine what Naruto was most likely like for the class. After all it was because of his lack of focus, and pranking ways that she had held off her son's training these last few years. Or at least that is what she keep telling herself, still not completely willing to admit how little she knew about her son.

A few moments of silence followed Kushina's last sentence in which Shizune could only look at the women as if trying to sum her up with a look. Meanwhile Tsunade had dropped her head slightly as she remembered her own talk with Shizune that morning.

(Flashback… they will never leave)

"So Shizune, what can you tell me about the gaki?" asked Tsunade as she sipped her tea across from her apprentice.

"Well I can't say I'm an expert or anything, but I guess I'll tell you what I've seen of him in class over the years." replied Shizune tapping her chin lightly while adopting a thinking expression.

"Well he isn't a genius or anything, but he never seems to want to give up, and is always happy to get advice from me or the other students." she started.

"You would think a boy might be embarrassed by being slower than some of the girls, but he never seemed to mind, and stayed after class some days with Hinata and myself until he got that days lesson down." she continued thinking back to a few of the times they had helped Naruto over the years.

"Besides that he seemed really eager to learn, I was surprised as I had heard of some of his pranks at the academy, but he never misbehaved in my class." She continued.

"One day I decided to ask him why." She said pausing to take a sip of her own tea. At this Tsunade who had been listening with a small growing feeling of guilt leaned forward.

"And, what did he say?" asked Tsunade.

"Well he said he only did that when they were learning about something boring like history, or the civilian side of the village." replied Shizune setting down her cup.

"I think he said something like "if it can't help me survive as a shinobi what's the point dattebayo!"." replied Shizune smiling at the memory.

At hearing this Tsunade could only lean back in her chair thinking about what she had just been told.

_Sounds like the kid wants to learn and does behave whenever he is given the chance, damn it, he sounds just like Nawaki. Great why didn't I see that in him to, wait I might have missed it but what about Kushina and Minato; they always said he wasn't ready, but they couldn't have missed it as well could they? Great now I don't know what to think, I wonder if maybe I could offer him some hands on training, ya that might work I can even offer some to his new girlfriend to, _giggled Tsunade in her mind as she thought back to the banner that was still hanging on the monument.

(End of Flashback)

"Kushina." said Shizune finally breaking the silence "I'm sorry to have to ask this but just how much do you know about your son?" said Shizune, as she watched Kushina's face take a pained expression.

"W-what do you mean?" replied Kushina a mounting feeling of dread filling the whole women, as she stared back into the black eyes of her friend.

"Kushina, I'm asking you how much you know about Naruto, because I'm sorry to say that what you just said doesn't reflect upon the boy that has been in my class these past few years." said Shizune staring back at the women across from her with a hint of coldness leaking into her voice. While she could understand Tsunade's reason for not having gotten to know Naruto, there was at least no real duty for her to do so. But this was Naruto's mother for Kami's sake and she was acting like she didn't even know her own son.

This was especially painful for Shizune as she felt she was also to blame having always just assumed that Naruto had the love and support of his family. Being faced with the possibility that this was not the case brought forth both anger, and sadness that she was struggling to hold back.

Upon Shizune's comment Kushina flinched back as thought she had been struck.

"If you have to ask me if he has been behaving in my class, then I have to assume you haven't spoken to him about it, and he has been in my class for the last four years." continued Shizune. "So I'll ask again Kushina how much do you know about your son?"

_Oh kami, please tell me it hasn't been that bad, _thought Kushina her mind reeling from what Shizune had said. _ I know I have been distant with him but surely I haven't allowed the gap to grow that large right..right. _She tried to assure herself, as she brought her eyes up to look at the two women before her.

Tsunade seeing Kushina's plight decided to try and help the poor women catch her breath so tried to steer the conversation towards another topic. Luckily for her Mito came to her rescue as she sprouted a sing golden chain from her back in order to help her catch the fleeing Tonton. Mito had only a month ago discovered that she had the same kind of special chakra like her mother, as was able to create these chains.

Unluckily for Hanabi it had been when the poor boy was trying to hide from her in a tree. The result had been Mito wrapping the chain around the boys leg and trying to pull him down while he clung to the branch for dear life. He had been rescued from the event by Hinata and Naruto who had intervened in order to make sure no one was hurt. The poor boy had turned around to see Mito smiling at him with a single chain waving behind her like a tail only reinforcing the idea that she and all other girls except for his Neesan were devils in disguise.

"So Kushina when are you going to get to training Mito on the use of her chains, after all she is the only one of your kids who has your chakra right." said Tsunade trying to save the poor women in front of her.

"y-Yes, we were thinking of starting her training next week, after the others all got their own sensei's." replied Kushina silently thanking Tsunade for saving her from falling apart. Her happiness was short lived however, as Mito overhearing happily ran up to her.

"REALLY KAA-SAN THAT'S SO COOL, can Naruto nii-chan help to, I want to be big and strong just like him!" chattered away the excited redhead ignorant to the look of abject horror that was playing across Kushinas face.

"N-naruto." said Kushina her voice breaking slightly as the realization of what was happening fell upon her. And just like that the dam broke, and everything was suddenly so clear to her for the first time in years. How she had been pushing her son aside, how she had let her own fears allow Minato to convince her to leave him to the side. How she had started to simply take everyone's word on Naruto's behavior without a second thought, and how she had been losing her child every day she had not forced herself to try and get to know the boy who was her sochi.

She recalled how in the past year she had begun to try and get closer only to realize how feeble those attempts had been. She had started conversation only to back out once it became awkward for her, she had offered to spend time with him, but only when she was free, never seeing when she could set aside other things for him. Every time he had stepped up smiling at her happy to see her, and every time she had left him to walk away with a smaller smile upon his face.

_What the hell have I been doing this whole time, Sochi, oh kami, Sochi I'm sorry, _she thought as tear began to come to her eyes.

_No no I won't let it go this way anymore, no more feeling sorry for yourself Kushina its time to act like you Sochi's kaa-san for a change, _she thought as an idea entered into her head, and she bent down to hug her daughter.

"Yes Mito-chan, yes I think your Onii-chan will be there as well" said Kushina pulling her daughter closer to her.

_And by Kami nothing is going to stop me from making it up to you Sochi, _she thought to herself.

Tsunade and Shizune only looked down on the crying mother seeing the emotions in her face change to one of determination. Both looked at each other with a small nod, they all had a lot of work to do but at least they were going to be making the first steps towards redemption.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata had just arrived outside the Hokage office monument escorted by their Anbu guards.

"Ok boar I can take it from here, now go get yourself cleaned up you look ridiculous." said Neko as she steered Naruto and Hinata towards the hokage's office.

As they walked forward the doors swung open revealing Minato sitting behind his desk with several shadow clones, going about filling out forms, while the main one gazed out the window facing the village.

"Thank you Neko that will be all." he said in a crisp voice as Neko bowed shunshining away as she did so.

As Naruto and Hinata watch Minato dismissed the clones gathered about while turning, towards them and taking his seat leaning forward and interlocking his fingers as he gazed at them. Despite the anger he felt towards his son he could not suppress a small twinge of pride as he saw the leaf headband sitting upon his brow. Pushing that to the back of his mind, however, he focused himself on the matter at hand, after all he was the Hokage first.

"So Naruto would you mind explaining to me why you and Hinata there decided it would be a good idea to vandalize the Hokage monument for your own amusement." began minato with a tone of disapproval in his voice.

Both of them could only look at each other before looking back at Minato with worried looks on their faces.

"Well, I'm waiting." Minato continued as he looked into his son's eyes ocean blue into purple and blue.

Naruto stiffened at this not knowing what to say or do. Sure he had expected his dad to be a little upset at his actions, but now that he faced the man, he was at a loss as what to say.

"**hey seedling don't worry just say what I tell you to and I'm sure it will work out" **said the Juubi seeing the state of the boy. Naruto mentally nodded at this hoping Juubi could help him with this somehow.

"Well you see Hokage-sama I simply wanted to announce the good news to the village in a place where it could be seen by everyone, while not pose any complications." replied Naruto repeating what Juubi was telling him.

"And pray tell what complications were those that you were avoiding?" questioned Minato with an air that made it clear he was not buying his sons defense.

"Well Hokage-sama if I put it up inside the city it could have obscured business, as well as gotten in the way of civilians, as well as shinobi activities. The city walls also would not have worked at it would have inconvenienced the guards stationed there, possibly putting the village in danger." replied the boy.

This caught Minato slightly off guard. _He does have a point about the wall and the town, but that still doesn't explain the banner itself, _he thought to himself.

"Yes that is all fine and good but that is assuming that you needed a banner to declare it to the town in the first place." stated Minato letting a little bit of anger leak into his voice, getting tired of debating this with his son.

"Well to that I can only say that I wanted the whole village to know about it without it having to go through the rumor mill, so that it didn't come out as something else and tarnish the Hyuuga clan's name. Now everyone knows that we are together, so rumors won't be able to fester." replied Naruto with the same calm responses as before.

"But the Hokage monument is a distinguished part of this village, and your stunt was little more than vandalism, disrespecting that mountain is disrespecting Konoha" replied Minato rising from his chair and resting his hands on his desk as he looked across it.

"If that is the case Hokage-sama why was it left completely unguarded?" asked naruto.

"If it is as you so such a distinguished part of the village, then shouldn't it be under some kind of protection so that I without even being a ninja could set something like that up." continued Naruto capitalizing on Minato's momentary hesitation.

Hinata could only watch her boyfriend as he continued to debate with his father over the banner and wonder how Naruto was managing to come up with such a good explanation. He had just said to her that he wanted to let everyone know how much he liked her, when she had asked him. She allowed a bit of a blush to keep onto her face at this memory.

"Besides." Naruto continued, her putting one arm around the blushing girl "I wanted the whole village to know I had the most beautiful girl in the village as my girlfriend dattebayo!" he finished, causing the Juubi to face palm slightly.

"**And here he was doing so well, oh well."** She thought said to herself.

"I see." Minato said sitting back down in his chair and looking between the two as he thought to himself.

"Naruto this is the reason that you haven't been being trained like your sisters, your still acting like a child, I'm not even sure I shouldn't take those headbands from the both of you right now until you have proven that you are mature enough to be shinobi of this village. Why can't you act like a member of the Namikaze family is suppose too" spoke Minato in the same voice heavy with disapproval.

The reaction to this was immediate; Naruto felt both a flash of sadness as well as anger towards his father. Sadness at the reminder about the lack of training from his family and that his father would say so with so little caring in his voice, and anger that he would dare threaten Hinata-chan like that.

Hinata seeing Naruto's discomfort and anger at what was said decided to step in so as to avoid Naruto saying something that could escalate the situation.

"Um Hokage-sama." she said softly drawing Minato's attention "we put up the banner and set it off before we were ever officially ninja so the two are unrelated. And we both managed to pass the academy graduation in front of the rest of the class as well as before two of your Anbu, if we weren't fit for duty, then wouldn't we have failed then?" she finished falling silent and while looking back to Naruto seeing that he had calmed down some.

_Well I guess she is right about that, they did both pass the exam and what would I tell the Hyuugas if I sent her back after a whole class saw her pass, damn it. I don't want to punish them too much, but they need to learn what is and isn't acceptable in this village. _Here his eyes fell across naruto. _Especially Naruto, why does he keep acting like this, I don't have time to deal with his stunts, he doesn't even realize that every second I spend cleaning up after him is one I can't spend doing important things that need to be done around this village._

"While that is the case young Hyuuga the matter still stands that both of you have defaced a part of our villages heritage." replied Minato after a moment.

"However, you are correct that at the time you were not shinobi of Konoha, so I will be lenient and simply assign you each five D-rank missions to be completed without pay upon your team assignments." He finished.

Hinata could not help but breathe a sigh of relief at this, thinking how all things considered they had gotten off easy, now her attention turned back to the blond who had not moved since his father's comment.

"May we go Hokage-sama." asked Hinata looking to get Naruto out of the office as soon as possible.

"Yes you may go." said Minato with a little wave of his hand.

As they reached the door, however, a thought occurred to him. _Wait I didn't find out what that whole Uzumaki thing was about. _

"Wait." he said towards the two retreating figure as they opened the door.

"Naruto I need to ask you something." said Minato prompting Naruto to turn slowly to face him with his face down, not wanting to show the small tears that had formed after his father's comment about his place in the family.

"Why did you have your name up on that banner say Naruto Uzumaki instead of Namikaze?" asked Minato with some genuine curiosity in his voice. The response he received was not what he had expected.

A soft and sad little chuckle exited Naruto's lips as he bought his face up to look at his father in the eyes. Minato noted the formation of tears in Naruto's eyes but dismissed them as nothing thinking he was simply sad at getting punished.

"Well Hokage-sama like you said I've never been very good at being a Namikaze, so I decided I'd try and see if I could do better as Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said looking into his father's eyes, before turning back to exit the room hand in hand with Hinata.

Minato sat there stunned at what his son had just said, replaying the words over and over in his head as he did so, confusion, anger, sadness all playing through his head. However, before he was able to take a moment to sort out what he had heard there was a knock at his door, and in walked in his secretary with some more files to be handled. With the prospect of more work ahead, He pushed his emotions back and got back to work. After all he was the Hokage, and his first duty was to the Village.

**Ok chapter done, so again thank you for the favorites, comments, and reviews. I hope you like this chapter, and are looking forward to how things play out inside.**

**Remember the question is still on for who the voice is in Naruto's head. Winners get their names posted on the next chapter, as well as a sneak peek at one of the relationships that happens later in the story. So feel free to guess away. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

I would like to give a shout out to those who have reviewed, followed and favorite my story in the short time it has been out. I can't believe I have over a hundred followers, and favorites, I'm blown away really thank you all.

Ok, massive responses for the last chapter so thank you to all that did so. I felt I should address a few of the issues that people have brought up first before getting onto the contest announcements. First no, you are right in cannon Tsunade is not his godmother, however, in the words of buzz lightyear "but were not on my planet anymore" this is a new world so just go with it.

Second ya Naruto that we know here isn't that strong, he is cannon strength if you take away the Kyuubi, and the shadow clones. Sorry but that leaves him on the level of Sakura after the chuunin exams, which I call Genin level through and through. He isn't supposed to be ready for the chuunin exams in a month, he needs time. Think how weak lee was when he first exited the academy and I think you can see what I'm going for.

Small point Hanabi roughly translates to firework, or a type of Japanese, and interestingly enough French food dish. So the name at least to me doesn't seem that tied down to gender. Now I do not speak Japanese so I could be wrong about this, but I decided to keep it the same, so people could picture the character easier, than an oc name I attached to a new character. Also lets be fair little Hanabi kind of looks like a mini Hiashi anyway.

For those of you who keep asking for Naruto to not forgive his family right away and for those who want him to get back together with them I can only say that you will both get what you want, and at the same time not get what you want in this chapter. Confusing isn't it, all I ask is you stick it out till the end, and I think it will be made clear where I am going with this. Now onto the winners.

Now it occurred to me that asking you to get the exact thing that the voice was, was a little unfair with that in mind, I have decided to post those who got it the closest first, while those who just got the general idea second. The first group will receive the full prize of a small preview of the relationship mentioned, while those that were a bit more off, will get a simple namexname, sorry for those who think this is unfair, but if you win you win, and if you lose you lose. Anyway onto our winners.

First place goes to Kedo and X559X congratulations your guesses were the closest. You will be getting the grand prize.

Runners up are, in no particular order, New to Naruto, Coduss, 00phantom, Somethingreallystupid, 100 Wat warlock, Reborn 123, Ncpfan, and Skeek622 you will be receiving the second place prize.

Thank you all for you guesses, and support. Also to all of those trolls and those who have told me to stop writing you can think of this chapter as my rebuttal. Enjoy!

**Chapter five**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_ (decided to change font so it is easier to tell let me know it helps)

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

-**What goes up must come down**-

As Naruto and Hinata descended the stairs of the Hokage tower neither could work up the strength to talk to one another. The happiness that had been with them when they had unveiled their banner before the village was slowly slipping away from them. Hinata slowly turned her eyes upon Naruto as they reached the lobby and approached the main doors. Her eyes fell upon the destroyed face of Naruto, his eyes were closed tight, small pools of tears forming, as he allowed Hinata to guide him by their intertwined hands.

_Oh Naruto-kun… NO, NO Hinata don't you dare start feeling bad, Naruto-kun needs you to be strong for him, get it into your head girl and get your boyfriend to smile again._ Thought the Hyuuga girl as she looked at her boyfriend as they exited the main doors of the academy.

"Hey, Naruto-kun what do you say we go and see Shizune-sensei and tell her the good news?" asked Hinata trying to get a response out of him.

Naruto, however, was still having a tough time with what had just transpired in the office a few moments previously. Inside his mind the Juubi had reemerged from her pool and was passing back and forth desperately trying to think of what she could do to snap the boy out of it.

"**Damn that man what was he thinking saying something like that to my seedling, if I wasn't bound to these two, I would tear him limb from limb!" **shouted Juubi inside the mindscape unable to communicate with Naruto as his mind had shut her out.

"**Now the poor boy is nearly comatose, darn it think Juubi, THINK for the love of Kami!" **she yelled as she grabbed large clumps of her hair in both her hands.

As she became more and more infuriated her thoughts turned to the only other person she could count on to be trying to snap her two seedlings out of their current dilemma.

"**Come on Hinata-chan, you need to do something I can't help me if he won't let me in!" **said the Juubi, looking up towards her blue sky and hoping against hope that she could help the boy.

During this time Hinata had been waging her own mental conflict trying to think of what to do for the boy. _Come on Hinata think what can you do, you need to help him! _ She thought with a mix of concern and panic. As she cast her eyes around for something to help she found her eyes drawn to the banner that was still gently flapping in the afternoon breeze.

_That's it! _She shouted to herself, spinning Naruto around to face her face to face, cupping his face in her hands, and brought his face up to his. Their lips met and even as Naruto's eyes shot open with surprise, hers closed with a silent prayer that this could help.

When the two broke apart moments later, Naruto's eyes were wide, while his face held a look not unlike those found on the faces of people who had recently been too close to a faulty explosive tag. Before he could recover or even begin to gather a thought, Hinata had spun him around once again this time to face the monument, and look once again upon the banner the two of them had put there the previous morning.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" said the girl in a commanding voice as she turned Naruto to face the sign, "You are a shinobi of Konoha, You are the kindest boy I know, A-AND YOU ARE DATING THE MOST BEAUTIFUL G-GIRL IN KONOHA HINATA HYUUGA, NOW START ACTING LIKE THE BOY I LOVE!" said Hinata starting softly but raising to a shout as she forced herself to continue through her nerves, desperate to make sure she was able to speak the words.

"Now we are going to go to Shizune-sensei's and thanking her for teaching us, Naruto-kun" she finished in a softer voice while she allowed her hand to once again intertwine with his.

Meanwhile Naruto's mind was still whirling after what had just occurred. _H-hinata-chan, wait what, where, what's going on._

"**Well do you want the long or short version seedling?" **said the Juubi

_Juubi? What just happened, I was leaving the office, and everything just kind of collapsed in on me. _replied Naruto.

"**Well you kind of went catatonic after your run in with your dad, I guess it was a little too much all at once. Well I couldn't reach you, and neither could Hinata-chan. So well she took matters into her own hands." **finished Juubi, allowing a small look of happiness to adorn her face.

"_Ya good thing for, Hinata-chan!" _concurred the voice.

"**Now get back out there before she has to get your attention again." **Said Juubi smiling as she motioned the boy to leave.

"_That wouldn't be so bad would it?" _spoke up the voice.

"**Quiet you" **said the Juubi quickly, even as naruto snapped back to reality.

As he came back he turned his head side to side to get back his bearings his eyes finding Hinata with both her hands having moved down to his jump suited chest. Her face was half buried in his chest, and he could hear a faint murmuring coming from her as he looked down. However she could still back out that the poor girl was blushing the brightest shade of red he had ever seen, any more and he would be sure they could see her from the moon.

_Why did I yell that, what was I thinking forcing a kiss in the middle of town, and calling everyone's attention to it like that. What was I thinking! Ok this is fine I'll just run away, ya that and change my name dye my hair, I wonder how I would look as a blond, maybe start over as a priestess somewhere. Wait what am I thinking that's crazy! Definitely have to go as a redhead!_

Before the girl could keep thinking anymore, Naruto interrupted her train of thought. Hinata felt a hand place itself under her chin slowly raising her face to look back into his own.

"Sorry for worrying you Hinata, and thank you." Naruto said softly leaning down to catch Hinata's lips in his own. Hinata's thoughts were no longer very complicated.

_Ok new plan, shut up and go with it girl! _She thought silently.

After a few moments the two broke apart with large smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Your right Hinata, we should go tell Shizune we passed." said Naruto smiling down at her.

"Hai!" said Hinata smiling back, as both of them began to make their way away from the front of the tower.

A few people who had been watching the exchange smiled at the two children, even the Anbu that were hidden around the tower could not help but crack smiles behind their masks at the event they had just witnessed. There were a few that wondered however, why the boy had exited the tower with such a look on his face, and more than one wondered who had put it there.

Meanwhile back at the Senju residence Kushina had collected herself slightly and had allowed Mito to take Tonton into the back of the compound to play while she, Tsunade, and Shizune continued their talk.

"Are you ok now Kushina, if you need some more time." Tsunade began, but was interrupted by Kushina.

"NO… I mean no Shizune I think I have waited more than enough don't you." she finished looking over at her while Shizune gave a small nod in agreeance.

"Ok then I guess we should start at the beginning shouldn't we." said Tsunade trying to keep the conversation moving, and avoid another pause that could lead to another crying event.

"Kushina I want to know, why you are not close to you sochi as you are with you daughters, and when it started." began Shizune. After gathering her thoughts for a moment Kushina moved to answer.

"Well I guess it started when they were five and Minato and I decided to train the girls first so that we could gauge the Kyuubi influence on them, and make sure that it didn't get out of hand. We didn't want Naruto to get caught up in it if something were to happen. I was still carrying Mito at the time so there was a chance I could be undependable if the Kyuubi acted up." Kushina began.

"But Minato is a seal master, and I know for a fact that Jiraiya was making regular visits, why did you alone have to be responsible?" asked Tsunade being confused by Kushinas response.

"We didn't want to risk it, even if Jiraiya did visit sometimes, he wasn't always there. Even if Minato could be counted to hold off one jinchuuriki without hurting them, and if naruto was beside one of them, we couldn't guarantee his or their safety." Kushina said.

"but once they were able to control their chakra, we planned to include Naruto." She quickly added, trying to keep her intent clear.

"I understand that Kushina, but that fact is you didn't. "said Shizune calmly.

"So why didn't Naruto join them a year later, when he was six?" continued Shizune.

"I'm sorry Kushina but she is right, I can agree with not training him during the first year, but why didn't you start when he was six?" ask Tsunade trying to understand how this mess had moved in the direction it had.

"Well we were going to, until…. Until Minato and I had a talk the night before the triplets sixth birthday." Kushina replied weakly.

"And what happened during this talk that made you change your mind?" Tsunade probed further.

"Well I had been wanting to train with the girls more now that I was able." Kushina said weakly.

"That had better have not been your only reason Kushina." said Tsunade silently cracking her knuckles.

"NO!" Kushina shouted her voice holding an edge of panic, "no, it was because of what happened to me the girls had the same targets painted on their heads that I did!" shouted Kushina, a few tears brimming in her eyes.

"What is she talking about?" asked Shizune.

"Shizune before you knew Kushina she was abducted by the hidden cloud for her chakra and being an jinchuuriki, I'm guessing that this has something to do with that." said Tsunade looking down at her hands.

"What, why didn't I ever know?" Shizune questioned.

"It's not something I care to talk about." said Kushina softly.

"Ok but why didn't this apply to Naruto, he may not be a jinchuuriki but he is still your and Minato's son doesn't that make him a target as well?" asked Tsunade.

"Minato said." Kushina started but was interrupted by Shizune and Tsunade. Tsunade slamming his hand down onto the table, and Shizune begging to question again.

"I am not asking what Minato might or might not have said, I am asking you why you let yourself walk away from your Sochi." fired off Shizune.

"I was scared, ok, I didn't know what to do, and I did what was easy for me and not right for my son. I just kept running away from it every time, every time I just kept running. Every time he would ask or another year would pass I would make up some excuse to put it off further. I started to stop spending time with him more and more as the training continued. By the time I realized what I had done, I was too afraid to do more than give him my spare time.. I was running…I'm still running." she finished all of the fight leaving her, as she slumped over the table crying once again. This prompted Shizune to step around and put her arms around the quivering figure of Kushina. She may have been disappointed with her, but the sight of this women so broken, was more than she could possibly bear.

Tsunade in the meantime was focusing on the conversation going back through it over, and over in her head before finally speaking. By then Kushina had regained her control once again and was just looking at her hands.

"Kushina who brought up the idea those two times." asked Tsunade in a calm voice.

"Well we both." she began, but was cut off before she was able to continue.

"No Kushina no half answers was it you or Minato that had the idea to hold of Naruto's training both times, and I want the truth." Tsunade stated making her point known to the weeping woman.

"…I…it… m-Minato, was the one." She replied softly, even as her eyes widened after what she had just said out loud.

"I see." Tsunade replied softly standing from the table and moving towards the window looking out it towards the hokage monument, before allowing her vision to drop down slightly, "I think it's time you stopped running away Kushina, and a good place to start may be talking to your sochi and his girlfriend." she said slowly. Allowing a small smile to form on her face.

"I don't even know where he is." Kushina murmured softly fighting to hold back another assault of tears. "I wouldn't know where to start looking."

"You don't need to worry about that Kushina, he is walking up the front lawn as we speak." continued Tsunade without missing a beat.

This prompted Kushina to raise her eyes to Tsunade, before quickly swinging her head to face the front door, before looking around hastily as if looking for a place to escape to, but her mind had other ideas.

_NO DAMN YOU! NOT AGAIN YOU AREN'T RUNNING FROM HIM AGAIN, NOW GET YOU ASS IN GEAR NOW! _She yelled at herself even as a knock came at the front door.

On the other side of the door.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what do you think Shizune-sensei will think of the banner?" asked Naruto as he looked towards the door he had just knocked on.

"I'm sure she will like it Naruto-kun." replied Hinata smiling.

The door in front of the two teens slowly opened to the smiling face of Tsunade.

"Well if it isn't the town's two lovebirds, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Tsunade making a point to look Naruto up and down as she did so, wanting to start getting a feel for her godson as soon as possible.

"Hello Tsunade-san," said Hinata bowing slightly as she did so, she had meet Tsunade briefly at a few of the triplets birthdays, as well as when she had come by her home to give her mother's checkups, so she was fairly familiar with the blond.

Naruto on the other hand, had seen Tsunade on several occasions but had never actually talked to the women for any extended period of time outside of a simple greeting. He had a vague recollection that she had some kind of a relation with his twin sisters, and Mito had mentioned something about a blond baa-chan but outside of that he had nothing to judge the women before him on. So in typical Naruto fashion he simply did what came naturally.

"Hi baa-chan." he said with a small wave and a smile.

Of all the things Tsunade might have been expecting the boy to say this was not one of them. Now usually Tsunade was a reasonable enough individual, but there were a few exceptions…. Ok so there were a lot of exceptions, but the point is that on top of that particular list were perverts closely followed by those who commented on her age. As a result if she had not just recently sworn to herself that she was going to get to know her godson better Naruto would have likely been approaching Suna airspace about then via Tsunade's fist. As it stood she simply looked at the boy with a slightly annoyed look, and stepped back to allow them entrance into her home.

"Come on in gakies Shizune is in the kitchen at the moment, oh and Naruto your Kaa-san is in there as well so hurry and tell them the good news." She finished gesturing to their leaf headbands as she did so.

Both children smiled and nodded moving into the home, and towards the kitchen where Shizune and Kushina were sitting, the latter with a sad smile spreading across her face as she saw her sochi enter into the room. The first thing that drew her attention was the headbands that both of the teens were sporting, which resulted in another stabbing bite of guilt to hit her.

_wait, Wait, WAIT! Damn it Kushina he's a ninja now, he's becoming an adult and a soldier, what were you waiting for all this time?_ She thought sadly to herself as she looked at the two.

"Hey Shizune-sensei look we passed were shinobi of Konoha!" said Naruto excitedly as his eyes found her in the room, smiling as he did so.

Shizune could only smile back at the two, rising from her chair to walk over kneel down to embrace the two in a light hug.

"Never, a doubt in my head you two, I'm so proud to have had you as my students." Shizune replied as she sat back slightly so that she could look at their grinning faces. "Now, what's all this about you two dating?" she asked in a slightly mocking tone, even as a large smile spread across her face.

"Well uh, you see, we.." Naruto tried to say, while a blush spread across his face, and he cast small glances over at his Kaa-san, as if wondering what to say.

"**Come on seedling we both know your mom isn't going to be that mad, worst case she…. Ok so maybe you should be scared seedling." **said Juubi in a slightly lowered voice.

_Not helping Juubi, not helping! _Naruto thought back. Luckily for him Hinata was able to step in to help the situation.

"Well Shizune-sensei we have been together for about a year, but w-we didn't want it be known, so we kept it secret till we passed the academy" spoke up Hinata trying to keep her voice steady as she answered.

Shizune smiled at this, as she looked between the two rising to her feet as she did so.

"Well I guess there isn't anything wrong with that," she said "just make sure you two look after yourselves ok." Shizune finished walking back into the kitchen to prepare some more tea for their guests.

"Oh course I will, I'll always protect my precious people dattebayo!" responded Naruto while throwing on hand around Hinata, resulting in a small eep from the girl, while raising his other hand over his head in a fist.

From the door way Tsunade could only give a small chuckle and shake of her head as she looked at her apprentices students. As Shizune stepped back into the kitchen, Tsunade decided it was a good chance to talk to the two, giving a moment's glance towards Kushina seeing she needed a few more moments to steady herself.

"So gaki, Shizune tells me that you two are aspiring new medical shinobi, care to tell me what she has been able to teach you?" asked the blond stepping forward to the table while gesturing too two open seats.

Naruto and Hinata, both moved to take the seats, surprising Tsunade slightly when Naruto took the seat directly beside Kushina, and Hinata took the one to his immediate right.

_I guess he isn't as far from you as you think Kushina, for your sake I hope you realize it before it is too late. _The blond sage thought before continuing with her conversation.

"So how about you first Naruto." prompted Tsunade now that they were seated.

"Well I'm not as good as Hinata-chan or Sakura-chan but I'm pretty good at the mystical palm technique, but I can only do it about half the time, the other times I end up blasting myself away from the dummy" smiled Naruto as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm really good at bandaging and resetting bones and stuff, thought, Hinata and Sakura drilled me till I can stall till someone like them gets there to fix the person up no problem dattebayo!" he finished smiling.

_So impressive chakra control for a Genin, and smart enough to know not to endanger the patient but do what he can to wait for those who can handle it. I have to say Shizune the boy does strike me as a fine medical ninja in the making. _Thought Tsunade turning to face Hinata.

"And how about you Hinata?" prompted the slug sannin.

"Well I've made it up to using the next stages of the mystical palm technique, although I'm not as good as Sakura-chan." the quiet girl began. "But I was able to take the medicinal part of the lessons and apply it to healing salves and some small chakra pills that help with minor injuries." Finished with a bit of pride in her voice as she thought back to her best area of the training. While she wasn't as good as Sakura-chan at the control, and exercise of techniques, she had a gift for mixing of herbs that set her apart from the rest of the class.

Tsunade smiled at this noting how Shizune had been the same way when she had just started her training, and how much potential was in the girl before her. She also noted the mention of a Sakura girl that sounded a lot like herself in many ways.

_Hmm might have to look into this Sakura-chan, she mentioned, maybe it's time to tell Shizune the good news, ya why not, she has waited long enough. _Thought the blond sage, feeling a desire to start moving forward in her life after the discussions she had been having all morning.

"Well you two, that sound very impressive, especially you Hinata, in fact you reminds me of Shizune when she was just getting started in the Medical field." The sannin said looking from the smiling teens, to Shizune who had just re-entered the room with the tea.

"In fact if you ask her, I bet that Shizune wouldn't mind having you as her first apprentice." Finished the blond taking a sip of the tea Shizune had set before her.

Both Shizune and Hinata froze at these words looking at Tsunade as she continued to sip her tea with a small smile playing across her lips as she did so.

"B-but lady Tsunade I'm still just an apprentice I can't one of my own, until….until, my lady do you mean?" spoke Shizune in a rush, her face going form confusion to a look of anticipation and joy.

"Unless I had recognized you as a full-fledged master of the medical field, is that what you were thinking Shizune?" questioned Tsunade setting her cup down and facing the women with a smile. Shizune could only nod silently at this.

"Yes, Shizune that is exactly what I mean, I've been considering it for some time now, but seeing your students' progress so well makes me confident to announce you as having completed you training under me, I have no doubt you will go on to surpass me as the next queen of elixirs in no time. Later today we will finalize it by having you sign the slug contract an..." Tsunade was interrupted by Shizune throwing herself into her arms and knocking the blond sannin over her chair and onto the floor with tears in her eyes, and hurried words of thanks.

Tsunade simply held the girl who had been light a daughter to her as she let her thanks out looking around at the bright smiling faces happy faces of those around her.

After a few moments, they were once again seated around the table, and it was finally time for Kushina to make her move.

"Umm sochi." she began in a quiet voice, getting naruto to turn to face her "I wanted you to know how proud I am of you for becoming a Genin, and..well I wanted to ask you if you would like to start training with me and Mito?" Kushina finished quietly with a hint of fear in her voice.

Kushina looked down into the swirling purple and blue eyes of her Sochi who sat beside her as he too looked up into the violet eyes of his mother. A myriad of thoughts swam through Naruto's mind as he processed what he Kaasan had just said. Only an small time ago his Tou… no the Hokage had been telling him that he wasn't ready to be trained like his sisters, but now her sat his Kaasan offering the very thing he had been waiting and wishing for since he was a child.

_W-what should I do, she doesn't know about what the Hokage said, there's no way he will allow her to train me. Wait why now, what's changed, is it because she saw the banner, or because I became a shinobi. She has been taking to me more this past year, and seems to be trying to be there for me, but that can't be it can it. What should I say? _Naruto continued to debate with himself.

"**Well seedling the way I see it the choice is simple either say yes and deal with the hokage later, or tell her no and wait, either way seedling this is your choice to make. Over the past year she has seemed to take more and more notice of you, but there was always something in her eyes that seemed to hold her back. For what it's worth I don't see it there anymore, I think this offer is genuine." **said the Juubi wondering herself what had happened to change the women so.

"_Hey you better take that training I don't want to be doing all the work, and besides this is what you wanted wasn't it, forget the Hokage, your and Uzumaki and your Kaasan Kushina Uzumaki is offering to help, so hurry up and say yes"_ cried the other voice in Naruto's head.

_I guess you right, but I think she should know about the hokage so she doesn't get in trouble, I don't want her to get in trouble for helping me. _Naruto thought as he began to speak. _Besides, what is making her suddenly want to spend time with me, could she just be spying on me for the Hokage? What do I do._

"I don't know Kaasan why now?" asked Naruto looking up at his mother.

Kushina felt a stab into her heart at her son's words, _Oh Kami please tell me it isn't too late, please don't let me have destroyed any chance I had to have my sochi in my life._

"Sochi I know I don't have a right to be asking you this after all I've done but, please I want to try and be there for you." She said softly looking down at Naruto with her eyes full of emotion.

"**Seedling, i know you may not fully trust your Kaasan yet, but as a one Kaasan looking at another, please give her a chance….not all of us get a chance to be with their children, and it's not always clear why." **Juubi whispered silently thinking to her own children, and how she wasn't there for them.

"Ah, um, ok Kaasan if you think I'm ready." He spoke softly still a little off-guard by the sudden offer.

"Sochi." said Kushina softly reaching out to capture her son in a hug "oh my little maelstrom, I know you're ready, I'm just sorry it took me so long to notice it, but I'll make it up to you I promise." She said softly while holding the boy, her Sochi close to her. Naruto felt a flood of emotions fill him as he heard this and could only sink into the embrace of his mother, while fighting to hold back his tears.

_Kaasan…Kaasan she still cares about me, she doesn't think I'm an embarrassment to the family, she really does love me. _thought the blond while holding onto his mother.

"**Good for you seedling, good for you." **smiled the Juubi while looking at the event silently. However, even as the event played out she could not help but hope that Kushina had not waited too long to notice, and how much she could have been doing to help her Sochi.

"Umm, Kaasan." said Naruto after a few moments pulling himself back from Kushina to look up into her eyes once again.

"Yes Naruto-kun" replied Kushina still with tears on the edges of her eyes.

"Well um, I really want to train with you, but I don't know if the hokage will allow it." replied the blond in a quick and worried voice.

This caught Kushina off guard, what could Naruto be talking about, oh God did he know about everything, no no that couldn't be, if he had he would have said something earlier. So what was he talking about now, did it have something to do with graduation, I heard he did just fine, so what then.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun, what would make you think your Tou-san wouldn't let me train you?" asked Kushina inwardly dreading the answer.

_Pfmt I can think of a few reasons _thought Tsunade and Shizune at the same time. Meanwhile Hinata was simply trying to keep from saying what the Hokage had recently said to Naruto to everyone knowing that this was something that Naruto had to tell Kushina.

"Well, he was upset with me and Hinata about the banner this morning, and well, I don't think he will want you training me is all." Replied the blond not meeting his Kaasan's eyes as he spoke. This did not go un-noticed by Kushina as she listened to her Sochi's explanation.

_He's not telling my something, does he not trust me, well what can I expect. But what could it be, even Hinata looks angry about something, hmmm maybe she will tell me what's going on, but for now Naruto needs to know I'm there for him._

"It will be ok Sochi I promise you that it will be," she said mustering a small smile as she said so "Hey Mito is out back with Tonton, and I bet she really wants to hear the good news so why don't you go tell her." Kushina finished not looking away from Naruto the whole time.

At hearing this Naruto nodded his head a little, and got up to go and tell his imoutou the good news. Just as Hinata was getting up to follow him, however, Kushina called out to her.

"Um Hinata-chan could I ask you something quickly?" asked the red head, not wanting to put thing about her son off any longer, even if she was scared of what she might find.

Naruto turned at the door hearing this looking back at his Kaasan and Hinata in turn with a questioning look. Hinata however, waved him on.

"It's ok Naruto-kun I'll be right behind you ok." said Hinata thinking she had an idea of what Kushina wanted to know. This seemed to reassure the boy as he departed out the back door, where a squeak and a call of "Naruto-Niisan" came drifting through a moment later.

Hinata turned to walk back to the table where Tsunade and Shizune and retaken their seats, sitting directly across from Kushina and waiting for the red head to speak.

"Hinata-chan I'd like to say thank you before we start." Said Kushina in a somber tone.

This caught Hinata off guard, as out of everything she had been expecting a thank you was not among them. She looked at Kushina for a moment before she was able to form a response.

"Um Kushina-san why are you thanking me?" asked the genuinely puzzled girl. Kushina adopting a sad little smile at the girls confusion.

"What I'm thanking you for Hinata is being there for my Sochi, when I was failing to" Kushina replied slowly watching as Hinata's, eyes widened slightly at this "I've recently seen how little I have been there for him, and want to start to make amends, but I first wanted to thank you for helping Naruto when I should have been." Continued Kushina still with that sad smile across her face. Hinata looked back at the sad face of Kushina and could only feel a small pang of sadness of her own, sure Kushina had wronged Naruto, but it seemed that he was willing to put his trust in her at least one more time, so she supposed she would as well.

"It's ok Kushina-san, Naruto was there for me when I felt like I was all alone, I'm happy to do the same for him." Hinata replied, seeing Kushinas face drop slightly. After a moment's pause the new Genin spoke again seeking to offer some small comfort to the poor women before her.

"He still loves you, you know, he never really stopped. His trust has just been shaken after so long, but he still believes in you, and most of his family." Finish Hinata seeing a small bit of happiness seep back into Kushinas form.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, I hope that I can start to repair some of the damage I've been doing over the years." Kushina said.

"I would like to know something though," continued Kushina looking back at the girl across the table from her, "what really happened between Naruto and Minato at the office?" Kushina asked sitting firmly as if bracing for the worst, but even then she was ill prepared for what came next.

With a heavy sigh Hinata recounted to those of the Kitchen what had happened in the office including the conversations between the Hokage and Naruto, not skipping a word. As she spoke she watched the faces of the women before her contort into looks of anger and disappointment, but the main change was in Kushina. In the beginning she had felt hot anger boil up inside of her, but before it could run rampant she remembered that only a few short hours ago she was doing the same thing to Naruto. With that thought she felt her anger subside slightly by a fresh wave of guilt that threatened to overtake her.

_Minato what they hell were you thinking saying that to our Sochi.. bu-but am I any different, I was saying the same thing to Shizune earlier today. But to say it to his face like that, it's like you don't even care if Naruto is hurt, but that's crazy right…oh please kami tell me that isn't it. _Thought Kushina as Hinata's tale progressed.

Once the story had finished they sat in silence for a few moments, no-one speaking before Hinata rose from her seat and with a small bow excused herself to go and join Naruto in the back. Meanwhile the three women sat in silence thinking on what they had just been told.

"So what are you going to do now Kushina, because it sounds to me like your husband has damn near driving your son out of the family." said Tsunade failing to control her anger at the situation.

"I know, I may not have been there for him, but this sounds like Minato is purposefully trying to ignore him, but that can't be right can it?" asked Kushina in an almost begging voice.

"I don't know Kushina, but the question but the question remains what you are going to do now?" replied Tsunade.

"She is right Kushina, you need to worry about Naruto at the moment, he needs you now, and I'm afraid that if you don't hold onto him this time, there may never come another chance." Said Shizune looking upon her friend.

"Your right Shizune, but how can I make sure I'm there for him, I've failed him so often in the past?" Kushina replied solemnly.

"Hum how about becoming the kids Jonin Sensei." Suggested Tsunade after some thought. Causing the other two women to look at her for a moment. Kushina thought about it for a moment, it would allow her to start spending more time with Naruto, and allow her to supervise his training hands on. Mito could come along, and be trained while Naruto and his team were, heck if Hinata was on the team they might have Shizune there as well, since her class would not be starting up again until the coming school year.

_Yes that's perfect this is just what I need to do for Naruto, and Minato better go along with it if he knows what's good for him._ She thought even as she stood up from the table.

"Your right Tsunade, this is my chance and I'm not letting it slip by me." she said while making her way to the back door, to tell her children and Hinata that she had to go and see the Hokage about something and asked them to look after Mito for a moment. Before she left however, she made a point to hug both of her children, even pulling Hinata into a quick hug before whispering to her a something that caused the girl to blush heavily before departing.

-Meanwhile-

At the Hokage office Minato was still filing through his paperwork, trying to decide why exactly the things seemed to multiply whenever he looked away from them. He had just finished with the last sheet when his secretary once again entered his office much to his displeasure.

"Let me guess more requests from the civilian council, or is it something to do with the treaty between Suna and Konoha that was supposed to be arriving today?" asked Minato while looking up from his desk and silently cursing his lack of a break.

"No sir, it's the results from the academy's test, as well as those who have submitted their names for Jonin instructors." Replied the secretary quickly before setting the information down on the desk and leaving the office closing the door behind her.

_Finally something that is actually ninja related, I swear that this job is becoming more and more of a paper-pusher the longer I stay here. _He thought to himself unraveling the first of the scrolls and starting to skim the names.

_Hum seems that Tsume's pup needs a little more work on his theory work, might mention it to her next time I see her. Hum the new ino-shika-cho trio all passed, well that's at least one team I don't have to worry about. Now let's see, quite a few civilian ninja have made it through this year. _These and a few more thoughts came through Minato's head, before he came across the names of his daughters.

_Hum top of the class, good marks in every area, well of course we've had Naruko and Minami working since they were six of course they would be amazing… Let's see they were tied for the top of the class with the next being Sasuke Uchiha… well I guess that is to be expected, the boy is only lives for training nowadays. Hmmm maybe those three would make a good team, all three of the best students put together, that way they wouldn't slow each other down at all. Hell this might even be the next coming of the sannin if they apply themselves. Now who to have as their instructor? _Thought minato bringing his thoughts to a close.

Before much time had passed a knock came at the door, followed moments later by several faster louder knocks.

"Not right now, I'm in the middle of something very important, come back in a bit." said Minato dismissively still wondering who to place as his girls Jonin sensei. However, just as he said this, a bright golden chain erupted from the center of the office door destroying the lock, and allowing the doors to swing effortlessly open to reveal the figure behind them.

Standing there in the doorway was one red headed Kushina, wearing a simple blue kimono, and currently had an expression on her face that promised pain to anyone who dared to get in her way. She strode confidently into the room before standing before her husband's desk looking down at her husband, with a dangerous little smile.

"I think, that you can make time, right Minato." Kushina said looking down at her husband.

"Kushina, what are you doing here, and why did you blow down my door?" asked Mito working not to show how scared he was at the moment.

"I'm here to tell you that I am putting in my name to be a Jonin sensei for this upcoming group of Genin." she replied simply, with a note of authority in her voice. Kushina had expected some kind of protest from Minato as she spoke these words. What she had not anticipated was for Minato to burst into a large smile before her.

"That's perfect Kushina, I was just looking through the list of Jonin sanseis, for someone for Minami and Naruko's team, but you would be perfect. You already know their training schemes and would be able to work with Jiraiya and me just like we have been doing it perfect, why didn't I think of it." Minato babbled on not seeing the slight look of anger growing upon his wife's face.

Minato's rambling was cut short as a golden chain stabbed itself down through the list of students pinning it to the desk causing Minato to look straight up at his angry wife. His survival instincts kicked into high gear as he gazed up at his wife's intimidating form. Her beautiful red hair was waving slightly having separated itself in nine locks; her arms were crossed under her chest, while her face was fixed into an angry gaze that she was currently leveling at him. If that was not enough aside from the chain currently stuck in his desk there were several more that were waving dangerously behind her.

"Ku-kushina, what's wrong?" asked Minato with a clear hint of fear in his voice as he asked.

"What's wrong Minato is that you interrupted me, now you're not going to do that again are you?" she said as her chains drew slightly closer to the desk. Minato could only shake his head slightly wondering what was happening.

"Now as I was saying I wish to be a Jonin sensei FOR MY SOCHI!" she finished with a large amount of emotion present in her voice.

Minato looked as though he had just been struck across the face. He had never even considered the possibility that Kushina would wish to be Jonin sensei for Naruto. Why would she, with Minami and Naruko being the top of the class why would she want to be teaching Naruto at all. It just didn't add up in his Mind.

_Naruto, why him Kushina, where is this coming from, what about Naruko and Minami, what's wrong with them. I have to make her see reason. _Minato thought to himself.

"Kushina I don't think that Naruto would fit well with Naruko and Minima's teamwork, they are the top of the class, and they need someone of their skill in order for them to reach their full potential." Started Minato only for a second chain to embed itself into the desk, this one closer to his outstretched left hand.

"Maybe I need to say it again, but slower this time. I WANT TO BE A JONIN SENSEI FOR MY SOCHI, NOT MY DAUGHTERS, NOT THE TOP OF THE CLASS, NOT THE FOR THE REINCARNATION OF THE FIRST THREE HOKAGES, BUT MY SOCHI! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?" she said punctuation every few words with another of her chains embedding themselves into the desk before her.

"Kushina, be reasonable, you're talking about leaving the girls alone during their most vulnerable time as ninja, what about the other villages, what about them?" replied Minato with a hint of desperation in his voice, hopping his final trump card would be enough to change her mind once again.

"I have given the last six years to my girls don't you dare question my love for them." said Kushina glaring at Minato. "But I have been failing my sochi for just as long and I refuse to do so any longer, so you will let me be his Jonin sensei or I will beat you within an inch of your life, at which point you will make me his Jonin sensei anyway." finished Kushina with a dangerous little smile looking at her husband's sweating form.

"Ku-kushina please." muttered Minato softly the pleading evident in her voice.

This tone brought forth memories to Kushina, memories that Minato was about to severely regret reminding her of. A small boy with sun kissed blond hair was looking up at her, with a pleading not in his voice asking to go out for Raman with her, before being turned away. The same boy sitting on his bed looking sadly at his parents as he was denied training after his first year of waiting. The tone Minato was using now was just the same as his had been all those times, and hearing that voice come from the man before her who was even now trying to convince her to leave that boy turned shinobi alone was maddening to her.

"ok Minato." Kushina whispered as Minato seemed to relax slightly as the words came from her mouth thinking he had won her over somehow, "I guess we'll have to do it the second way." She finished as her chains proceeded to hurl the hokage's desk towards the office window. Minato had only a second to react, but being the yellow flash, this was all the time he needed, as both he and Kushina were suddenly gone in a flash of light disappearing from the hokage's office even as the desk shattered through the top floor window and hurtled down towards the street below.

With a flash of yellow light both Minato and Kushina found themselves standing in a deserted training field across from one another. Kushina looked towards Minato setting herself to do whatever she needed to do in order to not fail her sochi again.

"Minato, I am going to say this only one more time I am going to train our sochi with or without your approval, I won't fail him again, and if you were half the father I know you can be you wouldn't be standing in my way." said Kushina settling herself in to beat some sense into her husband if necessary.

_Damn it why is this happening, why is she suddenly so adamant about Naruto? I know I promised we would eventually get to teaching him, but this is something else, what is going on? Gah what am I going to do if this keeps up it could tear the family apart, and I can't risk that not after everything I've done, I won't let everything fall apart now, I can't. _Thought Minato to himself, as he looked towards his wife.

_AHHHHHHH, fine just let her train Naruto, Jiraiya and I can still work with the girls, and I'll just have someone I trust be their Sensei, besides we already found that neither of them had a great handle of Kushina's fighting style already, with my hummingbird style as well as the toad style they will be fine. Besides I guess it wouldn't hurt to have Naruto become a credit to the family. _He finished completely forgetting the day's earlier events with his sochi.

"Ok Kushina if that's what you want, you can have Naruto as your student, but you're going to have to take two more students, there aren't enough Jonin sensei's for apprenticeships this year." said Minato raising his hands in surrender.

Kushina physically relaxed upon hearing this allowing for her chains to draw themselves back within her body as she did so.

As the two disappeared in a yellow flash, and Kushina headed back home to meet and celebrate with her children, and Minato set about finding his desk Naruto was leaving the Senju compound with Hinata and Mito in tow.

As they traveled down towards the Hyuga complex their path happened to run across two Namikaze's that were just being let out of the academy.

Minami could just not shake the events as the exam out of her head even as she made her way home.

_Ok Kyuubi, _**"I thought I asked you to call me Kyu Minami-chan" **spoke up the Yin half of the Kyuubi. _Ok sorry Kyu-kun, now what was that about Oniisan and your Kaasan? _Questioned Minami even as she rolled her eyes at Kyu's behavior.

"**What do you mean? Minami-chan?" **asked Kyu tilting its head to the side slightly in a questioning glance.

_What I mean Kyu-chan is that you said your mom was gone, and that she was like you, either way how did my Niisan ever see her? _Replied Minami smiling at finally moving towards her goal.

"**Hmmm, don't know Minami-chan but he did somehow, maybe he saw her when he was busy training, you said he did pretty well in the test." **smiled back Kyu as he finished speaking.

At this statement a fresh pang of guilt struck Minami.

_That's right Naruto niisan was out training, what does that mean? I thought he was just goofing off the whole time, but maybe I don't know him as well as I think I do. _

"**I know Minami-chan how about you ask your Niisan then we can both know." **said Kyu with a sense of pride in her voice as though he had just solved the most difficult of problems, smiling happily as he did so.

_Can I even do that, _thought Minami to herself, _I haven't been close to Naruto Niisan for years thinking he was being lazy, now that it's clear he wasn't, do I have any right to even ask him? _She thought to herself.

"**Come on Minami-chan I'm sure he will, you're the nicest person I know." **said Kyu wagging his tails as he cheered his container on.

_I'm the only person you know Kyu-kun, but thanks for the encouragement, I'll just have to see if Naruto-niisan will be willing to give me a chance._

-Meanwhile in Naruko's mind the conversation was not so friendly-

_I TOLD YOU FURBALL TO TELL ME WHAT WAS WITH NARUTO NIISAN! _shouted Naruko at the Kyuubi.

"**By Kami, will you shut up for two seconds you miserable little meat bag, I'm trying to think and your constant whining isn't helping." **Replied the Kyuubi, even as he rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of the headache he was slowly getting.

_But what was with Naruto's henge and why were you freaking out about it! Darn it Kyuubi tell me what's going on! _continued Naruko.

"**Listen here kit I don't know what's going on, if you want to know so bad ask that niisan of yours to tell you and leave me alone!" **shouted the Kyuubi as Naruko was forced out of their mental conversation.

_Gah Stupid furball I hate it when he does that, my ears pop every time he does that. _Thought Naruko shaking her head slightly to clear her mind. _But I guess he's right I'll just ask Naruto, and find out what's going on. _finished Naruko._ "But will he tell us" _whispered a little voice in her head as she turned her attention back to her and Minima's progress through the village.

As the sisters approached closer to the Hyuuga residence on their way home they spotted the titular blond along with his recently announced girlfriend, and their youngest sibling Mito following along between the two smiling up at them.

Even as the sister's eyes turned to face the group, their eyes turned up to see the sisters approach and both groups momentarily stopped. The moment was broken by Mito's enthusiastic cheers as seeing her sister Minami running up to perform her standard greeting in the form of a flying tackle.

"Neesan!" cheered Mito crashing into Minami, causing the girl to stumble back slightly, and giving Mito a chance to see the leaf headband that was wrapped around her waist like a belt. This prompted her immediate attention.

"Yay Neesan you're a shinobi just like Naruto Niisan now you're both going to be awesome Shinobi! That's so cool! Are you going to go and save princesses now, Naruto niisan said that would take time, but I think he just doesn't want me to know about it. Is it a secret you can tell me." fired off Mito in rapid fire. Minami could only smile down at her imoutou, wondering how the girl managed to be so excited all the time.

"Well imoutou, we won't be starting missions till we get our sensei's in a few days, so you will just have to wait till we start missions." Replied Minami smiling down at Mito's pouting face.

"Ok Neesan but you have to tell me as soon as you get a mission, promise." said Mito turning her bright eyes up to look at her big Neesan. Minami simply nodded her head smiling down at Mito.

Naruko stood off to the side slightly, looking on longingly at the interaction between Mito and Minami. It wasn't so long ago that she and Mito had been that close, but ever since she had been working against Naruto, she had found that instead of impressing Mito she had only driven a wedge between the two. Over the last two years she had been attempting to mend their relationship but even now they were still not as close as they had been.

At that moment Mito turned her attention to Naruko her eyes focusing on the headband that like Naruto's was tied around her forehead. Mito being the happy little one she was smiled up at her other sister.

"Yay Naruko Neesan is a shinobi too, now you all are going to be going on adventures, you have to promise to tell me all about it to, ok Neesan." said Mito giving her sister a small smile.

"Ya imoutou, just watch we are going to be the greatest shinobi of all time!" replied Naruko smiling back at Mito. It had taken time but the two were starting to get closer after the falling out they'd had two years back. Naruko still wished Mito would run and jump into her arms like she did with Naruto, and Minami, but as of yet she still hadn't become comfortable to take up her customary greeting with Naruko.

Naruto and Hinata had finally caught up with the little redhead, and were now standing just in front of the three Namikazes.

"Hello Minami, Naruko congratulations on passing." greeted Hinata with a kind smile, while slightly elbowing Naruto to prompt him to also speak up.

_Ok Hinata-chan, _"Ya congratulations you two, I knew you two would make it." Smiled the blond, while nursing the arm Hinata had jyukened.

"Thanks bro" replied Naruko a little dismissively.

"You did really well to Niisan," said Minami looking to start mending the gap that had formed between the two, "and thanks." she said lightly touching her headband "it means a lot to me." she finished.

Naruto could not say that this run in was welcome. He was still wrestling with the whole idea of what had happened with his Kaasan, and his twin sisters were not going to make thinking to himself easy. Still he supposed if his Kaasan was able to try and make it up to him, he should at least keep not cut them off completely, if he did he wouldn't be any better than the Hokage had been to him.

"Um well we better get going, we still need to tell Kaasan and tou-san the good news." said Naruko looking down at Mito, who nodded up at her.

"I better get home, I need to let my parents know that I passed as well." said Hinata giving Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek before moving off towards the Hyuuga compound. As Naruto looked at her retreating from with a bright blush upon his face.

"Hey Naruko why don't you go back with Mito I have something I want to ask Naruto really fast kay." said Minami looking down at Mito and back to Naruko the latter of which smiled at the chance to be with her sister for a bit.

"Ya come on squirt lets go and tell Kaasan the good news, race you there!" said Naruko taking off with Mito in hot pursuit jogging along after her.

Once the two had gone a small distance Minami turned to Naruto with a small hint of fear gathering in her chest as she did so. She noticed at the same time that Naruto seemed unable to meet her eyes either. Finally the silence was broken by Minami.

"Um hey Niisan, um that was a cool henge you did during the exam." she said inwardly berating herself for sounding so timid and unsure.

_I guess you were right about the henge being a good idea Juubi. _He smiled to himself.

"**Ya no doubt that Kyuubi has been giving her a field day after that." **giggled the Juubi.

_Ya that great and all but there is something we kind of overlooked. _He replied quietly.

"**What is that seedling?" **asked Juubi with a hint of interest.

_What are we supposed to tell her about that henge? _He said worried.

"**You know that somehow completely slipped my mind, oh well just tell her you saw it in a book or something. If she proves herself later, maybe we could meet; kami only knows I'd like to see my son again." **She said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

_I know Juubi, and I'm sorry I know your only waiting because you want to keep me safe._ He replied in a small tone.

"**No seedling, there is no need to worry, it was at my insistence that we waited till you were ready before revealing it anyone, after all what use is people knowing if the result is painting a target on my little seedling." **finished Juubi with a kind smile looking to reassure the boy.

_Thanks Juubi. _He replied turning he focus back to the girl before him.

"Thanks Minami, I worked really hard on it after I found a description of it in an old story about the court of Kami." said Naruto while scratching the back of his head with a small smile.

_I guess that makes sense, well at least he is talking to me that's a good sign. _Thought Minami to herself.

"Well I just wanted to say it was really something, you must have worked really hard." said Minami with a small smile on her face. As she looked at the smiling form of her brother she felt a sharp stab of sadness at the situation she found herself in with her Niisan.

_Ok Minami you have to start somewhere might as well be now._ She thought as she mustered her courage.

"Umm Niisan I wanted… what I mean is… look what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for how I've been acting for the past few years, I-i'm sorry." she finished looking up to meet her Niisan's eyes for what felt like the first time in forever, red into that purple and blue swirl.

"**Well this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." **Said the Juubi shaking her head at how long it had taken his family to finally start inquiring about her seedling.

_Umm Juubi little help here! _Said Naruto with a hint of worry in his voice.

"**Sorry seedling, this is something you're going to have to decide what you want to do next, you can give her a chance, or you can shut yourself off from her. It is up to you how you wish to live your life in this village. You can choose to live with those that wish to change, or you can chose to live without them, and hate them for what they have done, and many wouldn't blame you for that. It is up to you how you wish to live with your family seedling." **Finished the Juubi looking down at Naruto, and wishing she could give an answer to this question. So all she could do was be there for her seedling, and try and help him in deciding his own path, as well as living it.

_I guess your right Juubi, but I don't want to not have a family anymore! I've lost them for so long I don't want to lose that chance to have them again. I guess I'll just have to see how things play out for now. _He said returning his attention once again to Minami.

"Um Minami… well thanks that means a lot to me." at this Minami seemed to brighten for a moment "but you're going to have to give me some time ok, it has been." Here he paused a slight look of pain crossing his face "it's been a long time for me." he finished with a small smile.

"Ok Niisan…I'll wait." replied Minami. While she was slightly saddened at her brother's response she could not hold it against him for wanting to take things slowly. Looking back at her own actions she could not help but see it as a testament to her brothers heart that he was even giving them a chance, and swore to herself that she would become worthy of his faith in her.

With that the two headed back towards their home.

-Time skip to team assignments-

After the day of the exams things had been changing slowly for Naruto, as well as the entire Namikaze family. The night they had returned they had found both parents and godparents waiting to congratulate them on their success in passing into Genin. While Minato and Jiraiya had focused primarily on Minami and Naruko, the rest made a point to include Naruto in all of their revelries not allowing themselves to slip back into old bad habits.

Minato and Kushina had been more distant with one another since their confrontation in the office in the coming days. Another fight had occurred, although it hadn't come to blows, when the following morning Kushina had demanded that Minato apologize to Naruto for what he had said to him in the office, as well as demanding to know why he had dared to say it in the first place. Minato's silence on the matter had only further damaged their relationship, and at the moment tensions were high between the two.

As of yet they had not broken into conflict in front of their children, but tensions were high none the less. Mito had thankfully been spared any confrontation, but the triplets could tell something was going on with their parents. The three could only look on and wait for whatever was happening to play out not knowing enough to offer more than concerned glances.

During the past few days, Minami and Kushina had been making efforts to get to know Naruto better, and although progress was slow they were happy that he seemed willing to give them a chance. Kushina had begun to give Naruto some training in the past few days, and was both sad and proud of where her son stood in relation to the rest of the students. Although he was not near his sister's level, which was mid to high chuunin, he was at least a strong Genin and an eager learner. After observing his skills she had decided to teach him her own fighting style the Crimson wave of the whirlpool. He took to the training well, excited to be learning a style that no-one else was trained in, not even his sisters. Mito was also learning the same style but at a slower rate given her attention span. However, she was a bright patch of light that helped Kushina and Naruto interacting with each other smiling and laughing whenever the other two were at a loss for words.

So the day of team assignments came and we look in on the academy classroom to find Naruto and Hinata sitting in their old seats in the back of the class excitedly waiting for the Jonin sensei's to arrive.

"Hey Hinata-chan I can't wait to show you this new move that Kaasan showed me, it's awesome." smiled Naruto, as he continued to explain the entire process to his girlfriend.

Hinata could only smile at Naruto happy in seeing him so happy, as well as happy to see him progressing towards his goals. Meanwhile she couldn't help but smile inwardly at her own progress as Shizune's unofficial apprentice. True Shizune couldn't take a Genin as an apprentice until they had received at least a year of experience, but that didn't mean that she couldn't get some pointers.

Iruka could only smile as he looked around at the students, all chatting excitedly about the next step of their shinobi career. As he looked around he could not stop himself from feeling a bit of pride at this particular class. He was certain that they would likely to become some of the largest names in the Shinobi world in a few years, and all he could think was how those lives had received their start here.

While he was looking around a knock came at the door signaling the arrival of the Jonin sensei.

"OK class it's time for team announcements, so SHUT UP!" shouted Iruka utilizing his patented big head jutsu. This quieted the class in a moment much to the pleasure of Iruka.

"Let's get started then team one…" started Iruka as he read down his list. As he did so students in sets of three would rise and a sensei would enter to collect them leaving a moment later.

"Team seven will be Naruko Namikaze, Minami Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha, your Jonin sensei will be Kakaahi Hatake." he continued. A moment later the door opened as a grey haired figure was thrown into the room headfirst as a voice that several recognized issued from the doorway.

"GET IN THERE NOW YOU PERVERT" shouted a particular redhead.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Kakashi rising slowly from the floor rubbing his head where he had landed on the classroom floor. He turned his face to look around at his future students with a small eye smile as he did so. _Well at least I got the cream of the crop, less work for me, and more time with my little orange friend. _He thought with a perverted little giggle.

"Ok Team seven, meet me on the room in ten." He said disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

As team seven filed out, team eight was called up consisting of Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi, and final team member will be her private student Yakumo Kurama.

Into the classroom walked a talk women with black hair and shining red eyes followed by a girl with in a simple kimono with waist length brown hair, both smiling at the forms of their new teammates. Once the four were joined they departed together as the next team was called.

(ok not going to do the standard team ten, just put exactly what is done in the manga, sorry but a bit lazy on this scene.)

After team tens departure, Iruka glanced back down at his clipboard before speaking again.

"Ok team eleven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin sensei will be Kushina Namikaze." Finished Iruka looking up to see the shocked looks on all three's faces.

_Ya! I'm on an awesome team, Hinata, Naruto and I are going to kick but. I heard from mom and sis that Kushina is an awesome ninja I'll be great in no time. _Thought the feral boy with a large grin on his face as he looked at his new team mates.

_Yes Naruto-kun and I are on the same team this is great! And Kiba has always gotten together with us great, this is great! _Smiled Hinata looking between her team mates. _I hope naruto will be ok with having his Kaasan as his sensei, I know they have been getting better, but I hope this will work out._

…_.Kaasan, is this what she meant when she said she had a surprise for my training. But to have Kiba and Hinata as my team mates this is awesome! I guess Kaasan really does want to help me. _Thought Naruto allowing a smile to spread across his face.

Even as these thoughts raced through their minds Kushina stepped forward into the room, making quite the impressive figure decked out in her full shinobi gear for the first time in years. Her long red hair was drawn back in a long pony tail that fell down her back. Her leaf headband sat clearly upon her brow acting to keep her bangs from falling across her vision. She wore a form fitting black ninja long sleeved shirt with her blood red Uzumaki armor covering her chest and shoulders in the same smile as those given to the first two hokage's by her clan so many years ago. Both her arms and legs also sported the same red greaves, and all along the red armor there were intricate symbols carved into the groves only standing out in the small shadows that the light revealed to everyone's eyes. Along both sides of her waist there were grouped three scrolls, along with a Shuriken and Kunai holster. Her whole attire made for an impressive and intimidating figure.

As she looked at her new team a large smile spread across her face particularly when her eyes found that of her Sochi, and saw the smile he himself wore as he looked down at her.

_Thank you Sochi, thank you_. She thought holding back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"OK team follow me to training field 50 as fast as you can dattebane!" she said turning to jump out of the window as she called the last part, looking like a red blur as she did so. As soon as she had left the three members of team eleven looked at one another before scrabbling to follow her out of the window.

Training ground 50 was a wide open space bordered by trees that sported a river running down its center, and on the center of the river stood Kushina awaiting her team arrival while running over her plans for the team in the meantime.

_Ok well sochi is still working on the next step of the red wave style so he's taken care of. After that I need to test his affinity, Naruko got her dads wind, and Minami go both water and fire so I wonder what his might be? Well I'll find out soon enough I guess._

_Now as for Hinata, Shizune said that she was working well with her medical studies at the moment. Beside that Hitomi said that she was progressing well in her use of the gentle fist so that's covered. I guess I can start her on elemental training first._

_And lastly Kiba, hm if what Tsume tells me is anything to go by he is doing well with his clan style so I guess I can work with him on expanding his use of weapons, and maybe start him on his elemental training as well. _

As she finished her thoughts she could not help but feel a small stab of guilt at her future teaching. These events had been happening from time to time once she had started teaching her sochi. It happened whenever she noticed that Naruto was behind someone else in his studies. Naruto may have been good for a civilian or clan-less shinobi, but he was clearly behind most of the other clan heirs his age. Whenever this happened she only wanted to curl up and cry for all the harm she had done her sochi, but she knew that that would only be self-serving, and that was something she was determined to avoid at all costs.

Just as she was finishing her small mental process, she looked up to see the arrival of her team.

First was Kiba dressed in his grey coat with a furry color pulled up over his head, and his black shinobi pants adorned with shuriken and kunai holsters. Beside him stood his small pup Akamaru who was wagging his tail as he barked excitedly at the figures who had landed a few moments after Kiba.

The second to arrive was Hinata who was dressed in standard shinobi pants that also held her kunai and shrunken pouches. She was also dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt that allowed the sleeves to drape over her hands in the same style as her master Shizune's uniform did. Over her shirt she wore a tan coat with her clan symbol on both of its sleeves that ended at her elbows allowing for the undershirt to cover the rest. She now had a lavender strap that affixed her headband securely around her neck. Hinata smiled as she looked down at the excited face of Akamaru as she bent down to pet the puppy.

The final to arrive was her Sochi, who had changed is attire very little over the years. He still loved the orange jumpsuit he had worn for years, only now thanks to Hinatas insistence he at least left the jacket unzipped with the sleeves cut off just below the elbows not making the outfit a bit more manageable; at least in the shinobi since.

Smiling as she looked around at her students.

"Nice time making it here team, I'd like us to start off with a quick introduction so we can get a feel for one another, and how we will better function as a team from this day forward. I'll start us off so you can get an idea. My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze I'm a Jonin ranked shinobi and excel in both my clan fighting style and the use of my personal techniques the chakra chains." Here she paused to allow a small golden chain to form from her palm. "My likes are my family, and Ramen, my dislikes are a certain blond idiot who needs to figure out where his priorities lie." Here she looked up to the Hokage monument for a moment with a look of anger on her face. "My goals are to see this team become the greatest shinobi they can be, as well as make up for a mistake I made with someone precious to me." she finished looking at Naruto as she finished.

"**Hmm seems that Kushina isn't too happy with the hokage." **Said the Juubi failing to hid the hint of happiness in her voice at this prospect.

"_Ya that's Kaasan for you, she won't take crap from anyone!" _shouted the other voice in Naruto's head.

"Ok so how about ladies first" said Kushina gesturing towards Hinata.

"Um ok I'm Hinata Hyuuga; I like my family and my boyfriend Naruto-kun, and spending time with my friends. My dislikes are some of my clan customs that I want to change, and the competitiveness of some of my family. My goal is to be a splendid shinobi and help those I care about reach their goals. I also hope to have a family someday." She finished quietly with a blush forming on her face as she did so.

"Ok." Said Kushina with a small knowing look on her face at the last part of the girls speech, "how about you next Kiba."

"Hai my name is Kiba Inuzuka, and this here is Akamaru. I like spending time with my friends, and working to become the best fighting pair the Inuzuka clan has ever seen. I dislike those who hurt animals unnecessarily, and people who think that someone like my Kaasan can't be a great leader just because she is a kunoichi. My goal like I said is to become the greatest tag team pair with Akamaru here and maybe find someone that my Kaasan and Neesan will approve of." He finished with a smile as he scratched the puppy behind the ears.

"giggle, if I know your Kaasan you'll have your work cut out for you with that last one Kiba." she smiled.

"Ok last we have Naruto, go ahead sochi." She said gesturing towards him with a smile.

"OK dattebayo! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like spending time with my precious people, and training to become the best shinobi I can be. I also want to make a certain someone proud of me, and keep a promise to someone very close to me." he said with a smile, that none the less had the others wondering who he was referring to. "My dislikes are people who hurt my precious people, people who sacrifice others for their own reasons, and a man who hurt someone close to me and separated her from her children." He continued. Here the group once again looked at one another wondering who Naruto could be talking about. "My goal is to become a great shinobi to protect my precious people, and to help someone close to me be able to meet those she was separated from." He finished with the same smile he had started with not noticing the questioning looks of his fellows.

Kushina and Hinata were particularly interested in finding out what he was referring to, but decided that if he had wanted to tell them more he would have done so. For Kushina she wanted to avoid doing anything that could damage the relation she had started to rebuild with her son by asking such questions. For Hinata she simply trusted Naruto's judgment on the matter knowing that everyone had something's they wanted to keep private.

"Ok then well I guess it's about time we start our test." she said smiling down at the three with an evil little chuckle. All three of the Genin turned to look at one another with differing looks of worry on their faces as they turned back to the smiling women.

**Ok I won't be going into their test and simply referring back to it over time so you can get an idea on it over time. At this moment I wish to keep everything on their abilities secret for just a bit longer so that you can see it in later battles. Also to be honest I couldn't think of a good original test, and I think the bell test is pretty flawed. I mean encouraging dissention while wanting teamwork, that is so back assward it isn't even funny.**

-Time skip to one month later-

Team eleven had just entered into the mission hall of the hokage tower with a purring Tora nestled in the arms of Hinata. The three Genin had been moving steadily forward in their training throughout the month, and things were progressing for each of them better than Kushina had expected.

Hinata was moving into some of the more advance areas of medical justus, as well advancing in the use of poisons thanks to his meetings with Shizune. Besides that she had started her elemental training with Kushina recently and had learned that her element was water, just like her mother's was. As a result Hitomi had been escorted to the training field to offer advice to her daughter. Kushina could still remember the smile on the woman's face as she had been asked to help her daughter in incorporating her element into her style. With the help of the three women Hinata was advancing quicker than they could believe.

Kiba had also been advancing steadily in his training although at this time they still had not found a weapon to fit the Inuzuka fighting style the boy favored, and still let him work in tandem with Akamaru. Kushina was able to find that the boy possessed a particularly rare element for the leaf wind. The boy was at first distressed at this premise as neither his Kaasan or Neesan had the element, meaning he didn't know how to make it work with the Inuzuka style. Kushina, however, was not about to let the boy down and dedicated herself to finding a way to incorporate the element into his style of fighting. So far they had found that by applying wind to his tunneling fang he had already increased both its speed and destructive force two fold. At the moment the Inuzuka boy was excited to continue with his training.

The last member of the team Naruto, however, had undergone the most change. He had succeeded in moving to the next stage of his taijutsu style that his Kaasan had called the second dance of the swirling tides. Along with this his control and medical skills had increased so that now he was about at the level that Hinata had been at the time of their graduation. Along with this he had refined his basics down to the point where he was able to use most of the techniques without hand signs. Although he hadn't started his elemental training yet he was going to be starting it soon and could not be more excited.

They approached the mission desk that Iruka and Minato sat behind reviewing the mission scrolls for assignment, as well as review.

"Team eleven reporting on a successful mission completion." stated Kushina looking at the two men behind the desk. Her eyes lingered momentarily on her husband's face before looking forward once again.

Over the last month the two had slowly patched things up Minato going so far as to apologize to Kushina for his actions. There was, however, still tension between the two, as he had still refused to either explain his actions or apologize to Naruto. At the moment, the two were still not sure what to do with one another. They still loved each other; such feelings did not fade easily, but the unwavering trust that had been between the two no longer existed. Minato knew what he had to do to fix this; however, he could not bring himself to admit to his actions as being wrong. To do so would be to admit that everything he had, believed and sacrificed for would have been for nothing.

Meanwhile Kushina could not completely forgive him until he made amends with Naruto. As a result the two were stuck in an awkward stalemate that left them unsure as where they stood. So for the time being they simply smiled at each other, without letting people know of the silent war they waged.

As Minato looked over the most recent assignment, he suppressed a small pang of sadness as he looked upon his beautiful wife. She no longer graced him with her true smile like she had once done only a month prior. Now she only looked at him with sadness lamenting what she had lost, and what she also feared never to have again.

Minato hated that what was happening to his family, but he had chosen his path and would not falter no matter what it cost him. In his eyes he was suffering for the sake of his village, and to that end he would endure.

"Well done team eleven." Minato spoke looking down over the mission report. "It's still early yet and we have plenty of D rank missions left if you would care to take another." He continued taking refuge behind his clipboard so he would not have to face that fake smile still etched onto his wife's face.

"With respect Hokage-sama I believe my team is ready for a low class C rank mission, and would like to put in a request for one." replied Kushina cutting her husband off before he could begin listing off the chores that passed for D rank missions.

This declaration caught the Hokage slightly off guard .

_C rank, already, but none of the other teams are near that level yet, not even the girls team, Kakashi said they still needed work. Does that mean Kushina's team is advancing that fast. No, it probably just something to do with Naruto, probably just trying to give the boy something over his sisters. But Kushina wouldn't put a team in danger just for that would she? _Thought the hokage to himself as he gazed up at his wife.

"Kushina are you sure, I mean you don't need to feel pressured by your team to give them a better mission if you don't think their read." Minato offered, thinking he was offering help to a sensei bogged down by whining students.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama," **"ya like that's a lot" **chimed in the Juubi in Naruto's head, "I do not lie about my teams abilities, and this is my decision alone to make. My team has advanced across the board and I would like to take them on a low C rank mission to test them further out in the field." replied Kushina a small bit of annoyance creeping into her voice.

At the tone he was receiving from his wife Minato relented and began shuffling through the scrolls on his desk attempting to locate a mission for team eleven. Meanwhile the three Genin listening in on the conversation were barely able to contain their excitement.

_All right Kaasan and Neesan aren't going to believe it. My first C rank this is going to be great, I'll probably be assigned to protect a VIP or better yet overthrow a dictator. This is going to be so cool. _Thought Kiba with a large smile spreading across his face as he turned towards his teammates who were also grinning at the time.

_Hanabi isn't going to believe this. Oh I'll have to tell Kaasan about this, I hope tou-san will be proud of me. I should stop by Shizune's before I leave and tell her, she said my training is progressing to the point I can start working with her hidden senbon technique. _Hinata thought as she smiled around at her team mates excited to have her first C rank.

_This is great! I'm going on my first C rank mission isn't this great Juubi. _

"**Yes seedlings I can see that you are very excited, but remember you have to be ready for anything out there." **She replied happy to see Naruto in such high spirits.

"_Hey Naruto ask where the mission is maybe we can all meet up for a bit, it's not fair you hogging Hinata-chan all to yourself." _the voice chipped in.

_Hey what's that supposed to mean, you have Juubi with you! _Naruto fired back.

"_Ya well we can't take Juubi out on a date now can we." The voice shouted back._

"**Well actually I'm always with you two, so really." **Juubi began smiling at the twos bickering.

"_Stay out of this"/Stay out of this! _Both the voice and Naruto shouted interrupting her voice.

"**I can still make both of your heads explode you know." **stated Juubi in a small threatening tone, not appreciating being ignored.

"_We're sorry pretty Ms. Juubi-san"/We're sorry pretty Ms. Juubi-san _both voices sounded off in time.

Meanwhile back in the real world Naruto had been gazing off into space for a few moments, but was called to attention as Minato spoke up finally pulling a single scroll from the pile and beginning his briefing.

"Alright here we go, we have a simple escort mission to wave, the client should be arriving some time tomorrow, I will have him meet you at the gate tomorrow at 800 hours. Till then I advise you to prep for a month long mission outside of village." said Minato adopting a tone he used when commanding troops and not when addressing family.

"Hai hokage-sama." voiced all four of the shinobi and Kunoichi before him.

"Ok squad we will hold off training for today, go ahead and return home for today, meet at the gates fully outfitted tomorrow at 700 hours, Understood?" stated Kushina looking over her squad.

"Hai sensei." coursed the Genin. Hinata and Kiba took this time to bow respectfully before heading out towards their compounds to tell their family the good news and to prepare.

"Hey Naruto lets head over to the Senju compound and pick of Mito ok." Said Kushina turning towards her sochi with a hopeful smile.

During the month they had been training Naruto had begun to open up to her more and more. She held no illusions, however, on the fragile nature of their relation. Naruto may have never stopped loving her but she had almost completely destroyed any trust he had with her. So all she could so was simply be there for her sochi as often as she could earning back his trust one day at a time.

"Hai, if I know Mito Tsunade and Shizune will probably be at their wits end right about now." Replied Naruto with a smile, as the two departed towards the Senju compound.

A few hours later Hinata was sitting down beside her mother looking out at the garden.

"So your first C rank, it's a big step forward." asked Hitomi looking over at her daughters form.

"Hai, we leave tomorrow for wave." Replied Hinata smiling as a gentle breeze worked its way through the garden scattering bright pink and lavender petals across her vision.

"Well I want you to know that all of us here will be cheering for you my little sunny place." smiled Hitomi as she looked at the wonderful kunoichi her daughter had become.

"Thank you, Kaasan, I won't let the clan down, I promise." smiled Hinata up at her Kaasan.

At hearing this Hitomi leaned over to place on of her hands on her daughters soft pale check. Her complication in birth had robbed her of much, the chance to train her children, the chance to walk side by side with them, or stand beside them when they needed her to. But there was one thing she would never let it take from her.

"Oh my sunny place I could never be anything but proud of you." Replied Hitomi softly as she bent down and placed a soft kiss upon Hinatas forehead.

"Now come on I'd like to teach you how to cook something to take with you on you C rank for your Naruto-kun." said Hitomi as she turned to begin wheeling herself towards the kitchen; raising one hand to stifle a giggle at the huge blush that had overtaken her daughters face.

"Kaasan." Called Hinata in a little bit of a whining voice as she rose and followed her mother towards the kitchen.

As the two made their way around the compound toward the kitchen Hinata was caught by a small impact into her back. As she orientated herself she recognized the presence of two arms that had encircled her waist and identified them as Hanabi's.

"Oneesan I heard you were heading out for a C rank for a month, you can't leave if you do who will save me from Mito-chan if you and Naruto are gone." Hanabi spoke into the back of Hinata.

Hinata and Hitomi could only exchange small glances with one another smiling slightly as they did so. Both women turned their attention to the boy who was currently holding onto Hinata as though he expected her to vanish if he let go.

"Hanabi I have to go to become a better kunoichi, besides I'm sure that Mito-chan will be worried about Naruto too, so you need to be strong for her too ok." replied Hinata turning to look down at her brother.

Hitomi in the meantime looked down at the form of her own sochi. She could only smile to herself at this, happy that her two children had such a strong bond between themselves despite the competition between members of the Hyuuga clan. She also suppressed a small giggle at the idea that her little sochi just didn't want his Neesan to leave but didn't know what to do to make her stay. Seeing this Hitomi turned towards her youngest with a small smile.

"Sochi-kun." She started getting Hanabi to look up at her "how would you like to come and help you Neesan and Kaasan with something to help with a C rank mission." She asked smiling down at the boy.

"Really asked Hanabi smiling up at the two." as he turned his face between the two.

"Hai imoutou, come on I'll even show you something to help with Mito-chan while I'm away." Said Hinata reaching down to take Hanabi's hand as they walked towards the kitchen with Hitomi smiling as she followed along behind happy to see her family happy.

Meanwhile at the Inuzuka compound Kiba was busy packing while his Kaasan and Neesan looked over his shoulder giving him advice every once an awhile.

"Imoutou make sure to take plenty of treats for Akamaru, and don't forget that vet pack I gave you." Said Hana looking down at the open pack Kiba was haphazardly throwing things into.

"Hai, Neesan I won't forget." said Kiba with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. _Gah it's like she doesn't even think I can pack a bag without her help._

Tsume seeing the look on her youngest face could only chuckle at him. "Come on Kiba-kun she's only trying to look out for her imoutou, besides it's not every day a member of the pack sets out for their first big mission, were allowed be a bit overbearing at times like this." Tsume finished with a fanged smile.

"Right imoutou, now don't forget to pack extra kunai you always loose yours." continued Hana smirking as she saw Kiba shaking his head in a helpless manner.

-Time skip to the next morning-

As team eleven arrived outside of the gate they set about busily comparing their packs and talking amongst themselves as what they might be expected to encounter on their mission. As they did so Kushina could only smile at her team with pride. They were not the best in the eyes of the academy, but by damn they were becoming the single greatest team she could have ever asked for.

As she looked towards the gate she could not fight back a smile at remembering how Mito had bounced around at hearing of her Niisan's newest mission. She kept firing off questions the throughout the whole meal the night before without pausing for breath on more than on occasion.

Naruko and Minami had only been able to look on with equal amounts of jealously and shock at hearing that their brother's team was going to be going on their first C rank mission before their team. Speaking of team seven the dream team that Minato had envisioned had at this time not quite played out as he had envisioned. While all three of the Genin were unquestionably skilled their ability to work together was spotty at best. Naruko and Sasuke were always fighting for the top spot while Minami attempted and failed to play the peace maker between the two. Meanwhile Kakashi was slacking in his overall training counting on the Genin to handle most of their training individually and instead focusing almost entirely on team building exercises. Although he slowly found himself playing tutor to the Uchiha in the evolution of his sharingan training. So it was safe to say a C rank might be a ways off for team seven.

Kushina looked back from the gate and towards an approaching figure. As she noticed the figure approaching, she motioned to her team focusing their attention towards the oncoming figure as well. The man looked to be around his late sixties wearing simple contracting clothing, along with a straw hat perched upon his head, and a jug of booze in his hand.

The three Genin noticeably faltered at the oncoming figure, all privately thinking how much of a disappointment the start of this mission was off to. The Genin watched as the man strode up to Kushina while giving them all the once over.

"I pay for ninja and all I get are a bunch of snot nosed kids, what kind of village is this?" asked the man as he looked down his nose at team eleven. This was the wrong thing to say in the presence of Kushina, particularly about a group of Genin that she had been training. As a result the man soon found himself hanging upside down in front of the group as one of Kushina's chains had hoisted him up by his feet.

"Now I'm sorry but I don't think I heard you correctly, what was that you were saying about my team?" said Kushina in a dangerously sweet voice. The man to his credit immediately started backtracking from his previous statement.

"I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry you all look like amazing ninja that I'm lucky to have for my protection alright, were all ok now right, please." He babbled away even as the blood rushed to his face, and he started to become dizzy. Hearing this Kushina released her chain allowing the man to fall onto the ground in a heap before scrambling around to stand up again.

"Well team this is Tazuna, our client for this mission we are to escort him home to wave, and provide protection for him as he finishes his work on the construction of a bridge." Spoke Kushina even as Tazuna was getting himself back to his feet.

"What, you mean we have to protect him." Said both Kiba and Naruto looking back between Kushina and Tazuna as if hoping that one of them was about to say surprise and introduce the real client to them.

_Well I guess imoutou will be sad to hear that it wasn't some princess like he and Mito thought, _Hinata said to herself as she looked at their client.

"Ok team we're moving out." called Kushina noting the disappointment on her teams face and hoping that getting them moving might get them excited towards their future prospects.

"Hai" said all Genins turning to exit ahead of their sensei and client.

"**Hey seedling good news, I managed to get him near wave, so you can have your little meeting just like you wanted."** spoke up the Juubi popping into Naruto's head with a smile on her face.

"_Ya I'll see you soon, so make sure you look after yourself until we see each other." _replied the voice with a clear amount of happiness in his voice.

_Really that's awesome I can't wait to see you! Bet I'm still the best looking out of the two of us. _smiled Naruto back at the voice.

"_Oh ya I'd like to see you say that when Hinata-chan chooses me over you." _the voice fired back.

"**Baka's if you don't stop arguing and get your head in the game I will ground both of you from seeing Hinata-chan for the next year!" **said the Juubi cutting the two off before they could continue with their argument. This caused the two to immediately stop their arguing and focus back into their own bodies.

As Naruto popped back into his body he saw that the team had progressed further outside of the village and were making their way along a dirt road making steady time towards wave. Kiba was busy talking with Akamaru, while Hinata was conversing with Kushina about Hanabi and Mito. Tazuna was simply drinking away as he made his way down the road between his ninja protectors.

As they moved forward Naruto took notice of a small pool of water that seemed to have formed in the side of the road. At first he took no real mind of it, but something in the back of his mind told him he needed to keep an eye on it. So as he continued forward he made a quick signal to his team motioning towards the puddle. As Kushina turned towards the puddle she nodded back at Naruto motioning for the team to continue forward, but remain alert as they did so.

As the group made its way past the puddle two figures slowly emerged dressed in matching mist shinobi gear with breathing masks as well as spiked headbands upon their heads. Without a wasted move one of the shinobi was hurled over the group landing on the opposite side of the group while brandishing a clawed hand.

"Hand over the bridge builder and walk away little leaves." Spoke the first shinobi as he took a step forward even while his fellow finished stepping out of puddle fully to take a flanking position.

"Team fall in protect the client, Kiba, Hinata engage. Naruto back us up and protect Tazuna don't let them get to him." shouted Kushina spinning to deflect a set of shuriken that the mist shinobi had hurled at her.

As Naruto took up his position he witnessed his team run forward to engage the mist Shinobi.

Kushina flung herself forward towards the ninja who had launched his attack on her moments before. As she advanced the Mist ninja began going through hand signs quickly at her approach. Just as she was within striking range the mist ninja landed on the final seal and several whips of water rose from the puddle that he had recently vacated and rushed towards her. As the first whip approached Kushina leapt over the attack even as several golden chains exited her body and raced towards the Mist Shinobi who could only gaze shocked at the advancing golden missiles.

Getting his wits about him at the last moment the Mist shinobi directed the rest of his water wipes to fall back and form a dome of water around him, hoping to stave off the oncoming attack. What he had not been anticipating was that for the chains to surround the water dome and begin constricting upon the Mist ninja crushing the barrier he had managed to raise. As the water fell around him the chain constricted him wrapping him from head to toe in a golden prison.

With a victorious smirk Kushina directed her chains to slam the figure onto the ground rendering the Mist shinobi unconscious. As her chains receded she turned to see the second mist ninja had broken threw Kiba and Hinata and was rushing towards Tazuna.

Moments before Kiba and Akamaru after hearing Kushina had rushed forward with Hinata in toe.

"Come on Akamaru." cried Kiba as he leapt towards the mist shinobi with a cry of "Gatsuga!" as he and Akamaru became whirling tornados. The mist shinobi did not remain motionless however, and leapt to the side avoiding the deadly attack by inches. As he did so Hinata, who by now had activated her Byakugan, saw him reach towards a spot on his gauntlet and pull from it a length of serrated rope that seemed to be comprised of overlapping shrunken.

As Kiba turned to repeat his attack the mist shinobi swung around allowing the chain to fly out and cut towards the two. Hinata seeing this sprung forward and managed to land a palm strike on the exposed back of the Shinobi altering his aim enough so that the chain landed between the two Inuzuka.

The moment the chain landed between them, Kiba's nose detected something on the chain that smelled foul. "Hinata!" he shouted as he leapt toward the figure again, "don't let him touch you he's covered in poison! He shouted trying to land a hit on the Mist shinobi.

Who had leapt back from the sudden pain in his back, swiping his chain back and forth in an attempt to delay his pursuers. He managed to put some distance in between the Genin and himself, and took the opportunity to form some quick hand signs before breathing out a cloud of poison as he landed upon the final handsign. The purple cloud billowed out toward the two Genin causing them to leap back, and giving the Mist shinobi the opportunity he needed in order to slip by the two and head towards Tazuna and Naruto.

As he ran forward he swiped his arm forward causing the chain to lash out towards Naruto in an attempt to open the path to his target. What he had not expected was for Naruto to simply raise his left arm and allow the chain to wrap around the appendage biting into the skin as it did so.

As Naruto bit down and fought back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes he moved his other hand to pull out a kunai even as the Mist shinobi race towards him. As the figure approached Naruto forced himself to ignore the pain in his arm and grab hold of the chain with his already entangled appendage. As crimson drops fell from his hand he yanked the chain towards himself, throwing off the Mist shinobi's footing just enough to allow him to dive forward ramming his kunai into the figures shoulder as the two collided.

As the blade drove home, the Shinobi could only blink in surprise as he felt several other strikes hammer him from behind. Hinata had caught up with the pair and had disabled the shinobi with a series of well-placed Juken strikes to his back. As the shinobi collapsed Hinata's eyes came to rest on the bloodied form of Naruto only to cry as she saw the damaged form.

"Naruto." She yelled as her eyes fell upon his bloody left arm, which was still wrapped in the chain that even now was being drenched crimson. Not waiting a moment more she rushed over the body of the Mist ninja and began disentangling the chain from Naruto's arm. As she did so she could not help but have tears fall from her eyes as she quietly berated the blond.

"Baka,, why did you do that Naruto, you baka what about your arm." She continued as she finished removing the chain and began to apply her glowing green hands to the injured appendage working to close the wound as soon as possible.

"Baka, Kiba come over here and grab my bag now, there are antidote in there find the one that smells like the poison you smelled on the chain." She shouted in a commanding voice. Kiba sprang forward and began rifling through Hinatas bag pulling out vile after vile looking for the one in question.

During this Kushina was frozen stiff by the sight of Naruto's bloody form. Her mind began to race, and she entered a kind of auto pilot as she moved to secure the two shinobi before moving towards her sochi. The more logical part of her brain was even then assuring her that Hinata was doing all that could be done and she would only be in the way at this point. The mother in her, however, was not so rational, and was insisting that she simply grab the boy and began taking him back to the leaf as fast as possible.

_Kushina damn it you can't help him now, you have to let Hinata fix it for now make sure that those bastards can't move first, then go to him. _She said to herself hating herself even as she moved forward.

After she had secured the shinobi turned towards her sochi to see Hinata finally stepping back to show Naruto making a disgusted face as he finished drinking some greenish liquid. She calmed herself slightly at seeing him standing and smiling around at his team mates.

_Oh thank God at least he is ok_ she though letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Are you ok Naruto." She asked stepping forward and laying a hand on his shoulder looking down into her sochi's eyes as she did so.

"Oh course Kaa-san, I'm awesome, did you see me take on that mist shinobi?" the blond said excitedly looking up at his Kaasan's face. Kushina smiled down at her sochi's enthusiasm, many shinobi froze at their first fight, but her team was proving themselves.

Even as she smiled down at her son she couldn't help but raze her other hand and slam it across her sons head with a loud cry of "BAKA" to mirror Hinatas previous words.

"Yes you were awesome Dattebane, but what were you thinking taking a hit like that, don't worry like that me again." she finished softly pulling the boy into a tight hug.

"**I'm with her seedling don't pull a move like that again!"** shouted the Juubi settling for giving Naruto a headache instead of hitting him on the head.

_Ok, ok fine, you girls are always like this, _he shot back.

"_Well that's your own fault for acting so reckless, don't pull a stunt like that again till I get there!" _added the voice.

Meanwhile back at the sight of the battle Kushina had disarmed the two shinobi and sealed them while sending a quick message to the leafs patrols to pick up the two. Moving back towards her team she found Kiba marveling over the twin gauntlets that the now identified demon brothers had been wearing.

"Hey Kushina-sensei can you help me store these I think we finally found a weapon that will suit me!" Kiba smiled up at her while Akamaru yipped excitedly.

"Ok Kiba I'll seal them for now, when we reach a place to stop we can work on cleaning them of that poison." Kushina said while pulling out a scroll tossing it to Kiba as she moved towards her other Genin and the client.

"Now Naruto-kun you're not going to do that again, are you." said Hinata in a threatening tone.

"No Hinata-chan, I won't." replied Naruto in a submissive voice.

_Man has she got him wrapped around her little finger, just like Mito and Hanabi, those Hyuuga children can be scary! _chuckled Kushina as she motioned her team to fall in. As the Genin fell in around her she turned to face her client with a threatening look.

"Now Tazuna would you mind telling me why there are Mist shinobi after your life?" started Kushina flaring a small amount of killing intent as she did so

**Ok going to skip the whole sad story part, and the voting, as we all know they are continuing on to the next part of wave. I will add that they do stop and rest overnight and we will pick up the next day as they are disembarking from the river crossing.**

_So where are you going to meet me anyway? _ Questioned Naruto as he stretched on dry land.

"_If Juubi is right then I think we aren't too far from where you are at now, can't tell you exactly were as there is all this stupid mist everywhere." _replied the voice.

_Ya, it's here too what's up with that I thought this was the land of waves not the land of mist_ said Naruto in an exasperated voice.

Just as the conversation was about to continue Naruto found himself being tackled to the ground by Kushina as Hinata and Kiba dragged Tazuna down with them. As Naruto looked around just in time to see a flying object pass just where his head may have been moments before.

With a sickening thunk the object logged itself into a tree across from the group, and moments later a figure appeared standing astride the blade looking down at the group. As the group was making it steadily to their feet the sound of cold cruel laughter emanated from the figure standing astride the blade.

"Well, well, well the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, or do you prefer you other title the golden beast perhaps." mocked the figure as he jumped down from the tree lazily grabbing his sword handle and wrenching it from the tree as he did so.

"Looks like you've gone into babysitting, such a shame they saddle someone like you with these brats who are trying to play ninja." He continued as he swung his sword onto his back with surprising grace and ease given its impressive size.

"Kushina-sensei who is that?" asked Hinata in a quiet voice as she Kiba and Naruto slipped into a defensive position around their client. Kushina in the meantime was moving to stand clearly in front of her team.

"That Hinata is Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist, and one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist." Continued Kushina as she begin running her hands along her armor as the ruins causing a golden light to begin to emanate from them.

"I'm honored you've heard of me, as a matter of professional courtesy how about you hand over the bridge builder and I'll let you and your baby shinobi run on back to the leaf." Zabuza said placing one hand on the hilt of his sword as he said so.

"Don't think so," responded Kushina planning herself firmly in front of her team as she spoke, even as the golden light from the ruins moved too slowly cover her form.

"Well then I guess we are in for a party!" smiled Zabuza as he swung his sword from his back to point across at Kushina.

"Team stay with the client, protect him at any cost!" shouted Kushina as the golden light began to solidify around her.

He once red armor was now covered by a second glowing set of golden armor, that seemed to be affixed to it. The new plating gave off the same glow as her chains which had also formed from her back. Her hair had come undone and was now flowing behind her interlaced with bright golden chains that seemed to swish back and forth with her hair. As the golden light receded slightly they could see that her armored gauntlets now extended over her hands, with a single golden spike like those found on her chains extending from below the plate at the spot that writs meet the arm. All in all she struck an intimidating figure.

Zabuza's eyes glinted with a primal excitement as he gazed at the golden figure across from him, even as he began flipping through hand signs for his favorite Justus.

"I don't think so!" shouted Kushina launching herself forward towards the swordsman firing off two chains from the gauntleted fists.

The chains shot forward towards Zabuza who leapt over the chains as they crossed under where he had just been standing.

"Damn it!" he cursed bringing his sword to bear.

With a flick of her writs Kushina directed the chains to recede back into her gauntlet before she took off again towards the swordsman. As Zabuza landed he was forced to bring of his sword bracing his shoulder against the flat side of his blade, and using it as a shield as Kushina impacted the other side with the force of a bull. As Kushina impacted the blade he tilted it up causing her to fly into the air.

"Got you!" shouted Zabuza flying through hand sighs and causing three water dragons to spring forth from the lake nearby and hurl themselves towards the suspended figure of Kushina. Kushina righted herself in the air in time to see the approaching attack. Before it could impact, however, her chains had formed a barrier around herself taking the full impact of the water dragons that drove the golden dome down into the ground below. The resulting crash shot up a cloud of dust around the battlefield momentarily obscuring the scene.

As the cloud receded so too did the golden chains forming the dome around Kushinas form. Just as the chains receded Zabuza appeared above it swinging his sword down with a vicious cry of victory. Seeing this Kushina raised both her arms crossing them in front of her has she did so causing the golden gauntlets to lift forward away from her harms and meeting the blade before it could reach her. Sparks flew as the blade slowly cut through the golden plates, but by that time Kushina had leapt back firing a few chains at Zabuza forcing him to fall back as well.

As the two shinobi looked at one another Zabuza let out a manic burst of laughter.

"Yes, Yes, YES this is what I would expect from you Golden beast the last of the golden Uzumaki's!" called Zabuza even as the ruin of Kushinas forearm guards glowed again forming her chakra in to another set of golden gauntlets.

"It has been a long time since this executioners blade of mine has fought against your kind, but I must say you do your people proud." Zabuza called across the battle field.

"And you hold up well as a member of the famous Seven swordsmen demon of the mist." called back Kushina flexing her newly created gauntlets.

The Genin who watched this could only stair open mouthed at the battle as it occurred before them.

_Wow Kaasan is awesome, you have got to see this _called Naruto in his mind.

"**She is at that seedling; I must say that she does her people proud on the battlefield. Maybe she can teach you to forge your own armor someday, but for now keep your eyes on the battlefield."** advised the Juubi.

"_Ah man I'm on my way I have to see this come on Juubi steer me in the right direction will ya!" _shouted the voice excitedly

However, before more could be said the two warriors were hurling themselves towards one another again with renewed vigor. Blasts of water and golden light erupted across the battlefield as the figures continued to engage one another.

_Damn this isn't working out well, she is as tough as they say, I guess I'll have to try something else. _Thought Zabuza as two of the golden chains pierced his sword forcing him to twist it to avoid getting impaled by the golden tipped spikes that adorned them.

"Haku get our here and take out the bridge builder, while I handle her, kill the Genin if they get in your way!" he shouted.

_Damn it yelled Kushina in her head, he has back up, I need to, _she began, but was cut off as the blade swung sideways towards her causing her once again to focus on the battle at hand.

Meanwhile a masked ninja in the guise of a mist hunter ninja jumped from the trees rushing towards the Genin group hurling senbon as they came. All three Genin pulled forth Kunai to deflect the senbon. Akamaru was however, not lucky enough as a senbon embedded itself into his hind leg, and causing him to cry out in pain.

"Akamaru, YOU BASTARTD" shouted Kiba challenging his wind chakra as he spun forward towards the oncoming ninja catching them full force and causing them for skip back across the ground. The figure on the ground however, shattered into ice a moment later as a flurry of senbon rained down on Kiba just as his assault ended from the real attacker above. Kiba, however, only spun once again channeling his wind chakra into his funnel before racing up towards the Masked figure, who summoned an ice mirror before then sinking into it just as Kiba smashed into the mirror shattering it to pieces, the pieces however hung momentarily suspended before they flew towards Tazuna only to be intercepted by a Kunai in the hands of Naruto. Meanwhile Hinata had raced off to aid Akamaru leaving Naruto to hold off any attack that made it towards the bridge builder.

As Naruto deflected the projectiles one managed to cut into his shoulder allowing for a small cry of pain to escape his lips. This cry was picked up by Kushina who allowed her concentration to waver slightly, allowing Zabuza to get a light cut in on her outstretched arm. The moment did not pass Zabuza's notice who took the moment to consider the usefulness of what he had just observed.

_So you care for the little ones do you_ thought Zabuza forming a quick hand seal that caused two water clones to rise from the leftovers from the water dragon to charge towards the stationary figure of Hinata. Seeing this Kushina shot herself off towards the girl in an attempt to intercept them while shouting a cry of warning.

"HINATA INCOMING" she cried even as she raced forward. Hearing this Hinata turned in time to see the approaching clones, pulling back her sleeve to expose several senbon launchers Shizune had given her before leaving. Taking aim she fired off a salvo of needles towards the oncoming clones dispelling one fully while causing the second to the second to start to loose shape causing it to hurl its blade like a giant shuriken towards the girl before falling into a puddle like its fellow. The blade spun forwards catching the girl slightly on one arms and bringing forth a sharp cry of pain from her lips.

"HINATA!" came the cry of several voices as the girl grabbed her bleeding shoulder and turned to see her sensei approaching. Her eyes didn't focus on her sensei's figure however, but rather directly behind the red head.

"SENSEI!" was all she was able to make out before Kushina felt a bite of pain in her back along with an impact forcing her to fling forward towards her student. Kushina hit the ground as she rolled forward in front of her student.

She rose to her feet slightly as she turned to face her attacker, putting her now bleeding back to Hinata in an attempt to shield the girl from harm. However, even as she turned she could tell it was too late, Zabuza's blade was already thrusting towards her. As she saw the blade approaching her she simply closed her eyes and whispered a silent prayer that the rest would be safe somehow. But the blow didn't come. Instead she felt a few drops of something warm and wet hit her front prompting her eyes to fly open in surprise. What she saw would haunt her to her dying day.

Kushina was gazing into the swirling purple and blue eyes of her sochi Naruto. As she overcame the shock of this her eyes noticed a thin trail of blood that was dripping down from the side of his mouth. As she watch a single drop traveled down his chin to drop down and hit the edge of the great black blade that was sticking out of her sochi's chest.

Time seemed to stop for Kushina. Her breath caught in her through, her heart ceased to beat and her mind retreated back in horror. As her eyes looked away from the blade back into her sochi's face she once again found herself looking directly into his eyes. Memories assaulted her has she gazed into them; a small baby chewing on a rattle as he looked up at his smiling parents. A blond haired boy taking his first steps across their living room floor a look of concentration on his face as her husband kneeled down with his arms stretched out and a look of happiness upon his face. A blond boy running from two girls that chased him around a playground laughing; while a small red haired babe shrieked happily at the figures. A teary eyed boy that sat on his bed looking back and forth between his parents, with confusion in his eyes. As more and more memories flooded her mind Kushina found tears cascading down her face in rivers, as she fought to deny what was in front of her.

"S-sochi." She said weakly extending her hand out towards her sochi's face even as the light began to fade from his eyes. And the blade was retched back from his form. As the blade exited the boy Naruto's body fell forward, where kushina caught it unable to do more thank shake violently as she drew Naruto's body closer to herself as if trying to will the boy in her arms back into life.

"Well I guess I was wrong, those fake ninja of yours were good for something after all." said Zabuza in a mocking tone; even as Naruto's blood sank into the blade mending the damage it had sustained during the fight.

However, before he could move forward to finish the job a howl of complete anguish burst forth from the woman before him. As he watched the woman was cradling the mangled body of the blond Genin in her arms as she had thrown her head back in a cry of abject horror. As he watched the golden armor around her shattered as huge amounts of golden chakra poured forth from the women.

Before he could react giant golden chains the size of those found on cruise ships fired off from the women, in seemingly random directions gouging the land has they did so. Before he could properly react one of these chains shot forward at him breaking his blade as it slammed into him and hurtled him across the battlefield.

Kushina continued to howl as she held her son's body closer to her body. Even as her voice began to wane, and her chakra chains fell to the ground breaking apart and disappearing as she continued to hold the body of her Sochi. Her anguished cry petering out into a simple amount of reaching sobs, and gasps.

Across the field Zabuza had pulled himself out of the crater he had formed upon impact lifting the little less than half of his sword he had left as he did.

"Ok you bitch that one hurt." he said as he rose to his feet approaching the downed women. Hinata was frozen as Zabuza approached her sensei her mind trying desperately to fight what she was seeing. How could this be happening before her? With each step Zabuza took forwards she prayed that this was some kind of bad dream that she would wake up from soon.

Soon Zabuza stood before Kushina again looking down at the broken women before him.

"For what it is worth," he spoke "he died as a shinobi should." He finished as he swung down towards her, even as she raised her eyes to see the blade descend upon her.

But just like the last time the blade did not reach its intended target. With a loud clang the executioner's blade was intercepted by a black rod that pulsed with a faint purple aura.

Kushina found herself looking upon a glowing figure standing before her. The figure stood no taller than her own son had. He seemed to be wearing a golden glowing jacket with a great black tree patterned across the back of it, with ten branches stretching away from it. As her eyes traveled up she saw a familiar set of eyes looking down at her from the mysterious figure.

"Oh kami Kaasan I'm sorry, if I had known I would have been here sooner." said the figure before her in a voice she had not dared to dream of hearing again.

"S-sochi?" asked Kushina in a broken voice looking between the figure before her and the boy still nestled in her arms.

"**Naruto there isn't time to explain he can still be saved, but you need to get rid of Zabuza now!" **cried the Juubi to the Naruto she had been training for the past six years, since she had taken part in the deal the blond boy had agreed to all those years ago.

**OK DONE THAT IS IT FOR NOW, HALLE FUCKING LUYA! IT'S DONE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW. OH AND THOSE WHO ONE WILL GET THEIR PRIZE WITHIN THE WEEK BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

I would like to give a shout out to those who have reviewed, followed and favorite my story in the short time it has been out. I can't believe I have over two hundred followers, and favorites, I'm blown away really thank you all.

Rest assured this chapter will spread a little more light onto what exactly the relationship between the two Naruto's is while also adding more insert evil laugh here. Also thank you again to all who participated in the last contest I will be having another soon. Also I am sorry if the last chapters fight scene was a little convoluted, it was my first attempt at one, and I have gone back and corrected it slightly trying to make it more stream line. With luck my next one will be better, and so on.

Also small point but the chapters will be going back to their original size, the last one was a direct result of me trying to keep my promise to revile that other voice and still cover what I wanted to. So back to the story.

**Chapter six**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_ (decided to change font so it is easier to tell let me know it helps)

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-The secret is out-**

Kushina found herself looking upon a glowing figure standing before her. He stood no taller than her own son had, and seemed to be wearing a golden glowing jacket with a great black tree patterned across the back of it, with ten branches stretching out from its base. As her eyes traveled up she saw a familiar set of eyes looking down at her from the mysterious figure.

"Oh kami Kaasan I'm sorry, if I had known I would have been here sooner." said the figure before her in a voice she had not dared to dream of hearing again.

"S-sochi?" asked Kushina in a broken voice looking between the figure before her and the boy still nestled in her arms.

"**Naruto there isn't time to explain he can still be saved, but you need to get rid of Zabuza now!"** cried the Juubi to the Naruto who now stood above Kushina; even as the redhead finally passed out due to exhaustion.

"_Kay Juubi lets do this!"_ he shouted in his mind.

Zabuza could not tell what was happening before him, one moment he was bringing the remains of his sword to bear down on his victims, the next someone who was almost a complete copy of the boy he had just squired moments before appeared, and was blocking his blade with some kind of strange black bar that glowed with an odd purple energy.

As he looked at the figure before him his highly developed senses began taking in the new arrivals form as quickly as possible. The figure looked so much like the boy that still lay in the red heads arms he would have sworn on his sword that they were twins. The same purple and blue eyes, the same height, hell even the same hair color. The differences, however, were just as striking while the first boy had been dressed in what he could only describe as an orange jumpsuit this new figure seemed to be coated by a strange energy acting as clothing. His body was defined by a black body suit with several glowing markings along it in the shape of leaves. On top of this what appeared to be a golden jacket sat giving off flakes of golden energy even as it waved gently in the breeze. The man noticed too that the boys skin seemed to be giving off the same golden light as well, and that his hair now had two golden horns that seemed to be formed from his hair.

Before he could see more however, his senses screamed at him to dodge as the figure brought another one of those strange black and purple bars towards his head in a horizontal ark. Zabuza leapt back from the attack landing a few yards away in a crouching position beside the hole that he had only recently crawled out of.

"Who or what the fuck are you supposed to be kid?" Zabuza called across the battlefield as he landed, his eyes never leaving the new figure.

Naruto did not react to these words turning his head once again to look down at the bloodied and broken form of what appeared to be himself still cradled in his mother's arms before looking back at the swordsman.

"you'll pay." naruto spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, even as his hands tightened around the two rods he held in his hands, and he called for his seeds to approach him.

"What?" replied Zabuza not clearly hearing the boys words over the continued sounds of battle coming from where Haku and Kiba were still engaged.

"I SAID YOU'LL PAY YOU BASTARD!" screamed Naruto as he charged forward even as several objects seem to faze into being around him. To Zabuza it looked as though the boy was now being trailed by a six balls around the size of a grapefruit all made out of the same black and purple energy as the bars the boy held. His questions did not last, however, as whatever the things were two had detached themselves from the circle they seemed to form around the boys back and were now rushing towards him at insanely high speeds.

"Shit!" was all he managed to say as he flung himself to the left avoiding the projectiles by just a few inches as he did so. Turing his head he saw two small craters from where the balls had impacted moments before, each looking like an explosive tag had just gone off. His momentary distraction cost him however; as he turned to locate his opponent again his face was met with the impact of one of those bars wielded by his advisory's golden fist.

With a sickening crack Zabuza one again found himself skidding backwards across the battle field. As he came to a halt he was barely able to rise before collapsing to one knee looking across as the two black balls wrenched themselves out of the ground to return their fellows behind the boy.

_Shit what they hell is he, he doesn't have a form but he hits like an anvil, and what the hell are those things with him? I've never heard of a jutsu like that before. Damn it I 'm running on empty as it is after dealing with that red haired bitch, I can't waist time trying to figure this kid out as well._ Zabuza's mind raced as he looked towards his opponent who had started to turn to face him again.

_Fuck this I'm not dying today!_ He thought before going through a set of hand signs quickly before the boy could reengage him. With a cry of Kirigakure no Jutsu the battlefield was soon covered by a thick cloud of mist enveloping his form as well as the rest of the groups. This caused the rest of those to halt their actions trying to get a sense of their location and that of their enemies.

"Haku we're pulling back for now!" called Zabuza threw the mist his voice appearing to come from every direction.

"Hai!" came a call back and a few seconds after that the leaf shinobi heard the sound of figures retreating over the lake their footsteps causing small disturbances as they rushed away.

As the figures retreated the mist began to recede from the field allowing those present to get a clear look at one another.

"**Quick Seedling get back to him before it's too late!"** called the Juubi urging Naruto back towards the downed form of his Kaasan who seemed to have fainted with his fellow still grasped in her arms.

"Right" called back Naruto as he rushed towards his Kaasan's downed form. As he reached her he almost allowed himself to pull back in horror at the scene before him. His fellow had been nearly torn in half by Zabuza's blow, even as he looked on he could see that the boy was not long for this world.

"_Juubi oh kami what are we going to do! I can't fix this!"_ Naruto shouted slowly becoming hysterical at what he was looking at.

"**Seedling just shut up and place your hand on him."** said the Juubi fighting back tears as she said so. Her body shook as she spoke even as her arms wrapped around her form, as if trying to hold herself together long enough to do what had to be done.

"_Ok Juubi-san please save him! Please."_ Replied Naruto as he bent down to place his hand upon the other Naruto's form.

"**Damn it, the damage is too much, I'm sorry seedling there's only one thing we can do."** replied Juubi after a moment of checking over the mutilated child.

"What! what is it, do it, whatever it is hurry." shouted Naruto in a voice thick with panic.

"**Ok seedling just hang on to yourself this wasn't supposed to happen to either of you."** replied the Juubi calling up the one ability that she still had access to, the only one that that man had not taken from her.

While all of this was taking place Kiba had been making his way back towards his team, when he spotted the figure approach the downed form of his Sensei. As he rushed forward in order to protect her, he found himself stopped cold as his eyes feel upon the mutilated boy in her arms, and the sour smell of blood entered into his nose.

"No, no no no no!" the boy started repeating as he fought to deny what his senses were telling him. Naruto couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. As he continued to fight the reality before him he turned his attention to the other figure as he approached the downed form of his teammate and sensei and nearly yelled out in shock. He looked just like Naruto, well if Naruto glowed, but still he looked just like him. As the poor boy tried to make sense of this his eyes continued to dart back and forth between the two Narutos even as his mind tried and failed to explain what he was seeing before him. As he watched the glowing Naruto knelt down and placed his hand upon the mangled Naruto.

The final member of the leaf team Hinata was in a state of shock. She had witnessed not only her Sensei horribly wounded in front of her, but had also just witnessed her first friend turned love fall limp after a blade had burst out of his chest. She had watched as his body fell limply into his mother's arms, and her mind recoiled in horror. As her mind raced she felt her heart break in her chest, and as Zabuza's sword had descended down towards the forms of her Sensei and her love to take their lives the girls mind had simply shut down, unable or unwilling to witness the loss of more than she already had.

So Kiba sat kneeling before the fallen forms of his team, his, the only eyes besides those of Tazuna that witnessed what came next.

Before him he saw the strange golden light from the glowing Naruto slowly spread out from his hand, and spread forth down the body of the mangled boy's form slowly creeping over the blood socked clothing, and to the tips of his hands, bringing forth a slightly reddish glow from the mangled body of the boy. As the red glow completely covered the form of the downed Naruto, dark black line began to appear all over the boys form spreading out to create an intricate spiral design that cascaded down the boys body striking a clear contrast between red glow that covered him. As the lines intensified Kiba suppressed a gasp as the mangled boys eyes fluttered open slight taking in the face looking down at him.

"Hey what took you so long?" Naruto choked out looking up into his own face with a pained little smile.

"Come on you know that we have a lousy sense of direction." chuckled the other breaking into a small sad smile of his own. As the downed Naruto looked down at his chest, his face too taking on a pained expression before looking back up at the other Naruto who was now standing above him. Seeing this the mangled boy forced his mother's arms away from him, and worked to stand even as he felt his feet become unsteady under his own weight. As he stood he could feel a creeping cold slowly spreading forth from his chest. As he looked down at his glowing form he saw a dark spot originating from his chest that seemed to be slowly spreading across the rest of his form.

"So does this mean what I think it does?" he asked looking back at the other Narutos face, with a bit of fear in his voice.

"**I'm afraid so Seedling, I'm so sorry but we have to act fast or there won't be enough left to save what little of you is left."** replied the Juubi as tears cascaded down her face. The two Naruto's felt a pang of sadness at this, both at what was to come, and the pain it was causing Juubi.

"Well then I guess we better get started, this knucklehead will need all of the help I can give him." spoke the Naruto who was slowly becoming less and less bright as time passed. Fighting to keep a note of light heartedness in his voice as he did so.

"**I'm so sorry seedling this isn't how I wanted it to be for either of you."** said the Juubi through her tears, falling to her knees at the base of her tree. Even as she spoke she saw the dark spot slowly working its way around the boy's body, slowly creeping up his neck as he turned to face the form of his mother and Hinata that sat behind him unconscious. As his eyes fell across the two a small genuine smile graced his lips as he turned to face the other Naruto.

"Well I'm not." he spoke clearly with no hint of deception in his voice, "besides" he said as the shadow crept its way up towards his lips, "I'm not going to leave them along right." he said as he stretched out his hand towards the other Naruto.

"No we're not." smiled the golden glowing Naruto stretching out his hand to grasp the others hand, "besides I guess we both had a good run, but everything has to come to an end eventually I guess." He said mirroring his fellows smile as the twos forms began to glow, as the golden light mixed with that of the red bringing forth a blinding flash of orange light that momentarily blinded those watching. From the light spoke the voices once more before both faded.

"Come on Juubi don't cry we knew it couldn't last forever, besides it's not like were really leaving so send us off with a smile ok." echoed the two boys voices simultaneously.

"**h-Hai seedlings, I guess your right but I wasn't ready for it to be this soon."** Spoke the Juubi drawing one arm to wipe the tears from her face and fight to form a smile to see the two off.

"That's more like it Juubi, just think now we'll be twice as awesome!" shouted the twos voices as the light meet its apex, and their two forms were completely engulfed in it. With a blinding flash the light erupted into a brilliant blast of orange that could be seen reaching up into the sky for miles in every direction. On toad mountain the great toad sage cried out in fear as the prophecy that he had given so long ago began to shake and glow before him rattling back and forth as a strange orange light began to engulf it. Even as his aged eyes looked on the scroll rose before him before unrolling and showing as two simple words beginning to glow and slowly fade away from their fellows as if eaten away by time. As the light faded around the scroll and it clattered to the floor the doors to the toad sages hall burst open as several toads shot forward to answer the cries of their elder. The elder toad sage only looked down at the scroll that had fallen before him mouthing silently wondering what had just occurred before him. Even as the toads rushed forward the elders mind could only think what those two simple words could mean for their world, such simple words "either" and "or" how could they change things so.

Back in Wave the blast of light had finally subsided. As it faded it revealed that the two boys had been replaced by a single figure standing where the two's hands had meet. No wind blew and both animal and nature seemed to go silent for a moment. If one were to look around one could have sworn that the trees themselves were swaying of their own accord to bow forward towards the figures that stood in the clearing.

As Kiba watched this he could not bring himself to do more than stare open mouthed at what he was seeing. The new figure stood the same height of the previous two Narutos. His clothing had changed from either of the fellows as well. While he still seemed to be clothed in a full black suit, the color of the symbols and the jacket that adorned it had changed to a bright orange. As the figure turned to face Kiba he saw that his eyes were now completely purple with small spattering of black (1) throughout them all traces of blue (2) having seemingly faded from them. As he watched the small black balls that had before circled the golden Narutos' form descended to create a circle around the boy dancing about his form as if rejoicing in seeing an old friend once again after a long absence; before they moved too slowly faded into the figures back. If Kiba had been able to see the boys back he would have seen the Tree on the back of the jackets seem to shift slightly as upon six of its ten branches a single black ball appears as if hanging from it like a piece of fruit.

Tazuna was looking on in complete shock. A myriad of question raced through his mind as had watched the battle between the Shinobi, but now he was frozen in shock at what he was witnessing. He couldn't put into words what he was seeing the boy he had seen die had appeared in glowing golden and driven off the shinobi with the huge sword, then the first boy who had been hit had started to glow a kind of red and stand up only for the two to join hands before a third new boy showed up! Even as he continued to look on the light slowly faded from the boy leaving him wearing a black body suit with an orange jacked over his forth the symbols on both fading until his garb no longer glowed, his hair also falling to lay delicately across his brow as a pair of headbands could be seen grasped in both of the boys hands, one drawn back with a red cloth, while the other was adorned with a yellow one. As he watched the boy looked down at the two headbands for a moment before tying one to each of his arms just above the elbow of both his arms.

The new figure turned to face Kiba full in the face feral looking eyes into those purple ones, and for a moment silence fell between the two. Before the new Naruto raised a single hand behind his head scratching slightly before breaking out into a familiar grin before speaking.

"Um hi Kiba." Naruto said privately hoping that the Inuzuka wouldn't freak out. This, however, was wishful thinking as the Inuzuka only raised his hand to point at the boy before him.

"W-w-what, w-w-who, how?" Kiba managed before he just broke down in to hysterical gibbering.

Naruto seeing this could only rub his head a little more before letting his arms drop to the side and start striding towards the poor Inuzuka as he tried to understand what was happening. Once Naruto was standing before Kiba he cocked back his fist still holding one of the forehead protectors before slamming the fist onto the top of the boys head, causing him to fall onto his butt rubbing his head savagely.

"Ouch, what the hell Naruto why'd you do that." Shouted Kiba not thinking and instead just letting his voice speak what his mind had failed to grasp, that the boy before him was indeed Naruto.

"Well it was either that or letting you stand there and wet yourself again, like that one time in class." Naruto responded with a chuckle happy to see that his gamble had worked.

"FOR THE LAST TIME THAT WASN'T WHAT HAPPENED I JUST SPILLED SOME OF AKUMARUS WATER ON ME DURING LUNCH!" shouted the embarrassed Kiba even as he began to focus back on his surroundings once again. As he looked up at the smiling blond he found his voice dying away as the events that had just occurred came crashing back down on him.

"N-naruto is that really you?" he asked in a half scared voice.

"The one and only buddy!" replied Naruto stretching his hand down to help the Inuzuka to his feet.

_Oh and Juubi you can stop crying they're both fine, or I'm fine, or whatever the point is stop crying everything is ok._ Thought Naruto trying to comfort his companion.

"**I know my little seedling, it's just hard seeing them go."** said Juubi softly leaning back against her tree as she gazed up through its white and purple branches as the light that shown between them.

_Well they didn't really go, but I understand, just try and smile for all of us ok._ Replied Naruto softly.

"**I'll try my little seedling, I'll try, just take care of you team for now, something tells me we will have to answer a lot of questions soon."** finished the Juubi closing her eyes as she finished speaking.

_I just hope Kaasan and Hinata will be ok._ Naruto thought back as he finished helping Kiba to his feet.

"So what happened just now, and why were their two of you, and didn't you get stabbed?" asked Kiba as he looked Naruto up and down, as if hoping the answer would jump out at him. Naruto only raised his hands at this trying to calm his friend down before beginning.

"Ok Kiba I know you have a lot of questions but for now let's get the rest of our team out of her, Kaasan and Hinata need some treatment, and I can't do more than basic first aid." He said turning to the still stiff form of Tazuna as he finished.

"Hey Tazuna is you house near here we need to get these two inside as soon as possible." called Naruto knocking the man out of his daze as he did so.

"Wah, I ya it's just down the road." Said Tazuna still in a compete daze at what had just happened before him.

"Good could you show us the way." Asked Naruto turning before Tazuna could answer back to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba if you can grab Akamaru I'll get Kaasan and Hinata-chan kay." said Naruto looking over at the girls unconscious figures.

"Sure but how are you going to carry both of them?" asked Kiba as he bent down to scoop up Akamaru, as the puppy offered a quiet yip in thanks.

"Well I can carry Hinata-chan pretty easy, so I guess my seeds will just have to carry Kaasan." Naruto said looking down at the redhead, even as he bent down to lift Hinata from the ground.

Before Kiba could ask what the hell Naruto meant by seeds the black balls that he had seen floating behind the one Naruto during the fight emerged from Naruto's back, and slowly floated down until they lay three on each side around the downed form of Kushina. As the boy watched small black lines that looked like tree roots began to spring from each of the balls, intertwining themselves with each other to form a link of bedding underneath kushina. As he saw the six balls rise they now supported Kushina between them on the small webbing of black lines that entangled below her; all pulsing with the same purple energy as the black balls that seemed to be Naruto's labeled seeds.

"Cool Huh." said Naruto smiling at the two figures that were looking at the event with slacked jaws.

_Who would have thought ninja were capable of things like this _thought Tazuna, as he proceeded to motion the boys forward towards his home.

_Ok I give up, Naruto said he'll explain it later I'll wait, if I try and figure it out on my own I'll just go crazy_ thought Kiba as he fell into step behind the floating form of his Sensei, as Naruto brought up the rear of the procession with Hinata slung across his back.

As they set off Naruto heard as small voice coming out of Hinata.

"No please no Naruto-kun, please." The pour girl murmured as she rustled slightly in her unconscious state.

"It's ok Hinata-chan, I 'm here, I'm not going anywhere." whispered back Naruto causing the girl to tighten herself closer to him as he held her, comforted by the voice she heard.

Meanwhile back in Konoha a certain blond hokage was sitting in the mission hall listening to his daughter complaining about having to continue doing D rank missions.

"Come on Tousan you have to let us go on a C rank these D rank missions are driving use crazy!" called Naruko while waving her hand around for emphasize.

"Naruko, as I've said before your Sensei is the one who has to approve the mission, you yelling isn't going to get you one any faster." replied the hokage in a half scolding half pleading voice.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei tell him that we are ready." said Naruko turning her attention towards her sensei who even now had his face buried into his little orange book. While both Naruko and Sasuke seemed annoyed at this Minami could only shake her head slightly at the entire endeavor wondering what the two expected at this point.

Over the past few weeks Minami had come to understand that however great a ninja Kakashi was, his teaching skills were lax at best. That wasn't to say that they were horrible, but it was clear to Minami that this was not where his strengths lied. He was a solider, a solo worker, and asking anything else of him resulted in a minimal amount of effort from the man. As a result Minami could not help feeling the only thing that kept the man from resigning was his own personal pride, not allowing him to admit to his own flaws.

As a result instead of handling the trouble with her sister he seemed completely content to simply take the path of least resistance whenever something like this happened. So as she turned towards her Sensei she knew the answer before it had even occurred to Kakashi.

"Hmm, well I think they are ready, it would be good experience for the team." stated Kakashi simply barely looking over the brim of his orange book as he said so. As he spoke both Naruko and Sasuke adopted confident smiles on their faces as they looked back at Minato who only sighed slightly at the whole exchange.

"Very well if Kakashi believes that you are ready then I suppose you should be ready for one, at the moment I don't have any that should work, but come by tomorrow and I'll have something for you." Minato said, inwardly smiling at the idea of his girls headed out towards their first C rank mission.

"Ok Kakashi your team is dismissed for now, how about you go and get some training in before dinner girls; tonight Mito will be home from the Hyuugas around eight so we can all go out together." He continued looking between the smiling Naruko, and the more subdued Minami.

Hm Minami seems a little out of it, I'll have to ask her about it later thought Minato looking down at the scrolls before him as another team stepped forward.

"Team Eight reporting for duty Hokage-sama." spoke Kurenai stepping forward before her students.

Behind her Sakura, Shino, and Yakumo all stood at attention. Over the past month team eight had been excelling in their performance. Sakura had caught the eye of Tsunade, and had been attending private lessons along with Hinata, before they were able to become official apprentices at chunnin level. At the moment her skills were increasing by leaps and bounds, and Tsunade had even hinted at teacher Sakura her own private strengthening technique if her progress continued at the high rate it had been.

Sakura had taken to wearing a set of pink arm bracers with her battle kimono and matching leg warmers that concealed armored plates for added protection. Tsunade had insisted that if she was going to be a battle medic her first duty was to be protected enough so that when her team needed her she would be available. (3)

To Sakura's right stood Shino Aburame. The boy had changed very little in appearance during her training. However, to assume he had not progressed at all would be a mistake. During his training he had been able to increase his hive capacity to twice that of just a month previously. Besides this his teammates had noticed him speaking up more and more as time when on. He seemed to want to be noticed more and more by those around him, but to this point he had not managed to find out how to.

The final member of the team stood directly to Sakura's left and stood just about the same height as Sakura. She was of a thinner build than her teammates, and her skin had a clear porcelain look. She was dressed in a simple white kimono top that ended around her waist. There her outfit continued into a small red skirt that traveled half the distance to her knees. Underneath her kimono she wore a mesh shirt as well as a set of white bandages after the same fashion as her master. Her brown hair still fell strait down her back, but her forehead now was adorned with a leaf headband tied with a read band. Her brown eyes never left the form of her sensei Kurenai. From the time that she had been a little girl Kurenai had been her instructor there to help guide her ability's, and support her, and for that the women had become her idol, and Yakumo had strived hard to make herself the greatest practitioner of Genjutsu in the same manner of her master.

The team had worked well together towards their own goals, and had bonded well over their month in active duty. Kurenai approached the Hokage's seat and placing down their completed mission report before reassuming her position before her team. As the hokage looked over the report his attention was drawn up toward Kurenai as the sensei cleared her throat.

"Hokage-sama, my team has proven themselves ready for our first C-rank mission, I ask that we be granted the next available one that would fit a Genie team." She stated with no small amount of pride in her voice. Minato was slightly caught off guard by this; he didn't think that the other rookie teams would be advancing as fast as his daughter's team had been.

"Unfortunately Kurenai the next available C-rank has already been spoken for by team seven. Your team will simply have to wait until another mission becomes available, that will fit with you teams skill level." replied Minato not seeing the small look of irritation crossing the women's face.

"With all due respect Hokage-san team eight has completed twice the amount of missions as team 7 in the past month, I would like a reason that my team is being denied the opportunity for more missions over team 7." stated Kurenai with a firm voice that made it clear she was prepared to fight for what she felt her team had earned.

Minato was once again unprepared for this kind of remark from the women.

"Kurenai while I do appreciate you efforts towards your students, but belittling other teams, is not the way to help your teams own advancements." Said Minato, looking at getting the women to back down, this, however, was not going to happen.

"Hokage, I am not belittling anyone by stating clear facts about my team's performance as compared to another. My team has completed a superior number of missions for Konoha, and have done so in the manner expected of Konoha shinobi, we stand by our record, and ask you if team seven can say the same." stated Kurenai losing patience more and more as the conversation progressed.

"Kurenai, I will say this very simply, team seven will be receiving the next C-rank mission, and if you peruse the issue further then you team will be stuck with D-rank missions for the forcible future do I make myself clear." Stated Minato adopting a toneless voice that despite herself Kurenai was unable to reply to.

"Hai Hokage we will be departing then, team eight was heading to training field fifteen." Kurenai said falling back into her solider persona turning to march out of the building, with a scowl marring her face. Iruka who was working in the mission office could only glance from the retreating form of team eight to Minato wondering why the man was so obviously favoring his daughter's team. Sure it was one thing to care for his children, but to start shaping his decisions on the village around them, something was different. What was the Hokage thinking in doing this, but before he could spend more time considering this the front doors of the office burst open, and the familiar form of the toad sage stood before the Hokage.

"MINATO WE NEED TO TALK NOW! ITS ABOUT THE GIRLS!" shouted Jiraiya in a clear panic etched upon his face as he turned his eyes to face Minato. Minato for his part felt his blood freeze at these words.

The girls, what's going on oh Kami what's this about? He thought before disappearing in a yellow flash appearing before his sensei, where he once again flashed away towards his office.

Meanwhile back in wave Naruto and Kiba had finally arrived at Tazuna's home. As they approached the modest two storied building the door swung forward to greet them. Out of the home stepped a blue haired woman with a welcoming face and simple pink dress. Her face held a combined look of happiness and concern as she turned her black eyes upon the precession in front of her. Her eyes scanned across the group before settling on Tazuna, and with a cry of happiness, she rushed forward to embrace the old bridge builder.

"Tousan your back!" she cried happily wrapping the old bridge builder in a tight hug.

"Tsunami." replied the man returning the hug for a moment before, holding the women a little away so as to get a clear look at her smiling to see her alright.

"Tsunami, you seem ok, how are things, is Inari alright?" asked Tazuna looking from her towards the house and back as he spoke. Tsunami nodded quickly in response to his questions before her eyes turned to see the rest of those present.

Tazuna noticed her shifted gaze and turned to see her looking at his escort, mentally berating himself for not concentrating on their wellbeing first before spending time with simple pleasantries.

"Tsunami hurry these people need to get inside now, I'll explain everything later, for now just hurry and prepare a room for the women on the top floor." Tazuna quickly instructed his daughter, before turning to face Naruto, "can you get her up there with," here he gestured towards the black webbing holding up the women, "those things?"

"Not a problem." replied Naruto before the seeds began to move forward carrying the relaxed form of Kushina forward into the home, and towards the room following Tsunami. As this was occurring the continued talking had been enough to start to rouse Hinata to waking. As she blurrily opened her eyes she was greeted with a sea of blond and orange directly in front of her, along with a voice she had feared never to hear again. As she continued to awaken Naruto spoke again.

"Ok Kiba lets head up and make sure Kaasan will be ok, my seeds can keep her stable for now but we really need to get Hinata awake to look her over." Naruto stated directing both of them to follow Kushina's form inside.

"Na-Naruto." Hinata said softly as if not daring to believe her own ears. Her voice prompted Naruto to turn his head slightly so that he could see the girl draped across his back, greeting her with a large smile as he did so.

"Hinata-chan, your awake, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he looked into her eyes those pale pupiles lavender eyes into the new black and purple ones of Naruto. Hinata however, was not comforted as their eyes meet. As lavender gazed upon purple and black a horrible feeling fell upon Hinata, and she began to struggle against the gentle hold of Naruto.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?" asked Naruto trying to keep the girl from simply falling off of his back, concern evident in his voice.

"NO, NO you're not him let me go, who are you!" Hinata shouted as she landed a jyucken strike upon Narutos back causing him to drop the girl. Hinata rose to her feet, taking a few steps back from Naruto still not quite sure as to what was happening.

"Ouch, Hinata-chan why'd you hit me like that?" asked Naruto rubbing his back where the blow had hit, even as he turned to look at Hinata with a worried expression on his face.

"**Seedling the last thing she saw was you getting stabbed and dying, she has every reason to be suspicious of you."** Spoke Juubi for the first time in an hour, trying to help the boy understand what was happing.

_Right, crap how am I going to convince her that I'm me, wait Juubi do I look different, am I still blond, oh Kami did I shrink, please tell me I didn't I'm already the same height as Hinata-chan and she'd never go out with someone shorter than her._ Babbled the boy in a panic letting his imagined fears get the better of him for a moment.

"**And here I was thinking that you might become more intelligent after what happened, well I guess that's out the window, look just calm her down for now before she hits you again."** Juubi said interrupting the boys babbling.

_Hai _replied Naruto focusing back on a battle ready Hinata before him.

Meanwhile Hinata was having her own mental debate as she took in Naruto's, or in her view the imposter Narutos figure.

_Ok Hinata, think the last thing you remember is Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun being…being... but the memory of what had happened to the blond was still too painful to experience, so she simply continued. Ok but now I'm here, and someone is impersonating Naruto-kun, wait is that Kiba, no wait if that's not Naruto that's probably not Kiba either, but why would they be in disguises, what is going on, oh Kami please let everyone be ok. _ Hinata continued to try and understand her situation becoming more and more panicked as she did so, as the panic set in she lowered herself into a classic battle stance as she instinctively activated her Byakugan even as beads of sweat began to appear on her brow.

"Wow Hinata what's wrong Naruto compliment Sakura again?" asked Kiba stepping forward towards his female teammate not understanding the situation he was walking into. As he got within range Hinata lashed out instinctively missing Kiba only by the virtue of the Inuzuka jumping back with a small cry of shock.

"Hinata what the hell!" Kiba called looking at his teammate in confusion.

"I know you're not Kiba or Naruto so drop the act and tell me what you've done with them? Or I'll force it out of you!" she said sinking into a battle stance between her two male teammate, taking a stance that made her appear like an animal ready to pounce.

"Kiba, she doesn't know what happened she's just confused, just back off for now." said Naruto raising both of his hand up in front of him before slowly making his way towards the distressed girl. Hinata turned to focus on his approach glaring at the one who would dare mock her teammate like this.

"**Umm seedling I think she's actually going to kill you."** Spoke Juubi with a bit of concern in her voice.

_It's ok Juubi, I think I know how to help her, it's my fault that she is so scared I have to help calm her down before she ends up hurting herself_. Replied Naruto even as he continued to approach Hinata.

"**Ok seedling just be careful it's been a bad enough day already."** spoke Juubi with a touch of sorrow still in her voice.

"Don't take another step you imposter!" shouted Hinata focusing on the approaching blond her voice a mix of fear, anger, along with a small twinge of hope. Deep down away from her rational mind her heart was begging for the boy before her to be real.

"Hinata-chan it's me, it really is I promise you, please." Naruto said even as he closed in towards the girl with his arms still raised before him, only a few feet from the girl. He could see the emotions flying through Hinatas face as he stepped within a foot of her.

_Oh Kami she's terrified, oh Hinata-chan I'm so sorry, but it's going to be ok I promise._ Thought Naruto as he stepped towards the girl. Hinata was still a torrent of emotions, the battle, her sensei's injury, the boy she loved, apparent death, the soon to be death of her sensei, now the boy before her that was so much like her Naruto-kun…maybe. But before she could calm down she looked again into those eyes, they were just as kind as her Naruto-kuns _but they weren't his, they weren't, THEY WEREN'T!_ the girl shouted inside her head, as she thrust her left hand forward towards the boys chest.

To her surprise however, there was no resistance from the blond in front of her, instead her blow connected solidly with the boy's chest. She felt her chakra enter into the boy cracking his ribs and bruising his organs even as it did so. But that is not where her concentration was focused. As the blow had landed Naruto had taken his final step forward, and wrapped both of his outstretched arms around her. As she felt the arms encircle her she looked up into the boy's face and saw a small smile that reached all the way up to his eyes looking down at her. As she looked Naruto spoke.

"Hinata-chan it's me I'm so sorry for scaring you, but I promise I'll never leave you again, I promise." He repeated softly as he bent his head down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Hinata felt the lips upon her own, and slowly felt the fear and anger begin to fade from her, as she leaned into the comforting grip of the boy.

_Naruto-kun…Oh Kami Naruto-kun it is you.. thank you, thank you for being real_. She thought even as tears of happiness fell from her eyes as she totally relaxed into the embrace.

When the kiss had ended Hinata simply sank into Naruto's embrace holding tight to the boy as if afraid that if she let go he would disappear her body shaking with suppressed sobs. Naruto only held the girl whispering soft comforting words into her ear as he did so.

"**So seedling when are you going to start crying, I know that blow hurt you quite a bit, and that hug isn't doing you any favors." **spoke Juubi with a smile upon her face, as she looked at the tender moment before her.

_Later Juubi, don't spoil the moment. _He fired back even as he winced slightly at the pain in his chest.

"Hinata-chan I'll explain everything soon, but Kaasan needs your help right now, ok." Naruto spoke as he gently detached the girl from his chest, and moved one hand to wipe away the tears on her face.

"Ha-Hai." replied Hinata softly as the two turned to enter the house following beside Naruto with Kiba shaking his head bringing up the rear. As they entered Tazuna directed them up towards the room that they had placed Kushina in. As they arrived on the second floor, they spied a door to their left open, and proceeded along towards it. As they entered, Hinata looked shocked at the strange bed of what appeared to be black roots that pulsed with an odd purple light that made up Kushinas resting place. With a reassuring squeeze of her hand Naruto lead her over to Kushinas side. As Hinata knelt down to observe Kushina the bedding as if sensing her intent moved to turn Kushinas injured back towards her while moving to support her body in other areas leaving the damaged area accessible.

Hinata moved to begin her treatment pushing back her questions until after she was sure that Kushina would be alright. As she placed her glowing green hands upon Kushinas back, Naruto and Kiba took seats leaning against the wall, Kiba having Akamaru in his lap while softly stroking the pups head as the two looked on at Hinata's work.

Back in Konoha Minato and Jiraiya were in a heated debate in the Hokage office of the Hokage. The two sat alone having dismissed the guards and sealed the room only moments after arriving, and the two where now attempting to figure out what could be happening.

"Jiraiya I don't understand I didn't think a prophecy could be changed, I thought they were simply a reading into a fated event, what could cause something to change that?" asked Minato trying to understand the situation they found themselves in.

"I don't know kid, nothing like this has ever happened before; prophecy's don't just change, it doesn't work like that. A prophecy can fail if something goes wrong, but in that case the scroll holding it just turns black. No, this is something else." spoke Jiraiya looking back at Minato.

"But what, the new prophecy seems to say that one of the girls is going to fall now, but it also says that two will rise, what does that mean, it's not making any since anymore." Minato stated.

"I know kid, it just doesn't add up, unless." said Jiraiya pausing slightly at the end.

"Unless what?" questioned Minato looking up at Jiraiya.

"Well kid we know both girls hold a part of the Kyuubi right." began Jiraiya.

"Right, but what does that matter?" asked Minato.

"Maybe that's the two will rise part, if one of the girls stopped being one of the containers for some reason, then the Kyuubi's chakra would go back towards the other meaning that one would hold both." said Jiraiya.

"Wait but if one of the girls lost their half that would mean." started Minato a look of horror upon his face.

"Ya, it would mean "one would fall"." said Jiraiya sadly, without meeting the blonds eyes.

"No Jiraiya I don't believe that, not after everything we have gone through for them, I am not going to simply sign one of them off on a hunch." replied minato rising form his chair as he did so.

"Minato this is the only thing that makes sense I'm not say to choose one, I'm just saying that one of them might be destined to fall." replied Jiraiya with clear sadness in his voice.

"destined, DESTINED, what the hell do you mean destined, you just told me that the prophecy has changed, something that has never happened before, who says we can even believe the stupid thing anymore." shouted Minato losing his calm demeanor.

"Kid this isn't just some prophecy this is talking about the whole world, we can't just ignore it and pretend it doesn't exist." replied Jiraiya trying to reason with the Hokage.

"That doesn't mean that we can count on it either sensei, its changed once already, who's to say it won't do so again." fired back Minato.

"KID YOU DON'T GET IT NO PROFICY HAS EVER CHANGED LIKE THIS BEFORE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT ARE KAMI'S COURT OR THEIR AGENTS!" shouted back Jiraiya.

"W-what?" asked Minato halting slightly in his ranting.

"Look kid the toad sage doesn't just make these things up he is just shown flashes from Kami's court, the only ones who can change their words are other members of that court." continued Jiraiya to a shocked Minato.

"You see what I'm say now kid, this is something big, look I don't pretend to know exactly what this change might mean, but we have to try and figure it out because whatever it is its big." said Jiraiya with a serious expression upon his face.

"Yes but we don't know what it means yet Jiraiya, and I'm not going to just write off one of the girls on a guess." replied Minato firmly.

"I'm not saying to do that kid, but I am saying we have to start watching thing more closely, because something is going on, and whatever it is, it will decide the future of the shinobi world." stated the toad sage before continuing their debate on the matter further.

What neither could guess was that the agent of Kami that had acted had done so in the interest of Minato's only son Naruto, who at that moment was watching as Kushina was just beginning to stir from her sleep.

Hinata had managed to repair all of the damage to Kushina, but she was still suffering from chakra exhaustion after that last blast she had released in her grief. Hinata said she was likely to be bed ridden for no more than a couple of days however, thanks to her Uzumaki recovery ability. Uzumaki's were known for replenishing their chakra at an accelerated rate, as a result they tended to have longer lives leading to the idea that they possessed some type of healing ability. In truth most Uzumaki's had simply master a simple type of medical Jutsu that allowed their chakra to accelerate their healing. However, at the moment all that mattered to the three Genin was the stirring form of their sensei. Kushina had been placed on a futon on the floor of the room Narutos seeds having withdrawn the black net and receded back in to Naruto's jacket causing more than a few confused looks as they did so.

As the redheads eyes began to flutter open, her gaze was draw immediately towards the purple and black eyes of the Naruto that was one of three looking down at her with concern etched into his face. As she looked into his face her mind seemed to wave back and forth between the events she had witness and reality. Zabuza's blade plunging through her sochi's chest, a second Naruto appearing out of nowhere to protect her. Her holding the limp form of her Sochi in her arms even as the life drained out of him. As these and more thoughts rushed through her mind a voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Kaasan, you're ok we're in Tarzana's home in wave, everyone is ok." spoke Naruto slowly trying to give the women something to simple to understand before moving on to explaining what exactly she had experienced.

"H-how..y-you?" Kushina began.

"**Well seedling I guess it's time for you to decide if you're going to tell them or not."** spoke the Juubi looking at the scene before her.

_Ya I guess your right Juubi, it's about time we let you meet them_. Thought Naruto even as three of Naruto's seeds rose from his back before shooting forward to rest on the foreheads of the rest of team eleven.

(1) fs71/f/2010/150/7/4/The_purple_eye_of_DOOOM_by_ new eyes

(2) .

(3) fs71/PRE/i/2012/223/e/6/sakura_haruno_movie_1_by_

**Ok I know there will be some responses to this chapter so I'll try and answer a few right here and now. Yes Minato did abandon his son for a prophecy, but things have changed. It is one thing to say I won't train my son in order to save the world and his life. It is another to be ready to sacrifice a daughter based on a prophecy that just up and changed on them, something that neither had even thought possible. Minato does have messed up priorities, but he is not heartless, everything he has done he sees and can reason is for the good of both his family and the village. After all it is better to have a son that hates you than have your home and entire family dead, or at least that is his view.**

**The second point I can see some question on is Naruto's powers, those will be flushed out more as time goes on but I will say that he will not be getting much if anything from the show. I'm taking him in a bit of a new direction, so no super eyes or sudden ability to bend all the elements like a god. Sorry gods are boring to write not going to happen.**

**Ok last point I'm entering a new little contest, during the Chunnin exam arc of this story Naruto will use a Summoning type of Jutsu. So guess away at what he will be summoning, I will give you a hint it will not be toads, slugs, or snakes. Everything else is fair game good luck. Winners will be given one of three prizes of their choice at the time of the contests end. Thanks for reading please comment. Also shout out to sugoi fyre, for getting me to write a better summory, here is hoping it helps draw in more readers.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

I would like to give a shout out to those who have reviewed, followed and favorite my story in the short time it has been out. I can't believe I have over two hundred followers, and favorites, I'm blown away really thank you all. It is crazy how fast this story is growing, thank you all of you.

Ok quick point I would like to say because I keep seeing it pop up in different forms in the reviews and PM's. Naruto will not be getting any I repeat any kekkei genkai from the show. I have seen this direction taken in almost every neglect fic I have come across, and I wish to do something a little different for my story, if you were hoping to see naruto is having one eye purple another red, while throwing all five elements and sub-elements, while summoning legions of animals then sorry not going to happen.

Ok so people are already firing off guesses one after another about the summoning, in the interest of fair play I will not be telling anyone if their guess is right or wrong this time. It will be several chapters till the summoning comes up in the story, and as a result if I answered every question I would effectively be giving you the answer through attrition. You are all welcome to continue guessing up till the very end, however, so as time passes feel free to keep up the guessing as more clues, or red herrings pop up. Yes I will be putting false leads in for the contest to try and make it a little hard, sorry but what's a game if there isn't some kind of a challenge. Also as mentioned the person will be getting one of three prizes to choose from. The prizes are listed below.

1. Future summoning contract for Mito plus scene.

2. Future love interest sneak peak for Minami plus scene.

3. Exclusive Omaku for the three year time skip that will not appear in the story outside of the winners.

So pick which of these prizes you wish to see, and see if your guesses pan out for them, with that said onto the next chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation_" (decided to change font so it is easier to tell let me know it helps)

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-Hard truths-**

Before any of the members of team eleven could do more than look surprised the black orbs had made contact with their heads. Naruto seeing this stood slowly and approached the door closing it securely and propping himself against it before his attention was drawn back to the room by a yipping noise.

"Oh Akamaru sorry I almost forgot about you." Said Naruto apologetically as another seed detached itself from his jacket and moved to plop down on the pups head. As it did so Akamaru experienced the same odd sensation of calming that had overcome the rest of team eleven. As the calming feeling flowed over the pup he experienced a gentle pulling sensation in the back of his head as though someone had placed their hands on the nap of its neck before gently pulling him backwards into darkness.

When the pup next opened his eyes he was in a large field, lying on what he thought to be soft grass. As he looked around he spotted his partner standing a few feet away from him looking around while conversing with the two females of the group.

"Um Hinata… sensei where are we?" asked Kiba as he looked around at his teammate and sensei trying to figure out how he went from sitting on the floor of the upstairs room of Tazuna's house to now standing in what appeared to be an open field in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't know Kiba, the last thing I remembered was some black orb flying towards me, and then I'm here." Replied Hinata looking around and catching sight of Kushina who was still sitting quietly on the ground her eyes locked on something in the distance. As Hinata followed her Sensei's gaze she saw that her sensei's eyes had fixed on the form of Naruto who stood directly before a great white tree that seemed to tower over the landscape emitting a strange sensation as its purple leaves pulsed slightly with an odd energy.

"So-sochi?" Kushina spoke with clear hope and sadness evident in her voice even as her eyes looked at the form of her son. As the rest of the team watched Naruto allowed a small smile to spread across his face before nodding his head towards Kushina and gesturing for the three to come towards him up the hill. As Hinata and Kiba started to move forward they turned back to see that Kushina had still not moved from her spot.

"w-what, wh-where." Kushina said again looking around her again trying to figure out where she was, and more importantly what was happening to her.

_Ok Kushina calm down panicking won't get you anywhere, now last thing you remember you were holding Naruto, while Naruto was standing in front of me at the same time blocking Zabuza's blow… but how could that be, and then I was in a room and he was telling me that I was ok and in Tazuna's home. Now I'm in some kind of field with my team with some kind of a weird white tree, with purple leaves. What the hell is going on here? _She thought looking back towards her team.

Before she could continue thinking however, she froze as she felt a strong presence right behind her. Turning her head slightly to the right she saw and elegant porcelain white hand gently lay itself upon her armored shoulder. As her eyes slowly worked their way up the hand and the arm that it was attached to, all the way up to the figure that was standing behind her. Kushina found herself looking up into a pair of deep black eyes that seemed both inviting, and threatening at the same time. A bundle of purple hair framed a heart shaped face that had adopted a look of both disappointment, and pity as they gazed upon the figure.

"W-who?" Kushina began before Juubi gently shook her head while looking down at the prone redhead.

"**I know you have many questions Kushina, but it would be best for everyone if you held them until everyone was together otherwise we'll be here all day." ** cut in the Juubi offering her hand to the redhead, with a small smile upon her face. Kushina was stunned by the appearance of the women in front of her, somewhere in her mind she vaguely registered that her appearance matched perfectly with the Henge that she had listened to her daughters describe to her during Narutos final. This bit of information served both to comfort and confuse Kushina more, but whatever the case she took the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled up by the purple haired women.

"**Good to see that you're being calmer than Hinata-chan, I half expected you to attack me, the first chance you got." **chuckled Juubi as she proceeded to make her way towards the tree and the waiting members of team eleven.

The other members of team eleven except for Naruto were in the meantime looking slack jawed as the purple and red headed women made their approach towards their position.

_Wait that's the women that Naruto Henged into during the exam, what is she doing in wave, wait are we in wave, gah what the hell is going on around here I feel like I'm going crazy! _Thought Kiba while grabbing the sides of his head _Oh no you don't brain you stay in there daddy need you!_

Meanwhile Hinata was still in a mild state of shock after the events earlier, now adding this on top of it was putting the poor girl into another state of confusion.

_Wait isn't that the woman from the exam, what is she doing here, wait where is here last thing I remember was being in Tazuna's home and then a black orb, now I'm in a field with everyone and some purple haired women. What is going on here? _she thought looking over at Naruto with a questioning expression on her face. Naruto seemed to notice this as he gently took her hand while giving her another comforting smile.

"It's ok Hinata-chan I'll explain everything once Kaasan gets here." stated Naruto in a soft voice directing her attention towards the two approaching figures again. As they watched Kushina and Juubi finally made it to the bottom of the tree and looked around at the assembled team. As team eleven looked between Juubi and Naruto with questioning looks upon their faces, waiting for one of the two to start the explanation. However, before either could speak up Kushina's willpower finally collapsed causing her to leap forward towards Naruto carrying the unsuspecting boy to the ground along with her.

"Ack!" Naruto called as the red head grabbed hold of him crying as she did so.

"Sochi oh Kami Sochi is this real please let this be real." cried the mother while holding tight to the boy who was steadily turning blue from lack of oxygen. Kushinas calls slowly faded into a series of emotional muttering. Hinata for her part understood the woman's actions completely, seeing the boy alive was a shock at best, once the idea had settled in the only feeling that was left was relief, thus the present situation.

"**While I do find this moment heartwarming and all the seedling has already been through enough today between Zabuza and Hinata-chan over her." **piped up Juubi gesturing a thumb over at Hinata as she spoke causing the girl to go bright red remembering her previous actions.

This statement caught Kushina's attention long enough for Naruto to gently extract himself from his mother's grasp, and move to stand once again.

"Thanks Juubi." Stated Naruto helping to pull Kushina to her feet even as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"**No problem seedling, but don't you think it's about time you introduce me properly to your team?" **asked Juubi allowing a small smile to cross her face, as her words spurred the rest of the group to turn their attention once again upon Naruto.

"Oh ya, Kaasan, Hinata-chan, Kiba this is Juubi she's the nice lady that lives in my head." said Naruto smiling as he spoke not noticing that Juubi had stepped over and begun banging her head repeatedly against her try while muttering baka to herself over and over.

"What?!" shouted all three members of team eleven as Naruto finished his explanation. Juubi halted her activities for a moment to turn towards Naruto with an incredulous look on her face.

"**Naruto would you mind introducing me in a way that doesn't make people think that you have completely lost your mind, or is that too much to ask?" **said Juubi in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey what does that mean?" fired back Naruto with a hint of indignation in his voice. While the two were arguing team eleven were looking back and forth between the two trying to decide if they were ever going to stop.

"**It means seedling that you're not helping the situation by saying things like them, when they don't know what's going on." **replied Juubi while readjusting her hair out of her face to look back into Naruto's face.

"Hey that's what you are, what's wrong with telling them like it is?" Naruto said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"**It's not what you said it's how you said it!" **said the Juubi obviously losing patience with the boys attitude.

"Huh?" said Naruto crossing his arms and tilting his head to one side.

This conversation continued for several more minutes until Kushina finally lost patience in waiting for someone to explain their current situation, so with her usual level of delicacy, and with an amazing amount of restraint she addressed the two in a clam and respectful tone.

"WILL YOU TO STOP BICKERING AND TELL US WHATS GOING ON AND WHO THE HECK YOU ARE!" shouted Kushina gesturing towards Juubi, as she finished. Here voice caused both Naruto and Juubi to stop their argument, and swivel their heads to face her. While Kiba took shelter behind Hinata having heard that tone form his mother on more than one occasion.

"**Oh right, sorry about that." **chuckled Juubi as had a branch lower behind Naruto and wrap around his mouth to stop his retort before it could begin. This action caused the attention of the rest of team eleven of course which did not escape Juubi's notice.

"**Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine I promise." **Said Juubi waving her hand dismissively at Naruto as the boy attempted to bite his way free of the branch, to little effect. The team turned to face Juubi with questioning looks while she looked off slightly with a bit of a guilty look on her face.

"Anyway would you mind telling us who you are, and where we are, I don't remember being in a field." Kushina began. Focusing her attention away from her son once she was sure he was in fact in no danger.

"**Well Kushina, you may call me Juubi, as someone who once housed my youngest son I guess it would be easiest for you to understand the relationship that I have with you sochi here." **replied the Juubi looking straight into the women's eyes as her eyes slowly shifted from comprehension to fear as she took as small step back from Juubi.

"Wait the Kyuubi that would make you." said Kushina with a hint of fear in her voice.

"**Yeah my youngest does tend to be a bit hard to deal with, I guess I should be angry at you but I really can't blame you for listening to your elders on the matter of being a host." **said Juubi with a little dismissive shrug of her shoulders.

"But how, the Kyuubi, you, I don't understand?" replied Kushina with a puzzled look on her face.

"**Like mother like son," **chuckled Juubi with a little shake of her head, **"I suppose you've at least heard of the old story about the sage of the six paths at some point from the Uzumaki's?" **questioned the Juubi.

"Y-yes it was explained to me when I became the new host of the Kyuubi, the Sage sealed the rampaging beast the… the Juubi." spoke Kushina with a look of fear on her face as the words left her mouth.

"**And there we have it." **smiled the Juubi as she observed Kushina's shocked expression.

"Um excuse me Juubi-san but what are you and Kushina Sensei talking about?" asked Hinata stepping forward slightly. Hinata took a moment to gather her courage before looking directly into the Juubi's eyes, but what she saw there surprised her. Instead of a threatening presence there was a gentle smile upon the Juubi's face as she looked down at the young Hyuuga.

"**No need to be worried Hinata-chan, believe it or not I've been there to see you grow up, you have nothing to fear from me." **spoke Juubi causing Hinata to adopt a puzzled look on her face. **"Understand little one that I have been in Naruto from the first day of his birth, where I was sealed alongside my son on the night of the Kyuubi attack."**

"**But that isn't important right now, you asked what Kushina and I meant by the sage correct?" **asked the Juubi motioning for Hinata to respond.

"Ha-hai!" replied Hinata with a bit more confidence in her voice.

"**Kushina and I are referring to the old story of the birth of the tailed beasts as well as the birth of chakra as you know it, but the story that Kushina knows is a false one." **Juubi said turning her gaze upon Kushina, who looked like she had just been struck.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kushina.

"**Your story comes from the story passed down by the Sage, and he was told his by his Mother, and both failed to say that it was her that first brought forth my wrath upon her and her kin." **replied the Juubi looking around the group slowly as she spoke. Before anyone could voice another question she began again.

"**Long ago I was tasked by Kami to guard his fruit upon my branches, and I did so for centuries. Then there came a time of war among this world, and a women driving by a desire to gain the power to stop the conflict. So she climbed up my branches and stole the fruit and wielding its power took her place ruling over everyone. Her intentions may have been pure but the fruit was not meant for mortal hands and so I was tasked with taking that power back. So I battled her for ages, and when she passed I battled her sons. One day one of the sons awoke the power of the fruit and turned it on me sealing me into himself. Once there he used my power to give life to chakra to rip my power from me one by one and create my children that you know as the tailed beasts." **Here Juubi looked off into the distance a look of anger upon her face.

"**Then that bastard sealed me into the moon where I could not look after them, instead he just let them free into the world alone, where they fell one by one until they all are seen as nothing more than tools for war." **Finished Juubi with the hint of tears in her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by team eleven, as they could not help but feel pangs of guilt at hearing the story.

"So does that mean you're?" started Kiba looking more than a little lost at the whole situation.

"**I am the guardian tree, or in your peoples words the "ten tailed beast"". **Replied Juubi to which Kiba only looked more confused. Juubi sweat dropped slightly at this. **"Ok you know how Naruko and Minami have the Kyuubi?" **she asked looking at Kiba as he nodded. **"Well I'm like that only not as angry, fluffy or well-known get it?"** Juubi finished prompting Kiba to nod in response.

"That still doesn't explain how you got into my Sochi." Piped up Kushina after recovering from what she had just heard.

"**Well your third hokage decided to take all three of your children for the sealing, and the Shinigami decided to let me out of the moon, and let me set up shop here." **replied Juubi motioning to the field around them.

"So where is here?" responding to the Juubi's gesture.

"**Well this is inside his mindscape." **replied Juubi gesturing back at Naruto who had finally managed to break free of the tree branch.

"Ya dattebayo this is all in my head pretty neat right!" said Naruto excitedly.

"Wait.. wait… wait if you have been in my Sochi's head for so long why am I just now finding out about this?" asked Kushina staring directly into the Juubi's face.

"**Naruto, I'd like you to go and take Hinata-chan and Kiba-kun away for a bit there is something I have to talk to your mother about in private, ok." **said Juubi in a calm commanding tone. Naruto hearing that tone decided it was best to head out for now, and gestured for the two to follow him off from the hill to give the two women some more privacy. Once the three were out of earshot, Juubi turned her attention back to Kushina.

"**Well Kushina the reason you didn't realize I was here was because until recently you weren't exactly part of your Sochi's life, were you?" **spoke Juubi, with a tone that was not judgmental, but not comforting either. Her words hit Kushina like a blow to the face. For a moment Kushina was about to fall in on herself once again, but managed to hold on. Now was not the time to start falling to pieces on herself, she had promised that she was going to face her mistakes and move forward.

"No… no I wasn't." replied Kushina softly. Juubi could not help but be a little pleased with Kushinas attitude, just a few months previously she would have argued the point, and try and defend her actions, at least now she seemed willing to own her mistakes, and try and move forward. With that in mind Juubi moved forward slightly to lay her hand upon Kushina's shoulder prompting the redhead to look back up into her eyes.

"**Kushina I'm not here to berate you for your time as a mother, or your past with Naruto, but I am not going to lie to you either, so if you don't want to talk about this I will understand, but if you want to know the truth then it is going to be hard." **stated Juubi firmly locking eyes with Kushina as she did so.

After a few moments Kushina nodded slowly, "Yes I'm sure, I'm tired of running away from my failures." replied Kushina softly.

"**Alright then, while I was in your son since birth, I first interacted with him on his sixth birthday." **began Juubi noticing the fear in Kushina's eyes as she spoke, **"Yes Kushina the night you and Minato told him he wasn't going to be starting his training with his sisters like you had promised him. He was confused, scared, and didn't understand what was happening to him, his faith in you and Minato was wavering and as a result I stepped in to try and keep the boy form falling apart on himself." **continued Juubi even as guilt continued to pile onto Kushina.

"**That night Naruto and I talked about him and I leaving to train for a while, but he wouldn't hear of it. He refused to leave his family even for the prospect of power, or his own advancement." **continued Juubi noticing a small smile of pride spreading across Kushina's face at the idea of her son's actions, even as sham at her own continued to be present.

"**I swear the boy can be so stubborn." **chuckled the Juubi.

"Ya I guess he gets that from me." replied Kushina with a slight chuckle of her own.

"**Anyway I couldn't get him to follow me, but I couldn't let him stay, and get himself hurt waiting for you and your husband to wake up. So I had to improvise." ** Juubi finished with a little shrug of her shoulders.

"Improvise?" said Kushina questioningly.

"**Ya well remember how I said the sage used my power to split my chakra from me and gave it life?" **asked Juubi as Kushina nodded back.

"**Well I kind of spitnaruotintothatnightandtookoneofftotrainwithmewhiletheotherstayed." **Juubi rushed through quickly.

"Um sorry what did you say?" asked Kushina.

"**I kind of split your son into two and took one to be trained." **Said Juubi while looking away slightly, trying not to meet Kushinas eyes.

"YOU DID WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SPLIT MY SON IN TWO!" shouted Kushina while grabbing the front of Juubi's battle kimono and shaking the women as she did so.

"**It's not as bad as it sounds really." **replied Juubi quickly as she freed herself from Kushinas grip.

"Explain!" said kushina in a voice only a worried mother could make.

"**Ok but let me finish ok." **stared the Juubi waiting for Kushina to nod before continuing, **"Ok that night I split Naruto and took one off to teach while the other stayed at home for you to teach. The two shared a link with me that allowed them to talk about their lives with one another, but they couldn't share training as it would intervene with each other. They…they got along better than I could have hoped really." **thought Juubi looking thinking back to that night six years previously.

-flashback, ha their back baby-

In Narutos mindscape some six years previously the Juubi had just split the boy into two separate beings. The two new blond headed boys sat blinking at one another for a few moments.

"Cool, you look just like me." spoke the naruto on the right.

"Ya you two this is so cool, hey this is awesome!" said the naruto on the left leaping to his feet moments before the other Naruto joined him. As the two began to play around Juubi could not help but give off a small smile at them. Before that is the two started to argue about which got to stay and go, which turned into a small fight.

After several games of janken (rock paper scissors) the matter was eventually put to rest and the boys found them sitting on the floor of their room looking at one another having decided who would go and who would stay.

-End of flashback-

"**So the two grew up separate from each other, but always in contact, until that is what happened recently." **continued Juubi, allowing a slight look of pain to cross her face as she thought back to the events that had happened this day. Kushina grew very quiet at this two, thinking back to what she had seen a horrible feeling spreading across her.

"So…so does that mean the Naruto I've known all along is…is." whispered Kushina with a growing fear evident in her voice as she spoke. Inwardly Kushina was praying that she was wrong, as she allowed her gaze to shift towards the figure of Naruto across the field.

"**I'm afraid Kushina that neither of those Narutos are around anymore." **said Juubi causing Kushina to whip her head around with a panicked look in her eyes as they gazed back at the purple haired woman.

"What do you mean? What happened to my sochi?" shouted Kushina as she faced the Juubi again.

"**Kushina I'm sorry the Naruto you know wasn't able to survive the hit he took from Zabuza, the Naruto I had trained saved your team, but wasn't able to save the Naruto you knew. I tried to save him but…but I couldn't, so those boys decided to fix the situation on their own, and had me combine them into one again." **she finished looking at the redheaded women before her.

"So what does that mean now." asked Kushina still wondering what exactly was happening to her son.

"**It means that the Naruto you have always known is still there, but he is going to be a little different than you might have remembered." **said Juubi seeing the small bit of hesitance in Kushinas gaze. **"Rest assured though that throughout everything both of those boys from the beginning to the end never stopped thinking of you as their mother." **The Juubi finished with a smile, noting a small smile form on Kushina's lips as she did so.

"So what will happen now?" Kushina asked. At this Juubi could not help but chuckle slightly before gesturing towards the three students who at the moment were watching as Akamaru was flying around their heads, one of Naruto's seeds clamped in his mouth.

"**Well I guess we need to explain this to your other students first, and from there I guess we play it by ear." **said the Juubi with a little shrug of her shoulders.

"I guess we will have to Juubi-san." Kushina said turning to look at the figures of her team.

"Before that though I want to thank you." Kushina continued causing Juubi to turn to face her. "Thank you for being there for my Sochi when I wasn't." she finished with a sad little sigh.

"**No need Kushina-san no need, just make sure that you are there for him from now on." **replied Juubi with a smirk.

"Count on it." replied Kushina as the two started towards the rest of team eleven.

Meanwhile back in Konoha Minato had just left his office after the long conversation with Jiraiya finally coming to an end. Jiraiya had decided to head out see Tsunade and see if he could find out how she had managed to get Kushina through the experience of losing the Kyuubi the first time. Minato however, was headed home to meet his daughters, before taking them out to grab a bit to eat.

As Minato walked through the village he answered the waves and bow of the Konoha people that he passed while moving towards his home as he allowed his mind to wander.

_I'm sorry sensei but I'm not just going to accept losing one of the girls because of this prophecy, not if there is a way to save them. I just hope Tsunade is willing to help, she has seemed rather distant with me as of late, I wonder if it has something to do with Kushina. Come to think of it they both started acting the same around the time that Naruto pulled that tarp over the hokage monument. _As his thought fell on that memory he felt a clear bit of guilt hit him as his thoughts turned to that day, and what he had yelled at Naruto.

_Ahhh I still can't believe I said that to him, I'm starting to wonder if this prophecy thing is even worth what its costs. No NO Minato you can't just stop when things get hard for you, your first duty is to the village and your family. Even if Naruto and Kushina hate you it doesn't matter as long as they are safe…that's all that matters…. I just hope that someday they will forgive me for what I have to do for their own good. _Minato thought with a shake of his head, as he approached his front door.

As Minato entered into his home he saw that his three daughters were all in the living room, while Mito excitedly told Minami and Naruko about her day with Hanabi and the Hyuugas. Minato looked around at his laughing children with a sad little smile upon his face.

_Sometimes I wish I wasn't born into the shinobi world, all it seems capable of destroying lives. Just look at the Hyuuga family, brother pitted against brother in a desperate bid to prove who is worthy of being selected as the next Main branch member. And poor Hitomi attacked by a Kuma shinobi only an hour after giving birth to Hanabi. She lost the use of her legs from the attack, but I suppose that she considered it a fair price for protecting her child. This world of ours seems only to destroy people; I guess all we can do is protect what we can while we are here._ Thought Minato stepping forward into the living room to greet his daughters.

"Hey girls, all ready to go out to dinner." Minato said smiling as the girls turned to face him.

"Tousan!" cried Mito excitedly waving at Minato as he entered the room.

"Welcome home." Minami said softly with a little smile that did not reach her eyes. As of yet she still did not know exactly what to think of her parents. So she had simply chosen to stay open and watch to see how things would play out.

"Yo Tousan where are we going?" asked Naruko turning a huge fox smile upon her father's form as she did so.

"Well Naruko I thought we'd head out for barbecue how does that sound?" smiled Minato as he turned his eyes upon the others. All three of the girls nodded excitedly at this and ran to grab their shoes to follow their father out to dinner. As the family exited their home Minato gave a quick look up at the sky hoping that team eleven were safe, and that he and Jiraiya could keep the family form losing one of the girls.

Back in Wave

Team eleven had just awoken from their time in the mindscape experience. After Juubi and Kushina had approached them, they had attempted to explain most of the events, while trying to make sure that each member understood the importance of keeping this kind of information confidential. Juubi had bid them farewell actually giving Kushina a quick hug before she left while whispering a quick message into her ear. Whatever it had been it had caused the redhead to pause for a moment before nodding her head and whispering something back into the Juubi's ear that caused her to actually start to laugh as the team felt the pull and found themselves exiting the mindscape.

As each of the members of team eleven blinked and began to take in their surroundings Kushina let out an audible groan as the fatigue and her injuries made themselves clear to her for the first time.

"Ouch, if I'd have known I was in this much pain I would have stayed asleep." Said Kushina through gritted teeth forcing a small smile as she did so.

"Kushina-sensei you shouldn't move yet, I was able to help with your injury but you should at least wait for a few more days before you're ok to move." spoke Hinata as she leaned forward to push Kushina back down onto the futon.

"Hai-hai." replied Kushina as she laid back down at Hinata's insistence.

"So sensei what are we going to do now?" asked Kiba looking over at Kushina.

"Well Kiba I'll be up and active in another day or two, from what I've heard Zabuza wasn't in much better shape than I was, so we can at least expect he won't be active for at least another week. So in the mean time I want at least two of you with him at all times, one of you will remain here with me until I recover. Once I'm back in action I'll be stepping up all of your training, we have a month to spend here and I don't want to see anyone getting lazy on my watch understood." The redhead finished with as much energy as she could muster.

All three of the Genin nodded in response to this and moved to exit the room so that Kushina could get some rest. However, as they were standing Kushina reached out to grab hold of Naruto's arm before he could rise to his feet.

"Naruto, I need you to stay please." She said softly looking up into Narutos now purple eyes. The other two members of team eleven excused themselves from the room, as Naruto moved to sit back down beside Kushina's futon.

"Naruto… I need to talk to you, Juubi told me that she and you met on your six birthday." Kushina started softly.

"Hai, she and I meet that night I was really confused and she showed up to help me calm down." replied Naruto.

"I see." replied Kushina not breaking her gaze from the boy in front of her. "Naruto-kun would you be willing to do me a favor?" Kushina asked softly.

"Um sure Kaasan, what do you need?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Sochi I need you to tell me everything about your life in Konoha, everything that I should have known." Stated the redhead in a voice that was mixed with both determination and a hint of fear. Naruto started to look away but before he could Kushina had placed on of her hand on the side of his face turning his eyes to meet her own again.

"Sochi please, I need to know." whispered Kushina softly.

"Ha-hai Kaasan." replied Naruto, "I guess it started when I overheard the conversation between you and the Hokage, back on my seventh birthday." he started. As he continued Kushina could only feel a horrible weight of guilt hit her with every word she heard. By the end whatever doubts she had about her own failing were washed away.

Once Naruto had finally finished Kushina simply laid there a thousand thoughts battling to gain ground in her mind.

_He knew….he knew all along what we did, and he didn't say a thing! He watched as we chose to walk away from him, and didn't act to help himself, only every thinking of us…_

"Ho-how." whispered Kushina looking into Narutos face. Naruto didn't know what she meant so only tilted his head slightly as the response, trying to understand his Kaa-san"s words.

"How could you ever forgive me?" Kushina said, real wonder in her voice. After all she had done to her son, how could this boy who she had failed to protect from the world ever be willing to give her a second chance. Before she could continue, however, Naruto leaned down to capture Kushina in a gentle hug.

"Because you're my Kaa-san." Naruto replied holding Kushina as his words washed over her. This was her sochi, he was still alive, she had been given a second chance. All of these thoughts culminated and washed over her even as she returned the embrace of her son allowing small tears of happiness to escape her eyes as she did so.

"S-sochi, oh my maelstrom." She repeated over and over as she held Naruto tight, she had been given a gift, and she wasn't about to fail her son a second time, she would die before she did.

An hour later found Naruto, Kiba and Hinata all sitting in the kitchen having left Kushina to get some much needed rest after the day's events. Tazuna was busy telling Tsunami all about the events, and battles as she worked to prepare dinner for the group.

"You should have seen it, it was unbelievable, I was there and I still can't believe half of what I saw!" continued Tazuna in an excited voice, even as he took another swig from his jug. Tsunami could only shake her head at her father's actions, believing that most of his tale must have come from the bottle and not from the actual events. Naruto in the meantime was talking to Hinata and Kiba about his new appearance and memories.

"So if what Juubi said was true then you're like two Naruto's in one right?" said Kiba lightly scratching Akamaru behind the ears as he stared across the table at Naruto.

"I think so, since we were originally one person, I guess you can say that we are simply back to being Naruto again, but it's a little weird to be honest. I have memories of being in two places at once, and it's giving me a headache. Juubi said that this wasn't really supposed to happen, but it was the only way to make sure neither of us, me, we….. you know what I give up it's just how it is Kiba." replied Naruto with a comical little huff as he folded his arms across his chest.

Hinata could only giggle at Naruto's antics. At first she had been concerned and a bit scared that the Naruto that she had known and loved wasn't in fact anything like the real Naruto. However, after only a few hours it was clear that whatever had happened he seemed to be almost completely the same towards them. Really the only thing she had noticed was that he didn't seem to refer to either Naruko or Minato as part of his family; Minami was addressed formally as well but to a much lesser extent. Hinata could not help but think that for some reason this Naruto was not as attached to those three as the Naruto she had known, but as she couldn't be sure she simply decided to put off such thoughts.

"Um Naruto-kun." spoke Hinata drawing both boys attention. "I was wondering what exactly were those orbs you were using earlier, I think you called them seeds?" the girl finished.

"Oh ya they're awesome, come on I'll show you them." said Naruto leaping out of his chair and heading for the back yard of the home. Hinata and Kiba soon followed him out finding him standing a little ways away in an open field bordered by a small lake as well as a small forest.

Unbeknownst to the Genin Kushina had propped herself against the second floor window and was smiling down at her students as the conversed.

"Ok here we go." said Naruto as six black orbs shot out of his back forming a ring behind him that pulsed faintly with an odd purple energy. Naruto was smiling ear to ear at this while both Kiba and Hinata stepped forwards to get a closer look.

As they did two of the orbs seemed to detach themselves from the formation and float lazily towards the two placing themselves floating just before the other two members of team eleven. Kiba was a little apprehensive at the orb just staring at it while giving it the occasional sniff unnerved how it seemed to have no scent of its own. Hinata in the meantime had stepped forward to cup the orb in her hands finding that if was giving off a slight bit of vibration, and almost seemed to be pulsing much like a heartbeat. She also noted that for some reason her hands seem to tingle slightly at holding the ball, as if it was somehow pushing away her own chakra.

Going with a hunch Hinata proceeded to activate her Byakugan, which almost caused her to yell out in surprise when she caught sight of the orb through her enhanced vision. This did not go unnoticed to Kiba as he turned to see what the commotion was about.

"What's up Hinata?" Kiba asked stepping forward even as his own orb moved back to float behind Naruto. Hinata did not answer however, instead turning her gaze between Naruto and the orb and back again as if trying to will Naruto to explain what she was seeing.

"Naruto, what are these orbs made out of?" asked Hinata with a note in her voice as if she already suspected the answer.

"Oh figured it out already, I guess I should have seen that coming from you Hinata-chan." smiled the blond even as he moved to scratch his own head. "Well they are made out of my own chakra, that has been compressed over time until it can't be anymore. Juubi had a weird name for it but I just took to calling in chakra shaping." finished the blond.

"Chakra shaping, what's that mean?" asked Kiba watching as the orb flew back to join its fellows behind Naruto.

"Well you know how you take chakra and use it to make justus and stuff, well these." Here he gestured to the black orbs, "are just pure chakra compressed until they are actually physical." replied the blond unable to see the look of shock that had just appeared on Kushinas face.

"Wait so those are chakra, how is that possible, chakra can't be sustained like that, its energy, it disperse once it leaves the body." said Kiba looking at the orbs behind Naruto.

"Naruto, how can they be just floating there like that even the Hyuuga can only make chakra visible when they are continually pouring it out of themselves, and even then only for a moment without completely exhausting themselves." chimed in Hinata.

"Ya that's what Juubi said, but it turns out she has the ability to hold chakra in place, something about her having to guard the source of all chakra at some point, but anyway as long as I supplied and compressed the chakra, and use Juubi's teachings I was able to compact them into these." Naruto said gesturing to the orbs behind him with a large smile planted on his face.

"Wow so wait why do you only have six and not like hundreds?" asked Kiba looking at the blond.

"Oh that's simple I have to pour in a year's worth of chakra just to make one of these things." chuckled the blond. At this Hinata blanched slightly realizing what she had originally thought was true.

"Um Naruto-kun how much chakra is in each of those seeds of yours?" asked Hinata with a twinge of fear in her voice.

"Hmm you know I really don't know Hinata, I never really asked." replied Naruto scratching his head slightly.

Both Hinata and Kushina were looking at Naruto with just a twinge of apprehension now. If what the boy had said was true that meant he effectively had a full years' worth of chakra stored up in each of those seeds. Counting in the amount of chakra the boy could regenerate thanks to his Uzumaki bloodline, it was safe to say that each of those seeds as he called them was effectively the power of one a small army at the very least.

"Um Naruto what exactly can you do with those seeds now that they are formed?" asked Hinata.

"Well now they just come, out whenever I want them to, I'm still learning some of the things I can do with them, but I'm getting better so far I can only really make them form a few shapes." replied the blond with the same smile on his face.

Both Hinata and Kushina could only shake their heads at this. Naruto had effectively done something that most had considered impossible and actually created physical chakra that seemed to be self-sustaining, and responded to him. Effectively Naruto had unknowingly created small versions of the tailed beasts out of his own chakra, only lacking the freewill and personality of the actual tailed beasts. Naruto had effectively found a way to create demonic chakra on his own, and then completely control it.

"Um Naruto I'd like to try something if it's ok with you?" asked Hinata wanting to see if her idea was right.

"Ok Hinata what do you want me to do?" asked Naruto turning his attention towards the girl. Hinata responded by proceeding to walk over to the small lake and performing a quick series of handsignes. As she landed on the last of these she gave a small call of Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu,  and another Hinata formed out of the water and walked forward to stand in-between her and Naruto

"Ok Naruto I want you to send on of your seeds over to my bunshin and just let it touch it." instructed Hinata, while looking towards the exchange with some excitement in her voice. Naruto just shrugged at this and mentally commanded on of the orbs so it drifted over until it floated just in front of the bunshin.

Once the orb was in place the bunshin stretched out it hand to lightly place itself upon the orb. As soon as the hand touched the balls surface the bunshin immediately fell into a puddle of water, as though it was a puppet that someone had cut the strings on.

"Hey why did that happen?" asked Kiba looking at the exchange with a curious look on his face.

"Ya Hinata-chan why did you bunshin fall apart, I thought it had to take an attack before it fell apart?" asked the blond. Hinata in the meantime was looking at the puddle that had been her copy then back up to the blond with a hint of amazement in her eyes.

"Naruto do you know what your orbs do, they repeal normal chakra!" said Hinata excitedly, as she looked over at Naruto.

During this time Kushina was simply at a loss for words as she observed the demonstration in the yard. Thanks to her armor and the Uzumaki sealing arts they had been able to make a kind of physical chakra, but even that was a constant drain that if not for their stamina would have them out of a fight in no time. On top of that if what she saw was correct Naruto's seeds were capable of repelling other types of chakra they came into contact with by their very nature. That meant that effectively Naruto's new chakra was somehow able to dominate all other forms of chakra. If that were the case then most ninjutsus would be mostly ineffective against him, as long as he could intercept them with one of his orbs. Before Kushina could think more on the prospects of what she had witnessed she saw Naruto raise his hand towards one of the orbs as it changed to resemble two rods that seemed to be made out of the same black substance as the seeds.

"I can also change them into these, but I'm still learning how to use them in combat, at the moment I can't do much more than swing them like a kunai and hope to hit something." chuckled Naruto.

"Hey that's awesome enough for now don't you think, I mean you must be like some kind of a superpower kage level ninja now!" said Kiba excitedly while Hinata nodded excitedly in the back. Naruto, however, only laughed in response to the idea of him being that powerful.

"Me, a kage level you've got to be kidding, I'm nowhere near that." chuckled the blond.

"But Naruto-kun your abilities are unlike anything I've ever even heard of how can you say you're not that strong?" asked Hinata in a puzzled tone.

"Because Hinata-chan beside these guys I'm the same old Naruto as before, sure these things are powerful, but what good are they if I get hit by a kunai or can't keep up with the target, sure they are powerful, but I'm still just a Genin… I guess with these things I'm probably something like a special Jonin, but even then it would mostly be through surprise. If someone knew how to fight against these things I doubt I would last a minute against someone like Kaasan." replied the blond with a smile on his face.

"Huh, then why are you smiling?" asked Kiba wondering why Naruto seemed to be happy about not being kage level.

"What, cause I'm awesome and I'll get stronger in no time with training dattebayo!" replied Naruto causing the two boys to laugh out loud at the statement, while Hinata could only shake her head and mutter something like "boys" under her breath even as she cracked a smile at the scene. Kushina as well couldn't help but smile slightly at Naruto's enthusiasm, and feel a bit of happiness that at least it seemed she would be able to help and teach him something, to start to make up for all of her failings.

Meanwhile back in Konoha the Namikaze family was sitting around the restaurant table with the soft sound of sizzling and happy chatter emanated from all around them. Naruko and Minami were already busy putting some meat onto their skillet, while Minato was trying to get Mito to stop stealing the rest of the families' food with her chains.

"Mito I thought I told you no chains at dinner." Half chuckled and half scolded Minato as once again one of Mito's chains and snaked its way over to Naruko's place to steal a piece of just finished barbeque.

"Hai Tousan." said Mito with a cute little pout at getting caught in the act again. Minato only smiled down at his youngest, rubbing her hair affectionately until she playfully swatted him away.

"hey Tousan what kind of mission will we be going on for our first C-rank?" fired off Naruko, still excited about her first real mission.

"I told you Naruko, you'll find out tomorrow, there is no need to worry it's not going anywhere." responded Minato smiling at his daughter's enthusiasm. "By the way what did your team do with your free time after our discussion?" asked Minato wanting to get the girl talking about something else.

"Oh well Kakashi-sensei took us out to the training field, to work on team exercises, and then told us to work on our own skills, as he monitored us." smiled Naruko.

"Well it sounds like your team is working hard then, I'm sure that the next mission won't pose any issues for you, right Minami?" continued Minato attempting to get his final daughter to start talking to him more. He had noticed that around the same time that Kushina and Tsunade had become distant with him, Minami, has started to become more silent as well. The girl wasn't hostile or anything, she just didn't look at him the same way she used to, almost as if she was watching him.

"Well I guess we will just have to do the best we can with whatever mission you assign us." stated Minami in a soft voice. However seeing the concerned look on Mito's face at her tone she forced a cheerful smile on her face and continued "besides it not like anyone would be a match for our team anyway." She continued with a bit more life in her voice. This seemed to have the desired effect as Mito smiled again and began moving one of her chains slowly towards Minato's plate.

"I'm sure you will Minami, from what I hear from Kakashi you are becoming a wonderful kunoichi, and I shouldn't be surprised if we saw both of you in the chunnin exams this year." said Minato with a clear hint of pride in his voice. Naruko smiled wildly at this praise, but Minami looked much less excited than her sister.

"I think we may want to hold off on entering the exam for a while longer," Minami started drawing both Minato's and Naruko's attention. "We have only just started as Genin and our teamwork still needs some work before we're ready for something like the Chunnin exams." finished Minami popping a piece of barbeque into her mouth as she finished speaking.

_Besides _she thought _if Naruko and Sasuke don't stop competing with one another they're more likely to hurt each other before the enemy ever gets a chance to. Not that Kakashi-sensei would even notice, "Monitoring" ya right more like reading that stupid book of his._

While Minami was thinking this, Minato and Naruko were looking at the redhead as if they couldn't believe what she had said.

"Come on Minami there no way that we couldn't be ready, we're getting our first C-rank faster than anyone else, how much more proof do you need." fired back Naruko. As Minami finished chewing she turned to face her sister with a puzzled little look on her face.

"Your forgetting Oniichan's team, they started their first C-rank a few days ago Naruko, besides a C-rank doesn't say that you're ready for the Chunnin exams only that you're ready for some more responsibility as a genin team." responded Minami turning her attention back to the skillet to retrieve a new piece of barbeque.

Naruko just turned her head at this comment, not being able to come up with a counter argument to her sisters' statement. Minato in the meantime was about to say something when he noticed a glint of gold that had snaked its way over the table and was currently receding with several pieces of barbeque that had been on his plate attached to it.

"Mito!" called the Hokage momentarily distracted, as the three girls burst out into laughter at the look on Minato's face as he looked down at his barren plate. The rest of the night passed pleasantly enough for the group, and it was not until they were on their way home that something noteworthy happened.

Just as they were rounding the last corner to their home they caught sight of an oddly shaped bundle that seemed to by lying just outside of the Senju residence. As they approached they noticed that the bundle was moaning slightly, and shifting with obvious discomfort. Once they stood beside the bundle it became obvious that it was actually the curled up figure of Jiraiya, who seemed to have been beaten quite badly by someone before being left outside the front of the compound.

"Hey ero-sensei, what happened did you get caught peaking on grandma Tsunade again?" asked Naruko having seen the toad sage in this state once before when Tsunade had caught him peeping. Meanwhile Mito had extended one of her chains to lightly poke the downed figure while waiting for some kind of a response.

As Jiraiya rolled over, his eyes caught Minato's and Minato felt a sinking feeling in his gut. From the look his sensei was giving him his request towards Tsunade had not gone very well.

"Girls you go ahead home, I'll take care of Jiraiya kay." said Minato, bending down to pull the battered toad sage to he feet throwing one of the old man's arms over his shoulder as he did so.

"Hai Tousan we'll see you later." called Naruko as she and Minami steered Mito towards home.

"Ok sensei, let's go to the hospital and get you fixed up, and after that you're going to tell me exactly what you said to get Tsunade this pissed at you." said Minato before he and the toad sage disappeared in a flash of Yellow light.

**Ok chapter end, I want to thank everyone for their favorites, follows and reviews once again, they really make me want to continue with the story. I'll say this now, I will be showing more of Narutos ability's, but in combat, so be patient. Also yes I showed a different side to Minato in this chapter, just because he wasn't a great father to Naruto, doesn't mean he was an all-around rotten father, the two are not mutually exclusive. Thanks for reading I'm out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

I would like to give a shout out to those who have reviewed, followed and favorite my story in the short time it has been out. I can't believe I have over three hundred followers, and favorites, I'm blown away really thank you all. It is crazy how fast this story is growing, thank you all of you.

Oh a bit of trivia while writing these I usually have a song on repeat playing. Not important, but the last three chapters have been brought to you by the lion king soundtrack….and now I'm onto the opening for Lorax…..horrible movie catchy as hell song. Not important I just thought it was funny how my writing seems to change depending on what I'm listening to lol.

Ok so people are already firing off guesses one after another about the summoning, in the interest of fair play I will not be telling anyone if their guess is right or wrong this time. It will be several chapters till the summoning comes up in the story, and as a result if I answered every question I would effectively be giving you the answer through attrition. You are all welcome to continue guessing up till the very end, however, so as time passes feel free to keep up the guessing as more clues, or red herrings pop up. Yes I will be putting false leads in for the contest to try and make it a little hard, sorry but what's a game if there isn't some kind of a challenge. Also as mentioned the person will be getting one of three prizes to choose from. The prizes are listed below.

1. Future summoning contract for Mito plus scene.

2. Future love interest sneak peak for Minami plus scene.

3. Exclusive Omaku for the three year time skip that will not appear in the story outside of the winners.

So pick which of these prizes you wish to see, and see if your guesses pan out for them, with that said onto the next chapter.

**Chapter Eight**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-New first steps-**

"Juubi wants to know if you're trying to kill me Kaasan, and I can't help but ask the same." said a worn out and battered Naruto as he laid on his back in the open field behind Tazuna's house.

"**Hey don't bring me into this, I want to live to see my kids you traitor!" **shouted Juubi hearing Naruto's comment. Outside Kushina was looking down at her sochi with a large grin upon her face, even as her golden armor faded back into the seals on her armor. As Naruto leaned his head up he once again marveled at the intimidating pose that Kushina presented. Clad in her Uzumaki armor along with her fiery red hair she looked like some blood red Valkyrie of the battlefield. It also didn't help that she had a huge fox like smile on her face at the moment either.

"Oh does my poor Naruto-kun feel too tired to keep up with his Kaasan?" chuckled Kushina looking down at the collapse form of her son. Kushina had to admit that the new look did suit her sochi well. The new bodysuit with its leaf symbols made him strike a dominating presence. She had hoped he would have let the orange on the jacket go, but in his own way it seemed to suit him. She was still getting use to his new purple and black eyes. To her they were a constant reminder of what she had lost, but also what she had been given. The only other thing that had made her a little uncomfortable were the twin headbands that the boy had tied to either arm. While the red one had an Uzumaki symbol tied to the standard leaf, the yellow one was a bit different. It had what appeared to be a small tree upon it with ten lines acting as branches. When Kushina had asked, Naruto had said that each of the bands were gifts from the other Naruto's to represent them so that he wouldn't forget them. Like the eyes, these headbands were a reminder to Kushina, but like the eyes she had insisted to make them a tool to push her forward for her son.

That is how Naruto found himself having been driven both into and through the ground by his Kaasan's training. It seems that Hinata had been slightly off when considering Kushina's rate of recovery. It was only a day later that the group found Kushina able to be up and about, it turns out that during the Zabuza encounter she had exhausted her chakra supply in her grief, and once it had stabilized she was able to finish healing her wound in no time.

So once she was back into shape she had the team rotating two with Tazuna, while one stayed back with her a day to work on their training. Naruto had been chosen for the first training day, and things had been more interesting that either could have expected. Kushina had first wanted to start Naruto with elemental training, but it had not gone as expected.

-mini flashback-

"Ok sochi this is a chakra card, it should tell us what your element is so that I can start you training along with the others." Kushina said while showing Naruto a small white piece of paper.

"All you have to do is channel some of your chakra into it like this," here Kushina demonstrated the paper becoming very damp before glowing a faint golden color. "you see that it go wet this is because I'm a water element, the light comes from my special chakra, for suppressing." smiled Kushina as she pulled out another sheet to hand to Naruto.

Naruto took the piece of paper from Kushina and proceeded to channel his chakra through it only for the paper to curl up into a small ball. Just as Kushina was about to say that he had a truly strong lightening element, the ball interrupted her. It continued to collapse in on itself before turning solid black and emitting a faint purple glow. Before either of them could react a small black ball about the size of a marble was floating in-between the two.

_Um Juubi what's going on? _asked Naruto

"**Oops, I forgot this might happen, dealing with my type of chakra training has kind of changed your element to mine." **replied the Juubi.

_Wait, what does that mean? What's your type? _asked Naruto.

"**Well I guess you can call it demon chakra, you now wield the same kind of chakra as my children, so it really doesn't have an element."** responded Juubi while adopting an embarrassed look on her face for forgetting to explain this to the boy.

_So what does that mean for my training? Naruto said after a moment._

"**Um you won't be doing any elemental training if that's what you mean, sorry seedling." **replied Juubi now feeling a little uncomfortable, at the whole exchange. Juubi couldn't help but feel a little bad about what she had effectively robbed Naruto of, but as usually Naruto didn't see it that way.

_Oh well I'm sure Kaasan with understand, besides she can help me with the shape manipulation, I still haven't really figured out more than just the rods. _replied Naruto exiting the mindscape to look at Kushina who was currently eyeing the black marble with a bit of confusion.

"Naruto, would you mind telling me what this is?" asked Kushina gesturing to the small black and purple marble before her.

"Well it turns out that Juubi kind of changed my chakra type to her type so my chakra is all kind of like that now." replied the blond scratching the back of his head lightly.

Kushina felt a small pang of sadness at this news, as it meant it was one more thing that she had lost the chance to help her sochi with, but before she could think more the small marble floated up in front of her face. There it started to slowly circle around her.

"Um Naruto what is it doing?" asked Kushina.

"Um I don't know Kaasan, I really don't know what it's doing, I'll ask Juubi." replied Naruto.

"**Hm well I can say that you created a mini one of your seeds, so its effectively alive like they are, although it doesn't have much chakra, maybe a second year student at most." **stated the Juubi. However, this time it wasn't just Naruto that heard her, this time Kushina could also hear the voice, that seemed to be emitting from the small black marble before her.

"Um Juubi?" questioned the redhead.

"**Huh Kushina, is that you?" **asked Juubi genuinely surprised at this.

"Wait why can I hear you?" questioned the redhead.

"**Hmm….. well I guess if you had those sheets on you it might have gotten some of your chakra in it, so when Naruto brought it to life as it were, I guess it had a part of you in it, meaning that its linked to you." **said Juubi after a moment's thought.

_Wait does that mean Kaasan can read my mind? Crap she'll find out I was the one who ate her emergency raman, I'm so dead._ thought the blond boy.

"THAT WAS YOU!" shouted Kushina becoming incased in her golden armor even as her hair separated itself into nine brads and began to rise behind her.

"Oh crap, run for your lives!" yelled Naruto making a break for it with Kushina hot on his heels.

-end of flashback-

After Kushina had properly finished educating her son on the importance of not stealing they had set about learning the implications of Kushina's new little friend. It turned out they were only able to communicate over a limited amount of area, and that the connection was easily closed from either side with a little amount of concentration. Another discovery came when Naruto was running from Kushina, he found that he could sense the chakra signatures that were around the orb, as if he was the one floating behind Kushina.

Kushina had been amazed at this and insisted that Naruto experiment with the technique further, as a means for scouting and communication. She also said that he would be creating another two specifically for Kiba and Hinata, stating how invaluable it would be for them to all be able to stay in contact during missions silently. So far the only shortcoming that Kushina had been able to see was that the chakra paper that was required to create his new mini orbs were expensive, and only released in limited quantity, so creating them in extreme numbers was out unless Naruto and her wanted to empty their entire bank accounts.

So with elemental training out, Kushina had moved onto an area she knew she would be able to help with taijutsu. She had insisted that Naruto go ahead and wield his rods, stressing the importance of learning to adapt them to the whirling tide style as soon as possible. So for the past hour Naruto had been going through the stances. After that Kushina had insisted on some sparing between the two.

-Flashback…..sorry this will be the last one this chapter promise…..ya you're not buying it are you?-

"Ok Naruto-kun I want you to come at me with everything you have." said Kushina forming her golden gauntlets on her arms, but not engaging the rest of her armor.

"Ok Kaasan, but you better be ready to lose!" replied Naruto with a shout as his six seeds shot out of his back from their circle behind him. Two of the orbs proceeded to float before his hands and extended the beginning of his rods. As his hands griped the ends the orbs moved forward before separating themselves and floating back to join their fellows behind the blond. At this Naruto sank into a standard stance with the two bars held firmly before him creating an x before him.

As Kushina lowered herself into a similar stance but with her arms hanging loosely at her sides with the palms facing up, her fingers with their golden claws facing up towards her sochi. The two stayed motionless for a few moments before Naruto made the first move.

Crouching down slightly he rocketed himself forward, swiping his bars in a cross cut towards Kushina. Before the bar could connect, however, Kushina leapt over the blow, firing a pair of chains from her back as she flipped over Naruto causing him to dart right to avoid them. This was exactly what Kushina had planned however, as once the chains had impaled the ground they immediately began to retract pulling her down as she began to spin her arms outstretched with her largest chains extending so that she formed a kind of golden tornado heading down towards Naruto.

Before she could catch him in her golden chains Naruto had seen the impending attack and acted. As the chains approached all six of Naruto's seeds flew forwards creating a vertical line in the air by stacking themselves one on top of the other. The effect of this was for Kushinas chains to impact the seeds causing them to shatter, and the ends closest to naruto to fade out before they could connect.

Seeing this Kushina altered her spin so that she landed like a cat on all fours off to the left of her son, before leaping back to avoid an overhead swipe of Naruto's bars that smashed into the ground right where she had been moments before. As she skidded to a halt she saw the orbs moving to situate themselves behind Naruto once again.

_Hmm so there's a delay after all. _thought Kushina before she stood again looking towards her son and the woods behind him.

As Naruto sunk into his stance once again Kushina moved first firing off two golden chains from her gauntlets to the left and right of her son and embedding them in the trees behind him. As Naruto turned he saw that the chains had expanded to large hooks on the other end of the trees and were now uprooting the trees and Kushina pulled on them. Acting fast Naruto had the seeds fire off his back to form a protective ring behind him to deflect the trees as they were pulled from the ground and came rushing towards him.

"_Shit Kaasan isn't pulling her punches! _thought Naruto seeing the trees smash against his seeds. As he looked he could not help thinking he had forgotten something. As he turned around he saw that Kushina had jumped from the ground allowing her chains to pull her forward in to a flying dropkick that impacted his chest only a moment later.

The hit caused the blond to fly backwards towards his own seeds which seemed to sense his approach and converged to help dampen the impact. As Naruto came around from the hit he noticed that Kushina was also getting to her feet retracting her chains from the remains of the demolished trees.

"**Looks like she figured out that you haven't mastered your seeds yet, I told you, you need to trust them, they're a part of you just let them do what you want don't try and control every little thing, it only slows them down." **lectured the Juubi, admittedly liking the Kushinas approach to training, hands on was always a favorite of hers.

_Hai hai. _thought Naruto quickly focusing back on the battle.

Before Kushina could move to re-engage she noticed Naruto seem to relax momentary as the seeds gently lowered him to the ground. Before she could think further the six seeds spread out around Naruto creating a ring around him before firing off one after the other at her forcing her to proceed to weave in and out of the seeds that continued to spin around her attempting to make contact with her. Just as she was beginning to get use to the patter she caught a glimpse of orange out of the corner of her eye. Turning she found Naruto swinging one of his rods forwards towards her. Before the blow could hit her unguarded chest she brought a golden fist up to meet the rod. However as the gold chakra meet the black orb the golden energy turned an odd purple color before shattering as though it was made of glass. The gauntlet had managed to slow the blow slightly, which was all Kushina needed to be able to grab the bar with her own hand and reaching it along with Naruto forward before burying her leg into the boys chest, sending him skidding back again. The momentary exchange had cost her, however, as two of Naruto orbs had mashed into her back throwing her forward even as Naruto was thrown back.

Kushina, unlike Naruto though had the benefit of armor, which dampened the blow enough so that she was up on her feet before Naruto and already back on the offensive. Naruto had only just gotten to his feet and was looking around before he felt a large fluctuation of chakra behind him in the direction of the water. As he turned around she was Kushina standing out on the water her hands landing on a final seal as a massive orb of water formed from the water and flew above Naruto before dive bombing the boy. Before the ball of water could impact Narutos seeds had reformed their ring and shot up to intercept the blast. This didn't work out quite how Naruto had been hoping however. Sure enough the seeds acted to destabilize the chakra of the attack and the orb of water was now simply a large amount of water. The issue was that the large amount of water was now plummeting down on his head.

_Oh crap! _thought Naruto seeing the huge amount of water plummeting down towards him.

"**Nice going seedling." **chimed in Juubi barley able to keep a smile off her face as she looked at the situation before her.

-Flashback end-

So there lay Naruto beaten and soaked looking up at the smiling face of his mother.

"Well sochi-kun I can safely say that you're at least a special Jonin in skill but you're leaving opening with your seeds also we need to look into making more shapes for you." said Kushina adopting a lecturing tone.

"Besides that I'm thinking of working on your taijutsu some more." she continued bending down to plop down beside her son leaning back on her hands, while looking over and smiling at her sochi. Naruto was looking at the sky with a small concentrated look on his face, with just a shred of disappointment at his performance. Seeing this Kushina raised one of her hands to push back the wet hair from her sochi's forehead, letting her violet eyes look fully into his deep purple and black ones.

"But I have to say, you almost had me there a few times, if you hadn't known what your seeds could do I would have lost in no time." Kushina said smiling as she saw Naruto brighten considerable at her words. Naruto then allowed his newest mini seed to exit the inside of his coat and float up between the two, so that Juubi could speak as well.

"**I have to side with Kushina on this, speaking of which Kushina would you mind me taking him for a bit so that I can work on the shape manipulation, sorry but this isn't something that anyone else can really help him with." **asked the Juubi in both of their heads.

"Sure Juubi I think I've done enough damage to my son for one day, besides," here she looked over at the destroyed lawn, "I think we need to clean this mess up a bit, before we have to explain to Tazuna why we remodeled his yard." chuckled Kushina pushing herself up from the ground.

As Kushina and Naruto sat about towards their goals, in the leaf Minato was sitting outside of a hospital room that contained Jiraiya.

_Damn it Jiraiya what did you do this time to piss Tsunade off, neither her nor Shizune are even willing to heal you. It couldn't have been about the girls could it? No she has always gotten along so well with them, then again I have seen Tsunade stopping by to take Naruto over the past few weeks. I wonder if that could have something to do with it. Come to think of it, that started around the same time that Kushina and I started our fight, after the banner incident. Hmm I guess that might have made more of an impact than I guessed, but that still doesn't explain Jiraiya's condition. _Thought Minato leaning back against the wall waiting for a medical ninja to exit the room.

Just as Minato was starting to think that leaving to return home was a good idea the door to the room finally opened and a medical shinobi stepped out and noticed him sitting outside the door.

"Ah Hokage-sama, how can I help you?" replied the shinobi bowing slightly at the sight of her leader. Minato gently waved the gesture off, with a smile.

"No need for all that, I'm just waiting to hear how Jiraiya is doing." responded Minato.

"Oh of course, well he had several bruises and broken bones as well swellings when he came in, we managed to fix most of them, but he will need to stay overnight, it seems someone injected him with something that made him unable to receive sedatives, so he'll have to stay till the drug flushes from his system." finished the shinobi reading form her clipboard.

_Ouch Tsunade must have been pretty pissed to go that far, _thought Minato as he proceeded to enter the room after dismissing the medical shinobi who bowed before exiting down the hall. Once he entered into the room, Minato's eyes fell upon the resting, and bandaged form of Jiraiya lying on a hospital bed gritting his teeth obviously in a great deal of discomfort. As the blond stepped forward the toad sage turned his head towards the door his eyes focusing on the Hokage's form.

"Hai Kid, she really messed me up this time." grunted out the toad sage as he looked up at the blond hokage. Minato could not help put give a small smirk at the sages comment before beginning.

"Ya I guess she did what did you do this time, don't tell me you actually tried to grope her again?" Minato said with a note of humor in his tone. Jiraiya only shook his head with a glum expression on his face.

"Nah at least then it would have been worth it, all I did was try and talk her into looking into what we talked about." replied the white haired man.

"She did this over you asking for help that seems a little hard to believe sensei." replied Minato with a disbelieving tone, even as he looked down on the man.

"I'm not kidding kid; she said she was busy with her student, and getting to know her godson. I tried to get her to see that the girls needed her more, but that only seemed to piss her off. Then I told her to get her priority's straight, and well here I am, I just don't get it, she was acting like I was attacking her family or something." Jiraiya said looking up into Minato's face with a puzzled expression.

Minato only looked back at his sensei while mulling over what he had just been told.

_Hm from what he said Tsunade got angry when it came to focusing on the girls. She mentioned a new student, maybe that's it. I guess she would be defensive of her workers but this reaction is a little much for that. And her godson… Naruto again, I guess she has been getting closer to him, but why would that make her angry about the girls…unless she is siding with Kushina.. Damn it Kushina I know you're just trying to do right by our son but you don't realize what you are doing.. huh what am I going to do, if they won't listen to us then I might have to tell them about the prophecy… Kami this is getting more complicated as we go. _Minato thought as he turned to leave the room giving his sensei a little wave on the way out.

"Well I have to get home to the girls sensei, I'll see you tomorrow, I think we need to start considering telling Kushina and Tsunade about the prophecy, it may make them angry, but better them angry at us, than unknowingly hurting the girls, and the prophecy." said Minato as he exited the room.

"Maybe kid, but I'm not looking forward to what comes after that." Said Jiraiya softly as Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

A few days later in wave, team eleven was just sitting down to dinner after a long day of work.

As they Tsunami went about placing dishes on the table, Kushina could not help but smile around at her team proud of the progress they had made over the last few days. Hinata had started on her second Mizu Jutsu, and was coming along well. Kushina had decided to teach the girl the whirling wall Jutsu to help her defend against projectiles better. The Jutsu summoned a disk of water in front of the shinobi that acted as a shield to oncoming attacks, but also doubled as a source of water for a follow-up offensive attack. Hinata had taken to the training well, and had managed to form a disk that could survive a few hits by the end of her third days' work.

Kiba in the meantime was working on both his wind release ability's, as well as working on a special project with Kushina that he wished to keep secret for the time being. He said that it was because Hinata and Naruto already had their aces in the hole, and he wanted his to be kept a secret for a bit longer, but Kushina knew he just wanted to surprise his teammates with his new moves. On the area of his wind release Kiba had successfully learned how to channel the attack into his clan moves, as well as channeling some wind to enhance his claws cutting ability. Kushina had decided to start working more with his wind channeling, working to allow him to actually create blades out of his wind chakra to be able to be fired off from his gatsuga. Kushina had also found out that Inuzuka's were able to channel their element into their canine companion, so she was also working with Kiba on having Akamaru get a hold of his wind element as well.

Her final student was making the most headway in his training, however. Naruto had taken to his taijutsu training with a passion, sparing and working on stances with Kushina as much as he could, before being called off by Juubi to work on his shape techniques. Kushina could not help but smile as she recalled Naruto running up to her with an excited look that day telling her how he had finally managed to get the next stage down, before telling her she better watch out during their next spar. Kushina also had Naruto created another five of the marble sized seeds, making sure that each of team eleven now had a connection to each other if need be. Besides this Kushina had insisted that Naruto send his marble seeds out to scout the town, getting a feel for their sensory abilities. It seemed the farther they went from the boy the less accurate they became but within a few hundred yards Naruto could effectively act as a shinobi sonar. Even Kushina couldn't hide from the boy when the marbles were on the loose, something she learned the hard way when she had been attacked underwater by his seeds where she had been hoping to sneak attack him from during their last spar.

All in all Kushina could not help but feel that all three of her students would be ready for the next bout of the chunnin exams if they continued to progress as they had over the past weeks. As Tsunami set the final dish on the table, a voice spoke up from over by the stairs drawing all those at the tables attention.

"Why are you all so relaxed, don't you know you can't beat Gato!" spoke a small boy no older than Mito wearing a bowl shaped striped had and overalls. His shouting caught the attention of all those present who turned to look at the boy.

"Hey kid, my team is awesome we won't lose to anyone!" replied Kiba as he gestured back towards his team with a jerk of his tum.

"You'll just die no one can stop him! people like you can't change anything!" fired back the boy with a look of anger on his face. As he finished this he noted that one figure at the table had set down his utensils and was looking at him with a confused look.

"What are you staring at don't like hearing the truth!" shouted Inari, as Naruto pushed himself back from the table, and turned to face him with a confident little smirk upon his face. Inari watched as the blond walked over to him before kneeling down in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You see that's were your wrong Inari, cause you see I'm not going to die anytime soon." smiled the blond while closing his eyes and wagging one of his fingers slightly from side to side as if explaining something that should have been obvious. This made Inari angry enough to try and swing at Naruto's face trying to get rid of that smug look on his face. Without even looking Naruto moved his finger to catch the boys fist holding is slightly back from his face.

"Now what will that accomplish?" asked Naruto tilting his head to the side still with that same smile on his face, but with his eyes slightly open now. "Besides you should be happy, you see I'm here to protect you, and your family so nothing's going to happen to them, cause you see I won't let it."

"You can't change anything!" replied the boy angrily with small tears forming on the sides of his eyes, even as he tried and failed to meet Narutos gaze.

"Oh but that's where your wrong everyone can change things, they just have to be willing to, and even those who fail never truly fade, they stay around in us to inspire us. The only time we truly become powerless is when we chose to, and you see that's why I'll never die because I'm not willing to allow two people to be forgotten!" finished the blond as he released the boy and spread his arms wide in front of him. Inari could only gaze at Naruto not knowing what to say. It was how Naruto had spoken, like nothing in the world could truly stop him, like he could somehow will it to turn out how he wanted.

After the initial shock of the words faded Inari could not help but let his mind wander back to the man who had been like a father to him. The man who had always smiled, and helped everyone, the towns hero, and his idol. As those thoughts came the memory of the last time that he had seen the man. His broken form tide to a post, both arms lopped off, countless blows littering his form, while one eye stared out into his face. He remembered the smile he had seen on the man's face as he saw Inari, and for the first time Inari remembered the look he had seen, it wasn't fear, or sadness, it was pride. In his final moments the man was not sad for what he had done, not scared, he was proud even as the blades descended, and he looked out at Inari. He was proud to see he would live on through him.

As that thought entered the boys mind, a cascade of feelings descended over the boy, causing tears to begin flowing form his eyes even as he looked up into the blonds face. Naruto smiled back at the boy while lowering both his arms to rest squarely on the boys shoulders before stepping behind him so that Inari was now facing the table where his family, and the rest of team eleven looked back at him.

"So Inari, do you still think we can't stop Gato?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"No." replied Inari with a pool of courage building up inside of him.

"And do you see something here you won't be letting him take away from you?" asked Naruto as his voice raised slightly with the question, that same powerful confidence in it.

"Hai!" fired back Inari as the tears began to fade, and both his voice and courage grew stronger.

"So Inari what are you going to do?" asked Naruto now having an earsplitting smile upon his face.

"I'M GOING TO CHANGE WAVE AND ITS PEOPLE JUST LIKE MY FATHER!" shouted the boy his voice echoing around the room as he said so. This prompted the rest of the members of team eleven to smile happily at both Inari and Naruto, joined by Tazuna who had set down his jug with small tears on the edges of his eyes. Tsunami had placed both her hands over her mouth, during the conversation, fearing Inari's reaction, but had lowered them to walk over to her sochi, and kneel before him before embracing him in a tight huge. The two embraced while Kushina motioned for team eleven to leave the room to give the family some privacy directing them towards the back of the home. The shinobi rose and left silently from the room into the grassy field that now sat illuminated under a cloudless night and full moon.

As Kiba allowed Akamaru to run around slightly Hinata and Kushina looked back at Naruto with a small look of confusion on their faces.

_Naruto-kun, that wasn't like something you would have done before, have you changed that much. _Thought Hinata with a small twinge of worry that the boy she loved was changing before her. Kushina was also thinking along the same lines, but her thoughts were more on wondering how much of her sochi she truly knew. Hinata was the first to vocalize their concerns.

"Um Naruto-kun." The blue haired girl asked, causing Naruto to take his eyes off the moon, and direct his face towards her with a small smile.

"Hai Hinata-chan what is it?" asked Naruto in a happy tone.

"Well I was wondering, well you seem a little different is all, I mean what you said back in the house, it didn't really sound like you." Hinata said slowly looking at Naruto, whose smile never faltered. Naruto responded by walking over the worried girl before putting his arms around her before speaking.

"It's ok Hinata, I'm still the Naruto you've always, known, I've just gone through a lot, and it's shown me what matters in my life. You, Mito, Kaasan, and everyone else; I'll make this a world where we can all be happy cause that's the world I want to have." Naruto said smiling confidently. Hinata could not help but feel a little comforted by Naruto's statement. Sure it wasn't what he would have said a week ago, but it was clear that this new Naruto still loved his precious people and her; for now that was enough.

Kushina listening to this was also able to notice the difference. She had been noticing that Naruto seemed to have been more confident lately during training, but it was here she saw how much the change had really altered him. The old Naruto was loud and boastful, but it was a way to help inspire himself and make others around him feel better, but that wasn't the case with this new Naruto. Now it wasn't some empty boast any longer, now it was fact to Naruto. He believed what he was saying, and despite herself Kushina could not help and believe in him as well. Something about her sochi now made her willing to believe in him, no matter what he likely really would remake the world just so that he was happy with it.

With these thoughts she watched as her team moved around the yard playing with Akamaru, and laughing at Naruto's and Kiba's antics in turn. As the Genin mingled their sensei walked back to take a seat on the back pouch while allowing her eyes to slowly travel upwards towards the bright moon shining down upon them. Due to this she did not notice the small marble sized black ball that floated up beside her until she heard a familiar voice.

"**So Kushina what are you thinking about?" **spoke up Juubi causing Kushina a slight fright, as she was still not use to the disembodied voice yet.

"Oh hey Juubi, sorry I was just thinking about Konoha, and everything that has happened over the past few weeks is all." Kushina responded calmly looking out over the moon lit yard.

"**I see, you know I really do have to say I haven't seen Naruto this happy in a long time… I want you to know how much it means to him to have you back in his life." **Juubi continued an obvious sense of gratitude in her voice that did not go unnoticed by Kushina.

"Thank you Juubi it means a lot to me to be able to make him smile again." replied Kushina with a small smile.

"I guess I missed being a mother to him more than I realized." She continued allowing her gaze to fall on the blond boy who had just used one of his seeds to pull Kiba's jacket over his head causing the Inuzuka to fall over, and for him and Hinata to fall into a fit of laughter.

"**Hai being a part of your children's lives, to see them happy is one of the greatest joys in this life… It's funny but it almost made everything I went through worth it just to even have a moment with that feeling when my children were born." **Spoke Juubi in a wistful voice that seemed to pass like a gentle breeze over Kushina. The redhead closed her eyes at this hearing the same kind of hopefulness in Juubi's voice that she heard in her own whenever she dared hope about her relationship with Naruto.

"If you want Juubi when we get home we can try and see if you can meet your youngest sochis." said the redhead softly after a moment's pause. Juubi was silent for a moment after Kushina's words, seeming to mull them over for a moment before responding.

"**I think I'd like that Kushina, thank you." **She spoke after a moment her voice soft but with a clear note of happiness in it as well as hopefulness.

"You're welcome Juubi-chan." Kushina replied as she rose to her feet and stepped off the back porch towards her team leaving the black and purple marble behind.

_**Well Kushina I guess I was wrong about you, it seems Naruto was right to trust you…I just wonder if your husband still has a chance. **_Thought Juubi even as the marble floated gingerly back to fall into Naruto's jacket as he and his team proceeded back into the house lead by Kushina.

Meanwhile deep in an old mist outpost deep in the woodland area of wave a hunter ninja was looking down at the injured form of Zabuza as he lay in bed recovering from his last battle.

The man was littered with countless wounds ranging from chakra burns to a collapsed lung; truth be told it was a miracle that the man was even still alive. What was worse was for some reason he had lost the ability to channel chakra to his face for the last few weeks, making medical justus all but useless in healing his facial wounds. The hunter ninja could only look on helplessly at their injured sensei with clinched fist cursing their own helplessness.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sensei, if I had only gotten the bridge builder this wouldn't have happened to you." whispered a soft voice from under the porcelain mask.

"Shut up Haku your whimpering isn't going to change anything, and take that damn mask off, it's annoying." replied the bandaged form of Zabuza without opening his eyes.

"Zabuza-sensei I didn't know you were conscious." Spoke Haku while pulling away his ninja mask to reveal a smooth face with very feminine features.

"Well your constant whining sure didn't help me rest any…so how long have I been out?" asked Zabuza turning to look over at his apprentice. Haku went silent for a moment not wanting to meet her sensei's eyes.

"Haku answer me." repeated Zabuza no longer asking but commanding Haku to reply. This caused Haku to drop her doubts and look back at Zabuza full in the face and begin speaking.

"Hai Zabuza-sensei, you have been out for two weeks, you died at least twice during that time before I could stabilize you, on top of that your chakra system is fluctuating oddly, and something seems to be suppressing or outright repelling it in areas of your body." replied Haku without letting emotion interfere with the report. Zabuza paused for a moment before chuckling to himself in a dark tone.

"Ha, it seems what they say about that Uzumaki bitch is true." Zabuza said in a dry tone even as his chuckling subsided. Haku only looked confused at this pronouncement prompting Zabuza to continue.

"They say that if you're hit by her golden chakra your own is suppressed in response, on top of that her damn seals all over her armor make it almost impossible to actually hit her with anything, and those damn Uzumaki's always did love their seals to much for my liking." continued the bandaged man still in that dry tone.

"Hai Zabuza sensei, but there is something else that bothers me, for some reason the chakra in your head doesn't respond at all, it's not like the rest of your body where its suppressed, there it's like it just doesn't recognize it anymore. Over the past few weeks it has slowly entered back into it, but even that has only been minimal at best." continued Haku hoping Zabuza could offer some explanation for this.

"Hmm must have been that kids hit at the end. I've never seen anything that matched what he was pulling out, he's probably the one who did it, but that's not important now has Gato shown his ugly face around here since I was out?" Zabuza asked tilting his head to look at Haku full in the face. Haku hesitated for a moment before looking back into Zabuza's face with a small nod of the head.

"And?" prompted Zabuza.

"After seeing you condition, he said that a baby demon of the mist wasn't worth his employment, and said if this was all that you were capable of then you might as well lie there and die because he had no further use for you." Stated Haku, as Zabuza's eyes narrowed at what he was hearing.

"And?" spoke Zabuza quietly in a dangerous voice.

"At that he moved to hit you, and I…I took his left arm off with your blade." Haku said gesturing to a far wall where the executioner's blade lay against the wall half reformed from the blood it had taken from Gatos arm. Zabuza paused for a moment before breaking out into a holler of laughter that reverberated around his base.

"HHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHHA, well done Haku, that is the student I trained, that bastard thought he could buy me… ha an arm is a perfect price for that smug midgets gall to try that." laughed the man for a few moments before calming down.

"So what is our next move?" asked Haku wondering what they were going to do now that they were definitely not going to be working for Gato anymore.

"Hmmm well I guess we just keep on the move, once I'm healed we head out and look for someone else to hire us, there is always a war happening somewhere." replied Zabuza looking over towards Haku.

However, before Haku could respond a sudden blast erupted behind the pair in the direction of the base's door. Zabuza having been looking up towards Haku caught sight of the blast moments before Haku could and with what little strength he had grabbed Haku's stunned form and wrenched him along with himself over the other side of the bed using it as a makeshift shield from the bits of shrapnel that had been flying like daggers towards the pair. Haku after the brief moment it took to take in the situation leapt over the bed in order to stand between Zabuza and this newest assault, drawing a few senbon in each hand at the same time. Zabuza in the meantime was leaning with his back against the bed looking down at his bleeding body, it seemed by moving to avoid the attack he had reopened a few of his wounds. Droplets of crimson worked their way down his form as he shakily pushed himself to his feet and turned to face whatever was heading towards the pair.

As the two mist ninja looked towards the wreckage of the front door they saw several silhouettes began to step out of the smoke all brandishing kunai that and wearing an all too familiar set of porcelain masks. As the figures entered Zabuza could feel a cold shiver run down his spine, he knew this was bound to happen someday, but one was never prepared to face their deaths, and even the demon of the bloody mist was no exception.

"So you found me at long last, I guess that fucking mizu brat finally decided to settle the score after all." said Zabuza looking towards the group of Mist hunter ninja that had just fanned out around the room. Haku in the meantime had moved back slightly trying to keep all of the shinobi insight while keeping Zabuza covered.

Zabuza's eyes darted over to the wall where is executioner's blade lay, too far for him to reach before the hunter's would riddle him with kunai before he could hope to reach it. His eyes continued to scan the ninja even as he saw Haku moving back towards him. The entire time not one of the hunter ninja had spoken a word, only moving slowly around the two trying to surround them.

"Hmm you guys were never much for conversation," stared Zabuza allowing what chakra he could to begin to build within him, pushing past the pain that threatened to pull him to the ground at any moment, "but I hope you're ready because you're about to learn what happens when YOU CORNER A DEMON!" finished Zabuza with a roar as he launched himself towards the hunter ninja with Haku following behind him.

From the outside of the base one could hear to the sounds of combat inside beginning, and what appeared to me dozens of masked figures emerging from the trees and undergrowth all around the hideout, all with those faceless porcelain masks, all turning to move towards the building where their objective lay. As the sounds of battle slowly died down the crowd of hunter ninja descended upon the base like a great flock of white faced birds of prey, with single minded focus.

After a few moments there was silence in the base, and the forest followed suit soon after, as the flock of hunter ninjas departed with their prize in tow.

A week had passed since the confrontation at Tazuna's home, and at that moment Naruto and Hinata were walking down the village street with Tazuna between them headed towards the bridge. Today was Kiba's training day, and he had almost fallen over himself getting out the door dragging Kushina along with him to train.

Tazuna had announced that the bridge was just about finished, and Hinata and Naruto were both excited about seeing an end to this mission. Sure it had been their first time out of the village, however, it had also been a long time since they had seen their home, and they were beginning to miss Konoha, and their friends there. So as they neared the bridge the two were animatedly discussing their return.

"So Hinata-chan do you think we should take Hanabi and Mito out when we get back, knowing them they won't want to let us out of their sight once we get back." chuckled Naruto looking over at the smiling girl.

"Hai, I think that's a good idea, knowing otouto he will need saving from your imouto." giggled Hinata picturing the two kids antics.

"I guess you're right, still we need to get them a souvenir or we'll never here the end of it." replied Naruto with a smile of his own just as they approached the edge of the bridge. Once they arrived Tazuna set about organizing his workers, and moving onto finishing the rest of the bridge, while Hinata and Naruto took position around the workers. During this Naruto scattered his marble seeds around allowing them to float lazily over the ends of the bridge, he still only had about ten of the marbles but Kushina and Juubi had insisted that he practice with them as much as he could to get use to their new abilities.

Hinata was also working a little as well looking over the edge of the bridge and attempting to form a Mizu bunshin on the water's surface below, so far she had managed to create around five at a time, before having to take a break.

It was nearing noon before something happened to interrupt the groups activates as an arrow came sailing down in the center of the workers catching one in the leg and causing him to fall to the ground with a howl of pain; while the rest of the workers dropped their work and looked frantically around Naruto and Hinata sprang into action.

Hinata immediately ran over to the injured man, skidding to his side before starting work on his leg while activating her byakugan to identify where the attack had come from; as her vision changed to her three sixty degree vision she saw a huge mass of chakra signatures closing in on them from the end of the other end of the bridge. As her eyes focused of this she gave a call to Naruto, while working to get the injury before her under control.

"Naruto incoming from the bridge, at least sixty signatures, all genie or below." shouted Hinata while ripping the arrow from the man's leg extracting another howl of pain from his mouth.

"I see them." Shouted Naruto looking out over the bridge through the light mist that was covering the bridge were he could see the silhouettes of a huge crowd of people marching forward. Naruto at seeing the number of individuals approaching immediately sent two of his marble seeds back towards Tazuna's home to alert Kiba and Kushina to what was happening. In the meantime he took up a position that put himself between the fleeing builders and the approaching horde.

What came next, however, Naruto had not expected. A small man no taller than his own chest stepped out of the mist wearing a black suit, and holding a cane in one hand while his other sleeve seems to blow slightly in the gentle breeze from the sea below.

"So Tazuna you just wouldn't listen, I guess there is only one cure for stupidity like yours after all." called Gato looking over at the group of workers and spying the old bridge builder standing in their center.

"Gato you monster what are you doing here?" called back Tazuna with clear hate etched into his voice as he did so.

"Oh Tazuna I'm here to educate you just like I did that useless man a few years ago, it seems to be the only thing that you stupid people seem to understand." laughed Gato while a cruel smile spread across his face.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen, you see Tazuna there is under my protection, and I can't have you hurting him." spoke up Naruto with that same tone of self-assurance he had slowly found himself using more and more.

"Ya right kid, after I'm done with Tazuna and his family I'll be happy to kill you next just to show you how wrong you are." fired back Gato with a cruel smirk on his face. However, for his boastful tone, Gato could not help but suppress a small shiver at the seeming calm that this boy had while looking down him and his men.

"Oh you know I have to say I seem to have to be telling people this a lot lately, but you see that isn't going to happen." replied Naruto with a little shrug of his shoulders and gentile shake of his head.

"Ya brat and why's that." Fired back Gato even as he motioned from the men surrounding him to get ready to move. Naruto looked right back into Gatos face along with a small smile spreading across his face as he did so.

"Because you see the fact is I'm never going to die, it just can't happen." replied Naruto with no hint of a lie in his voice as his six seeds exited out of his jacket and took their circular formation behind him. Gato's face contorted into a look of rage at this as he turned to move back into the formation of men behind him.

"Kill him, kill them all!" Gato shouted as he retreated back into the crowed, as those there readied swords, spears, axes and all manner of weapons before moving forward.

"Hinata back me up!" shouted Naruto as he pulled forth two bars from his seeds and rushed forward towards the advancing force intending to meet them head-on.

Meanwhile back at Tazuna's house Kushina and Kiba had just dealt with a pair of samurai that had attempted to attack Tsunami and Inari in their home. As Kushina finished tying the two together she turned to Kiba just as two black marble sized balls descended beside them.

"**Kushina hurry Gato's attacking at the bridge Hinata and Naruto are fighting now but you need to hurry." **called Juubi once she could make contact with the two.

"What?" called back Kushina looking over at Kiba for conformation of what she had just heard?

"We need to get there now!" yelled Kiba as he took off towards the front of the house and the road beyond. Kushina paused only long enough to tell Tsunami that the bridge was under attack before she rushed out towards the bridge leaving the mother and son back in the home looking at the spot the two shinobi had just disappeared form.

Back at the bridge it was complete chaos. While not one of the grunts that Gato had hired were a match for the shinobi, there were just so many and Naruto and Hinata were trying to protect the civilians that things were turning ugly quickly. Just as Naruto ducked under the swipe of a blade and hammered three more men into bridge with his seeds he saw a small group break off from the attack and head towards Tazuna.

Hinata also saw the even as she called up another group of Mizu bunshin to attack from the side of the bridge. After delivering a devastating blow to one of the ninja before her she turned to sprint towards the group that was bearing down on the helpless bridge builders. As she closed in on them she pulled back her sleeve to release her senbon launchers firing a salvo at the group dropping three out of the five and causing the last two to turn their attention back towards her.

The first grunt turned with a bellow swinging what looked like a smaller version of Zabuza's blade towards the girl which she leapt over while spinning to deliver a crushing kick to the side of the man's head causing him to crumple to the bridges surface. The man's fellow however, seeing Hinata's movements had leapt back from her while bringing up his spear in an attempt to squire the girl before she could land. Seeing the blow coming Hinata brought up her arms to try and deflect it. It worked but as the spear head cut past it managed to break off her senbon launcher from her arm, leaving a shallow gash along the length of her fore arm.

Hinata bit back a cry as the blade pierced her flesh and red droplets of blood ran down her arm is small swift currents. Before the man could attempt to repeat his attack Hinata had managed to leap forward focusing through the pain to deliver a bone shattering blow to the man's shoulder causing him to drop to the ground holding his ruined arm with a howl of pain.

As Hinata turned to re-enter the fray she felt a small bit of fear overcome her at the sheer number of enemies remaining. True Naruto and she had taken at least Thirty of the thugs out by this time, but there were still at least twice that number remaining and even if every hit they managed was only a glancing blow, the constant fighting was taking its toll on the two.

Naruto had seen the brief engagement between Hinata and the latest group, and could not help but feel a rush of cold anger flood through his system as he saw Hinata cradling her damaged arm, while leaping back to gain some breathing room. However, just as Hinata landed another arrow sailed out of the back of the crowed causing the girl to dodge sideways. As she did so she found herself slipping on some blood on the ground and falling down to skid across the bridge.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto as all six of his seeds exploded forwards away from him pushing back the attacking force before him and allowing him time to rush over to the downed form of Hinata. As he came close he skidding over to the girls form reaching down to lift her from the bridges surface while turning her over to get a look at her face.

Hinata's once porcelain skin was now marred by touches of dirt and blood, her blue hair stained with patches of sweat and crimson that made in cling tightly to her face and jacket. Her cloths were patchily destroyed thanks to a mixture of cuts and tears that had happened over the course of the fight. As Naruto lifted her face Hinata's eyes cracked open slightly trying to focus on Naruto's face before her.

"Hinata, hang in there Hinata, Kushina and Kiba will be here soon, we just need to hold on a little longer." said the blond looking down at the broken form of the girl he loved.

"h-hai Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered back fading in and out of consciousness as she did so thanks to exhaustion and blood lose. Naruto's face contorted at the look of pain upon Hinatas face turning his gaze to look towards the group of attackers that were even then slowly reorganizing to attack them again.

"It will be ok Hinata-chan, I won't let them hurt you anymore…. I won't let them hurt my world anymore." Spoke Naruto softly with a clear sense of anger in his voice as he looked at the approaching men. Just as Hinata was about to fade out of consciousness she saw something that she couldn't understand. Naruto's eyes they had gone from their shining purple to pure black.. Almost like Juubi's. The only difference was that what looked like small cracks of black seemed to be forming at the sides of his eyes. Before she could see more exhaustion finally took her, and she feel limp in Narutos arms, as the blond gently lowered her to the ground. As he did so he channeled his chakra into his hand as he stretched it out towards the girls wounded arm, but unlike a usual medical jutsu the light from Narutos actions was pulsing with the same purple energy that his seeds did. After a moment the blond rose slowly turning to face the remaining attackers, and look of pure rage upon his face. Before the men could make a move he was among them.. and the bridge became hell.

A few minutes later Kushina and Kiba had just arrived at the edge of the bridge, and gazed in a mixture of wonder, and fear at what they saw before them on the bridge.

"Juubi…what is this." asked Kushina softly looking around at the scene before her.

"**Kushina that is what your sochi meant when he said he wouldn't let the world take anyone else from him." **replied the Juubi softly to the stunned redhead.

**Ok chapter done.. yes it's a cliff hanger so sue me it works out to stop it here for now. Again thank you all for your comments, favorites, follows and guesses they are what keep this story going. Remember the contest for the summoning contract is still up for guesses; more hints are coming next chapter, so feel free to keep at it. Also small note I seem to have a lot of people saying I'm not making Naruto strong enough still, or that he wasted his time with the Juubi. To this I only reply that if he was an S rank or something now, it would make the story boring and pointless. Sorry it's not going to happen overnight he will grow stronger as time goes on. Also have had a few people comment on Kushina losing to Zabuza…. Really why is this an issue. Zabuza is an A rank missing ninja, who is at least on par with his fellow seven swordsmen, including shark guy… and if you want to argue that Guy beat him, and Kakashi beat Zabuza… given these two are considered to be about on the same level I think it's safe to say the same for Zabuza and him. Also you can correct me if I'm wrong but in the show Kushina never actually fought. We only ever saw her chains, that's all. And no I don't count the road of a ninja movie or whatever that was an alternate world, in it Sakura's dad was hokage for gods sake things were nuts there. Also I have seen the whole sword and seals thing done better than I could all over this site so I'm going in a new direction. Yes she has seals, that's what her freaking armor is, but seals in combat isn't something I'm doing. **

**Ok that's all from me thanks again for all those who read and I hope you like the newest chapter, and don't hate me to much for leaving on a cliffhanger again I really am not doing this on purpose.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

I would like to give a shout out to those who have reviewed, followed and favorite my story in the short time it has been out. I can't believe I have over three hundred followers, and favorites, I'm blown away really thank you all. It is crazy how fast this story is growing, thank you all of you.

This chapter is brought to you by the combined ingredients of Diet coke and mystery science theater 3000. And the that song from Robot Unicorn attack…. If you have time go find the music video for that song it is nuts. So ya this chapter might be a bit different that we have been seeing lol.

Again yes there will be a summoning type jutsu for Naruto, so guess away; I will say that so far one person has actually gotten it. So hurry and be the next to get it right.

1. Future summoning contract for Mito plus scene.

2. Future love interest sneak peak for Minami plus scene.

3. Exclusive Omaku for the three year time skip that will not appear in the story outside of the winners.

So pick which of these prizes you wish to see, and see if your guesses pan out for them.

Also small note here on Narutos seeds. They can best be described as little living bits of chakra like the tailed beasts, only without a true personality. As a result they act very basic in their movements, and relations, acting to help Narutos who they see as their creator. The smaller ones are the same, but have some different ties because they have two peoples chakra in them usually.

Oh and Narutos chakra is best described as Demon or negative chakra. In the show demon chakra repellnbhced or hurt a normal based chakra person, also acting to be able to standup as a shroud against chakra based attacks. Narutos chakra is similar only taken a step farther as it is the pure style of the Juubi who was meant to hold in place the fruit from the tree that was the source of all modern day chakra. Think of his chakra as the inverse of Kushinas, it by its nature suppresses and repels normal chakra.

**Chapter Nine**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-Oh the times are changing-**

A few minutes later Kushina and Kiba had just arrived at the edge of the bridge, and gazed in a mixture of wonder, and fear at what they saw before them on the bridge.

"Juubi…what is this." asked Kushina softly looking around at the scene before her.

"**Kushina, that is what your sochi meant when he said he wouldn't let the world take anyone else from him." **replied the Juubi softly to the stunned redhead.

A few moments ago on the bridge Naruto had just lowered Hinatas form to the bridges surface. As the boy rose from the lightly breathing form of Hinata the six orbs slowly descended around him before slowly spreading out on either side of him. The grunts that Gato had hired could only watch in strange fascination as purple wisps of chakra began to expel from each of the orbs and the boys form. As they watched the orbs began to crack and expand with waves of purple energy leaking out of the cracks and flowing down towards the bridge closely followed by the black form of the orbs that seemed to be in an odd state between solid and liquid. As the substance reached the ground, it slowly seemed to build upon itself slowly rising higher and higher from the ground in two columns that intersected and branched up back towards the orbs position, as it continued to float and leak out the substance.

With sick fascination the substance shot out three more branches two moving parallel to one another and stretching from the center of the form, while a final one halted in connecting itself with the orb even as the ball began to contort and shift allowing small tendrils of back to leak out and form their own shapes along its form. As a final flash of purple light erupted form the orbs the thugs were forced to momentarily cover their eyes in an attempt stave off the flash of light. As they looked back what they saw horrified them. Before them stood seven forms where once there was only one. In the center stood the boy they had been till then fighting, his eyes having taken on a terrifying black countenance, with small black cracks forming from the edges like small plant roots coming from his skin.

While this was unnerving to the group what truly had them worried were the other figures. Each of them looked like a solid black version of the boy, down to the smallest detail. Their black forms simply shifted slightly as if they were testing themselves, feeling this new life as it were. Besides their black complexion only two things stuck out about the six figures flanking the boy. First was that where their eyes should have been there were instead deep pools of what looked like a solidified form of that same purple energy from before. The only other difference that he could observe were their mouths. Where there should have been a mouth there was only smooth blackness although each was wearing a kind of mask.

Before the grunts could do more than take in this odd vestige before them, the boy in the center had raised his right hand lazily up before allowing it to jerk slightly forwards. As if shot from a bow the six figures shot forward as one as they allowed their hands to fall out behind them even as the six came closer to the solders before them. Just as the six were about to meet the group as one they seemed to open their hands, and long black tendrils seemed to bubble forth from their palms slowly drawing back behind them. With a uniform swipe of their arms the six black figures hurled their newly formed appendages forward. The tendrils had each stretched out to about four feet in length while allowing for an innumerable amount of small thorn like appendages to form on the central vine. The result of their attack was devastating.

The first row of grunts were torn into by the whips, cutting through armor, flesh and bone with little to not resistance. A chorus of screams rent the air as crimson splattered around the bridge painting its surface with its crimson rain. As the first row fell limply, or shrieking to the ground the courage of the thugs completely went out of them. As they turned from the bloodied forms of their fellows to stare up into the bright purple glowing eyes of the figures before them, they saw no anger, no fear, no anything. The figures gaze was simply looked on as if curious, as if they somehow did not comprehend very much what they were seeing. It was horrifying to look at the sea of screaming bloody figures, and see six figures so comfortable, so relaxed amongst the savagery of it.

So with their courage broken, their ranks soon followed after, and the army of thugs became a stampeding crowd of cowards tumbling over each other in a desperate attempt to flee from the monsters before them.

By the time Kushina and Kiba had arrived at the bridge what they saw were the figures of Hinata and Naruto leaning back against one side of bridge. Naruto was leaning back with haggard breath, as he allowed the softly breathing form of Hinata to rest herself against him. What next drew the two's eyes was the rest of the bridge. Nearly thirty to forty bodies were laid out across the bridge with different markings from the recent battle. The surface of the bridge was still wet in places with crimson pools still sitting by some of the bodies. While at least half of the figures were obviously dead, the other half seemed to be in varying states self-care. What drew their eyes next were the six figures that seemed to be moving in-between the groups. The black Naruto's were walking between the figures, bandaging critical wounds, and securing the rest with small rolls of ninja wire they seemed to have divided amongst themselves. Without another thought Kushina and Kiba rushed over to the sitting figures of Hinata and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, oh kami are you ok, what happened, wha-what are those?" fired of Kushina as she knelt before the twos forms, watching as her sochi turned his purple and black eyes upon her with a small smile. Kiba in the meantime was looking over at the black Narutos that had stopped their movement to gaze towards the two with their blank questioning purple gaze.

"It's ok Kaasan.. everything is just fine.. I'm just a little tired." replied Naruto his exhaustion clear in his voice as he spoke, even as he forced a small smile to his lips.

"Bu-but?" Kushina began, but before she could continue Naruto had fallen to the left so that his head now rested slightly on top of the still form of Hinata.

"**He will be just fine Kushina he is just exhausted!" **spoke up Juubi trying to assure the redhead that her sochi would be just fine.

"Bu-but what are those?" asked Kushina as she looked back over the bridge noticing that one of the six black Naruto's seemed to have become very interested in Akamaru and was now following the puppy around the bridge, even as the other five had halted their actions to watch their fellows progress.

"**Well you remember when you were teaching the girls the shadow clone back on their tenth birthday." **started the Juubi prompting a nod from the redhead. **"well Naruto got so excited about learning that move that he said he had to learn it, but it turned out that my chakra wasn't compatible for the technique for some reason. But you know our Naruto never one to give up, and so he has been working on this technique for the past three years." **Finished Juubi, as Kushina looked out at the black figures.

"So wait they are clones?" asked Kushina looking at the figures.

"**Not really, Naruto just managed to have the seeds transform their shape into copies of him. Remember how I told you that they were like tailed beasts, that's really what they are the closest too. But they don't have any personalities or anything else because they are still tied to Naruto. So they are just kind of like blank slates in that form. I guess if I had to be specific I'd say they have about the intelligence of a normal shadow clone, but one based off of just chakra and not the person if that makes sense." **finished Juubi with a tone that suggested she was shrugging.

"So they are like clones without memories; that is more than a little odd." replied the redhead standing up from the two children's forms and turning to look out across the bridge where the one that had been following Akamaru had bent down to pet the puppy, while Kiba was working to secure the rest of the downed thugs.

"Kiba take care of the rest, the clones should listen to you just ask them ok!" shouted Kushina across the bridge to her final squad member as she went over to approach a small gathering of bridge workers where she spied Tazuna. As she reached the group she saw that they had gathered around a small form on the ground that lay pinned to the bridge by a single familiar black rode.

Gato lay dead before the bridge builders a single rod having been driven through his spine effectively nailing him into the concrete. Kushina had seen far worse deaths in her time, but the simple brutal nature of this kill struck her in a way she was ill prepared for. This was not just any kill this was Naruto's kill, her sochi had taken this and many other lives not an hour ago. As she allowed her gaze to look back at the bridge she also saw the signs of death from poison, and gentle fist style hits. With a pang she realized that both Naruto and Hinata had taken their first lives this day.

"I just hope that they are going to be ok." said Kushina softly looking over at the children's forms the two having shifted slightly to hold each other in their sleep, small comforting smiles on their faces.

"I wouldn't worry about Naruto Kushina-san." Spoke up Tazuna looking away from Gato's body and towards the redhead behind him prompting her to turn to face him once again.

"Why do you say that?" questioned Kushina.

"Well you see once he… well." Here Tazuna could only gesture towards the bridge "he did that, Gato tried to escape, and one of those black things ran over and grabbed him before he could escape and dragged him back over to Naruto." Continued Tazuna as Kushina listened being able to picture everything the man was telling her as she looked down at the body.

"He looked like he was barely able to stand, but one of those black things helped him walk over to where Gato was, and then he said something to Gato before he finished him. I don't know what he said, but after that he just walked over to Hinata and pulled her to the side telling us that you would be here soon, and that everything would be alright now." Said Tazuna looking over towards the two's forms as he did so.

"What did he say to Gato?" asked Kushina listening to Tazuna's statement. Tazuna looked at the boy for a few more moments before letting out a breath and looking up at the sky before speaking.

"He said that people like him weren't allowed to harm his world anymore." said Tazuna softly looking over at Kushina who was now looking over at Naruto.

"His world hmm… you know I don't think I'd mind living in his world if it can make him smile like that." replied kushina in a quiet whisper as she looked over at the smiling and sleeping form of Naruto and Hinata.

"Juubi would you mind getting those clones to take those two home." asked Kushina through her mental link with her marble orb.

"**Ya no problem I have to dismiss most of them soon though, to stay like that taxes Naruto pretty bad at the moment, and changing them all at once almost drained him completely." **replied Juubi as four of the black Narutos began to crack and glow before they were pulled back into their seed form and floated back to Naruto's form sinking into his jacket as they reached him. The remaining two headed over towards the sleeping forms of Naruto and Hinata.

When they reached the spot in front of them there was a small scuffle as the two Naruto's seemed to fight over how to carry the two. Fortunately for Hinata the one carrying her had chosen bridal style so her trip was comfortable enough. Naruto, however had a less dignified manner of transportation as his had decided that it was easier to simply lift up Narutos feet before dragging him off.

Luckily for Naruto Kiba came to the rescue laughing as he showed the clone a better way to transport the exhausted blond. After a few attempts at miming Kiba finally got the clone to understand what it was doing wrong, and nodded excitedly as it lifted the limp form of Naruto over its shoulder before looking at Kiba as if asking for approval.

Kushina meanwhile was overlooking the bridge with a sad little smile of pride upon her face. It seemed Naruto was going to become something really special in this world, now if she could only get the rest of her family to see what they had lost.

During this time in another part of the elemental nations two sisters stood outside on the bow of a ship watching as it swept its way across the waves towards the land of Snow. Their mission of guarding a movie star Koyuki Kazahana, who was quickly getting on both girls nerves. Hence them taking this opportunity to simply enjoy the trip and the scenery it offered them.

"So what do you suppose Kaasan, and Naruto niisan are doing on their mission." said Minami stepping forward to rest her arms over the railing looking out over the clear blue water that seemed to stretch out to the horizon, the sea air lightly blowing her deep red hair slightly in the wind. Behind her Naruko adopted a puzzled little look at the back of her sister.

"What's it matter Minami, I mean come on we're on our first C-rank, and we are getting to guard a real princess all the other teams are going to be jealous of use. There's no way that anyone will get a mission like this." said Naruko stepping forward and hopping a rung up seating herself so that her legs dangled over the edge of the ship as the sea wind blew her long blond hair over her face, and back.

Minami turned her red eyes up to look at her sister, even as Naruko worked to spit out a few strands of her hair that had found their way into her mouth.

"Naruko, that doesn't matter, I'm just thinking about them, why does it always have to be contest with you and niisan anyway?" asked Minami wondering about her sisters behavior. This caught Naruko off guard slightly as she let her thoughts wonder slightly on the subject. As the memories passed before her eyes she remembered how much Mito looked up to Naruto, while no matter how hard she worked her younger sister would never look at her with the same light in her eyes.

"Hey all I'm doing it pointing out what's true, besides when did you start sticking up from Naruto, weren't you always the one saying that he was goofing off." fired back Naruko turning her ocean blue eyes to look down into the red eyes of her sister. Minami felt a large pang of guilt as Naruko spoke remembering her own actions towards their brother.

"I was wrong, I've told you that already, we both were, but you don't seem to want to see it why?" asked Minami a true note of curiosity in her tone. Minami knew that something else was going on here, Naruko was many things but she was never a cruel person, she only ever seemed to be agitated when it came to their brother.

"Whatever, he didn't seem so special to me, I mean we were still way ahead of him." replied Naruko with a hint of pride in her voice. This caused Minami to push herself back from the railing and step back to stand in front of her sister.

"Ya we are better than him Naruko, because we had Tousan, Kaasan, and Ero-sensei to work with us all the time, but Naruto never had that, doesn't that seem wrong to you, haven't you ever wondered why he was left out?" asked Minami willing the blond before her to see reason. Naruko, however, was getting angry, and reason was not going to be on her list today.

"Who cares why it happened, it's not like it will change anything, we have worked hard to get here, and I'm not going to start worrying about our brother just because you and Kaasan suddenly decided that we did something wrong. Face it Minami we hold the Kyuubi we had to have more training, and were always going to better shinobi than him, he didn't have to work to control something like that he had it easy." Fired back Naruko her voice rising with emotion as it did so.

"Easy… EASY what the hell are you talking about Naruko he didn't have anything easy he was alone, and working to get there alone, you and I had all the help we had it easy, what could he possibly have that we didn't?" asked Minami feeling truly lost as to where this was coming form.

"What we had, oh I don't know maybe our little sisters love!" shouted Naruko a few tears spilling from her eyes as she yelled at her sister. Minami looked like she had just been smacked in the face, out of everything she could have heard this was not what she had expected. However, after a moment it begain making since but before she could think more Naruko continued.

"Don't tell me you don't see it Mito looks up to him like he is some hero, and he isn't anything compared to us! It didn't matter how much we tried she never looked at me like she did at him.. I tried everything I could but I was always just second place when he was around, and why, what did he have that I didn't I trained into the ground, I beCAME AN AMAZING SHINOBI, I DID EVERYTHING I WAS SUPOSE TO SO TELL ME WHY I COULDN'T BE HER HERO BUT THAT GOOF OF A BROTHER COULD BE?!" shouted Naruko with tears now clearly falling from her face. Minami still looking on with a clear shock upon her face.

"SO YA I DON'T CARE WHAT NARUTO IS DOING, IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM I WOULDN'T HAVE LOST MITO!" screamed the blond this final statement coming out in a cracked sob.

"wh-what are you talking about lost her?" asked Minami not understanding what was being said, she had never seen Mito angry at her sister.

"YA THAT'S RIGHT OUR SISTER MITO DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME, NO MATTER WHAT I SAY OR OFFER SHE JUST POUTS AND SAYS NO… AND WHY BECAUSE I TRIED TO SHOW HER THAT I WAS BETTER THAN NARUTO WHICH I AM! WHY TELL ME WHY! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SAY I'M SORRY SHE DOESN'T LET BE BACK IN AND ITS ALL HIS FAULT!" finished Naruko as she tried to catch her breath after her shouting.

"Nar-naruko, Mito isn't like that she is always happy to see us." said Minami softly trying to calm her sister down, before moving on.

"Ya to you, but whenever she looks at me I can see it in her eyes, she still hasn't forgiven me, and s-she won't let me, I know it was wrong to act like that with Naruto, b-but what's the point of knowing if you can't change it. Tell me that, what's the point of knowing if you don't have the chance to change anything?" asked Naruko with a hint of pleading in her voice as she sank to her knees on the deck, having hoped off the railing during the earlier shouting.

"Na-naruko." Minami tried to say, but the words wouldn't form, because in truth she didn't know what to say.

"I know I was a stupid kid but damn it, why can't I be the hero to my own sister, I've worked myself to the bone every day, I've done everything I was told, why, why can't I be the hero to my own family." Spoke the blond as her tears dribbled down to the deck.

Minami could only look down at the shivering form of her sister, as she went down on her knees before her and pulled her into a hug.

_Kami Naruko please tell me that's not what's going on here. You always tried to make everyone so happy that you always did what Tousan and Jiraiya said without question. You trained every day, no matter what it was until you mastered it, just so that everyone would be happy and proud. Oh Naruko you don't even see it anymore do you, we don't need you to be our hero we just want you to be our family you don't have to protect us. _Thought Minami as she held her sobbing sister as gently stroked her blond hair and whispered softly into her ears.

"I-I don't understand, I did eve-everything I was su-supposed to, why can't I be what I'm supposed to." asked Naruko through her tears.

"It will be ok Naru, it's going to be ok, you don't have to be a hero to us, we just want you to be Naruko our stubborn, and silly Neesan, ok." spoke Minami pulling herself back slightly to look into her sisters face as she did so. Naruko couldn't speak but nodded slightly. It was going to be a long road for her sister, but Minami hoped she would be able to help Minami realize what was really important for her.

It was a week later in Wave, and the bridge was nearing completion. The battle had set the work back some, but more than that the small nation was in a state of celebration at the demise of Gato. Team eleven was seen as the new heroes of wave, and the team had allowed themselves a bit of time to relax.

At the moment our blond headed hero was seated at the kitchen table with his head resting on his folded arms as he muttered softly to himself.

"I create a new type of chakra from scratch; I train for years to be able to master it, and spend all my time to create the most awesome new move and now this is happening." muttered Naruto as he looked around the kitchen/living room of Tazuna's home.

Tsunami was busy cleaning and putting dishes away at the sink, but that is not where Naruto's eyes were focused. No what he was looking at was the black Naruto that stood directly to the left of the women who was taking the dishes from her before proceeding to dry them with a small flower patterned hand towel it was holding. Looking over to the living room area he spied another two Narutos sitting on either side of the room rolling a ball back and forth between them for Akamaru to chase while Kiba was resting on an armchair. Over on the couch Hinata had another of his clones handing her the tools she needed as she worked to repair and fix up some new poisons for her senbon launchers.

Meanwhile another of the clones was simply following Kushina around helping her clean her armor, while the final clone was actually wearing an apron and sweeping off the back porch.

"Really!" shouted Naruto seeing the last of the clones, causing all of the occupants around the room to look up at him, along with all of his clones to stop what they were doing and turning their bright purple round eyes his way with a gentle humming noise.

Over the past week they had learned that for some reason the clones he had created were unable to talk, Juubi and Kushina had guessed it was because they were effectively just shells for the chakra to move around, and as a result didn't really have all of the necessary parts to actually create speech. They did however, seem to hum slightly in response to questions. Whether this was due to a simple energy release of actual attempts at communication however remained a mystery.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata looking up from here work and towards her pouting boyfriend.

"Nothing Hinata-chan, it's just I create this awesome new move, and now look at it, he said gesturing around to the room, while the occupants looked around at the clones suppressing a smile at the one in apron with effort.

"I don't know Sochi these seedlings of yours are pretty handy." Replied Kushina smiling as the seedling beside her turned his large eyes upon her and hummed in apparent enjoyment.

"Seedlings?" asked Naruto hoping that he didn't hear what he thought he did.

"Ya well Juubi and I thought it would be a good name for them, you know seeds and seedlings." replied Kushina with a small shrug as she looked around at the seedlings who were looking around at Naruto.

"Oh come on Kaasan that's the name Juubi use to call me when I was a kid, you two did that on purpose." fired back Naruto.

"**Well I thought it was a great idea for a name." **shot in Juubi.

"You know Naruto-kun I think it's a nice name." spoke up Hinata with a small smile as her seedling handed her another of her vials.

"Ya man these things are great they are super strong and can help with chores and stuff, what's the big deal." Piped up Kiba from the chair he was relaxing in.

"Come on they are an awesome Jutsu not some kind of housekeepers." replied Naruto with a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Well I think their cute." spoke up Tsunami as he ruffled the black hair of the seedling beside her extracting another low hum form it.

"They're not cute they are dangerous amazing warriors who are going to help me change the world." fired back Naruto. As the wide purple eyes of the dubbed seedlings looked back and forth between those that were talking.

"Oh come on Sochi," replied Kushina actually putting her hands on her seedlings shoulders and turning it to face ahead towards the blond, "you should be proud of them, they are so helpful and cute." smiled Kushina as the seedling looked up between her smiling face and Narutos pouting face.

"Stop saying that, they are not cute seedlings they are awesome warriors!" said Naruto trying to keep what little dignity his newest Jutsu still had.

"I say we take a vote." Spoke up Kushina, looking around.

"It's my Jutsu I'm not voting!" spoke up Naruto trying to argue his point, but before he could continue Kushina interrupted him.

"All those in favor of naming these little guys Seedlings?" shouted Kushina raising her hand high in the air. Naruto looked pleadingly around at the group, but what he saw made him feel a sense of hopelessness. All of team elevens hands along with Tsunamis were in the air, but what made it worse was that the seedlings had looked around at the hands up and raised their own in an attempt to mimic them.

Over the past few days team eleven had been working out the logistics of the seedlings and had learned several things about the new Jutsu Naruto had created. The first thing that became apparent about them was that they were in fact not draining Naruto of any chakra. Thanks to their creation they were completely self-sufficient, but that didn't mean they were completely cost free. It turned out that unlike their seed form the mental strain of coordination was extreme, and was going to take time for Naruto to get used to. Another thing they learned was that without direction the seedlings evidently seemed interested in learning things on their own, and would follow the nearest person simply following basic directions and mimicking their actions. As it turned out the seedlings didn't get Narutos experiences or memories so Kushina had taken a few out to practice the standard katas so that Naruto could direct less concentration to them in combat, and hopefully make them a little more independent in the fight.

At the moment, however, Naruto was looking around with teary eyes as he saw his creations all siding with the rest of his team.

"Y-You traitors, this is mutiny I've been betrayed!" shouted Naruto pointing at all of them, while Juubi roared with laughter in his head.

"**hahahhhahh well congratulations Naruto yo-ou've created your own fighting force heheahha that has now turned traitor hehahahahaa."** Laughed the Juubi absolutely rolling from what she was witnessing.

Naruto simply lowered his head back down to the table with an unceremonious grunt, as the rest of the group broke out into small chuckles and giggles which was soon joined by some humming from the now officially dubbed seedlings. Moments later joined by the rhythmic thumping as Naruto began beating his head against the table.

A day later found all of team eleven standing on the land end of the newly finished bridge along with the majority of the people of the wave with Tazuna's family right at the head.

"We can't thank you enough for saving us from Gato." started Tazuna before Inari stepped forward grinning up at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Naruto, will you come back to see us some time?" asked the boy with a hint of clear hope in his voice. The rest of team eleven smiled over at Naruto bent down on one knee to look into the younger boys eyes.

"It's a promise Inari, we'll see each other again, and I expect you to have changed this place into your very own wave." Naruto said smiling into the boy's face as Inari's face split into his own smile.

"Hai, I will no problem, and when you get back you'll be proud of the wave I've helped make." replied Inari looking back at the crowd behind him.

"You know it, we are going to make wave shine once again in this world." bellowed Tazuna stepping forward to place a hand on Inari's shoulder as he did so smiling to match the boys.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY PEOPLE LET THIS BRIDGE BE OUR START TO A BIGGER AND BETTER WAVE, AND LETS HEAR IT FOR OUR HEROS ONE LAST TIME!" shouted Tazuna extracting an uproar of cheering and celebration from the crowd behind them. As the cheering continued team eleven began to move away waving and yelling calls of thanks until the bridge and the group was out of sight of one another.

A few hours later the group was taking a small rest before they continued on, and Kushina took this time to discuss a matter that she had been considering over the past few days.

"Team there is something we need to clarify before we get back into Konoha." Kushina said from her seat beside Kiba on an overturned log directing the rest of the team's attention towards her.

"Hai sensei what's that?" asked Kiba looking up from where Akamaru was chasing one of Narutos seeds around a tree attempting to catch the elusive orb. During their travel Kushina had suggested that Naruto reseal his clones, so as to make them faster, so at the moment Naruto was simply leaving them in their seed form, while Juubi ran drill with him as they ran.

"It's about this mission, I want to know if you all are willing to allow most of the events surrounding this mission to remain just between us?" replied Kushina simply, looking around into the questioning faces of her team.

"Kushina-sensei what do you mean keep it quiet, I thought we had to provide a mission report?" asked Hinata wondering what Kushina was talking about. Naruto in the meantime was looking at his Kaasan with a sad little smile on his face.

"It's because of me Hinata-chan." Spoke up Naruto, prompting both Hinata and Kiba to turn their gaze upon the blond.

"She is trying to protect me, and my… well my condition from getting out and making me a target." continued Naruto looking around at the group and getting a small nod form Kushina as their eyes meet.

"Wait what about us facing down Zabuza, or Naruto and Hinata fighting on the bridge, what are we going to say about everything that happened?" asked Kiba looking around.

"I have been thinking and I've come up with two choices, either we come forward and tell the whole truth. Or we bury it, and I give a false report on the Zabuza fight leaving…leaving out Narutos work." Kushina finished with a bit of a bitter note in her voice. She had been thinking about it ever since she had learned of Naruto's new condition, and what she would be putting in her report. Naruto and Juubi had suggested that they simply be left out of the report all together which Kushina was at first angry at.

She had argued that this was Naruto's chance to be seen as just as good as his sisters by everyone, but that hadn't gotten the reaction she had expected.

-flashback-

"Haahhahahaah re-really is that all hehahah what do I care about that kind of thing, besides if it was attention I wanted I would have signed that scroll we found on the bandits as soon as I saw it?" laughed the blond as Kushina asked him why he would throw away this chance.

"B-but sochi-kun why, it doesn't have to tell about your powers we can just say you did it with what you already know?" Kushina tried to reason, but Naruto only waved her off slightly.

"Oh come on Kaasan we both know that it will seem odd that some standard shinobi like me was able to turn the tide of a battle, all that will get us is a mind reader jumping into our heads, and then they find out anyway." said Naruto smiling.

"Besides what do I need with popularity or fame those things just fade away with time, and I care about things that are going to last, after all I'm going to change the world I can't be worried about little things like that." continued Naruto raising his arms to gesture around him.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kushina as she looked at her sochi.

"Hai don't worry Kaasan I'll show everyone in time, I just don't want it to cause problems right now kay." replied Naruto.

"Ok Naruto I understand." replied Kushina with a small nod.

-flashback end-

"Are you sure Naruto you were awesome, I would tell everyone." said Kiba in a surprised voice.

"Ya Kiba I'm sure, besides," here he had his one seed transform into a seedling that Akamaru immediately began running around excitedly, "think how awesome it will be when I bust these guys out in front of people and they don't see it coming." Naruto said smiling as Kiba looked between the seedling and a slightly larger than normal scroll that stuck out of Naruto's traveling pack.

"If you're sure buddy I guess I'll keep quiet, but if my Kaasan and Neesan find out I kept this secret you, me and your seedlings will be cleaning out the kennels for the next month, and I still think you should try out those fuzz balls." Chuckled Kiba as he stuck a thumb over to the seedling, who without direction had taken to chasing Akamaru around in circles as the pup barked happily and then over to the scroll in Naruto's pack.

"I won't tell anyone either Naruto-kun… but what are you going to tell Mito?" asked Hinata wondering how he was going to be able to keep his abilities secret from the redhead as she was basically attached to them at the hip while they were in the village.

"Oh I figure I'll have to tell her when we get back, but all I have to do is promise to take her and Hanabi out for ice-cream and they won't talk." smiled Naruto turning to Hinata.

"Besides," spoke up Kushina, " even if those two were to talk them being kids makes it pretty unlikely that it will be taken seriously chuckled Kushina imagining Mito telling people about a group of big black Naruto dolls running around.

The team look from the seedling who was now rolling around with Akamaru on the ground whistling with the pup, and then back at each other nodding.

"Ok Kaasan, but make sure you don't get in trouble with the Hokage ok." said Naruto looking over at the redhead.

"Don't worry, it's him who should be worried about getting in trouble with me." replied Kushina slamming on fist into an open palm with a loud smack. And with their conversation over, team eleven gathered themselves up and headed back towards the village. What they didn't know was that another team was also on their way back from their mission, and was traveling on a road much like theirs on the way to Konoha.

It had been a few days since team seven had battled their way through the land of snow, and managed to stop a warlord set upon creating a military powerhouse. After their arrival team seven had been attacked by a group of snow ninja, that they managed to drive off, before they could capture their target. From there the entire journey became a touch and go battle for the princess where everything from military trains to flying dreadnaughts was involved.

In the end, however team seven had managed to drive the snow ninja back and allow the princess to not only save her kingdom, but also herself in the process. The team had stayed briefly to see the princesses inauguration before heading back to towards Konoha, having started back a full week before the group from wave.

At the moment the team was walking down a dirt road in fire country with Kakashi and Sasuke up front, the sensei still with his face buried in his orange little book. Bringing up the rear were the Namikaze sisters, who were again having a quiet heated discussion via their mental link thanks to the Kyuubi.

-mindscape-

"Naruko I'm telling you if you just went up and tried with Oniisan and didn't make everything a competition he would open up to you, and so would Mito." said a concerned Minami as she tried to get her sister to see reason.

"And I'm telling you that I've tried with Mito already and it doesn't work, look Minami I'm tired of talking about this, it's just not going to happen, besides I tried apologizing and nothing changed." Fired back Naruko.

"That's because you only apologized to Mito, you never actually tried with Oniisan, why, you know you were wrong Naruko just admit it and move on." said Minami continuing the argument she had been having for the past few weeks.

"Like he would care, you know Naruto is just a goof most of the time, besides like I told you already it's not important right now, I have to focus on getting stronger I have a duty to the village now that I'm a shinobi." Replied Naruko falling back into the comforting words of her father, and ero sensei used so often.

"You sound just like ero sensei when you talk like that Naruko, don't you see there's more to life than just getting stronger." fired back Minami.

"And what's so wrong about that? Both Ero-sensei and Tousan have always known what's best, so what does it matter." Responded Naruko continuing on before Minami could speak again.

"Look I know I made some mistakes, but there will be time to work on that later once I've gotten to become a chunnin, then I'll be able to talk to them and it will all work out you'll see." continued Naruko with an air of confidence.

"Naruko this isn't something that you should let wait, if you wait too long then it may be too late." pleaded Minami.

"I don't want to see you lose your chance at getting closer with our siblings." she finished softly.

"Minami, you worry too much, I know I broke down on the ship but I'm ok now, just think if I hadn't focused so much on my training we may not have made it out of that mission alive, and then where would we have been?" stated Naruko.

"What good will it do to be closer to them if I end up dying on a mission, once I get strong enough to be able to take care of myself I can work on repairing our relationship, but until then I have to focus on my training." finished Naruko with a tone of authority.

"Dying would make it impossible to get to know them, but at the rate you're going I think you are likely to kill the opportunity, and what would be the good of being strong if they won't give you a chance?" asked Minami looking to make Naruko see her side of the argument. This comment caused Naruko to dead stop in the road actually causing Minami to look at her sisters face. What she saw was pure determination.

"It would mean I was strong enough to protect them, even if they hated me for it." spoke Naruko out loud drawing looks form Kakashi and Sasuke who had only heard this last comment. Minami looked worried at this statement, while Naruko only nodded and continued forward past the two males of the group and off down the road.

Minami in the meantime looked at the retreating back of her sister, and could only worry even more.

_Neesan…. don't you see we love you, we don't want a hero we just want our Naruko, I..I just want us to be a family again. _Thought Minami sadly as she waked forward.

"**It's ok Minami-chan I'm sure that it will be ok, I know why don't you talk to Naruto about it, maybe he will be willing to help?" **spoke up Kyuubi in the girls mind having heard the whole conversation.

_Maybe Kyu-kun I just hope that Naruto will be willing to try I hate seeing the family split like this. _replied Minami as she moved forward.

"**I'm sure he will, and if not I'll prank him until he says yes, that'll work!" **Kyu happily said while Minami shook her head.

_Not going to happen Kyu-kun Naruto and Mito are more than enough pranksters for one family. _chuckled Minami allowing a small smile to spread across her face.

"**You're no fun." **pouted the Kyuubi as the redhead and the rest of team seven moved forward.

It was a few hours later that found team seven reaching the gates of Konoha, and as they neared the gates a familiar group of people became recognizable at the gates. The figures of team eleven stood before the gates as Kushina was silently cursing while filling out the necessary paper work for them to reenter the village. Of to the left the rest of team eleven was gathered around joking and talking. Hinata stood in her usual long sleeve shirt and vest, Kiba in his trademark grey hoody although at the moment the hood was pulled back allowing his hair to blow lightly in the breeze. It was, however, the final member that caught both Naruko's and Minami's interest.

Naruto stood with his back to team seven with his orange jacket with its tree insignia facing directly at them. From where they were they could see the black bodysuit that he now wore under it, as well as what looked like two sets of headbands one tied over each arm right above the elbow. As the sisters watched they saw Hinata motion in their direction prompting Naruto to turn to face them his blond hair falling slightly over his forehead without his headband to stop it, but what caught the sisters most were his eyes.

Gone were the familiar blue and purple swirling pools, and in their place were two deep purple and black eyes that seemed wrong coming from their nissans face.

_What happened to niisan? _thought Minami seeing their brother change even as she lifted a hand to wave at her sibling seeing him return the gesture with a small smile.

Naruko on the other hand was simply looking at Naruto with a curious look on her face as though trying to figure out what had happened by just focusing on the blond in front of her.

However, before either girl could make a move to inquire more, Kushina spotted the girls and threw the clipboard she had been holding into an unlucky chuunins face before running out to greet both of her girls with a bone crushing hug.

"Naruko! Minami! Oh it's good to see you, where are you coming from, don't tell me you had your first c-rank how did it go, are you both ok?" Kushina said firing off questions while both girls slowly turned different shades of blue. Luckily for the sister Naruto called to her a moment later.

"Hey Kaasan I think you need to let go or you might not even let them be conscious for much longer." called Naruto chuckling slightly at the sight before him. Kushina looked over to Naruto before looking down at the girls and adopting an embarrassed face as she loosened her grip on the girls allowing them to catch their breath.

"Oops sorry girls, it just good to see you, it really is great to have everyone back, tell you what I have to go report on my mission but later at home I want you two to tell me everything ok we'll have a big family dinner to celebrate everyone's missions ok." said Kushina looking back and forth between Naruko, Minami and Naruto who had walked up with the rest of team eleven. The girls nodded smiling up at their mom as Kushina moved back to the gate accompanied by Kakashi who also began the paperwork to reenter the village. Once completed the two Jonin sensei's proceeded to head for the hokage tower to hand in their reports telling their teams they were dismissed.

At this Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata all headed out to see their families Hinata giving Naruto a brief kiss on the cheek before heading off leaving the three triplets standing just outside the gate.

"So niisan what's with the new cloths, they look brand new?" started Minami hoping to get a conversation going with Naruto. Although she and Naruto had been getting to know each other better prior to the wave mission the redhead still found it hard to talk to her brother sometimes.

"Ya they are, I got them during the mission, what do you think?" asked Naruto stepping back and striking a small pose that showed off the new cloths.

"I think they're a big step up from that stupid jumpsuit you use to wear." chimed in Naruko causing Minami to shake her head slightly. Naruko had all the subtlety of an explosive tag most of the time, and even her complements were brash. Naruto turned his head slightly to look over at Naruko with his purple and black eyes, which prompted Naruko to continue.

"But hey who cares about cloths, what happened to your eyes, did you start wearing contacts or something?" asked Naruko not seeing the look on Narutos face as she asked. Minami looked between the two expecting a fight to start but what happened instead surprised her. Naruto just gave a small smile while allowing his eyes to form little smiles of their own before leaning in slightly to Naruko before speaking.

"I'm sorry Naruko but you see I'm trying to talk to Minami here, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't interrupt us, or at least learn to speak in a bit more of a civil manner." Spoke Naruto and a friendly tone, that somehow radiated confidence. Naruko looked like she had been smacked across the face, and glared at Naruto while gritting her teeth together, but before she could speak Naruto turned back to face Minami.

"But since I know Minami here is curious to I'll go ahead and answer your question, no i'm not wearing contacts, my eye color just changed, at first I thought it had some kind of meaning like an ocular jutsu but it turns out it just changed color, still I like the new look." Naruto finished with a smile directed at Minami who was staring between Naruko and Naruto not being able to keep up with what she had just seen happen.

Naruko simply glared angrily at her brother with a small bit of moisture appearing in her eyes before she pushed past the two and headed into the village without so much as another word or glance back.

Naruto saw the small tears forming in his neesan's eyes as she push past him, and felt a small pang of guilt upon seeing them. True Naruko and him had been distant from each other to such an extent that he could hardly even see her as a sister anymore, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of hurting her. Still if she was going to throw out such comments she would be getting the same back from him in kind. His acceptance had done nothing but have them move further away, and in his new world one thing he would not do is repeat the mistakes he had made in his old one. At this point Naruto turned his eyes back to his other sister who was looking at him with a worried little look.

"Sorry Minami I didn't want to hurt her, but I'm not willing to just let things like that slide anymore." said Naruto to his other sister.

"I-it's ok Nissan, I guess it just caught me off guard, I mean you show up with different cloths different eyes, and now your even acting a bit differently I guess I just didn't think your first C-rank would change you this much." replied Minami.

"Ya I guess a lot did happen during the last few weeks." said Naruto looking back down the road and starting for a moment, as a thought reentered his mind.

"Hey Minami will you come with me really fast, I need your help with something?" asked Naruto turning to face the redhead with a small smile on his face. Minami looked back at him before nodding deciding that it was a step forward in getting to know her niisan, and maybe learn what had happened to him.

Naruto proceeded to lead her a small distance into one of the training fields a small way off from the village. As they moved Minami saw what looked like small marble sized black orbs falling out of Narutos coat, but dismissed it as her own imagination as when she looked the next moment they were gone. After a little distance the siblings were standing in an open field in a deserted training field. Once they landed Naruto turned to Minami with an excited little look on her face that Minami could not help but feel a little nervous about.

"Great this should be far enough, and the pollens don't sense anyone either." Spoke Naruto with a smile.

"The what? What are you talking about?" asked a confused Minami wondering if her niisan had gone mad while he was away. Naruto looked at her for a moment, before smacking himself on the forehead chuckling to himself.

"Oh ya I forgot you don't know, I need to remember that." Naruto said allowing one of the marble sized orbs to float out of his coat and up between the two where it hovered causing Minami to stare at it questioningly.

"Wh-what is that?" asked Minami serious wondering what was going on all of the sudden with her niisan.

"Hum you know I think I'll just skip to what I was planning, it will take less time." said Naruto after a moment of thinking calling a seed from his back to float over to his hand drawing his sisters eyes.

"Ni-niisan what is that, and what do you mean planning, what's going on?" asked Minami feeling very unnerved by what was happening all of the sudden. Naruto looked at Minami tilting his head slightly looking between her and the seed in his hand, and back.

"Look I know this seems odd but trust me it'll all make since soon, just let me put this on your head." Naruto said lifting up the seed. This of course prompted Minami to leap back from her Niisan with a small panicked look on her face her mind racing to try and figure out what she was seeing and hearing.

"**Nice going you baka, way to sound like you're crazy to her!"** Berated the Juubi from inside Naruto.

_What did I do? _Asked Naruto not quite seeing what it must have looked like to his poor Neesan.

"**Baka you might as well have started drooling saying "JOIN US" for all the good you did!" **shouted Juubi looking at the situation before her. As Naruto thought of what she had just said he replayed the events and had to stop from smoking himself in the face.

_Ok ya I could have handled that better, but what am I going to do now, she is freaked out, and I can't have her running back to Konoha yelling about this. _asked Naruto.

"**Damn your right…. I guess there is nothing for it, you're just going to have to pull her into the mindscape by force, but be carful we both know she's no pushover." **Spoke Juubi in a serious tone.

Meanwhile Minami was having her own mental debate.

_What the hell is going on… I MEAN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, FIRST NARTUO SHOWS UP DIFFERENT, ACTS DIFFERENT, NOW HE HAS STRANGE BLACK ORBS COMING OUT OF HIM AND TALKING ABOUT MAKING IT ALL MAKE SINCE. WAIT IS THIS SOMEKIND OF JUTSU, OR TRAP. OH KAMI WHAT IF HE IS CAUGHT BY SOME KIND OF ENEMY TRAP, WHAT IF HE ALREADY GOT THE REST OF HIS TEAM I NEED TO TELL SOMEONE I NEED TO HELP HIM! _ Shouted Minami inside of her head trying not to panic even as her mind raced.

"**It's ok Minami-chan I'll help you get your brother back, all we have to do is subdue him first then take him back." **spoke of Kyuubi trying to help the girl.

_Thanks Kyu-kun, your right, hold on niisan I'll take care of this. _thought the redhead as she sank into a battle stance before her brother.

Naruto seeing this took a step back and allowing the seed to float up behind him softly.

"Whoa Minami it's ok I know what I said sounded weird but I can explain really." Naruto tried to say.

"Naruto I need you to come back with me to the village now, it will be ok we'll get Tsunade and fix whatever this is." Spoke Minami not taking her eyes off her brother, even as she began channeling chakra through her body.

"What no I can't Minami, please really I'm fine it's not what you think." Naruto started.

"It wasn't a question Niisan, I'm sorry but you need help, and I have to get you back to the village now." spoke Minami as she began going through hand seals quickly before the blond.

_Oh crap!_ Thought Naruto as he leapt back allowing the other five seeds to fly out of his back as he landed forming their circular formation behind him.

_Damn he has more of whatever those things are I need to take care of this fast…sorry niisan but I might have to get rough with you. _Though Minami as she landed on the final hand seal before leaning back before spitting out several shots of concentrated water with a cry of Water Style Great Cannon Ball Jutsu.

Several balls of water each the size of a cannon ball shot forward towards Naruto across the field. Before they could reach the blond, however, they were impacted halfway by Naruto's seeds and exploded into light showers of water that fell to the ground between them.

_What they hell?_ Thought Minami seeing her attack fail before she formed a cross shaped hand seal and called up some of Kyuubi's chakra to summon a small army of shadow clones. With a popping sound the field was now host to around fifty some copied of Minami all taking out kunai and look at the blond they now surrounded.

"Sorry Niisan but this is for your own good." called Minami as she and the shadow clones rushed forward. Minami stopped, however only after a few steps as she began to get the memories from her shadow clones nearest her brother. Images of strange black figures with purple eyes kept flashing in front of her, and from where she stood on the edge she could see the periodic burst of smoke that signaled a dispersed clone. Before she could act however, one of the figures burst out of the group rushing towards her. Acting on instinct Minami slapped the seal located on the inside of her wrist, and moments later she had a windmill shrunken in her hand that she was hurling towards the oncoming figure.

As she let the weapon fly she got a moment to see the figure before her clearly. It looked like a solid black version of her brother with two round glowing purple eyes set in its face, even as it rushed towards her. She watched as her Shuriken flew true and caught the creature in it left shoulder squarely. But before she could calibrate her heart sank as the windmill shrunken cut through the creature arm without even slowing it down. The arm flopped to the ground as the shuriken continued on, but the creature seemed not to even have registered the hit as it closed in on her. Leaping back she flew through handsign before firing off another blast of water from her mouth that impacted the creature squarely in the face, causing it to halt its advance for a moment. Again, however her victory was short lived as she saw the creature merely shake its head slightly before turning to look at her before once again charging forward towards her.

_So Justus don't slow these things down, must have something to do with those orbs. _Thought Minami slapping both her wrists calling fourth more windmill shrunken to launch one after another towards the creature that was again upon her. However, the creature seemed to have learned from its earlier assault and was now actively dodging the oncoming attack as it closed in only taking glancing blows. What alarmed Minami more, however was that as she watched the creatures arm seemed to be growing back from the stump of a shoulder she had created. Seeing this Minami cursed slightly under her breath.

_Damn it they heal too, what they hell are these things, I guess I have to get in there to put it down for good. _Minami thought as she summoned her final sealed weapon. What she now held were a pair of four pointed collapsible shuriken. Unlike their windmill brothers however these shuriken blades were straight and looked more like elongated strait swords with smooth handles polished to a shine. Without a wasted moment Minami charged forward and with a flick of her wrists both shrunken with blurred spinning disks of steel, that stayed on her palms held by a miniscule amount of chakra.

As the two figures closed in on one another Minami leapt into the air twisting her body as she did so spinning to add her weight behind her spinning blades as they cut into the figure before her. Her first blade proceeded to cut through the body of the creature cleanly gouging a large mark into its chest. Causing it to fall back slightly. Minami allowed herself to smirk a little at finally causing the creature to fall back.

The creature in the meantime looked over a Minami and tilted its head slightly before doing something that frightened Minami to her core. From the creatures remaining hand what appeared to be a web of black vines began to erupt from it forming a strange outline that slowly began to take shape. A moment later Minami looked on in shock as the creature held what was obviously a crude version of one of her windmill shuriken in its hand before it hauled its arm back heaving the creation towards her.

"SHIT!" yelled Minami as she saw the shuriken whip past her a few feet to the left. So happy was she that the creature seemed to not know the proper way to through a shrunken, Minami didn't notice as another of the creatures came rushing out of the battle towards her. She only took notice in time to make swift slice towards it. This creature, however didn't stop its charge, and the momentum it had built up served to increase the damage of her hit causing the blow to literally slice the creature in half its two sides falling to the ground a few feet past her carried forward by its own momentum. As she turned to face forward, however the original creature had closed the distance and was now stretching its hand forward to grab hold of her head. Before she could do more than shout the creature had reached forward with its remaining hand and poked her squarely in the forehead, and next thing she knew everything went black.

**Ok I was really thinking about leaving it here but I decided you've had enough cliffhangers for one week so I'll cut you a break…..for now**

Minami opened her eyes looking around her suddenly seeing a peculiar sight, behind her was the outstretching blackness of her mindscape with its familiar cage and the Kyuubi peering out at her and around. However, before her and slowly working its way forwards was what looked like a grassy meadow and blue sky. As she watched the blackness of her mindscape was slowly eaten away by the new green and blue right up to the very edge of the Kyuubi's cage. Then small vines began to work their way up the red bars of the cage wrapping themselves around and growing on them small purple flowers. As she watched this she nearly missed the approach of a figure from behind her. What alerted her was the small voice of the Kyuubi.

"**Ma-mama?" **spoke Kyu with a soft little voice heavy with emotion and hope as the women that Minami had seen during Naruto's exam stepped forward with bare feet across the grass up to the red cage before her.

Her purple hair swayed gently as she moved forward, and her face was covered by a happy smile even as small cascades of tears fell from her eyes as she walked forward into the cage. As she approached the Kyubi began to shrink in size until he was about the size of a large tiger, his red eyes never leaving the form of the women before him.

"H-hai sochi-kun.. it's me." spoke the Juubi in a soft scared little voice. For decades she had waited for this moment, a chance to see her children, to speak with them, just to hold them, and now she could not help but fear what would happen if her sochi would not accept her.

Her distress did not last long, however, as with an excited cry the Kyu leapt forward with an excited call and began nuzzling his face into Juubi while wrapping his tails around her and pulling her close.

"**Mama! It's you mama!" **called Kyu happily as he and Juubi embraced each other. Minami in the meantime was looking on feeling like her head was about to explode at what she was seeing. Before she could do more than stand, however a hand found itself on her shoulder prompting her to look to her left to find its source.

What she saw was the sheepishly smiling face of her Nissan, who was rubbing the back of his head has he looked at her.

"Sorry about that Minami but it would have kind of ruined the surprises for Juubi, still sorry that I scared you." The blond said towards his sister.

Minami looked at her brothers smiling face, before looking back at the cage and its inhabitants with a questioning look on her face.

"B-but you, she, where, how?" started Minami before she descended into a fast passed bit of gibbering.

"I think I might have broken her." chuckled Naruto looking at his clearly lost redheaded sister with a smile.

**OK Done, and no that is not a cliff hanger it is just an ending. Ok a few quick comments before I say goodbye. First if you are having trouble picturing the seedlings then just think of what a heartless looks like then shape it like naruto and replace the yellow eyes with purple and you get close enough. Also for an idea of what Minami's weapons looked like go and look up Vampire Hunter D bloodlust and one of the hunters is where I got the idea for her weapon. For those who wanted to see Minato get his ass chewed out then sorry you'll have to wait a bit longer. Also you might notice some more character development for the sisters, this is important as I am trying to keep an even spread throughout the family, meaning Mito is next to get more development. Ok a small point you may be asking yourself is about how Minami hurt the seedling so much, but that will be answered in time. Also the little buggers are really strong so don't think you know everything about them yet. Ok contest is still going on so guess away and thanks for reading.**

**Yay big 100,000**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Contest is coming to an end sooner than you might think, the cut off with be during the finals of the Chunnin exams, so you're looking at it coming up fast.

Again yes there will be a summoning type Jutsu for Naruto, so guess away; I will say that so far one person has actually gotten it. So hurry and be the next to get it right and claim a prize.

1. Future summoning contract for Mito plus scene.

2. Future love interest sneak peak for Minami plus scene.

3. Exclusive Omaku for the three year time skip that will not appear in the story outside of the winners.

So pick which of these prizes you wish to see, and see if your guesses pan out for them.

Ok the seedlings are going to become a more important part of the story as it goes so here is a little extra explanation of them.

Seedlings are basically animated chakra formed into simple bodies that resemble who they create. The seed that acts as their head is the only spot that is as durable as the previous seed version the rest of the body is created from more malleable chakra that allows for movement and easier manipulation. Although they can do shape manipulation it is less focused and less solid than the seeds version and what Naruto can create, but it does have a larger range at the moment than Narutos. Seedlings are created without any memories or experience from their creator. Without combat they simply observe others and can be easily put into any work, or position. In combat they follow simple commands and tend to mimic their enemies in order to improve their own combat abilities. Although they are easily lead their creator does have control over them over anyone else, in simplest terms they see him as their creator as well as part of them. Directing these seedlings costs a great deal of strain equal to the amount of instruction given. Think of it like trying to move each of your fingers in a different direction or way than any other. At the moment seedlings have not been explored much, but their potential is obvious.

Finally thank you to all who have Followed, Favorite, and Reviewed, as well as those who have taken time to PM. It really does blow me away that this story is only a month old and I have so many readers, I hope that you continue to enjoy the story and hope to see a lot more of all three of these in the future.

I do have a quick question though; I have gotten a lot of questions via Guest tags, or simple tags I can't respond to. Um I can't help but wonder why you are asking a question when I can't answer them? Don't get me wrong I appreciate your questions and support but I really don't see what I can do to answer them if you don't have an account, so this is my call to action, go out and get an account. Trust me I got one and next thing you know I'm bored one day and start writing, you would not believe how easy it is to get going when the option is there. Get out there and write it's fun.

**Chapter Ten**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-So this is the new world-**

"Um Minami….Hello Minami?" Naruto spoke softly poking his redheaded sister slightly on the shoulder, trying to snap his sister out of the mental shock she had found herself in. Naruto turned his gaze from his sister to the cage that his neesan still found herself facing.

The red wooden bars of the cage were now completely entangled in a thick bramble of vines that were dotted about with large purple flowers the shape of an iris that released a soft light that seemed to fall on what was now a soft carpet of grass, that now stretched all the way into the cage, and into the surrounding.

Still standing in the center of the cage only a few feet from the bars were the figures of Juubi and Kyuubi. From where he stood Naruto could see the smiling figure of Juubi had lowered herself to sit upon her knees allowing Kyuubi to rest his head upon her lap as she ran one pale hand through the deep red fur of the fox. Kyuubi was actually purring as he listened to a soft melody that Juubi was humming as she simply embraced this moment of being reunited with her son. At seeing this Naruto found himself unable to suppress a soft smile, was well as a happy feeling that built in his chest. He couldn't bring himself to interrupt such a moment of pure happiness, and chose instead to gently help his still stunned neesan to her feet and slowly guide her towards the great white tree that stretched up on the other side of the mindscape.

Minami registered on some level that she was now walking but beyond that her mind was still desperately trying to piece together what she had just witnessed. First she had seen her Niisan arrive back at the village, not only dressed differently, but having different eyes, and most of all acting very different than she had ever seen him act. Then he takes her off away from the village, and summoned some weird black orb that he tries to get her to touch. Then there was a fight, with these weird black creatures, and then she saw the same women that Naruto had henged into walk forwards and start hugging Kyuubi…

_What is going on here? Come on Minami think, think everything is just going crazy all of the sudden what is happening!? _Thought the desperate girl, but her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet voice from her right.

"You know I expected you to be shocked but I have to admit that a total shutdown wasn't really what I expected." spoke Naruto, more to himself than to his sister as he arrived at the base of the tree, and plopped down a few feet from it with his back towards the cage and looking up at the shimmering foliage above him. Minami seemed to focus on the voice beside her as she looked down at the smiling face of her niisan as he looked up at the tree above. She found herself compelled to lower herself beside him, her gaze never leaving his smiling countenance.

"Who…I mean, what. What is all this?" asked the confused girl hoping that she might actually gain some kind of insight into what was happening around her, and why her world had gone crazy.

"You mean Juubi?" Naruto started gesturing towards the cage behind the two. This action prompted Minami to nod her head slowly allowing Naruto to continue.

"Well you see she is the mother of the tailed beasts from the old story of the sage." Began Naruto as Minami's eyes bugged out of her head.

"T-their mother!" spoke Minami softly.

"Yep, you see on the night that Kyuubi was split between you and Naruko, the Juubi was able to leave the moon and seal herself into me." continued the blond, as the redhead could only stare at him with a surprised look on her face.

"B-but how, how long?" started Minami.

"How long have I known?" finished Naruto to which Minami nodded? "Not to be mean Minami but I'm afraid you're not really ready to know that." replied Naruto causing the girl to look confused.

"Or more accurately, neither of us are ready for that little story, you and I have been trying to become a family recently but I'm afraid we are still far from it." Spoke Naruto with a sad little tone to his voice as he turned to look into Minami's eyes, purple into red.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Minami a little scared of what she might hear.

"Minami come on," started Naruto with a little shake of his head, "you were always the smartest of us, you know what I mean just think for a moment." replied Naruto still with that small sad note in his voice.

So Minami thought back, images of her and Naruko's childhood. As memories passed one after another before her eyes, she began to see the absence of her brother. The time where he was simply left out or abandoned, the times where he was shepherded off to take care of Mito while she and Naruko were given some new training or Jutsu. When their godparents would come to pick them up for a day out, and she would turn back to see a crushed looking Naruto looking out from his second story room window as he watched them leave. All those time where he had been standing apart from the family, all those times forgotten or overlooked, all those times that she had seen and done nothing.

Then something worse worked its way to the surface, her own actions. Those times she had simply dismissed her brother's efforts, telling him to stop goofing off and try and act like a real ninja. The flimsy reasons she had constructed to somehow justify all those absences of Naruto just so she could feel guiltless for her actions. As memories continued to surface one particular one worked its way to the surface, and Minami could not help to have her mind drawn fully into it.

-flashback 4 years-

Minami and Naruko had just finished up training with Kushina and had decided to spend some of their free time before Jiraiya's lesson to go to the park and see if they could find some of the other clan heads. When they arrived Naruko had immediately run off with Sasuke because he had challenged her leaving Minami to wonder around the play yard to try and find someone.

As the young girl had rounded a trails end she came out facing the open lake located in the center of the park. As she cast her eyes out over the still water the wind blew her rusty red hair slightly over her solid black loose shirt and pants that she wore for training. As she stood there a voice came to her on the wind, one she recognized.

"So then I set off another couple paint bombs on him and he chased me all around school shouting about flames of youth or something, I'm telling you Hinata it was crazy." came a happy voice from a blond headed figure that sat beside a blue haired girl on the bank of the lake both talking while letting their bare feet sit in the water.

As she heard her niisans conversation with Hinata, Minami could not help but bit back a small bit of annoyance at what he was talking about.

_Darn it Niisan why do you insist on pranking so much, if you would put forth that effort into training you would be with Naruko and Me instead of being separated from us. If you don't start getting your act together you're going to tear this family apart. _Thought Minami as she slowly approached the couple by the lake. As she neared closer she called out a greeting to the two prompting them to turn to face her.

"Hey Hinata, Niisan what are you two up to?" Minami asked keeping a calm tone in her voice.

"Oh hi neesan what's up? I thought you and Naruko were busy training?" asked Naruto with a slight bit of puzzlement in his voice. What only Hinata noticed was that there was also a very strong bit of longing mixed in with that puzzlement.

"Hai, Minami what brings you here?" followed up Hinata, silently hoping that Minami's presence wouldn't upset Naruto too much.

"Oh ya, well we have a little break before we continue so we thought to come out here and relax a bit, not all of us get to all the time." Minami finished trying to hint to Naruto that he was taking everything to laxly. Her comment, however, instead of being inspiring instead came off as an insult that Naruto shrunk away from slightly.

Hinata seeing this looked from Minami to Naruto with a bit of anger on her face. She knew all too well what it was like to be cast aside for someone else for training. The sadness at seeing your fellows trained and praised while you were left alone, wishing hopping with all of you might to be allowed to join in while knowing that it was never an option. Minami couldn't see it, Naruto wasn't being lazy, he was being abandoned…but the redhead couldn't see that….those in the light never could look to the shadows where the abandoned were cast.

Naruto for his part looked down momentarily fighting back anger and sadness before turning his face back up towards his sister with a forced smile upon his face.

"H-Hai Neesan, sorry I guess…" replied Naruto while standing to walk away slowly with Hinata falling in beside him while sending a quick glare back at Minami that shocked the redhead for a moment.

_Huh why is Hinata angry? I don't get it all I'm trying to do is show Niisan what he needs to do, what's wrong with that… oh well I better get back to Naruko before she gets herself into trouble. _Thought Minami turning to walk away from the lake and back towards the other end of the park.

Hours later at home Minami once again found herself becoming annoyed at Naruto for his actions. It seemed after her conversation with Naruto at the lake he had decided to go and prank the Anbu headquarters. Now Kushina and Minato were out back with him arguing with him about his actions. They had been out there for more than an hour before Naruto entered silently and without acknowledging anyone slowly made his way upstairs to his room. As he passed Minami saw traces of tears in the blondes' eyes, but she remained resolute in her displeasure of her brother. Moments later Minato and Kushina walked into the house apparently still arguing between themselves.

"Minato I know what he did was stupid, but he didn't do any lasting harm, leaving him home tonight is too much, and I won't hear of it." Spoke an obviously emotional Kushina as the sliding glass door that lead to the back yard was opened.

"Kushina-chan I know you don't like it, but this wasn't just some prank he shut down the operations of Anbu for a whole hour, that's the kind of thing that can't happen, he has to be punished." replied Minato trying to sooth his wives anger.

"Minato I'm not say he doesn't need to be punished, but with you and I with the girls he's out there by himself most of the time, he is bound to get into pranks, I did the same thing at his age he's just lonely." Kushina tried to reason.

"Kushina you know very well why that is, we have talked about this." replied Minato reminding her of the conversation that they had shared every year that Naruto's training had been put off. Over time Kushina's arguments had slowly become fewer and fewer. Maybe it was guilt at her own weakness, maybe it was her simply trying to distance herself from her own failures and not wanting to see the proof of her actions. Whatever the case it remained that after so long Kushina could no longer mount more than a token defense for Naruto, and usually simply ended these arguments, with a small tearful nod.

Without the context to what her parents were talking about all Minami could see were her Tousan and Kaasan sad or angry. Always in conjunction to Naruto somehow. On that point Minami exited the living room and headed upstairs after Naruto to try and talk to him.

_Naruto don't you see what you're doing, you're hurting the family with your actions, and yourself. If you would just try harder then maybe this kind of thing wouldn't happen. _Thought Minami as she approached Narutos door and nocked lightly on the door.

"Naruto open the door, we need to talk." spoke Minami in a commanding tone. After a brief pause the door opened slightly to reveal her brother standing in front of her looking confused as to her presence.

"Hai what do you need Minami?" asked Naruto his voice soft, while his eyes still boor signs of tears.

"Naruto what is wrong with you?" Minami began pushing forward into Naruto's room while turning to face her niisan before continuing. "I told you, you need to start trying harder, and what do you do, you run off to prank again, are you even trying to become a member of this family? Why don't you ever listen to us?" continued the redhead. Even as Naruto's head continued to droop lower, as the redhead half berated half pleaded with him.

"Well Naruto..why? tell me why Tousan and Kaasan have to fight and argue, and why it's always about you?" fired off Minami a bit of tears leaking out along with the clear amount of emotion present in her voice. Silence hung in the air between the siblings for a moment before Naruto stepped to hold the door open indicating for Minami to leave. Minami only shook her head slightly as she made her way past her Niisan having given up finding the answer to her question.

However, just as she began to leave the room she heard her brother whisper something softly just as the door swung shut.

"I- i tried neesan..i'm always trying." whispered Naruto as the door shut with a low click.

Minami could only stand looking back at the smooth white door of her brothers door, and wonder what he could have meant by his words.

-Flashback end-

As the memories faded Minami felt a small trickle of tears begin to flow down from her eyes. Had it always been that way, had she and the rest of the family truly always cast Naruto aside, and then blamed him for their mistakes. Naruto had always been there to help them, there to help looking after Mito, there to help them move past being jinchuuriki, and what had they done for him…what she had done for him. Looking over she found the sad little smile of her niisan waiting for her.

"H-how?" started Minami, pausing for a moment, before Naruto nodded for her to continue. "how can you smile after everything you've been through?" asked Minami looking at her brother. Naruto sighed upon hearing her question and looked up into the tree above them for a moment.

"I guess that is the big question isn't it….I guess I just kept hoping, no matter what happened, I just kept hoping I could be just like you and Naruko." started Naruto looking over at Minami's confused face. Seeing her confused face, he chuckled slightly.

"Yes I was jealous of you and Naruko, I wanted to be just like you two, strong, happy, having the Hokage and Kaasan praise them for their hard work…I guess after a while I just talked myself into believing that if I waited and trusted in them I would eventually get my chance. Kami I was so trusting." said Naruto with a shake of his head.

"Y-you talk l-like it's too late." Spoke up Minami the fear and sadness evident in her voice. There was a small pause following this where Naruto slowly rose to his feet and turned to face her. As Minami looked up into Naruto's eyes she saw a deep sadness in them, coupled with a grim kind of determination.

"Well I guess it is in a way, I lost something recently… I really don't know where I stand with our family anymore…I don't think I can just sit back and smile anymore.." spoke the blond in a calm voice. Minami looked almost heartbroken upon hearing this but before she could despair Naruto continued. "But the Naruto who desperately wanted us to be a family again is still here," he said gesturing to himself, " he is just going to need help from now on, he isn't strong enough to do it alone anymore." Finished Naruto as he stretched out the hand he had gestured with to offer to Minami.

The redhead looked from the hand up into the hopeful face of her niisan, and stretched out her own hand. As Naruto pulled her up she noted a small smile upon his face grow a little larger.

"I'll be there naruto…i'll do whatever I can please." Spoke Minami now looking into Narutos face.

"Thanks Minami I knew I was right to trust you." chuckled Naruto as he looked out over the vast grassy expanse of the mindscape. They stood there for a moment before Minami spoke up again.

"Um Niisan, if you can, can you tell me what is all of this." she asked looking around.

"This," replied Naruto looking around, "this is my mindscape, and I have to say it's a lot better than the sewer you had." Naruto finished unable to suppress a chuckle at the look on Minami's face. Minami at hearing Narutos jab had actual broken into an angry little smirk looking at her brother.

"Hey that's not my fault the seal just made it that way." fired back the redhead folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Suuurrreee." Said Naruto while putting his hands behind his head and walking slowly back towards the bright red cage with, before taking off in a dead sprint as Minami began to chase after him laughing the whole way.

"NIISAN GET BACK HERE!" she shouted as she took off after the blond.

As the two neared the cage both of the kids came to a complete halt at what they were seeing. For a moment both simply stared at the scene before them, before Minami couldn't take it anymore and actually fell backwards in a fit of giggles while Naruto just began chucking while smiling at the happy scene before him.

Inside the remodeled cage the Kyuubi's yin chakra or Kyu had returned to his previous mountainous size, and was currently lying flat on his stomach with his paws folded under his chin, while his tails waved lazily behind him. Accompanying this scene was the obvious sound of purring coming from the giant beast, accompanied by a happy bit of cooing that was coming from the figure on Kyu's head. Looking up the kids saw that Juubi was half laying on Kyu's head her legs folded gracefully under her, with one hand gently petting the great fox's bunny like ears, while humming a gentle tune. What made the scene priceless, however, was that along with the purring Kyu's other ear was twitching slightly in tune to his mother's melody, while his nine tails seemed too wave in graceful sweeps. The same tails that could shatter mountains, and building to nothing, now looked so gentle in their course just lazily swiping back and forth through the new grass of the cage.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for now." Spoke Naruto calmly as he turned to his sister and stretched out his hand. Minami gaining her breath took Naruto's offered hand, and again felt a small tug from the back of her mind. The next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of the training field that Naruto had brought her to. The entire area still looked like a battled field, with shuriken and water lying all about, along with great chunks of the earth gouged out in some areas where attacks had landed. It looked like one of her clones had even tried a rasengan, and practically detonated a bomb over in one area. What drew her eyes more than anything, however, were the several black faces that seemed to be peering at her from a few feet away five in total, and they seemed all to be gathered around something at their feet.

Naruto then appeared in her vision, walking slowly towards the group, obviously interested in finding out what was causing the odd looks. Once he arrived he seemed to stifle a chuckle before looking over at Minami and then back at the ground before motioning her that it was ok to approach. As she approached the five black figures all stepped slightly away from her with soft little humming noises, and one even seemed to hide behind its fellows in something akin to fear. As she approached she saw what they were all looking at.

On the ground lay what was unmistakably one of the black figures, but something seemed to be off about it. It was a moment before Minami realized that this was the one that she had cut in half during the fight. It seems that the creature had crawled over and reattached itself to its legs. This would have been impressive if the sad guy hadn't affixed his legs backwards, so the seedling was at that moment desperately trying, and comically failing to get off the ground. Naruto shook his head slightly before moving his hand over the seedling, and with a small pulse of his chakra allowed the creature to recede back into a solid ball of black and purple chakra once again. Minami stared transfixed as the ball hovered for a few moments before gently sailing over beside its fellows and extending once again into a full copy of the others, with its legs thankfully back in the correct position. At this the newly formed Seedling looked around at its fellows humming happily before catching sight of Minami and jumping behind the others to join the other hiding figure there.

Minami looked at this and quirked an eyebrow up at the Seedlings actions turning to Naruto to get an answer.

"It would seem that they are a bit frightened of you after your fight." Naruto commented looking over at his neesan with a sly little smile on his face.

"afraid but, wait what are they?" asked Minami realizing that she still didn't know what exactly she had been fighting the entire time. Naruto seemed to think a moment before replying to the question.

"Well I guess I can tell you about them, it looks like Juubi and Kyu will be busy catching up for a bit longer, so it can at least help pass the time." replied Naruto finally beginning at explaining the basics about his chakra and the seedlings to her, leaving out some of the details that he didn't feel he owed her quite yet.

A few hours later found Naruto and Minami walking in front of the gate of the Namikaze home. Both smiling as they did. It wasn't much but the past few hours had been a step forward for the pair. It didn't hurt that Juubi and Kyu were having the best day they could remember in the last hundred years just seeing each other. Juubi had also made it so that she and Kyu had a permanent link in their mindscapes separate from their hosts so that they could remain in contact even if the two were separated. It helped that they were effectively the same chakra so that this link happened almost instantaneously.

As the two stepped onto the stoop Naruto suddenly halted while a strange shiver went down his spine as he reached for the door knob. Minami noticed this and couldn't help but question her brother's actions.

"Um niisan what's up?" spoke Minami wondering what seemed to be bothering the blond.

"I just realized something," Naruto started as he turned the knob and allowed the door to gently swing open, "Mito should have gotten home about ten minutes ago." he finished just as the door opened fully.

Before Minami could even register what Naruto had said, she heard a familiar voice and noticed out of the corner of her eye a gold and red figure running towards the pair yelling the whole time.

"ANIKI! NEECHAN! YOUR BACK!" shouted an excited redheaded comet known as Mito as she launched herself forward at the pair courtesy of two golden chains she seemed to have fixed to either side of the door to fling her forward at them. As the girl flew forward towards the pair both for a moment had the same though run through their head.

_So this is how I'm going to die…..first c-rank my ass._

Meanwhile on the other side of the village from the crash site a fiery redhead and a man with gravity defying grey hair were standing at attention before their Hokage. Or at least what passed for attention as Kakashi still had his face buried in his little orange book, and Kushina twitching slightly at the sight of the orange book in her presence.

Minato for his part could only shake his head at the scene in front of him. Although he was overjoyed to see his wife again after such a long break the report had to come first, and both he and Jiraiya were particularly worried about this particular report, wondering if anything towards the direction of the prophecy may have happened. To that end he addressed Kakashi first.

"Team Seven's captain Kakashi I would like a report on you mission to escort the actress Koyuki to snow country?" asked Minato in a calm voice directing his attention to the man before him. At this Kakashi closed his book before placing it inside of his vest and taking a step forward.

"Sir we began our mission promptly by meeting up with….." Kakashi began his report detailing their run in with the princess turned actress and the trip towards snow as well as the reasons behind the journey. As he continued he explained about the group's first run in with enemy snow ninja, and how the team was able to defeat them quickly enough due to the combined abilities of the girls as well as his and Sasuke's sharingan. After the three suit wearing ninja had been dealt with they had proceeded to escort the princess Yuki further into the nation, while learning of the dictatorial rule that her uncle had installed upon the nation. Thanks to Naruko's and Minami's efforts the uncle had been defeated, but not before activating the hidden treasure of snow, which turned out to be an artificial summer. Once the head had fallen the rest of the snow ninja, and solders quickly surrendered and Yuki was reinstated as the new Queen of Snow. It seemed the only thing that team seven had not managed to fix in snow was Yuki's attitude, as it seemed that even after her ascension to the thrown the girl turned ruler, seemed to be missing something of herself, that she seemed to have left to freeze in the cold of snow.

As Kakashi finished his report Minato had to admit that he was astounded at what team seven had accomplished. Not only had they saved a nation, but the team was now seen as heroes by the land of snow. In fact their success had been so great that Yuki's advisors had decided that she would be making a visit to Konoha during the upcoming exams so as to both view their nations hero's in action as well as establish a lasting treaty with Konoha. While Minato smiled proudly at the teams accomplishments, and was busy making mental notes to congratulate the girls, and think of what he could get them as congratulations another figure of the room was less pleased with what she had heard.

_What the hell were you thinking Kakashi, that wasn't a c-rank mission; it was at least a high b-rank once you knew that you should have at least called for backup! Damn it Kakashi this isn't one of your glory day missions, this is the kind of thing that can lose you a team. Sure my mission turned bad as well, but there at least I was going in informed and was within a rapid response team's area from Konoha, you were half way across the continent! _Thought an angry Kushina, while she may have been just as proud of the girls as Minato, she also was able to look past her pride and see that Kakashi had knowingly endangered his team, and that kind of sensei was a danger to himself as well as his team.

"Very well Kakashi, I expect your report within the week, and I have to say congratulations are in order, I will be increasing the rank of the mission to an A-rank for you and your team. Be sure to pass along the good news to your team the next time that you see them, I will leave it to you to tell them the good news." spoke Minato with a clear amount of happiness and pride in his voice as he did so. After saying this he turned his attention over to Kushina as Kakashi left the room in apparent happiness.

Once Kakashi had left Minato stood up from his desk and walked around to hug his wife. While Kushina was still angry at Minato she could not deny that it was good to see him as well. It was not an easy thing to not see someone that you had known, and loved for over 13 years and not feel something at seeing them once again. So the couple stood there for a moment simply embracing each other, before Kushina broke their connection by stepping back slightly and clearing her thought before speaking.

"Team eleven's captain reporting on a successful mission to wave." spoke Kushina, in a professional tone. Minato hearing this once again assumed his Hokage position and walked around the desk to once again seat himself.

"Very good, please give me a verbal report of the events." replied Minato settling in to listen to Kushina's report. Needless to say Kushina followed up with the events exactly until they reached the Zabuza fight, here she altered the story to reflect that Naruto's "death" and abilities remained hidden. When she reached the bridge engagement she also omitted the information pertaining to Naruto's ability's simply listing that he and Hinata had held the bridge until she and Kiba could come and help with the cleanup procedures. By the end of the briefing Minato was beginning to wonder if all of the c-rank missions would be turning out so hectic in the future. The news that team eleven had managed to stand against Zabuza had been surprising, but Kushina was an A-rank herself so their victory was not impossible. The only thing that seemed off was Kushina's unwillingness to go into great detail about either battle, as if something was off.

But then again he supposed if she had been in a life or death battle with Zabuza it is unlikely she had time to collect details on the entire event, and just like that he brushed away his questions and returned his attention to reviewing what he had heard.

"Well Kushina it seems that your team also had an adventure for themselves." spoke Minato once Kushina had finished.

_Oh Minato if you only knew….no I guess it is closer to say if you only cared. _Though kushina with a small bit of sadness in her heart. It hurt her to see Minato like this, he had been the greatest love of her life, but now she couldn't look at him without thinking about Naruto. She felt helpless watching the man she loved become a monster in her eyes, and hated herself for being seemingly powerless to stop it. But she could try.

"Hai Hokage-sama but my team stepped up to the challenge, Naruto in fact has shown remarkable improvements over our training, and it seems the other members of team Eleven have nominated him for their leader." spoke Kushina hoping against hope that Minato might start to take an interest in their son before it was too late.

Kushina's words struck Minato for a moment.

_Naruto a team leader, but Kiba's report said he had a competitive attitude, how could Naruto have handled that…maybe it was Hinata, no that couldn't be, I suppose Kushina could have been focusing on Naruto more than the others but that doesn't seem like her….no that isn't her at all is it….that's me. _thought the blond hokage a pang of guilt echoing around before being suppressed like all of its fellows in Minato.

_Enough Minato that kind of thinking isn't helping anyone, focus. So Naruto is improving well that's good, maybe if he keeps getting better we can risk letting him train with the girls a little. I know that's what Kushina really wants for him, and I'm so tired of seeing her look at me like I'm some kind of monster… I guess I have to tell her soon, but not tonight…maybe during the exams when we are alone…maybe then. I guess I can at least offer Naruto something as congratulations for his first c-rank along with the girls…I just hope that I can be forgiven when all of this is over. _Thought the blond hokage as he looked up into his wives face forcing a smile upon his face before speaking.

"Really, well that's good to hear, it seems all three of the kids have had their first A-rank mission before we thought they would, we will have to find a way to congratulate them, what do you think?" asked Minato. Kushina visibly relaxed at hearing this as though a small weight had been lifted from her. She was still not totally at ease but at least it was a step in the right direction.

"Hai Minato I think that's a good idea, I already planned to have a big dinner tonight, so I'll go ahead and head home, if you could please stop by Tsunade's and invite her to if you can, I need to get home and get started." Kushina replied bowing slightly before spinning to leave the room. With a little sigh Minato turned his attention back to the work in front of him, his mind settled slightly thanks to what had transpired. At least to him the situation seemed to be heading back into where it was supposed to be.

At that same moment on the other side of town our blond hero found himself wrapped in a bone crushing combination of golden chains as well as the arms of his younger sister. After balling the two of them over at the doorway Mito had proceeded to start firing off questions at them faster than they could even keep track of before wrapping the pair up in her chains and proceeding to direct them inside like they were some kind of bizarre show pets while still firing off questions as she went. At the moment Minami was mercifully being allowed to breath after having her own squeezing experience with Mito moments before. Meanwhile Naruto was currently turning an interesting color like a mix between purple and blue.

_Juubi help I think she might actually be trying to kill me! _Shouted Naruto inside his head.

"**Now now Naruto there is no need to be hysterical, I mean you've only got a minor crack on a few bones, that nothing to whine about." **chuckled the Juubi still in such a good mood from her recent episode with her youngest that she seemed unwilling to even consider anything bad at the moment.

_Darn it Juubi is still in lala land, and she has already taken out Minami….crap crap crap… I'm doomed! Wait that's it! I'm saved! _The blond thought calling forth as much concentration as he could at the moment.

On the outside Mito was still nuzzling her face affectionately against her Anika's chest unaware to the peril she was putting the poor boy in. Her two chains in the meantime were simply reacting to her desire to hold onto her brother, and doing so a bit two enthusiastically, thus resulting in the boys current predicament. Just as Mito was about to step back something happened that she could not have expected. With a small pop she found herself no longer holding her orange clad Anika, but rather what appeared to be a solid black copy of him with bright purple eyes, that looked down at her before looking around questioningly. Mito responded quickly with all the grace and dignity that one could expect to see from a six year old.

"AHHHHHH!" shouted the petite redhead as she shoved the black figure back, not even noticing that her chains had disappeared, before she dove headfirst over the couch behind her. After a moment one could see a bright tuft of red hair poke up from the top of the couch soon followed by the forehead, and wide violet eyes of the young girl.

On the other side of the couch the Seedling having seen Mito's reaction had chosen to dive behind the closest cover, which just so happened to be Minami, and was currently peaking its own head out from over the redheads shoulder.

Mito looked at the black figure suspiciously before raising one hand over the couch to wave slightly at the being, her curiosity momentarily taking a larger precedence over her worry. The seedling who was still watching in turn raised its own hand to wave slightly back. Just as Mito began to relax she leapt about a foot in the air as a voice spoke behind her.

"So Mito-chan are you making friends with my Seedling?" asked a bemused Naruto from behind his youngest sister. A moment before he had released a seedling and substituted with it in order to escape the vice like grip of his sister. At that moment he was thanking Kami that the skills he had learned before the merger were still with him, otherwise he might have actually passed on just then.

As Mito landed she turned quickly to see the smiling face of Naruto, as she saw him she turned her face back and forth between the Seedling and Minami, and Naruto before finally speaking.

"Aniki that's not funny!" she started putting on a pouting face for a moment. However, her pouting face soon broke out into a wide grin before she jumped off the couch to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck and pulling her face up so that she was nuzzling her check against his giggling as she did so. This touching scene lasted briefly however, as Mito's attention was soon drawn back towards the Seedling that at that moment was in quite the situation. The Seedling at seeing Mitos action had suddenly wrapped his arms around Minami before proceeding to rub his own cheek against the unsuspecting Redhead's own cheek. Needless to say Minami had not been expecting this and had immediately grabbed the seedlings arm and proceeded to flip it over in front of her so that what Mito saw was a disheveled Minami looking down at a confused Seedling that was humming softly as if in confusion.

Seeing this Mito detached herself from Naruto before jumping down to the floor to run over to get a better look at the Seedling.

"Aniki, what is it?" asked Mito as the Seedling sat up slightly to look over at her cocking its head slightly as she approached as if not sure what to make of her.

"Well imouto that's one of my seedlings, it's a new move I've been working on, why don't you say hello." said Naruto looking over as the Seedling slowly got to its feet and stood facing Mito never letting its gaze leave her. Mito for her part was a little hesitant at the new creature, but as it is with most kids her curiosity won out over her fear, and soon she had started to introduce herself.

"Hello Seed-kun, I'm Mito and Anika says you're a new move he has been working on, what does he mean, you don't look like a jutsu, are you a clone, why don't you have a mouth, you have big eyes, do you blink?" what had started as an introduction soon devolved into a stream of questions fired off by the young redhead, that made both Minami and Naruto burst out laughing as the seedling looked around at them as if asking for help with the girl.

Several hours later found the Namikaze/Uzumaki family seated at a table laden down this dozens of handmade dishes made by Kushina. With a little help from both Minami and Naruto she had managed to make enough food for everyone, and just finished setting the table as Minato and Naruko accompanied by Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune arrived at the door. Naruto had been informed via his pollens that Hinata and Kiba were both having their own celebrations with their clans, all of team eleven had offered their own congratulations to the others before their parties began.

So as the dinner went on Naruko was just finishing telling everyone about their adventures in Snow.

"So after me, and Minami hit his armor with a rasengan he went flying into the ice wall and then boom the whole thing came down. Then the machine started up and it was awesome all the snow and ice melted and it was like spring. After that we brought the princess back and she became queen of Snow, isn't that awesome." Finished Naruko, as everyone at the table smiled at the story. Say what you will about her personal skills Naruko had a kind of energy about her that was almost infectious.

"Well Naruko I think I speak for everyone when I say, we are very proud of both of you for all of your hard work in snow. It just goes to show how hard you have been working that you were able to handle such a difficult mission." Spoke Jiraiya from one end of the table smiling around at the table. The only people who didn't smile back at him were Tsunade and Shizune, but they understood that this was not the place or time for a conflict so they decided to simply hold their piece.

"Girls I am so proud of you, to think all three of my children have become heroes of other nations, oh, come here you." Spoke Kushina sitting up to go and give both of her eldest girls a tight hug, which both accepted happily. Mito in the meantime was happily clapping at the end of the story while looking at her sisters with stars in her eyes. It was no secret that Mito loved Yukie's movies, and the idea that her sisters had not only met the women, but actually helped her become a queen had the little girl star struck.

Naruto in the meantime was simply smiling at the scene before him. He may have not had the greatest time with his family, but to see those he counted among his precious few so happy was all he needed to be happy. And for that happiness he would do anything just as long as it could last. His only wish was that someday they could all be sitting like this without the baggage that those at the table were dragging around. But for now he would simply watch this small part of his world happily. His musings were interrupted, however, by another voice at the table.

"Hey Kushina," called Tsunade from her end of the table getting the Mother's attention, "you said that all three of you children are now heroes, what happened on your mission with Naruto, last time I checked you were just escorting a bridge builder, don't tell me he turned out to be a princess too." said Tsunade in a cheerful tone obviously having fun with the women. Kushina smiled at the women's words before moving back to sit, and give a quick glance over to Naruto who simply sent a small pulse to the pollen that she had sitting concealed in her hair.

"No Tsunade he wasn't a princess hehahahah, but that doesn't mean we didn't help him save his country." began Kushina throwing a good natured jab back at the blond, before going into the modified story of what they had encountered on their mission. To say the rest of those present were shocked was an understatement. The thought of a fresh team running into a member of the legendary seven swordsmen and living was nothing short of a miracle. As Kushina reached the part about the battle at the bridge someone finally spoke up.

"Wait you mean that Gato actually assaulted the bridge with a full army?" asked Minami looking between Kushina and Naruto for confirmation.

"Yep he had hired every mercenary that he could find, must have been about eighty of them in total, anyway Naruto and Hinata were on the bridge at the time, while Kiba and I were headed there to relieve them. When we arrived the battle was already underway." continued Kushina noticing a curious look from Minato and Jiraiya at this part of the story.

"Wait Kushina so Hinata and Naruto held the bridge against a small army," spoke Minato looking over at Naruto with a mixture of confusion, and a small bit of pride at his sons' actions, "how did you and Hinata manage to hold the line till Kushina arrived Naruto?" asked Minato speaking to his sochi for the first time since the brief greeting they had shared when Minato had arrived. All eyes turned to Naruto at this question. While Kushina and Minami knew how Naruto had held the line, the rest of the table including Tsunade and Shizune could not help but wonder how the two genins had pulled such a feat off.

As the eyes turned to Naruto his eyes turned only to look right into the eyes of Minato. The look he gave was neither, angry or curious, at best is seemed to be simply surprised as though the other blond had said something particularly odd, or was nothing more than an interesting picture in a book. There was a clear since of detachment as he spoke.

"We did everything we could to hold them back from the workers, but after we put a few of them down for good the rest seemed less willing to charge headfirst in, so we managed to stall till the rest of the team arrived… there really wasn't anything glorious about it like Naruko and Minami we just did what we had to do to stay alive." said Naruto in a voice of half calm half lighthearted confidence, like he was simply responding to a complement he had been given. Everyone at the table went silent at this for a moment; Kushina was simply glad that Naruto had worded it so that Mito wouldn't catch on. The rest were in true shock, Naruto had effectively told them that he and Hinata had performed their first kill and not just one but several, and continued to fight, and it didn't seem to faze the boy in front of them at all. The first to actually speak was Mito.

"But Anika you saved the bridge builder and all those people, aren't you happy?" asked the little redhead obviously unaware of what Naruto had had to do to protect them. The rest of the table flinched slightly at this, but before they could react Naruto beat them to it. Naruto simply put on hand onto Mitos head and playfully ruffled her long red hair, causing her to giggle.

"Oh I am Mito, you see I was able to protect those that mattered to me, knowing that I couldn't be anything but happy, besides" at this point he raised his eyes to look around the table, " I wasn't going to let people like that ruin my world." finished the blond with a small smile that Mito mimicked. While these words comforted Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune, the rest of the table could not help but be slightly worried at the way he had said the final part.

_Oh Naruto how much longer until I'm able to understand you like I should? _Thought Minami looking at her brother briefly.

_What the hell was that about his world….oh well I guess it isn't important, but something about that sound familiar, but I just can't think for where? _Thought the toad sage moments later brushing the idea off and just assuming it was Naruto misspeaking.

_N-naruto killed….and Hinata two….h-how can he be so calm? _Thought Naruko looking over questioningly at the blond across from her.

The most concerned, however, was Minato.

_Oh kami Naruto had his first kill, was he ok, did Kushina help him…wait why wasn't I told that, or was I, I was so obsessed with the girls I missed it… but why wasn't I told, and why he is so ok, I was devastated after my first kill…Naruto…sochi kami just how much am I willing to lose… kami I don't know anymore. I need to talk to him after dinner at least…damn it what am I becoming? _Thought Minato with another stab of guilt thrusting into him.

After that brief pause the meal continued thanks to Mito trying and failing to grab a bowl of ramen from Kushina and the two engaging in a small chain battle over the table before Tsunade and Naruto bopped the redheads on the top of their heads causing the rest of the table to burst out laughing at the mirrored looked on the two redheads faces. After dinner the guests took their leave, and Kushina went to take Mito to bed and tuck her in, happy to be home with her youngest. Minami had decided to wait up to talk to Naruto after dinner, but found herself talking to Naruko about the wave mission they had learned about. Meanwhile Naruto had gone out back for a moment to have a silent talk with Juubi.

_So Juubi how is the link with Kyu working out? _asked Naruto as he set himself down on the grassy lawn.

"**It's great, my little kyu is so cute, and fluffy, gah I just want to hold him!" **spoke Juubi the joy obvious in her voice as she spoke.

_Well that's good to know…hey just to check but this doesn't mean that Minami has a link to my mind does it? _asked Naruto a clear note of concern in his voice as he spoke.

"**What..oh no it doesn't work that way this is just for Kyu and me, think of it like a private channel if you get my drift." **replied the Juubi.

_Oh ok good to know thanks. _Thought the boy, before taking notice of another figure in the yard.

As Naruto looked around he saw the tall figure of Minato standing a few feet from him gazing down at him as he sat on the grass. For a moment the two simply stared at each other, Minato had been told about Naruto's eyes but for some reason he could not help but suppress a tiny shiver as he looked into his sochi's new eyes. Finally the silence was broken by the older blond.

"Hello Naruto, I just came out to ask you something if that's alright?" asked Minato trying and failing to sound anything but professional when addressing the boy. After years of trying and succeeding to separate yourself from someone it was difficult to suddenly take a complete one eighty towards the person.

"Ask away Hokage-sama." replied Naruto in the same tone he had used earlier at the table. Minato could not help but feel a small bit of sadness at hearing Naruto address him so simply…first Naruto had dropped his last name, and now it seemed he may have lost even more from his sochi than he could have imagined. Never the less Minato gathered his nerve and continued forward.

"Well I was wondering if you needed to talk to someone about your first kill, I know how hard it can be for a new ninja to take a life, and I just wanted to see if you needed help." Spoke Minato feeling stupid even as he spoke the words. _Why would he come to me if he needed to talk, what the hell am I doing._ Thought Minato as he looked down at Naruto.

Naruto for his part simply looked up at Minato without twitching so much as an eyebrow at the blond man before him. It was funny just a year ago Naruto might have jumped at the chance to at least talk to his father…to be the center of his attention outside of his pranks.. In his own way those pranks had been Naruto's desperate attempts to gain his father's attention…even if it was in disapproval it had at least been something. Now Minato stood before him, and Naruto could not bring himself to feel anything towards the man. No hate, no longing, nothing, like the man was just a stranger to him.

_Hum maybe that's what it is, I mean neither of the other Naruto's really had a connection to him, and as far as I'm concerned I don't even know the man… oh well, might as well answer the man otherwise he'll never leave. _

"Thank you Hokage-sama but that won't be necessary, I don't regret my actions, nor do I need comforting on the matter." Started Naruto continuing before Minato could interrupt, "besides Kaasan was there for me already, and I have simply accepted that if I want my world and my precious people to go the way I want some obstacles will have to be eliminated, and I've come to terms with it already." finished the blond standing as he finished lightly dusting himself off as he did so.

Minato looked as though he had literally been punched in the face by the way he was now looking at Naruto. It was the way he spoke, as if this was just an inconvenience he had to endure, not something to enjoy, but also something that he wasn't going to shy away from. The way he spoke was so matter of fact it was as if the very notion of taking a life came down to such a simple idea for the boy before him that it hardly worth notice. This frightened the blond Hokage to his very core, and as he watched Naruto walk past him towards the house he could not stop himself from calling out to him.

"Naruto… Wait, you sound like killing is something you're fine with?" called out Minato with an edge of fear in his voice, as the words echoed around the yard. His words caused Naruto to pause slightly at the door before opening it and turning his head slightly to look back over his left shoulder at the Hokage. As Minato looked on he noticed for the first time that a headband with an odd symbol was tied around Naruto's arms, and as he watched seemed to glow a faint purple color for just a second. When he blinked the light was gone, but his eyes were now drawn to the single eye of his Sochi that looked back at him; simple, calculating and brimming with a silent power. After what seemed to be an eternity Naruto finally spoke.

"Hokage-sama I don't intend to allow my world to be threatened just so others can go on with their own selfish desires. I don't relish the idea, but make no mistake," here a soft wind blew through the yard ruffling the boys jacket so that it appeared that the tree on the back was swaying gently in the wind, "I will not suffer those that threaten my world to continue living in it." finished the blond before turning and entering the house closing the door silently behind him.

Minato simply stared at the spot that Naruto had been standing for a few minutes letting the words Naruto had spoken echo around in his mind. As the cool breeze continued to blow through the yard Minato could not help but shiver as he stared up at his home, sure that his discomfort had little to do with the cold night air.

-The Next day-

The afternoon sun found Naruto, Hinata, Mito and Hanabi in the back yard of the Senju residence, with Shizune and Tsunade sitting on the back pouch with Naruto and Hinata sitting across from them. A simple tray of tea sat between them, as Hinata and Shizune set about serving the drink. As the four watched Hanabi run up the side of tree with Mito hot on his heels Tsunade finally broke the silence.

"So Naruto are you and Hinata going to tell us what really happened during your mission, or do you really think we are as stupid as the hokage and pervert?" asked Tsunade between sips of her tea. Shizune for her part looked from her sensei to the two unable to disagree with her sensei on this point. Both women knew something was being kept from them, but they were still not quite sure at what it was.

Meanwhile Hinata and Naruto looked at one another for a moment before turning to face the older women, and setting down their drinks.

"I guess I should have known better than to think we could fool you, Shizune-sensei." spoke Hinata softly with a small smile on her face as she looked at her unofficial teacher. Naruto in the meantime had raised one hand to scratch the back of his head slightly with a bemused grin on his face.

"Ya I guess we should have seen this coming, oh well." spoke Naruto as he stood up from his seat and took a few steps out into the yard. Before Tsunade could ask what he was doing the blond spoke again.

"OYE GRANDMA TSUNADE YOUR'E LOOKING A LOT OLDER THAN USUAL, DID YOU ALWAYS HAVE ALL THOSE WRINKLES!" shouted Naruto at the top of his voice looking straight into the sages face as he did so. The entire backyard went deadly quiet at this even Mito and Hanabi stopped their playing to turn and look at the two blonds that were staring each other down. Shizune was about to jump up to subdue her old master, and hopefully save the poor boy who was about to be killed, but as she was about to stand she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hinata looking at her. As she watched Hinata lightly shook her head before indicating that she should look forward.

Tsunade in the meantime had simply frozen her tea halfway to her face just being held there as she processed what she had just heard. A full minute passed where no one moved, then there was a soft cracking sound heard. The next second it was accompanied by several more cracking sounds before the glass in Tsunade's hand shattered as she clenched down. Her face transformed into a look of pure rage, while both her hand had balled themselves into tight fists. The next moment she was up and flying towards the smiling blond with her fist cocked back as she did so.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME GAKI YOUR DEAD!" shouted Tsunade as she leapt before the boy her fist thrusting forward towards the blonde's smiling face. However, her fist never reached its target, just before she made contact a black orb that seemed to have come from nowhere had materialized before her fist taking the full mountain splitting impact without budging, causing her to grind to a halt as her blow fell.

Tsunade could only stair wide eyed at the orb before her. True the blow had not been her strongest but for it to simply be neutralized like that was unheard of. Before she could do more than stare, however she took notice that there were suddenly several figures standing around her all seemingly made out of the same substance as the orb she had just hit. Before she could remark further a familiar voice spoke up.

"Sorry about that Tsunade but I figured it would be faster if you just saw it instead of me explaining it." spoke Naruto as he peaked around the Seed that had blocked Tsunade's attack.

"B-but you, what, how?" began Tsunade, but before she could get started she was interrupted by a squeaking voice from the pairs right where the trees were growing.

"Yay Seed-kuns back, over here seed-kun come over and meet Hanabi!" shouted Mito happily, waving both her arms as she did so. As everyone's eyes looked on the Seedlings turned first to Mito before looking at one another, and with a soft amount of humming started to walk over to the girl who was giggling as the seedlings drew closer leaving only the one seed behind.

As Tsunade watched this occur she saw Naruto move slightly off to her left. As she turned to face the other blond she saw that he was smacking himself over and over on the forehead while muttering something about traitors, and ruining the moment.

Tsunade in turn looked back towards the deck where Hinata was giggling softly into her sleeve while Shizune seemed to be in a similar state of shock to her old master. At the same time both women mouthed the same three words to one another.

What the hell?

**Ok done, yes I know the ending is a little weak but the chapter is running long and I wanted to get it out on time so I decided to just leave it here for now. The next chapter signifies the beginning of the chunnin exams, so next week we will be seeing several new faces for the story. Look forward to seeing people you know well, and how they may have changed for my story. I would like to thank everyone for all of their support and hope that this chapter is what you were all hoping for. With that said I will say to all of those who said it yes, yes I did do the perfect 100,000 on purpose. The chapter was sitting at putting it at 99,987 when I first finished so I added the last thirteen words to make it the perfect 100,000 how could I not. Oh a quick note here I believe I have responded to all of you who have reviewed, but the number is getting larger so if I somehow miss you or you have a question please PM me.** **I'm hoping to see 300 review before the next chapter so if you can help on this please do. Thanks again till next time Charity's' Songbird out.**

**P.S. watch out user "somthingreallystupid" is psychic he knew when this chapter was coming out with his mind, protect your thoughts people he's in your heads.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Contest is coming to an end sooner than you might think, the cut off with be during the finals of the Chunnin exams, so you're looking at it coming up fast.

Again yes there will be a summoning type Jutsu for Naruto, so guess away; I will say that so far two people have actually gotten it. So hurry and be the next to get it right and claim a prize.

1. Future summoning contract for Mito plus scene.

2. Future love interest sneak peak for Minami plus scene.

3. Exclusive Omaku for the three year time skip that will not appear in the story outside of the winners.

So pick which of these prizes you wish to see, and see if your guesses pan out for them.

Ok the seedlings are going to become a more important part of the story as it goes so here is a little extra explanation of them.

I've had a few people wonder if Naruto is crazy, the answer is yes and no. He isn't a crazy killer, he is just saying he is willing to do whatever he needs to do so that he can protect who he cares about. Besides killing is common in this world, they are all basically really cool mercenary's, sure most kids won't kill until they go on high C-ranks, but hey maybe that's just me. This is a boy who has lost the love of his family, and his own life over his relatively short life. As a result anything that threatens to destroy "his world" as he sees it will be destroyed, and kami help you if you hurt those he cares about.

For a small prize to be given next chapter try and guess who I have mixed Naruto with from another anime to get his personality where I would like it. I will give you a hint, the character appears in one of the anime I have listed on my page as a favorite. Although I kept naruto mostly the same I did draw a great deal of inspiration from this other character and I think it is about time I gave the credit to where it was due. Good luck guesses can come from pm or review and I will be answering these unlike the summoning as it is such a short contest.

So guess away at summoning and inspiration

Also very small not no Naruto won't be getting elemental jutsu's or any new jutsu's for quite a while. Look most if not all of those abilities are all fine and good, but let's face it, if someone has to many cards to play, some become forgotten, either he had the abilities and didn't use them, or I wrote in a reason to not have them. That's about the long and short of it, and no I'm not budging on this point, if you want to see Naruto with all the elements, or master over just a few look around the site is literally littered with them, and most come up with really fun ways of using it, this just won't be one of them.

**Chapter Eleven**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-Here comes the family-**

So here sat Tsunade and Shizune both holding cups of tea and looking across their patio table at the smiling face of the boy who had just finished explaining that he had died. For a moment all they could do was stare blankly before finally Shizune spoke up.

"You died?" Shizune asked setting down her tea cup and despite herself adopting a doubting tone and look on her face. Naruto paused in the course of telling his story for a moment before lightly shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head before replying.

"Well kind of Zabuza shoved a sword through my chest….for that matter I really suggest avoiding that it hurts a lot." shivering slightly as if remembering a paper cut.

"B-but how…you...well." here Tsunade could only gesture sheepishly towards him as if asking how he could be standing there.

"Well wait a second and I'll explain it." replied Naruto with a scolding tone that had both women exasperated.

As Naruto continued to walk the two women through the events that had lead him towards where he now was Hinata was enjoying her own little distraction out in the yard with her Otouto, Mito, and the seedlings, who at the moment were a little occupied at the moment.

"Ok Mito-chan your next." said Hinata with a kind smile as he nodded towards the redhead. Mito squeaked with excitement and jumped forward between Hinata and one of the seedlings. This particular seedling had created a long rope like appendage from its hand that Hinata now held the other end. As Mito stepped in-between the two Hinata and the seedling proceeded to swing their arms in a wide ark in time letting Mito jump rope between them.

"One, two, three, watch this seed-kun I'm going to beat your score!" called the small girl giggling as the other five seedlings and Hanabi looked on, a small amount of happy humming coming from them as Mito giggled.

"Better concentrate Mito-chan or you're going to mess up." Called Hinata, but she was too late. Just as Mito was turning back from her calling she caught her feet in the rope and went head over heels onto the ground with a small cry of shock.

"EEP!" shouted Mito as he became acquainted with the ground. For a moment the entire group was silent until Hanabi couldn't hold it in any longer as he started to chuckle soon joined by the happy humming of the rest of the seedlings. Even Hinata could not help but giggle at the little spectacle before her. A moment later Mito had moved her head to look up at all of them with a cute little pout on her face, as well as quite a bit of grass. Unfoturnutly whatever look she was aiming for was ruined by her appearance, and soon the soft humming and laughter had grown to a chorus.

Mito only lasted a moment longer before she too was giggling away while standing up and brushing off the lose grass form her clothing. During the last few weeks she had taken to stop wearing her white dress anymore and had traded it in for a new set consisting of a yellow battle kimono with a fishnet undershirt that only showed around her neck and shoulders, along with this she wore a pair of black pants that only reached to her knees and that were currently covered in grass.

Soon Mito had skipped her way over to the gathered Seedlings and grabbed hold of one's hand leading it forward.

"Come no Seed-kun it's your turn to try, hurry!" called the excited girl as she pulled and pushed the seedling into the position. Once the Seedling was in position Mito ran back to stand beside Hanabi to cheer for the next jumper. With a nod Hinata and the Seedling that had formed the rope began to swing the rope in large arks, and sure enough the Seedling began to jump as the rope came round mimicking Mito's actions exactly. This, however, meant that the Seedling in the shape of Naruto was now jumping with both its knees raised along with both of its arms bent upward like the tiny girl had been doing. The sight was too much for Hinata who could not help but let go of the rope while laughing at the sight before her.

Mito and Hanabi soon joined in while the seedlings looked around at one another, as if trying to piece together why the others were laughing the way they were.

After a few moments Hinata dismissed herself to return to the table with Naruto and the two women, as the conversation seemed to be running down. This left Mito and Hanabi alone with six seedlings that simply watched the two children with what almost appeared to be anticipation.

"Hey Hanabi-kun, what should we do next with Seed-kun?" asked the redhead turning to look over at her best friend. Hanabi in the meantime looked over at the seedling, and took on a thoughtful posture as he began thinking. Mito had not been the only one to undergo some wardrobe change recently, as the young Hyuga was now dressed in a black pair of training pants, typically worn by the Hyuga residence, over which he wore a long-sleeved white shirt that seemed to be made to look like the top part of a kimono for lords of state. Unlike Mito who had allowed her hair to grow out into one long pigtail that fell forward over her front, Hanabi had decided to keep his hair cut short, only reaching to around his neck where it was drawn into a small warrior brad.

"Don't know, but didn't your Aniki say they will mimic whatever they see?" spoke Hanabi as usual being the calmer of the two.  
"Huh….oh ya you're right!" replied the excitable redhead while Hanabi's head drooped slightly.

"You didn't listen at all did you?" asked the boy looking over as Mito put on a little smile with her tongue sticking out.

"Whatever Hanabi-kun come on!" fired back the redhead reaching forward and grabbing the poor boy and dragging him towards the seedlings with a huge smile on her face.

Meanwhile back at the patio Hinata had just stepped up on the back at the moment Naruto seemed to have finished his story.

"So that's it, Juubi just wants to see here kids again, and I'm just looking to make sure nothing happens to anyone I care about, so ya nothing much has changed." finished the blond boy as he turned a smiling face to Hinata as she approached.

"Oh ya except that you have the mother of all of the tailed beasts living in your head, you have a hither to unknown kind of chakra, you were until recently two people, and oh ya the big one YOU DIED!" listed off Tsunade finishing with a little more force than she may have meant causing both teens to stare at her wide eyed, and even Shizune to lean a little bit away from the obviously emotional blond sage. Tsunade seemed to take notice of this and take a moment to brush back a loose strand of her hair, and take a sip of her tea before speaking again.

"So I guess the real question is what you plan to do now?" spoke Tsunade after she had composed herself. Naruto seemed to think about his for a moment before responding.

"Oh that's simply, I don't have one." replied Naruto with a large smile on his face as Hinata shook her head slightly looking a little exasperated.

"Naruto-kun I think she meant what do you plan to do about that." Spoke Hinata jabbing a thumb back over her shoulder at a group of seedlings that seemed to be looking up at something overhead. As those at the table looked up they saw that Mito had somehow managed to snag onto the only seed, and was now flying around over the heads of the seedlings while chasing poor Hanabi around the back yard.

"Oh ya that." replied Naruto sheepishly as he watched the ensuing chaos happening behind him.

"Well it's not like I will be able to keep it a secret forever, but at the moment I'm just letting those I trust in on It." chuckled the blond looking back at the three women before him.

"And who besides us do you trust?" asked Shizune having a feeling that she knew at least one person not likely to be on that list.

"Hum, oh well there's Kaasan, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Mito, Hanabi, Minami and yourselves," spoke the blond counting them off on his hands as he did so "Oh, and Akamaru." finished the blond looking over at the rest of the table's occupants.

_So I see Naruko, Minato and Jiraiya don't show up on that list. Probably for the best at the moments, still something strange is going on with them…. I guess I should tell Naruto to keep his eyes open _thought both Shizune and Tsunade analyzing what they had heard.

"Naruto there is something you need to know." Spoke up Shizune looking over at Tsunade who nodded for her to continue, as Naruto and Hinata looked at their old sensei.

"Something is going on with Jiraiya concerning your sisters, and whatever it is it doesn't involve you at all," started the black haired women seeing a lack of the usual pain that such conversations used to cause Naruto as she pressed on "we don't know what's going on but if you want to keep your secrets you need to be extra careful around him." Finished Shizune, as Tsunade picked up on the conversation.

"She is right, my teammate may be a lousy pervert, but he is an amazing spy, so you will need to be careful around him, stuff like what you said at dinner is sure to at least tip him off to something being up." said Tsunade looking over at the pair of teens. Surprisingly it was Hinata and not Naruto who answered.

"Thank you both very much for worrying about Naruto-kun but it will be ok, he and I have been out of the eyes of those closest to use for as long as we can remember, staying there for a little longer won't be very hard." spoke the young Hyuuga girl in a sad little voice. However, before the moment of sadness could continue Naruto had sprung up from his chair and leapt up onto the table turning to face the surprised Hinata who had not been expecting his sudden movement.

"Now what's that face for Hinata-chan," stated the blond as he reached down a hand towards the girl, which she gently took allowing him to hoist her up onto the table with him "didn't I promise you that I'd make a world where we wouldn't have to frown anymore." Spoke Naruto who had pulled the girl into a soft embrace as he pulled her up onto the table.

"Come on Hinata-chan trust me it's going to be just fine." Spoke Naruto before gently twirling with the blushing Hyuuga held tight in his arms. Whatever else the change had done to Naruto, making him any less open with his feelings was surely not one of them. As the two teens held one another just smiling, Tsunade and Shizune exchanged a moment's glance with one another.

"As cute a moment as this is may I ask that you get down off my patio table." spoke Tsunade as she looked up at the two teens. Both Naruto and Hinata stopped their slow spin to gaze down at Tsunade for a moment before they both broke into huge grins before laughing softly at their current position.

"Sorry lady Tsunade." spoke Hinata through her giggles, while Naruto only shook his head.

"Ya sorry Tsunade, but I can't get down from here at the moment without a little help." chuckled Naruto as he whistled back towards the yard. As Naruto did so the rest of those on the patio looked back towards the yard as the seedling that had been serving to fly Mito around stopped dead, before zooming back towards the patio. Unfortunately it caused the redhead to go flying off as it made its sudden departure. Luckily for her Hanabi ran up to catch the girl before she could hit the ground, the entire time giggling as she flew through the air. What Hanabi hadn't been expecting was velocity to take both him and Mito to the ground rolling away before the both rolled into arms to two of the seedlings who had taken to try and catch them as well. Mito and Hanabi untangled themselves the redhead still giggling as she hugged her friend in thanks as she looked over at where her transportation had headed. Soon Hanabi and the Seedlings were also looking over towards the deck where the seedlings had headed.

As they and the two women still seated watched the Seed came to a halt before the table before slowly appearing to melt outward while still hovering slightly. As the orb faded what was left was a large black disk like shape that moved its way over to the edge of the table where it halted as if waiting for something. Before anyone could make a move, Naruto had stepped out onto the disk holding Hinata's hand as he did so, turning to smile at her as he situated himself upon it.

"Come on Hinata-chan it's alright." Spoke the blond motioning for the pale eyed girl to join him. For a moment Hinata seemed to hesitate, but after another welcoming smile from Naruto she took a small step over onto the disk where Naruto was waiting to embrace her. Once she had stepped onto the disk it slowly floated away from the table and out towards the yard where Mito and Hanabi, as well as the remaining seedlings watched. Mito and Hanabi were looking up with stars in their eyes as they saw their siblings slowly descend to stand in front of them, both smiling at each other.

"Awesome Aniki you have to let me and Hanabi take a ride; please, please, plllleeeeeaaaassssseeeee!" called Mito unintentionally allowing her two chains to sprout out and wag about happily giving her the look of an excited two tailed puppy.

Beside her Hanabi was in a struggle with himself. On the one hand his Hyuuga training and upbringing told him to remain focused and cold. However, thanks to his mother and sister, as well as Mito had kept him from becoming to reserved, and this was flying, there was no way that he was going to be able to stay calm.

"Neesan please, you have to let us, I promise I won't tell anyone about Naruto, just like Mito I promise!" spoke up Hanabi standing right beside Mito while making sure to keep just out of range of her chains. Best friend she may be but he was still convinced she was a red devil.

Looking at the two Naruto and Hinata smiled over at their siblings while taking a step back from the disk so as to allow the kids to step forward.

"Ok, but be careful I'll just have it circle the yard for now." replied Naruto waving the two forward.

"Now otouto be careful." spoke up Hinata as the two kids ascended on the disk as it began to move around the yard in a wide ark going at a pretty stable clip. While the kids roared with delight Hinata turned to face the smiling face of Naruto.

"Hinata," spoke Naruto softly causing her to turn her pale eyes to look into his bright purple gems, "this is the world I'm going to make, one where you and everyone else can always be smiling, so please smile for me always." finished the blond looking down into the smiling face of the girl he cared so much for. Hinata could feel some small moisture build up on the corner of her eyes as she smiled up at the blond.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, I promise." she replied as she nestled herself closer to the boy who simply held her close while allowing one of his hands to gently stroke her soft hair she still had in her Hime cut.

The two slowly moved back to sit at their original seats before the two women who were giving them happy and knowing little smiles. Tsunade could not help but remember her first encounter with her godson, just a few months ago.

-Flashback… with a vengeance!-

Only a few days after her discussion with Shizune and Kushina Tsunade found herself standing outside of the Namikaze residence looking forward to trying to make some kind of a connection with her godson Naruto.

Before she could reach up to ring the bell the door swung open with a voice emanating from the hallway.

"Kay Kaasan, we'll be back before dinner!" shouted Naruko as she looked back over she shoulder past her sister Minami and back towards her Mother in the living room. As Tsunade looked on Naruko and Minami looked up to notice her standing in front of them in the doorway. Both girls smiled at seeing her

"Baa-chan Tsunade, what's up!" called a smiling Naruko as she stepped forward to hug her godmother.

"Hello Tsunade." spoke up Minami offering a soft smile and embrace.

"Hi girls." replied Tsunade given both girls back their own hugs, "where are you two off to in such a hurry?"

"Ero-sensei, is giving us some training today, wait can you come too." asked an excited Naruko looking up at the blond women with a large smile. Minami also look up at Tsunade wondering what she would say. Tsunade, however simply gave a soft shake of her head before responding.

"Sorry girls but not today, I'm here to see Kushina…and, and Naruto." replied Tsunade seeing a look of understanding blossom across Minami's face while a small look a confusion cross Naruko's.

"Huh, but why do you want to see Naruto?" asked Naruko trying to understand why she was being overlooked for her brother. Over the last few days she had noticed that her Kaasan had been spending more and more time with Naruto than she had done previously. Now Tsunade was too, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on with them.

_Oh well I'll just ask Ero-sensei after training he'll know, _thought Naruko giving Tsunade a quick hug before waving goodbye as she headed out to train, followed by Minami who gave the blond women a small knowing look before she departed.

As the girls departed Tsunade stepped into the entryway spying a movement in the living room. As she walked down the hall she could not help but look left and right as she did so. From picture frames she saw the smiling faces of friends and family alike. Photos that showed the girls and Jiraiya training, or Minato doing the same. Still others showed birthday parties, where she and most of the guests were huddled around the girls, while Naruto was either on the edge of the frame, or absent completely. In fact the few photos that seemed to have a smiling boy seemed to be from years past when he was only a child…when he looked so much like her own precious Nawaki. With a small pang of guilt she noticed that every time her face appeared on the walls there was a blond boy's face absent from the frame.

_Kami was I that afraid so that I couldn't even take a picture with him? _Thought Tsunade as she passed down the hall and emerged into the living room where a redheaded woman sat calmly waiting for her. As Tsunade walked into the room Kushina raised a hand to motion for the blond to take a seat on the couch opposite her. As Tsunade did so Kushina spoke.

"Hello Tsunade, from the look on your face I'm not the only one who hasn't been having an easy time the last few days." spoke Kushina with a soft sad little smile on her lips. Tsunade could only stare at the women across form her in silence as she contemplated her words. After a moment the redhead spoke again.

"It's the same for me, every time I walk down that hall I see all those photos…all those times I could have been making him smile, and just left him….all of my failures." finished the redhead in a quiet voice that threatened to break.

"Kushina, it's not.." began Tsunade looking to comfort the redheaded women before her, but before she could say more than a few words Kushina shook her head violently silencing the blond before her.

"NO!" shouted Kushina taking several heavy breaths as she did so, "n-no Tsunade this is my failure, and I won't have you or anyone else let me forget it. T-that's the least I can do until I can see my Sochi smiling at me." spoke Kushina in a firm voice with an edge of determination to it.

Tsunade for her part simply looked over at the sad but determined form of Kushina and offered a small smile as she did so.

"I guess we better get started then, so where is the gaki?" spoke Tsunade in a questioning tone as she moved to stand. Kushina also stood and motioned for Tsunade to follow her, as see moved to the back of the house with its large sliding glass door that opened out into the back yard where she could vaguely see Mito and Naruto running around the yard, Naruto using substitution to avoid the one golden chain the little girl was attempting to catch him with.

As the two women stepped out onto the patio the laughing voice of Mito reached their ears.

"Aniki no fair stop log hopping!" giggled Mito as once again her chain closed around her niisan only for him to poof into another log.

"Sorry Mito but you're going to have to be faster than that if you want to be a kunoichi." Laughed Naruto from a tree where he had disappeared to right above his little redheaded sister. Mito looked up smiling trying to jump up and reach her brother with her golden chain while calling out to him between her giggles.

"Aniki no fair come down, Aniki!" called the happy little redhead.

Kushina and Tsunade could not help but smile happily at the scene before them, before Naruto seemed to notice their presence and looked up to meet their eyes. When this happened Naruto looked with a welcomingly little smile at Kushina, and a confused little look towards Tsunade. Naruto proceeded to hope down from the tree. What Naruto seemed to have forgotten was that Mito happened to be waiting for him? Just as he touched down a bright golden chain wrapped around his feet and pulled him backward causing him to face plant in front of the two women with a soft thump.

Before either women could look more than simply surprised Mito leapt onto the downed boys back with a cry of joy settling herself right onto the small of his back.

"Got you Aniki, now you have to take me and Hanabi to the new princess Gale movie!" cried out the Mito in triumph, not even noticing the two women before her. As she celebrated her triumph she happened to take a look up and see Tsunade and Kushina before them. However, the six year old took it in stride.

"Hi Kaasan, Hi Baachan, I caught Aniki!" spoke up Mito smiling. Kushina stepped forward and gently lifted the six year old off of Naruto before gently swinging her around allowing the two redheads to giggle in conjunction.

"Well my little Mi-chan has defeated her first shinobi I say that calls for a treat, why don't we let Tsunade take care of Naruto for now." Spoke Kushina as Mito nodded excitedly, as Kushina gave Tsunade a small smile before turning to take Mito inside and the other two sometime alone.

As the two redheads departed Tsunade found herself looking down at the still inert body of Naruto in the back yard. For a moment she stood there trying to think of what she could say or do, to even begin to form a bond with the boy. As time passed, however, her thoughts shifted to wondering if Mito might have accidently killed the poor kid.

"Um Gaki, you still alive down there?" spoke Tsunade actually wondering if he was alright. The boy stirred slightly at the voice before a muffled response came.

"Hai…..I just can't believe I forgot she was down there….now I won't have money for ramen cause I have to take Mito to her movie." replied Naruto tilting his head slightly to look up at the other blond who could not help but suppress a smirk at hearing his complaints.

_Hum I guess Shizune was right, he does have his mother's attitude. _Thought Tsunade as she listened to her fellow blond.

"Well that's too bad, but tell you what, if you want I was going to meet Shizune for lunch in just a bit so how about you tag along, and we can get you some ramen?" spoke Tsunade kindly hoping the boy would be accommodating. What she hadn't counted on was Naruto jumping up immediately and look at her as though she was a gift from Kami.

"Really you'd do that?" asked Naruto excitedly as he looked up at the women before him with a large smile on his face. Tsunade could not help but feel another small stab of sadness at how much Naruto looked like her dead otouto, but just as Kushina had done she pushed back her pain.

"Hai Naruto, Shizune has told me all about you, and I'd like to have a chance to get to know you myself." Replied Tsunade as she turned back to the house Naruto walking along beside her.

"Um Tsunade-san I really appreciate it, but why are you doing this all of the sudden?" asked Naruto as he walked with the slug queen towards the house. Tsunade paused for a moment looking down at the puzzled look on the boy's face.

_Damn I guess I don't get to get away from it that easily do I….oh well it's my own darn fault for creating this situation, and I'm through running._ Thought Tsunade as she looked down at Naruto with a soft smile spreading across her lips.

"Well gaki I wasn't the only one who realized how much she has failed you recently, and I want to have a chance to try and get to know my Godson." Started Tsunade as Naruto looked on, "that and you remind me a lot of my own little brother….so very much." finished Tsunade softly with a hint of sadness playing out over her final words. For a moment the two walked in silence before Naruto spoke up again just as they had reached the sliding door.

"Um Tsunade-san," he started causing Tsunade to look down at him, "i-if it's not too much trouble could you tell me a little about your brother?" asked Naruto looking a little uncomfortable brining the subject up. For a moment Tsunade only stared down at the boy. Her eyes traveling over the boy's hair, down his face, and coming to rest on his blue and purple eyes; eyes that held the same hope and strength that Nawaki's had so long ago. As she looked into his eyes, she felt a soft breeze caress her cheek, and her mind turned to those happy time she had spent with her little Otouto, all those years ago.

As the memories faded and a small tear came to her eye, she smiled down at the boy who was now looking at her with a mixture of concern and worry.

_Well Nawaki….. it looks like your Neesan has finally figured out how to keep you alive. _thought the slug sage as she finally spoke smiling softly as she did so.

"Hai Naruto…I think I'd like that," she began as she opened the back door and stepped inside, "His name was Nawaki, and you remind me so much of him." started the blond as the pair moved inside.

For the rest of the day Naruto and Tsunade had talked. And for the first time since those horrible days Tsunade could see the smiling faces of Nawaki and Dan smiling down at her.

-End of Flashback-

The four continued their talk at the table while the pair of children flew around in the yard playing with the seedlings at the same time. This continued for several hours before Hinata said that it was time for Hanabi and her to be getting back to the Hyuuga compound. With that Naruto and Mito also headed out.

The following day found team eleven sitting around training field eleven just waiting for Kushina to arrive.

"Hey Naruto, what up Kushina-sensei never has been late before?" ask Kiba looking up from Akamaru.

Naruto who was currently resting against a tree looked over towards his team mate with a small shrug.

"Sorry Kiba, but I really don't know, she just said that there was something special she had to get ready for us and that she may be a little late." replied Naruto adjusting himself into an Indian style position and resting his chin in one open palm. As he looked over towards Kiba he couldn't help notice where Hinata was dancing on the small lake a few yards away from them.

After wave Kushina had shown Hinata another style of water walking that would help her learn to better control the current and water of her new element. To that end Hinata had taken to practicing whenever she was able to, eager to master her new element. It didn't hurt either that Hinata loved the way Naruto would sit and watch her practice with his soft smile and genuine look of happiness. Seeing Naruto's gaze shift Kiba turned to see what his focus was on shaking his head as he saw is other teammate who had currently performed a graceful little twirl.

"Hinata, that's not fair, how can I talk to him when you're doing," here Kiba paused simply gesturing towards her for a moment, "well that!" he finished. Naruto only scratched his head slightly at this while Hinata had to stop herself from falling into the water with a bright blush on her face.

"…Sorry Kiba," replied Naruto as Hinata walked back towards her team with a small blush still present on her face. Kiba only waved his hand dismissively at this while chuckling slightly to himself.

"Relax you two, I'm only messing with you, besides my Kaasan and Neesan would have my head if I…how did they say it? "Messed up the cutest couple in Konoha!"." finished Kiba with a smile on his face seeing the other two blushing slightly at his words.

"Ok Kiba you've had your fun." came a voice from behind the group. As they turned they saw Kushina had arrived.

"Hai sensei." replied Kiba with a chuckle.

"Kushina sensei, could you tell us what delayed you?' asked Hinata having heard Naruto's earlier statement. At this Kushina turned to face Hinata with a small smile.

"Hai, Hinata you can know. You see I was planning to hold off on this until you were able to receive a few more C-ranks, but really I saw you all perform better than I could have hoped for." At this the team looked around at each other smiling happily. "With that I decided to give you an option to participate in the chunnin exams that will be hosted this year in Konoha" continued Kushina with a large smile on her face.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba all looked almost dumbfounded. Sure they had performed well on their last mission but to get to join the chunnin exams after only half a year of active service. Before they could start firing off questions, however, Kushina continued.

"Now I know you are all thinking the same thing so let me fill in a few of your blank spots kay." smiled Kushina as her team nodded their heads excitedly at the prospect.

"Now I know we haven't been a team long, but this isn't just about a possible promotion. Heck the chunnin exams are just a public way of being recognized, I got mine via a battle promotion, and I think Kiba your sister got one after finishing her medical training." continued Kushina Kiba nodding in response to her statement.

"What the exams do offer, however, is a chance to see how you are advancing alongside your fellow shinobi and kunoichi. It also gives you experience dealing with foreign operatives in a controlled environment. This is a chance for all of you to compete, and possible fight new abilities and styles in a more controlled environment. Now I won't lie to you people do die in these exams, but being an exam the chance of dying is much less than that of a mission; still this isn't something to underestimate. So I leave it up to you team, if you want to participate here are the forms." finished Kushina pulling out three sheets of paper from behind her back as she finished speaking.

One by one each of the members of team eleven looked first at the forms and then at each other all wondering what they would decide. Hinata was the first to speak.

"Um sensei, this is a great opportunity, but what about Naruto's new abilities," Hinata said looking over at her boyfriend as she spoke, "I mean how will he be able to keep his abilities secret if he is on display in the exams?" finished Hinata seeing Naruto look first to meet her eyes, and then over to Kiba, and finally to rest on his mothers. Kushina for her part looked at her sochi wondering what he would do. During this she could not help but think back to earlier when she was suggesting her team for the exams.

-Earlier that day…..does that count as a flashback?-

The Jonin sensei's of teams seven, eight, nine, and eleven had just exited the Hokage's office, along with the forms for their respective teams.

"So Kurenai, you think that your team will be ok?" asked Asuma as he lit up a cigarette, and turned to face his fellow sensei. Kurenai turned to face Azuma before reaching up to swipe the cigarette from is face before tossing it over her shoulder. As Asuma looked back sadly at the now ruined stick Kurenai spoke.

"Hai Asuma, my team is perfectly ready for the exams, and they have been itching to prove themselves. Sakura in particular expressed a desire to see how she matches up against other genin." responded Kurenai with a hint of pride in her voice. Kushina couldn't help but comment on.

"So Tsunade is rubbing off on her, I guess we should have seen that coming." chuckled Kushina while seeing Kurenai nod in answer.

"Hai, but you can't fault the results, that girl takes to medical justus like a fish to water, she is going to something special in no time, Besides her Shino has also gotten a new hive recently, and Yakumo is looking to be the future genjutsu master of Konoha." finished Kurenai with pride.

"Yosh! Your team may be great, but my team is going to dominate these exams with the power of youth!" shouted Guy from behind the group drawing their attention.

"I wouldn't bet on it Guy, my team is the ones that are going to dominate this time." replied Kakashi looking over the brim of his orange book at his rival. Before Guy could respond Azuma spoke up.

"Don't you think your giving your team a little too much credit, I mean Guy's team has already had a year of experience, my team may have taken a lot of steps forward, but experience is something you can't replace." finished Asuma.

"Hai hai, but you are forgetting that Minami and Naruko both have extensive training from not only the Hokage, but two the sages of Konoha. Besides that Sasuke is a prodigy, and is already moving towards their level. Heck all I've had to do is keep them in check and give them some teambuilding exercises, this exam will only be a formality." finished Kakashi with a smile. The other sensei's, however, were less impressed.

"I wouldn't sound so proud if I were you Kakashi, it sounds to me that your students may be amazing but you're not really responsible for their progress." spoke up Kushina giving the grey haired Jonin a harsh look. The rest of the sensei's could only agree with Kushinas assessment, before continuing on.

The group continued to bicker back and forth as they moved forward, but back in the office two men were having a heated debate.

"Relax Minato it will be alright." Jiraiya said trying to calm the hokage down.

"Relax Jiraiya, relax the girls are entering the exams, with the prophecy I could be sending one of them to their death!" spoke up Minato.

"Gaki the exams are monitored, and besides after all of the training they've gone through they are already chunnin level, these exams won't be an issue for them." fired back Jiraiya trying to calm down the Hokage.

"And what if you're wrong? What if we're wrong, for kami's sake Jiraiya things are changing, we can't know if it turns out fine, Damn it Jiraiya this is my family!" shouted back Minato rising from his desk slightly as he yelled back at his sensei.

"And what happens to your family if the prophecy fails Minato, what happens then, they die, we die, hell the whole damn world may die. Minato your daughters are shinobi, they're lives are going to be at risk, but we have to have faith in them. No it's not easy but it has to be done!" shouted back Jiraiya, almost pleading as he finished.

Minato's mind was racing in the meantime trying to rationalize the seemingly impossible choice that he was now faced with.

_Kami I wish I'd never of heard of this damn prophecy! Damn it Naruko and Minami haven't been getting along as well as of late, Kushina still is keeping distant. Thanks to this blasted exam I haven't even had time to spend with Mito….o-or Naruto. _At the thought of his sochi, Minato could barely keep his composure.

_And then there's Naruto…..damn I haven't even been able to talk to him since he got back from his mission….what am I going to do about him. I mean I know that he wasn't going to just run back into my arms, but. But I guess I just wasn't ready to lose a part of my family so soon. _Thought Minato sadly.

_Damn it but will I ever have time to try and fix any of this…time…I guess that's what this is all about. I'm just buying time for a future I'm beginning to think I won't even want to live in… but that's what I decided, even if I'm miserable, it's all I can really do now. _Thought Minato nodding slowly to Jiraiya.

-end of scene-

Back with Kushina in the present Naruto had decided to speak up.

"It will be ok Hinata-chan the exams are as good as any place to let it out, I mean it's not like I can keep it a secret forever, I just want to make sure it's on my terms when it comes out." spoke Naruto while looking around at his team.

"So what do you think? What do you say team eleven take this exam by storm." cheered Naruto with both of his teammate nodding in turn as well.

"Ya Akamaru and I are ready to show our stuff right Hinata!" called out Kiba while Akamaru barked happily.

"Hai," replied Hinata looking over at her team happily.

"Well I guess it's settled, team eleven is headed to the chunnin exams." said Kushina smiling around at her team. After a brief lunch the team headed their separate ways to prepare for the coming exam.

The few days later found the members of team eleven each rising to begin preparations for the exam.

The first of the team up happened to be Kiba, thanks to a not so subtle wakeup call from his sister, and her canine friends. As Tsume was just setting the final plate for breakfast, she heard the unmistakable sound of her son's wakeup call.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!, let go of that, you have no idea where it's been….what no let go of that its mine I tell you, mine! Don't you give me that Hana, get her to see reason!" came the unmistakable voice of Kiba in quite a bit of distress. What followed was the mocking voice of Hana.

"Oh come on fluffy if you can't handle the triplets playing then maybe I should call your team and tell them you're not ready for the exams." spoke up Hana from the second floor while Tsume only shook her head at her children's antics.

"Oh ya I'll show you who's ready just watch me!" shouted Kiba. What followed was a series of bangs and shouts accompanied by several barks and other sounds of a struggle. A few moments later a series of thumping sounds was followed by the door to the dining room being suddenly opened revealing an odd little sight. Hana stood in the doorway her hair slightly disheveled as well as her chunnin vest looking like it had been hit by a windstorm. Here three companions all looked like they had spent an hour in a wind tunnel with all of their fur standing on end and being blown back from their faces. Behind Hana was a makeshift sack that seemed to be made from bed sheets that was softly groaning as Hana dragged it into the room and dropped it beside her as she took her seat at the table with a small smile playing across her face.

"Hana I asked you to go and wake your Niisan up, not perform a kidnaping." chuckled Tsume as her sochi slowly disentangled himself from his makeshift prison, and looked around obviously disorientated. Akamaru soon popped out of the sack beside Kiba looking just as lost as to his location as him partner prompting a small chuckle from Tsume.

"So pup bought time you got down here." joked Tsume seeing her son finally managing to recognize where he was.

"What the heck Kaasan?" started Kiba starting to stand up from the table. Unfortunately he only managed to trip himself up in the sheets under him before falling forward towards the table only stopped thanks to Hana's quick movement that caught him by the scruff of the neck.

At this Tsume slammed her fist onto the table causing the two children to stop before they could get back into their battle, and possibly ruin her hard made breakfast. As a result both children froze and turned scared faces towards their mother even as the dogs all flattened their ears, and snuck under the table to join Tsume's companion.

"OK YOU TWO YOU WILL SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT AND ENJOY A NICE BREAKFAST OR SO HELP ME I'LL HAVE BOTH OF YOU SCRUBBING THE KENNELS FOR THE NEXT YEAR!" shouted Tsume, causing both of the children to immediately take their seat with their back straight and with scared looks on their faces.

As the kids began to eat Tsume's companion Kuromaru chuckled softly as he emerged from the table.

"humph I guess you still got it partner." smiled the great dog as he gave a doggy grin to match Tsume's own happy look.

After a large breakfast Kiba and Akamaru gave Hana and Tsume a quick embrace before he was off down the road. As he disappeared down the road Tsume turned to Hana with a sly little smile.

"So I noticed that you weren't able to bag him so easy this time?" asked Tsume looking over at her eldest. Hana smiled as she looked down the road.

"Ya the pup is growing up, few more years and he'll be too much for me to handle, now all we need to do is find him a girl." joked Hana as she turned to head back into the compound patting her mother lightly on the shoulder as she did. Tsume looked stunned for a moment, before turning to call after his daughter.

"Hana just go look after the puppies and leave my pups to me!" called Tsume with a kind but firm voice. As a mother she was going to have full say in when and who her sochi would be seeing.

While this was occurring at the Inuzuka compound over at the Hyuuga compound Hinata had risen and was currently approaching the dining room where her Kaasan and Niisan were waiting to see her off for the coming exam. However, before she could reach her destination she was stopped halfway across the yard by the call of an unfriendly, but familiar voice.

"So have you decided to do the smart thing and step down from the exams?" spoke a figure a few feet to the left. As Hinata turned she saw a figure wearing a frown upon his face.

"Hello Neji." replied Hinata sadly as she turned to face her cousin and one of the few members of the Hyuuga clan that she still felt uncomfortable around. While Neji's tousan and her own were having a continuing competition between Hanabi and Neji, Hinata had become a target for mocking and a punching bag for her cousin. Neji was a prodigy and a source of pride for the branch house of the Hyuuga clan. Unfortunately he had been told this from his first days at the academy, and the competitive nature of the respective heads of the houses Hiashi and his brother Hizashi had caused Neji to become actively combative towards Hanabi and Hinata.

"I asked you a question Hinata, when are you going to stop playing as a kunoichi and start recognizing your place in this world and in this family." continued Neji attempting to get a rise out of his cousin. Despite everything he tried Hinata had always refused to get involved in the families competitive nature. That translated to something that Neji couldn't defeat, and as a result Hinata was a sour spot for the boy.

"I'm sorry Neji but I don't play anymore, maybe it's about time that you started doing the same." replied Hinata curtly before turning to head towards the dining room. Neji became infuriated at this and made a move to stop Hinata, but stopped as he saw someone he knew would be able to break through the girl's defenses.

"Hinata, you need to stop taking Hanabi with you to play with your boyfriend, or he is never going to be able to match up to me." called Neji, causing Hinata to pause for a moment to wonder why he would be saying something like that? Before she could question, however, she heard another voice from off to her right that made her question suddenly pointless.

"I have to say I agree with Neji, Hinata your own desires should not endanger Hanabi's future." spoke Hiashi from the deck of the home, where he was now standing looking down into the garden where the two teens stood. For a moment Hinata did not speak or move, only take a second to suppress the sadness she was now feeling.

Ever since Hanabi had been born Hiashi had become colder and colder towards her. His unending competition with his brother led him to shun her more and more. Hinata had been effectively cast aside by Hiashi, simply to watch as her Tousan had worked and trained the boy to beat Neji. Hinata had her Kaasan, but with her injuries there was only so much she could do to help Hinata along the path of the kunoichi. Still without Hitomi Hinata would not have been able to hold on to her happiness long enough to meet Naruto, and discover a bond with her otouto, and for that Hinata was forever thankful. The only times that she remembered the pain of her lose was when Hiashi turned his eyes upon her, and spoke in the same disapproving manner that had defined her last six years of her life. Slowly she turned to face Hiashi while steeling herself to respond.

"Hanabi niisan comes with me so that he can play with Mito-chan, they are working together to become better shinobi. If I am not mistaken you yourself commented on how his dogging abilities have improved during your last session, and I have to say Mito-chan is prominently to thank for that." replied Hinata softly to Hiashi looking right into the man's eyes as she did so. Hiashi for his part thought back and could not find fault with his daughter's words.

"True enough, but the fact remains that Hanabi has responsibilities that you have to realize." continued Hiashi, as he turned to leave. As he made his way across the compound he heard Hinata speak up causing him to turn around to face her.

"His responsibilities should be to have the life he wants, and not the one you've decided for him." said Hinata in a calm voice, as she turned towards the dining room. While she still may feel sadness at her fathers and Neji's behavior her time as a silent sufferer was past. Like Naruto she had seen what such actions lead to, and like him had decided to start changing herself just as Naruto had.

Hiashi for his part simply starred that the back of his daughter as she made her way into the dining hall where she was greeted by an excited Hitomi and Hanabi. Moments later he shook himself before heading back to his office. Neji in the meantime simply scowled for a moment before heading out on his own to meet up with his team, before the exams.

A while later found Hinata standing in front of the gates of the Hyuuga compound sharing a hug with Hitomi as the mother softly stroked Hinata hair simply wishing never to let go. Hanabi in the meantime was standing a little to the back of the exchange having been the one to wheel out Hitomi's chair. As Hitomi let go of Hinata the girl took a step back smiling at the two members of her family.

"Now look after yourself and make sure to tell Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun that we are cheering for them as well." spoke Hitomi smiling at the kunoichi before her that she was proud to call her daughter. Hanabi spoke up a few second after Hitomi.

"Hai Neesan good luck me and Mito are looking forward to seeing you and Naruto in the finals." smiled Hanabi as Hinata bent forward to give him a brief hug before heading out.

"Of course otouto, we'll make it all the way promise." replied Hinata smiling as she departed her home giving the two a soft wave as she did so.

Across town at the Namikaze house the final two members of team eleven were standing in the entryway just about to depart, except for a minor hiccup.

"Mito you have to let go of Naruto or he won't be able to go to the exam." Spoke Kushina trying to console her youngest. Mito had wrapped herself securely around Naruto's leg and secured herself to the banister via her chains, and was refusing to let go. As Kushina spoke the little redhead shook her head quickly.

"NO I changed my mind Naruto niisan is staying here!" replied the redhead in a strong but sad little voice.

"**I told you that letting her know that the exams were dangerous would backfire, but no you just had to tell her the truth, now you're stuck here." **chided the Juubi as she watched the scene unfold.

_Ok fine maybe it wasn't that smart but what was I supposed to do lie to her? _fired back Naruto while summoning a small sliver from a pollen to cut the chain holding Mito to the banister. Once cut he bent down to unwrap the girls arms from around his leg and brought her into a tight hug while running one of his hands softly through her long red hair.

"Ssssshhhhhhh Mito it's ok I'm not going anywhere," spoke Naruto in a calming voice as Mito looked up at him small tears in her eyes, which he wiped away gently with one hand. "Remember I promised that I wouldn't be going anywhere," continued Naruto as Mito nodded slowly, "beside I have seed-kun with me right I'll be just fine." finished Naruto with a smile, as Mito seemed to brighten up at this a little herself. "Besides I'll give you something that will let you check up on me and Seed-kun no matter where we are, he may not be as fuzzy as our other friends but he will have to do." continued Naruto directing the pollen he had used to float gently onto the girls hair braid so that it simply appeared to be a decoration. Mito giggle as she felt the small hum from the pollen allowing her to notice its presence. Kushina took this moment to reach down and lift Mito up into a hug of her own before speaking.

"Your niisans right Mito he will be just fine, now come on you need to say goodbye to your sisters too." Spoke Kushina getting a small nod from the redhead as they both looked back at Naruto. Kushina gave a small nod telling him to go ahead and head out, while she took care of Mito. Mito in the meantime was not so subtle.

"ANIKI you better make sure that you and seed-kun are carful so that we can play later!" called Mito as Kushina carried her back into the house. Naruto could not help but smile happily at his sister's words before calling back to her before the two departed.

"Hai Mito I promise and don't worry Seed-kun and I are going to take this exam by storm!" called naruto as he turned to head out the door.

As Kushina entered into the living room she saw her two daughters finishing loading up their equipment and turn to face her and Mito. Mito quickly hoped down to give both of her sisters a hug and start wishing them luck. Kushina in the meantime turned to see Minato stepping forwards towards the girls with something clutched in his hands.

"Naruko, Minami," spoke up Minato as he neared the two, making them turn to face him. "I want to just say how proud I am for you two heading to the exams, and I wanted you two to have these to commiserate this day." The blond finished as he revealed two of his signature kunai with the sealing array present on the handles. Both girls happily accepted the gift and the quick hug that followed before turning to head out and meet their team mate. As they left, however, Minami paused for a moment before turning to face her Tousan, with a questioning look.

"Um Tousan," began Minami causing minato to look over at her.

"Hai Minami, what is it?" asked Minato looking into the red eyes of his daughter prompting her to continue.

"I was just wondering did you give Niisan one of these as well?" asked Minami. As the question left her lips she could immediately see the shift in Minato's eyes. For a moment there was a flash of guilt, but moments later it was gone, replaced by a kind look.

"Well Minami this is for all of the hard work you two have been doing with Jiraiya and me," started Minato looking more and more uncomfortable by the second as his daughters eyes were joined by those of his wife's. "but yes I have one for Naruto as well, I was only giving you yours first, don't worry I'll catch him before the exams start." finished Minato with a small smile that seemed to settle Minami's questions. Kushina in the meantime seemed more suspicious as to the true meaning of the gift and was determined to discuss this later with him.

In the meantime Naruto had met up with Hinata and Kiba and the three were currently making their way towards the school where their first exam was scheduled to occur. As they walked they caught sight of another trio of individuals who seemed to be making their way in the same direction.

The trio was off to the left of the group as they walked they could not help but take in a few details of the other trio. The one closest too them was a girl who looked to be a year or two their senior and who's blond hair was pulled back into four pony tails while her black eyes were rolled back in a look of annoyance at the words of her compatriot. Besides that she was wearing a white dress slash fishnet combination as well as what appeared to be an oversized fan of sorts. The second figure the one who seemed to be speaking was dressed in a full black bodysuit, along with an odd wrapped bundle that sat on his back. His face also was covered in purple war paint that made him appear a little offsetting compared to the final fellow.

It was the final figure that drew Naruto's attention however. He had short scruffy rust read hair that was cut short so that one could see the clear carved word love that adorned the youths face. Along with this the boy's teal eyes were bordered by a clear black outline that gave him the appearance of a raccoon. To complete this look the boy carried a large gourd on his back that was almost as large as the boy himself. As the two groups walked closer two things happened. First their conversation became noticeable, and secondly that an odd feeling crept up through Naruto.

"Look Temari I'm telling you, you should have let me just pop the kid. He shouldn't have been mouthing off so much in the first place." Spoke the boy in the war paint, as he spoke to his fellow.

"And I'm telling you to shut up before I am tempted to see if they will let this team compete with just Garra and me." replied the identified Temari in a commanding tone, that caused the other to go silent.

While Hinata and Kiba could not help but listen to the conversation occurring beside them, Naruto was busy having his own conversation.

"**S-shukaku-kun….oh kami it is you." ** whispered the Juubi as she looked over at the redheaded boy, with tears forming in her eyes.

_Hu shukaku…wait as in your first born? _asked Naruto with clear fear in his voice as he turned to look at the red headed boy who was now level with his own group as they approached the school courtyard.

"**H-hai, oh Naruto this exam has just become more dangerous than you can possibly understand." **Finished Juubi, just as the redheaded boys eyes turned to so that his teal crazed eyes looked directly into Naruto's purple ones.

**And done, ok starting next time we have the chunnin exams going in full force. I know this chapter may have seemed a little slow, but I needed to set everything up, as once the exam begins all hell is going to break loose in Konoha. Also to those who were wondering what the prize is for guessing the aforementioned character it will be an exclusive hint to help narrow down for the other competition, I will be eliminating four more possible summonses to help narrow the field down so guess and good luck to all of you. Also a small suggestion might want to use PM for this so that you all have an even chance.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

I would like to give a shout out to those who have reviewed, followed and favorite my story in the short time it has been out. I can't believe I have so many followers and favorites, it is just crazy. Also a big thank you to all of those who have reviewed, I have made it a point to try and answer every one of your responses, and hope I haven't missed any.

Again yes there will be a summoning jutsu for Naruto, so guess away; I will say that so far one person has actually gotten it. So hurry and be the next to get it right.

1. Future summoning contract for Mito plus scene.

2. Future love interest sneak peak for Minami plus scene.

3. Exclusive Omaku for the three year time skip that will not appear in the story outside of the winners.

So pick which of these prizes you wish to see, and see if your guesses pan out for them.

Ok well the winners have been given their prize and for those of you that haven't guessed on the Naruto's character influence. For those who haven't gotten it is Clair Stanfield or Vino from Baccano. If you don't know who that is then I really have to say give the show a watch it is a little hard to get started but once you get in you will only wish for more. With that said here we go with the chunnin exams.

Oh there happens to be a comment I will be deleting soon after this chapter is posted. But I wanted to call attention to it because I really feel it is one of the most failed attempts to insult people I've ever seen. The note by one "I rule your mom" asked me to go and "fuck your shelf"….what the hell did my shelf ever do to him . Also it will be deleted because it attacks two other authors or reviews and that I will not leave up on my story simple as that. Also it brings up a really stupid thing happening on fanfics in general. People all parings are valid. Hell if you want to pair Madara with Naruto it is fair game… granted I won't read it, but if it is well written there is nothing wrong with it. If you don't like a pairing then just avoid it or keep it to yourself, it costs nothing to be polite to one another on this site. Let's all try and get along ok .

**Chapter 12**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-Meeting the new and old alike-**

While Hinata and Kiba could not help but listen to the conversation occurring beside them, Naruto was busy having his own conversation.

"**S-shukaku-kun….oh kami it is you." ** whispered the Juubi as she looked over at the redheaded boy, with tears forming in her eyes.

_Hu shukaku…wait as in your first born? _asked Naruto with clear fear in his voice as he turned to look at the red headed boy who was now level with his own group as they approached the school courtyard.

"**H-hai, oh Naruto this exam has just become more dangerous than you can possibly understand." **Finished Juubi, just as the redheaded boys eyes turned to so that his teal crazed eyes looked directly into Naruto's purple ones.

As the two's eyes meet both of the boys stopped dead in their tracks followed soon after by their respective teams. As the others looked form the two boys the members of team eleven noticed that the other group aside from the redhead seemed more than a little afraid at the current interaction between the two boys.

_Hum that's odd the girl and that guy in the black suit seem worried about their teammate wonder why. _Thought Kiba as he looked back and forth between the other members of the team across from him. Hinata was also thinking along the same lines, only her concentration was also on Naruto.

_Naruto-kun what's wrong, I've never seen you like this before…and what's with this team something just feels off about them. _Thought the pale eyed girl as she surveyed the situation. Temari and Kankuro were also concerned but for a very different reason.

_Oh shit first that Sasuke guy and now Gaara's found someone else I swear if I make it through till the end of the day it will be a freaking miracle…. I just hope Temari can calm him down before he gets out of hand. _Thought Kankuro sweating slightly at the almost hungry look that was adorning Gaara's face. Beside him his sister Temari was thinking along the same lines.

_What the heck is with these Leaf ninja, are they just predisposed to trying to tempt fate by getting Gaara's attention crap he is already riled up from that Sasuke guy and those two girls, now this guy on top I don't know if he will be able to stay calm. Crap what can I do here. _ Thought a frustrated and genuinely scared Temari as her eyes flew between her brother and the leaf shinobi.

After what seemed like an eternity one of the boys finally spoke.

"Mother says that you are one to watch, but she does not say why…..you just may be worth killing." spoke Gaara as he surveyed the blond boy standing before him. Naruto for his part seemed to have overcome his initial shock, and was simply looking at the red headed boy before him with a note of curiosity.

"Sorry but I don't intend on dying anytime soon, so your mother and you will have to take a rain check." Naruto replied simply gracing the sand siblings with a confident smile that reached all the way to his eyes. To say the sand siblings were shocked at this was an understatement. Kankuro seemed to have gone completely catatonic simply staring forward in complete shock obviously thinking that this was the end of his life. Temari was slowly backing away from Gaara as if expecting him to explode any moment. The final member Gaara actually seemed to blink at this for a second before giving a horribly unnerving grin that twisted his face into a feral look not unlike one seen on a beast right before it stuck.

The smile Gaara was now giving was unnerving enough to genuinely unnerve three of the members of team eleven.

_What the heck is up with this guy, he looks like he's getting ready to pounce or something? _Thought Kiba, Akamaru also thinking along the same lines, and giving off a small whimper as he retreated farther into Kiba's coat. Hinata in the meantime was going through her own little mental debate trying to stave off the fear she felt.

_w-why is he looking at Naruto-kun that way, it's like he wants to feed on him or something, darn it girl get it together, you need to stay strong for everyone. _Thought Hinata. Unknown to the girl, from deep within her there was a faint pulse at her words, as if something old, had begun to awaken, but had stopped just short of opening its eyes.

For what seemed like an eternity the two teams faced each other Naruto with his happy little smile of confidence, and Gaara with his fanged predatory grin. Finally after a time Naruto spoke again.

"Well I guess we could stand here smiling all day but we," here he gestured back at his team, "have to be getting to the exam, and if I'm not mistaken so do you." Finish Naruto as he turned to leave with his team. Gaara simply nodded at his words before turning to continue his progress to the exam. But as Naruto and the rest of team eleven began to get ahead of the sand triplets Gaara spoke up once more.

"What is your name?" called the redhead in a tone that made it obvious that this was not a question but a command. Hearing the boy Naruto stopped his progress and turned once again to face him still with a small smile upon his lips.

"You know it's polite to give you name first, here let me show you my name is Naruto, and to my left here is Kiba," at this he gestured to his right side where Kiba stood, "and the lovely girl on my left here is Hinata-chan," he continued this time turning a hand to gesture towards Hinata who blushed slightly "now it's your turn." The blond boy finished turning back to face the sand trio. For a moment the sand team just stood there staring…well Temari and Kankuro stared Gaara seemed to be leering but after a time he spoke up.

"My name is Gaara of the sand, and these are my siblings Kankuro and Temari…pray we do not meet in the exams or the next time I will let mother feast on your blood." Spoke Gaara in a threatening tone, never taking his eyes off of the blond boy before him. Naruto seemed to pause for a moment as if listening to something the others couldn't hear before smiling slightly and responding for a final time.

"Well I'll keep it in mind, but I will tell you this your mother, and her mother need to have a sit down at some point." Spoke the blond cryptically as he turned with his team to enter into the academy building they had finally reached. Gaara and the rest of the sand team simply stood puzzled for a moment trying to decipher the blonde's words.

While the trio was still attempting to understand their meaning Shukaku was in a state of barley suppressed excitement.

"**So it is as I thought, Kaasan has returned at last….together we may be able to make these filthy apes pay once and for all." **chuckled Shukaku to himself from his nest within Gaara's mind, smiling to himself as he thought of what was to come.

In the meantime team eleven had made its way into the third floor of the exams, seeing a couple of chuckling chunnin pass them going the opposite direction and muttering something about a good group of participants, but the team paid them no mind as they approached the final landing before the classroom. As they arrived on the final landing, they all caught sight to two figures standing in the hall facing them.

The first figure was the familiar face of Kushina who was smiling at the team with obvious pride on her face. The other was the figure of Minato who seemed to be at a bit of a loss as to what his face should be settled on. The end result looked like a man trying to be giving a welcoming look, but failing to completely capture the emotion, as though he had lost the ability to express himself like he used to. Kushina stepped forward first still beaming around at her students.

"Well team it's great to see you all here." started Kushina as the four members of team eleven smiled at one another, before looking back at their sensei.

"Anyway I'm just here to tell you that I expect you to clean up in these exams!" cheered the redheaded women, as she excitedly raised a fist in triumph. All of team eleven also let out calls of celebration mirroring their sensei's before giving her a happy salute. As Kushina moved to give final bits of advice to Kiba and Hinata, Minato stepped forward toward Naruto with that same almost lost look on his face. As Minato's blue eyes meet his son's bright purple ones, Minato could not help but repress a small shiver. It had been like this since Naruto's return, and the change he seemed to have undergone.

Despite his best efforts Minato had not been able to pry what had transpired out of Kushina, but something had definitely occurred during the wave mission that he was not being told. The sad thing was, however, that he had started to doubt whether or not he was even worthy of knowing anything about Naruto. It always came back in full force when he saw his son's new eyes, as if somehow their shift encapsulated all of his failings towards the boy in one simple color shift. Never the less he steeled himself as he looked on at his fellow blond.

"Um Naruto I, well I wanted to wish you luck in your exam and give you a little something for progressing this far." stated Minato lamely as he extended his hand holding one of his customized Kunai out to Naruto. Naruto for his part only blinked down at the kunai before looking back at Minato with obvious confusion on his face.

_Um Juubi, is it just me or is the world just decided to go crazy today, first Shukaku and now the Hokage giving me a gift….did someone working for kami just lose their shit? _Asked Naruto wondering what exactly he had done to have the world go so crazy so fast.

"**Hey don't talk about Shukaku-kun that way!" **replied the Juubi heatedly with a touch of annoyance in her voice. Naruto only mentally rolled his eyes at this.

_Well if you would tell me what's up with him maybe I would but all you've done so far is give me cryptic statements, Juubi how am I supposed to understand if you won't fill me in. _Questioned the blond in his mind. Juubi sighed heavily at this giving her head a little shake as she mulled over what blond had said.

"**Fine I guess you have a point, I'll tell you everything soon enough but for now, your zoned out in front of the Hokage, just thank him and get it over with maybe Akamaru can use it as a chew toy. The sooner he leaves the sooner you can get on with the exam." **finished the Juubi in a bit of a dismissing tone, directed towards the Hokage's name.

Back in the real world Naruto seemed to come out of a deep thought still looking at the Kunai that Minato was holding out to him. With a small gesture Naruto reached forward and took the blade form the Hokage's hand before looking back at the man.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." spoke Naruto simply with no real emotion behind it either positive or negative. If anything his tone only announced his total disinterest with the interaction. This did not go unnoticed by Minato who had another stab of sadness hit him as he heard his sochi's reply.

…_.h-he doesn't even call me tousan anymore. _Thought a saddened Minato before his thoughts continued. _Though I suppose that I really haven't been much of a father to him….maybe someday he will understand that I'm doing this to make sure that the world he lived in would be safe._ Minato thought trying to reassure himself. However, even as the thoughts crossed his mind they sounded feebler, and hollower with every recitation, and a small voice in the back of his mind spoke up. _A world for him that lacked a father…even in that world what place could you possibly have in his life? _The voice questioned again causing Minato a brief moment of discomfort, before both the voice and moment had passed and he simply watched as Naruto and the rest of team eleven marched off down the hall.

While Kushina smiled after her team and Minato simply looked on lost in his own thoughts, Naruto and the rest of his team pushed open the doors to the examination room and entered. As team eleven looked around they found themselves standing in a large classroom area, along with what looked like at least sixty or so teams ranging from kumo to sand, thought the majority remained leaf. Before the team could give the room more than a quick glance a call from their left caught their attention.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata is that you?" called a pink haired girl that was waving the team over to her.

"Sakura!" called Hinata happily seeing a familiar face across the room from her where Sakura and her team stood, the pink haired girl waving at her to catch her attention. Team eleven followed Hinata over to where team eight stood. As they reached each other Sakura and Hinata briefly embraced smiling at one another. The two had become closer through their apprentice ship with Tsunade and Shizune, and the two were becoming both friends and rivals.

"I knew I'd see you guys here," smiled Sakura looking around at the four members of team eleven as she stepped back from Hinata.

"Oh course, we wouldn't miss this for the world." replied Kiba smiling as Akamaru yipped happily in agreement with him. Yakumo giggled at the pups' antics as she stepped forward bending down to scratch behind Akamaru's ears, after he had hoped down from Kiba's coat. As Yakumo giggled slightly as Akamaru had decided to start licking her face affectionately Naruto turned to the final member of team eight with a smile.

"Yo Shino what's up?" called Naruto waving to the more stoic member of their gathering. Shino in turn gazed at Naruto for a moment before speaking.

"I am doing well Naruto…. and you seem….well." with a hint of curiosity, his insects were at that moment warning him that something was very wrong about the figure before him. While Naruto may have seemed a bit off sometimes this was the first time that his kikaichū had openly warned him away from someone. Still Naruto didn't seem too far off except his eyes seemed to have changed color…odd.

"Ya I'm doing great just looking forward to this exam to get going and show my stuff." responded Naruto smiling as he did so. Although his smile seemed the same something did not sit the same with Shino, and soon Sakura was also looking over at Naruto with a curious eye. Sakura was the first to speak up.

"Hey wait Naruto what happened to your eyes?" asked Sakura having just noticed the change in Naruto's look. As she said it both Hinata and Kiba stiffened slightly, this did not go unnoticed by Shino and Yakumo. For a moment the team just looked at Naruto wondering what he was about to say. What he said was not expected.

"…wait what happened to my eyes?" asked Naruto in mock concern, as he looked around at them all, "wait am I going blind, AKUMARU HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" yelled Naruto picking up the pup and gently shaking him in an exaggerated manner, as all those who had been on looking could not help but laugh as the pup simply gave him a doggy grin and licked his nose lightly. Meanwhile the rest of team eleven and eight could not help but chuckle at the Naruto's performance.

"hahaha…ok Naruto all kidding aside what happened, I mean well," here she lazily gestured at Naruto's new appearance, "it looks like you've changed a bit and what's with that other headband." she finished a bit lamely. Yakumo and Shino who had also stifled their chuckles looked curiously over at Naruto who was currently holding Akamaru just a foot from his face while both Akamaru and Naruto looked over at the rest of the group. As he set Akamaru down and raised one hand to scratch the back of his head he couldn't suppress a nerves chuckle.

"Ya well during our mission I got hurt and for some reason after the medical work, my eyes changed." started Naruto having all of team eight's full attention. "I asked Tsunade about it and she said it had something to do with hormones or something, but whatever I like them." replied Naruto pointing to his new black and purple eyes. "And the headband was just a gift from a someone close to me, I just decided to wear it so I wouldn't forget them." Finished the blond smiling over at his pink haired friend.

"Huh well that's odd." stated Sakura a little disbelieving, but if Tsunade had explained it then she supposed that she would just have to trust it for now. Besides she had known Naruto long enough to trust him if he wasn't making a big deal about it.

"Oh sorry I almost forgot this is Yakumo," called Sakura raising a hand to indicate the pale brown haired girl that stood beside her. Yakumo was still dressed in her own more modest version of Kurenai's gear, and had never attended the academy with the rest of them. She simply gave a small bow of greeting as Sakura called attention to her. As the members of team eleven greeted the girl one by one, Shino could not help but take the moment to slip one of his kikaichū silently onto Naruto attempting to get a better gauge of what exactly had the insects so riled up in the first place.

The insect flew silently over to rest on Naruto's back while he was shaking hands with Yakumo. Shino only had a moment to recognize the danger, before the poor insect had taken its first bit of Naruto's chakra. The result was a little more explosive than he would have guessed. The kikaichū effectively exploded in a little pop of chakra that drew no one's attention except for Shino. If the others had been paying attention to the stoic boy they would have seen him stiffen suddenly before seeming to shake slightly. Whatever was going on with Naruto all he knew for sure was that he wanted to stay clear of it no matter what.

As the teams were catching up and getting to know one another better, a few sets of eyes from across the room were currently affixed on them. Team seven, was standing just a few feet away gazing over at the discussion between team eleven and eight. Minami was looking over at Naruto and his team, and was smiling slightly at the happy discussion they seemed to be having. Naruko and Sasuke were simply looking at the other teams trying to size up what would be coming next for them, and worrying about the coming examination.

"Hey sis, Sasuke I'm going to go over and say hi to our classmates." said Minami looking at her team, in a questioning way, as if asking if they were interesting in joining her. Sasuke merely grunted and turned his head away from the group, his pride still damaged after his recent encounter with a rather enthusiastic Genin. Naruko in the meantime gave a small nod, not seeing the harm in seeing a few of their old classmates, and maybe even getting some info on their improved capabilities. After all if they were here they were the competition, and one of the first lessons she had learned from Jiraiya was it was never bad to have information on a possible enemy. So the two sisters set off towards team eleven and eight leaving the brooding Sasuke too simply lean himself against a nearby wall.

"Hey everyone how are you?" called Minami waving slightly as she approached the two teams alongside her sister. As the redhead approached Naruto turned with a welcoming smile to Minami and a small polite nod towards Naruko. He may not particularly care for his other sister at the moment, but this was not the time to spark conflict. The rest of teams elven and eight offered greeting before the groups began to converse.

"So Sakura how are your lessons going with Tsunade?" asked Minami smiling over at Sakura. While the two hadn't been able to spend much time together except in the academy the two had gotten along well. Sakura smiled as she turned to face the girl.

"Really great Minami, I even got to advance to the next level of medical justus, and Tsunade got me started on my stances for her personal style it's great." replied Sakura enthusiastically. "How is your work with your weapons going, are your star blades finally finished?" asked Sakura excitedly. From the time that Minami was a child she had talked about having a set of what she called star blades that would shine like the stars, and be her signature weapon just like her Tousan's kunai. Minami smiled at Sakura remembering her dream and with a flick of her wrist unsealed the twin blades only about a foot long but shining silver in the dim light form the windows, and lights of the classroom. As Sakura watched Minami gave a small twist of her wrist and the two blades seemed to distort for a moment before folding out to form the two four bladed weapons she had used to fight against Naruto's seeds.

"Ya I finally got them done, Kaasan helped with the seals on them, but they are awesome, aren't they?" half stated half asked Minami happily, obviously proud of her blades, and the work behind them. Interestingly enough it was Kiba who spoke next.

"Wow those are crazy, you made them yourself?" asked Kiba looking over at Minami as she resealed the blades into the seals on her wrist with another flick.

"Hai Kaasan helped a lot, but these are mostly mine." Smiled Minami looking over at Kiba, who was nodding.

"I hear you Kushina-sensei really helped me in making something of my own, I'd show you but it's a little cramped in here, but make it to the finals and I guarantee you'll see something awesome." replied the obviously happy boy, as he joked with the redhead, and drew more than one curious look.

"Hey you make it sound like we won't make it, we are going all the way and winning this thing." spoke up Naruko who till then had simply been watching the conversation. It was Yakumo who spoke up next.

"It isn't wise to just claim that you are going to take the exam by storm, I mean we don't even know what's going to happen here." reasoned the girl softly. Naruko flashed the girl a confident smirk before responding.

"Whatever it is team seven that is more than ready for it!" fired back Naruko practically overflowing with confidence.

While all of this was occurring Minami saw Naruto slowly move just out of the corner of her eye, and she saw a few of his pollens fall silently to the ground before rolling quickly over to each of them. As she looked up at her Niisan with a questioning look he nodded a little before he sent a simply mental message to her to help reassure her.

_Don't worry Minami I'm not looking to hurt anyone, I just feel better keeping an eye on everyone so we all have some backup… think of it as my way of looking after everyone. _Came the blonds voice inside her head as the boy outside smiled at her. Minami for her part offered a small smile of her own before nodding very slightly to him in thanks.

Before the teens could continue any further their attention was drawn back towards where Minami and Naruko had left Sasuke. It seemed that Ino had found the boy alone and taken her chance to wrap her arms affectionately around his neck and began nuzzling him with a happy cry. Hinata and Sakura actually face palmed at the scene, Sakura privately thanking Kami that she had gotten that part of her personality knocked out of her at a young age before she let it embarrass her. Minami and Naruko headed over to save their teammate trailed by the other teams who decided to greet team ten while they were at it. When they arrived Ino had finally be peeled off a now quite indignant Sasuke.

"Ino, I thought I asked you not to do that anymore troublesome blond." spoke the lazy tone of Shikimaru from where he stood a few feet away right beside Choji who was busy munching away at a bag of chips. Ino turned on Shikimaru so fast the rest of the teens felt like they had gotten whiplash just form watching the action.

"Shut up lazy, this is love, and so help me if you say troublesome one more time I'm pitching you out the window!" replied the blond girl in a threatening tone, that had Shikimaru shaking his head in mock surrender. Choji simply went on snacking as he looked between his teammates looking a little lost at what to do in the situation.

Naruko was in the meantime chuckling at Sasuke who was now silently fuming at his recent episode with Ino, while the rest of the teams suppress the urge to join in with the girl. As they stood there, however, Naruto stiffened for a moment along with Kiba and Hinata as another team entered the room.

The team was composed of three member one boy and one girl, as well as one figure that was hidden by an all too familiar mask. The boy on the left had bright white hair and his teeth were turned up in a shark like grin that made his purple eyes flash with a predatory gleam as he looked around the room. Besides his teeth the only thing that drew attention was the several water bottles and one large sword that were strapped to him. The second person looked almost like Minami at least in her hair and eye color. The girl had red hair and eyes, but both were of a darker shade that none the less carried the same brightness as the Namikaze girl's. In fact the girl looked so much like Minami they could have been mistaken for sisters. However, it was the final member of the team that had drawn team elevens attention. Standing there was the masked hunter ninja that they had engaged in their battle against Zabuza… the same battle that Naruto had died.

As they watched the team the masked figure looked their way and seemed to freeze in place just as they had.

_Oh Kami they are here, even him….how the hell is he even alive after what Zabuza-sama did to him? _thought Haku looking over at the familiar team across from the mist team. Haku's actions did not go unnoticed by the other two members who upon seeing their teammate's gaze mirrored it with a slight amount of confusion.

"Sup Haku you look like you've seen a ghost?" spoke the redheaded girl stepping forward to rest a hand on Haku's shoulder. The white haired youth simply snorted slightly looking over at team eleven and flashing them another fanged grin.

"Oh relax Karin they look like wimps to me, Haku's just acting weird again." Mocked the boy right before Karin slammed a fist into his face causing it to ripple slightly as thought it was a water balloon, that had refused to burst on impact.

"Shut it asshole, or you won't have to worry about the exams cause I'll kill you here and now!" fired back the now identified Karin her face contorted into annoyance at her teammate. Haku looked back at the other members of the team and simply sighed.

"Karin this isn't the time or place for a fight, keep yourself focused on the matter at hand, and Suigetsu try and not make me eager to allow you to spend another cold night outside." finished the masked figure with a note of authority in their voice.

Both teammates stiffened for a moment before offering small nods before following Haku into the room.

Meanwhile Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata were having their own silent mental conversation through their pollens.

_What the heck it that hunter ninja doing here? _asked Kiba as the group departed.

_No idea, but that is definitely the same one as last time. _Spoke up Hinata looking over at Kiba.

_Ya no question it's the same smell, that's the one. _Replied the Inuzuka.

_Well whatever the case we just have to keep an eye on the mist and sand team. _Spoke Naruto getting nods from both of his teammates as he shut down the mental link. Before the team could do more than turn back to the other gathered teams, another voice spoke out calling their attention.

"You know you newbies shouldn't be talking so much, it's drawing attention your way." Spoke a calm and friendly voice, coming from a silver haired Konoha shinobi who was approaching the group with a thin smile upon his face. As the boy stepped forward the rest of those present turned their attention onto the spectacle clad boy before them, with questioning looks.

While this was happening a few blocks away several Jonin were relaxing as they awaited responses on how their teams would be fairing in the upcoming exams. Asuma had finally managed to outmaneuver Kurenai long enough to lite a cigarette and was enjoying a quiet smoke while Kakashi still had his face buried in his orange book silent except for an occasional giggle. Guy was busy at the moment running around the village screaming about his teams flames of youth, and no one cared to chase the man down at the moment. Kushina was sitting down looking over some of the other Jonin sensei's lingering for a moment on a man with an eye patch and what appeared to be a yin yang pendent hanging from his ear, before allowing her eyes to drift to the window.

"So anyone hear what their first exam is supposed to be?" spoke up Kurenai after a few moments casting her eyes around at the gathered Jonin. It was Kushina who answered her.

"Sorry Kurenai we aren't told so we can't help them prepare ahead of time, but I did hear you friends boss was the one managing the test." replied Kushina looking over at her fellow female Jonin. Kurenai paused for a moment thinking before she blanched slightly looking over at Kushina.

"You mean they've got Ibiki?" asked the black haired women with a note of concern in her voice. Hers was not the only nerves present once the name was spoken. Several of the local Jonin and even a few of the other village's sensei flinched slightly at the news of who the first test giver would be.

"Hai that Ibiki is one sick bastard when he wants to be." breathed out Asuma as he let out a puff of his cigarette. Casting his gaze over to the two women, while folding his arms behind his head, apparently relaxed with whatever came.

"It will be ok, Ibiki won't be torturing them….at least not physically." spoke up Kakashi lazily from behind his book, as he flipped a page over with a small giggle. Kurenai and a few other Jonin turned to the silver haired man at this with questioning looks.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a sand Jonin with a turban, that had one swatch of the cloth hanging down to cover his right eye. Kushina was the one to answer this time.

"You see Ibiki is a specialist in mental torture, he doesn't need to resort to actually touching someone to get the job done, still if a team can't handle the strain then it just goes to show they aren't ready for the test yet." finished the redhead with a small shrug of her shoulders as she looked back out the window.

The rest of the Jonin seemed to relax at this and returned to their smaller conversations, or simply went back to waiting to hear word on their students.

Back in the exam room, the silver haired boy who had been identified as one Kabuto was currently puking onto the floor in front of him, having been assaulted by three shinobi from the village hidden in the sound. However, before things could escalate further the doors on both sides of the room slammed open and a figure draped in black entered flanked by what looked like several dozen shinobi all dressed in simple dust colored jumpsuits, and bearing leaf headbands.

Before any of the Genin could do more than looked surprised the figure in the black trench coat, and bandana spoke up as he cast his hard eyes around the room.

"Everyone shut your faces and listen up you sorry excuses for soldiers!" yelled the man in a commanding tone that left no room for argument. As the examiners filed in they took their positions on opposite sides of the room as Ibiki made his way to stand at the head of the class, as he observed all of those present.

"Your seat already have your names on them, I suggest you find your seats before I decide that none of you can follow orders and fail the lot of you." spoke Ibiki in a voice that seemed to lack any caring as to if any of the assembled Genin made it to the next part of the exam. The Genin rushed to find their seat amongst their fellows, avoiding tripping over one another in their haste.

As Naruto sat down he smiled at seeing that Hinata was taking the seat directly to his left. Hinata returned the blonds smile with one of her own, before both of them looked back to see Kiba sitting beside the blond girl Temari they had meet earlier, him giving them a small smirk and thumbs up before all three turned to face Ibiki once again. As the final Genin found their seats, Ibiki's voice rang out once again.

"Ok listen up, your examination starts now, the chunnin exams are officially underway as of this second, that means your job from now on is to simply follow our orders, while we see if any of you are worthy of become Chunnin." started Ibiki allowing a small bit of killing intent to leak out of him as he spoke. "Now with that out of the way your first exam is," here he seemed to shuffle with something behind his back for a second causing a few of the Genin to tense slightly, before he pulled from behind him a stack of white papers, "a written exam." finished Ibiki looking around at the assembled applicants.

As Ibiki began to explain the rules of the exam, Naruto found himself losing interest very quickly and decided to take the opportunity to get some answerers out of Juubi, on what she had meant about her oldest son Shukaku.

_Hey Juubi, mind telling me what was up with Shukaku now? _asked the blond with a note of curiosity apparent in his voice. His question seemed to rouse Juubi form some private thoughts of her own.

"**Hum, what?" **asked Juubi in a slightly distracted voice seeming to notice the boys voice with a note of surprise. Naruto was a little taken aback by this, true Juubi was not at his beck and call at any time, but this was the first time he had heard her sound so distracted, and unless he missed his mark worried.

_Um well I was wondering if you might be willing to tell me a little bit more about your son Shukaku? _repeated the boy softly, almost feeling a little worried at his question. Juubi paused at his question for a moment, before responding. When she finally spoke it was in a soft little voice as though the thought was somehow uncomfortable.

"**I suppose I can, but I'd like to do it face to face, if you don't mind?" **asked Juubi. Naruto thought for a second before mentally nodding to her simply.

_Hai that's no problem just let me tell Hinata and Kiba…and I guess I should do this test first. _He replied almost as an afterthought. Juubi suppressed a small giggle at the boy's absentmindedness before allowing her thoughts to once more drift towards her first son…and the burden he had born from the day of his birth.

As Naruto looked around he saw that most of the Genin were preparing to begin their work on exam. With a small feeling of stupidity he realized he had talked through the instructions for the exam. Luckily Kiba, and Hinata were able to fill him in through their pollens, and soon Naruto found himself simply looking down at his exam with a puzzled little look.

_Um Hinata-chan, Kiba, _Naruto shot over their mental link getting the other members attention.

_Hai Naruto-kun, what is it? _Hinata responded first, without allowing her physical body to give any indication of their mental exchange.

_Well I was wondering if either of you knew the answerers to this exam, because I don't have a clue? _Half asked half stated the blond boy, looking through the whole test for the second time. Kiba simply gave a mental sight of agreement with the blond.

_You and me both pal, I haven't got a clue, you Hinata? _asked the Inuzuka. Hinata seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before speaking.

_No I don't…but I don't think that's the point here. _ She said to the other two's bemusement. Both boys simply allowed the silence to continue waiting for the female member of their team to explain what she meant by her most recent comment.

_You see I think the point of this exam is to cheat but without getting caught…like intelligence gathering…S-Shizune-sensei, once told me that I would have to learn to spy as part of my medical training because getting an antidote, or poison ahead of time could mean the difference between saving or losing a life. _Finished the girl allowing a small bit of nervousness to leak its way into her words as they continued un-interrupted by her teammates. For a few moments after her proclamation there was silence which did nothing to help the girl's nerves. Just before she was about to apologize Naruto spoke up excited across the mental link.

_Hinata-chan you're almost as brilliant as you are beautiful, and you are very beautiful. _Spoke the blond across their mental link, while in the real world turning slightly to flash her a large smile as he did so causing the girl to blush slightly at the flirtatious comment.

_Ya Hinata smart thinking that's got to be it, ok Akamaru let's get to work! _said the excited Inuzuka over the mental link with a satisfied little bark from Akamaru echoing in the classroom that drew the eyes of Temari briefly, before she focused back on her own work again. So the team set about their cheating enterprise immediately. While Hinata and Kiba were perfectly equipped to start scanning their fellow Genin Naruto sat bored as thought his skills were handy for many situations this was not one of them. Hinata offered a little smile explaining that without his pollens the whole team wouldn't have been able to communicate, that seemed to cheer the blond up slightly. After not to long all three of them had a completed test and were simply waiting for the final questions to come up. Seeing this Naruto looked up to check the time, and saw he had little over an hour before the final question. With that the blond made up his mind to go ahead and have his chat with Juubi then and their…heck it wasn't like he was up to anything else.

Unfortunately it had slipped Naruto's mind that when he delved into the deeper mindscape to talk to Juubi face to face, his body usually went limp. Most of the time this was not an issue, but given his current position at the desk it had caused some interesting results.

With a loud WHAM Naruto's head slammed straight forward on to the desk before him with a slight crack. This had several effects at once. Most of the examiners gave a sudden jerk thanks to the sudden sound and looked over at the source with a bit of confusion in their faced. Ibiki himself had to fight to keep his face impassive as he wondered if he might have just killed a kid with his mental games alone…granted this had never happened but he wouldn't say he wouldn't be proud if he had actually managed it. A few of the Genin also looked over at the boy with various looks of confusion, before returning to their work. For one poor blond girl it threw off her aim enough that her mind leapt into a random examiner. Luckily for her the man happened to have a sheet with the answers so the jutsu worked out well enough. Naruto's two teammates simply chuckled at Naruto's actions before turning their attention to a little mental conversation the two had started up.

"**You know your amazing skill at this kind of thing never fails to amaze me." **joked Juubi as Naruto approached her from across the meadow that made up the mindscape. As he neared her tree she descended from on high sitting conformably astride one of the branches as she looked at the blond boy with a small smile. Naruto returned the smile as he took his seat in the soft grass leaning back and allowing his hands to support him so that he did not completely lay into the grass.

"Um Juubi, if you're not comfortable with this you don't need to if you're not ready, I mean I can always wait." Spoke Naruto with an air of concern in his voice as he did so. While he as dying to know what was going on with both Juubi and Shukaku, he wasn't about to make Juubi uncomfortable if he could help it. She had been his closest friend for as long as he could remember almost like a second mother. Juubi looked at the boy with a sad little smile on her lips. She recognized his concern and was thankful for it, but she needed him to understand as well.

"**Thanks Naruto but I… you need to know this. I guess I'll start with the obvious bit in that my eldest isn't really insane like everyone believes…he is just angry, and looking to hurt anyone he can for what happened in the past." **started Juubi looking over at the blond. Naruto gave this a questioning look but stayed silent waiting for Juubi to continue.

"**You see Shukaku was the oldest of the all of the children that were split from me, and as a result he was the first to know me, and his father. While he wasn't alive for very long what he was forced to see was…was too much for him." **continued Juubi this time prompting Naruto to speak.

"Wait I don't understand?" asked Naruto trying to follow what Juubi was saying. Juubi sighed slightly realizing that she wasn't doing the best job of explaining what she was trying to say.

"**Sorry Naruto, I guess it's a little hard to explain, but you see Shukaku was born with a great deal of my knowledge as well, and so he understood the world around him before his other siblings were able to." **Juubi started again trying to explain herself in a way the blond boy would be able to understand.

"**As a result he witnessed…..well all of his siblings being created." **Continued Juubi as a look of comprehension dawned across Naruto's face.

"Wait you said that the sage literally tore you apart to make your children…does that mean that he?" asked Naruto not being able to finish the sentence. Juubi slowly nodded at Naruto with the edges of tears in her eyes as she did so.

"**H-hai he was forced to see me being tortured, and torn apart right before his eyes by his father…. h-he never forgave the sage…or his kind for what he saw that day." **finished Juubi softly as she looking like she was fighting to hold back her tears with a great struggle. Naruto took the moment to stand and approach Juubi taking her in a soft hug, and allowing the women to simply hold him while softly sobbing into his shoulder for a moment. Naruto now had a better idea of what Juubi had meant when she said Shukaku wasn't insane; he wasn't he was angry, and what was worse he was apparently one of the smartest beings in existence, the combination did not brood well for anyone that came across him.

After a few moments Juubi was able to compose herself and straighten her seat once again upon the tree branch giving Naruto a thankful smile as she did so.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun..I…I needed that." **she said softly offering the boy a slightly larger smile.

"Any time Juubi, it's about time I was able to be there for you like you were for me." replied Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders and a little chuckle.

"**Hai I guess it is, but you have to understand has horrible as what happened to him was, he has chosen the wrong path, and I need to help him see that." **replied Juubi simply seeing Naruto look a little confused.

"**You see he blames not only his dead beat father, but all of humanity, he sees your kind as the cause of all of my and his siblings pain. He has seen his brothers and sisters used as tools of war for centuries, and watched as I was torn to pieces before him, and he wishes to have revenge on everyone he sees as responsible."** finished Juubi a note of warning in her voice.

"So I guess what you're saying is he is kind of how I could have turned out if I had let my hate control me, instead of listening to you back then." Naruto said as Juubi nodded slightly at his words.

"Well it sounds like I have some work to do then, I can't let one of your kids go down the same path you saved me from. Besides," continued the blond with a serious look, "we need to help his host as well that Gaara kid looked like Shukaku was giving him quite a rough time of it." finished the blond as he turned from the Juubi and approached consciousness once again.

"**Hai Naruto, we have to save both of these children….I-I won't be letting my son suffer alone again." **spoke Juubi as she saw Naruto fade from the mindscape.

As Naruto returned to consciousness, he became aware of several things at once. First was that several of his pollens he had been spreading around the room had returned to him signaling that many of the teams that had previously been in the exam had evidently failed. The second was that his face was in an extraordinary amount of pain from slamming it onto the table in front of him. And finally that someone was standing directly in front of him, as if waiting for him to notice their presence. As Naruto slowly raised his head from the desk he saw a long black trench coat that lead up to a scarred and frowning face with the many scars belonging to Ibiki.

"Well thanks for joining us," spoke Ibiki as he gazed harshly down at the boy before him who seemed unperturbed by the man's obvious annoyance.

"No problem happy to be here, so is it time for the final question or what?" responded Naruto lightly rubbing his head trying to nurse the small bump on his head where it had been acquainted with the desk. Ibiki for his part simply scowled slightly at the boys tone before deciding to have some fun with the youth.

"Well I was waiting to tell you that you have failed the exam!" spoke the man with a kind of pleasure in his tone that made it sound true even to those who knew of his true intentions. Ibiki was not seeking to actually fail the boy, or his team he was simply taking this chance to give the boy a scare, and play a few more of the mental games that he favored so. Naruto, however did not seem to even register what he had said, as he cricked his neck from side to side.

"Did you hear what I said?" asked Ibiki with a note of annoyance at being ignored by Naruto causing the boy to look up at him in a puzzled way. After a moment Naruto just leaned back in his chair slightly before speaking.

"And I suppose this would be for me not following your order that stated "no nap time during the test?"." Spoke Naruto in a semi mocking tone. Most of the Genin and Examiners face faltered at this. Not just at the tone, but due to the fact that Naruto had just openly mocked Ibiki of all people. A man who was well known as a sadist on the best of days. Before Ibiki could respond Naruto spoke up again.

"Or was it for getting all of the answers without giving away how I did it, or maybe you just are jealous because I still have hair, really I'm betting on the last one." finished Naruto leaning forward staring directly into the man's eyes his own purple ones flashing dangerously at Ibiki, who felt a strange pressure from the youth.

"You think some clever comments are going to help you, did you forget I'm the examiner my word is law here you may have missed it while taking your little nap but many of the teams here have already been eliminated what makes you think I won't do the same to you?" half questioned half threatened Ibiki, mildly enjoying the verbal debate they had going between them, and even suppressing a mild chuckle at the boys attempts to get a rise out of him. Naruto looked around the room for a moment before returning his gaze to the man before him with a smile.

"Because you see there is something very important that you don't know about me." spoke Naruto his purple eyes almost shining now as he stared into the black eyes of Ibiki without flinching. Ibiki matched the boys gaze without blinking before responding.

"oh and what would that be boy?" asked Ibiki leaning forward to place his hands on the desk so that he now dominated Naruto's entire vision even as he let out a large amount of his killing intent to try and unsettle the boy. At this Naruto burst into a huge smile as he looked over at the man.

"I know the answer to the tenth question!" replied Naruto with a confidence that could not be faked. The words slowly shifted around the room as Ibiki looked at the boy stunned at what he had said. Most of the examiners were now looking at the two, while several of the Genin were as well, wondering what the boy meant.

Ibiki was undergoing his own mental debate at that moment as he looked at the boy before him.

_What, he can't have that's impossible…unless it's a bluff, but his pulse his eyes, his tone nothing is forced he is telling the truth, or is he damn it what the hell is with this kid. I can't get any kind of read on him, I know he can't have known about the tenth question, hell it doesn't even have an answer…but why the heck can't I believe he is lying about it. _Thought Ibiki as he looked at the boy before him. He had interrogated hundreds if not thousands of Shinobi from Genin to Jonin in skill, and he could read a mind better than any Yamanaka, but something was just off about this boy. It wasn't one thing his whole presence just seemed to leak out confidence from every pore. Hell this kid could probably tell him he owned the world and Ibiki would have been hard pressed to argue the point with him. Something about the youth simply told you that he would have his way… no matter what he had to do to attain it.

"Well then I suppose you wouldn't mind me going ahead with the tenth question now would you." Ibiki said while making his way back to the front of the class a small smirk upon his face. Although he had been having fun with the boy, it was business first before pleasure and he still had an exam to run. As he turned to the class he cast his eyes around them once again before he began to speak.

"Alright all of you it's time for the tenth question, but first I have one condition." began Ibiki as he started to explain the stipulations surrounding their final test.

While this was happening Naruto was again engaged with a mental conversation with his teammates.

_Haha man that was great, so what were you and Juubi talking about? _asked Kiba through their link not paying much attention to Ibiki as he spoke.

_Oh just learning a few things, turns out that Gaara guy from earlier is holding the Juubi's oldest named Shukaku. _Replied Naruto as Kiba and Hinata became silent for a moment digesting what they had just heard.

_So does that mean he is like your sisters? _Asked Hinata wondering why the boy had looked so predatory earlier if he was just like Naruto's sisters.

_Well if I had to guess, I'd say no, _started Naruto with a mental shrug before continuing oblivious to Ibiki having finished his explanation. _It sounds from what Juubi told me that he is kind of blood thirsty, and worse he's smart and seems to have found a way to guide his host around without actually escaping. _finished Naruto giving Hinata a sideways look as he answered.

_So what does that mean? _Asked Kiba just as Naruko was slamming her hand down on her desk to start a speech at Ibiki about never giving up.

_It means he is dangerous, if we can lets avoid him for now, no since no sense taking a fight to him now before getting to know something about him. Jumping in head first is just going to get us hurt if we aren't careful. _Naruto finished as the other agreed. As the three shook themselves slightly and returned their attention forward Ibiki was just spreading his arms towards the class.

"All those of you that are left have passed the first exam." spoke Ibiki loudly with a small amount of pride in his voice as he did so. Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba blinked several times before looking around at the relieved and in some cases annoyed faces of their fellow exam takers and couldn't help but think that they had somehow missed something important. Before they could do more than look around thought their attention was drawn to a crashing sound from the window as a black ball of cloth burst through it and flying apart to present a large banner that a purple haired women wearing a tan trench coat and fishnet undershirt stood in front of smiling fear sly at the group before her.

"Better stop celebrating Genin because it's time for Anko to take over the exam, and I promise you I'm not going to be some pushover now LETS GO!" shouted the women raising one hand in the air in triumph. You could have heard a pin drop in the room, as the Genin and examiners alike simply looked at the apparently crazy purple haired women before them in a stunned silence.

"**oh I like her." **Juubi spoke with obvious enjoyment in her voice to the four members of them eleven. As most of the examinees continued to stare at the women Ibiki pushed aside her banner with a gone before looking at the women before him disapprovingly.

"Anko you baka you're early I haven't even explained why they passed the exam." said Ibiki while rubbing his temples with his free hand muttering under his breath about the women before him. Anko had the good sense to look slightly embarrassed by her actions as she looked around at the other examiners with sheepish expression on her face.

While Anko and Ibiki were hashing out the details of their schedule arrangement, Naruto was casting an eye over towards were Gaara sat his ringed eyes closed in apparent penance, like he was talking to someone. As Naruto looked the redheaded boy's eyes opened slightly to look over Naruko and Minami for a moment before shifting over to Naruto flashing him another predatory grin as their eyes meet.

_So what do you think Shukaku has done to him? _asked Hinata noticing Naruto's gaze. Naruto didn't answer for a moment before taking a small breath and turning to face Hinata with an equally confused look.

_Wish I knew to be honest, but I haven't got idea one what's going on, all I know is Shukaku is somehow controlling the boy, but how I'm not sure. _Answered Naruto as he saw a brief flash of fear cross Hinata's face before she pushed it back forcibly. The act did not go unnoticed to Naruto who move his hand slightly to cup her own, and gave it a gentle comforting squeeze that made her relax slightly.

_It will be ok Hinata, trust me. _smiled Naruto as he turned back to face the two arguing Examiners in the front of the class.

Hinata nodded at him a slight smile spreading over her face as she looked forward, but something besides Naruto's grip was giving her strength. That something that had awoken briefly earlier now seemed to rise again, in response to Naruto's contact with her. A small unbidden force had awakened inside of the girl, and seemed to be pushing to find its way out, but at the moment it seemed unable. Hinata noticed a small pressure somewhere near the sides of her head, but she ignored them with a small shake of her head.

_Probably just a headache, have to concentrate, have to be strong for them. _Thought Hinata to herself trying to reassure herself. The something inside of her seemed to pulse happily at her words and subside slightly, fading back into a dull thrum of power, that the girl could no longer feel. After a few little while longer of listening to the examiners debate team eleven found itself along with the rest of those remaining exciting out of the academy and heading towards the training fields.

When they finally arrived at their location Anko turned to face the group that same wide grin upon her face as she did.

"Well Gakis welcome to the stage of the second examination the Forest of death!" the purple haired women said as she raised and hand to jab a thumb behind her. The forest in question dwarfed those surrounding it by comparison. The tree's alone seemed to stretch up forever, and their girth made them all appear more ancient than even the village. Around the forest was erected a wire mesh fence that did not at first seem very secure. However, if one were to look close they would have seen that an unusual amount of seals covered not only the individual links, but were also plastered over in larger talismans. From the look of it nothing was getting above, under or through that defense.

Kiba could not suppress a small shudder as he felt the oppressive aura of the forest in front of him. Akamaru also gave a small bark before retreating deeper into Kiba's hood a little worried at what he smelled. Interestingly enough the sand team was still close enough for Temari to notice this action, which prompted her to speak.

"Hey what's up with you dog boy scared of a little forest." She said in a mocking tone as she looked over at Kiba, but her gaze softened for a moment as she saw the terrified dog as well. Stern she may be but it was hard to act superior to a small ball of fluff. Kiba growled back a short reply.

"If you could smell what we do you'd be a little scared yourself." The boy answered simply not looking away from the forest, where something had just darted from one of the tree's upper branches. This made Temari simply scoff before turning to face the forest with a smirk. Whatever dangers were in that lump of trees couldn't be worse than Gaara.

_Still I don't know if that's something to be comforted by. _Thought the girl in passing as she looked ahead again, to Anko who had just pulled out the forms and was explaining the necessity in signing them to the assembled teams.

Minami cast a small look over to Naruto as she threw him a small mental smile hoping to wish him luck before the match began. Naruto for his part took the compliment with a small smile before turning to find his redheaded sister and give her a small wave. Inside his head Juubi and Kyu were also having a small conversation.

"**Now Kyu you look after Minami and everyone, and don't mess with Shukaku if you can avoid it, your elder brother is still being…difficult." **Juubi lectured to the fox as she gently rubbed the great fox's ears.

"**Hai Momma, I will don't worry I'll look after everyone." **Mumbled Kyu between the purrs he was emitting thanks to the petting from Juubi. Juubi only smiled at this before giving the giant fox a quick kiss on the top of his head and hopping down from the head to slowly exit the cage with a small wave. Just as she was about to leave Kyu spoke up with a note of worry in his voice.

"**Momma," **called the fox causing the Juubi to turn to face her son, **"Kurama was asking about the changes to my cage, he seems to be suspicious what should I do?"** asked the fox with a tilt of his head as his large bunny like ears twitched slightly. Juubi paused for a moment collecting her thoughts and wondering if it was about time to confront the other half of her youngest son. Still with Naruko acting the way she was it wasn't likely to be happening anytime soon, the risk was still there….maybe after the exams were completed.

"**Don't worry Sochi –kun I'll take care of it, we just have to wait a bit longer." **replied Juubi to a nodding fox.

"**Hai." **replied Kyu just as Juubi faded away.

Back in the real world Naruto and his team had just left the tent after handing in their forms. They had decided to let Naruto carry the scroll as things like the Byakugan, and other sensory skills seemed to go haywire around him thanks to his unique chakra. Soon enough they found themselves standing before the large gates of the Forest preparing to enter into its depths.

"Alright Gaki's!" shouted Anko as she signaled for the horn to sound, allowing them to enter the forest.

"The second exam had officially BEGUN!" she shouted as the horn sounded and thirty six teams leapt into the darkening forest.

The final thought running through Naruto just as he was passing into the shade of that immense forest was curiosity as to why he seemed to have gotten such an odd feeling from the pollen he had attached to those grass ninja.

**And done, ok first off I know this chapter isn't exactly exciting sorry about that but the first exam has been done to death, and really I feel spending even this much time on it is almost a waste. So I just used it to set the stage for the second exam while setting up some characters for a few areas. Sorry if this made it long to read but this is the one flaw of a fanfics the boring parts of the story are still boring. Oh and for those who thought that Shukaku sounds like a lot of the more revenge orientated Naruto Neglect fanfics congrats that's who he is based on. In my view that kind of hate and revenge could only result in someone who was basically mad with anger, and who others saw as a monster, because really that's what I see happening. So for those who wanted to see an angry, kill crazy Naruto who was an utter bastard I give you Shukaku, believe It or not I've had this planned from the beginning. Thanks again for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows. **

**Also small point but I have made it a point to try and respond to every review I am given if I have missed one I am sorry, and for those who have responded frequently I hope you enjoy the little Mito scenes I keep slipping in to you. The next chapter will be a little longer than normal so it may be a little bit before it is out, but I'll try and get it out as soon as possible so please be patient with me. Thanks again Songbird out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

This chapter is dedicated to every one of you who has favorite and followed my story from the very beginning. While I have tried to thank everyone who reviews personally I am not able to do this with favorites and follows so I have decided to dedicate this story to all of you. Know that I do take a look at every one of your pages and at least look at one of each of you who has written their own story. I'm also using this chapter as a call to action, reviews and the like are so helpful to a writer I can't say so enough so what I'm asking is for each of you to hop on my review chart and find a name of another writer and check out one of their stories for yourselves. They have given me so much help in continuing to write this story and this feels like the least I can do to repay them all share the love with your fellow members and lets all try and support one another. One is all I'm asking for five minutes of your time to help inspire another writer and their work I know you can do it . Anyone who does so and contacts me will get a hint towards the summoning technique question that is fast approaching.

Summoning technique coming up fast it won't be but a few more chapters before it's here so guess away there have been two so far to get it.

1. Future summoning contract for Mito plus scene.

2. Future love interest sneak peak for Minami plus scene.

3. Exclusive Omaku for the three year time skip that will not appear in the story outside of the winners.

So pick which of these prizes you wish to see, and see if your guesses pan out for them

Oh small note that I'm really excited about I found a really great artist on Deviant Art named Zil-Zeki who is working on a personal cover for this story. The work is progressing well and I'm really excited to put it up on this site as soon as possible. If you have some time take the link from my page to go and see her site, she does great work for a fair price so show some support for her work. Thank you and enjoy the story.

**Chapter 13**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-A Forest of Problems-**

The final thought running through Naruto's mind just as he was passing into the shade of that immense forest was curiosity as to why he seemed to have gotten such an odd feeling from the pollen he had attached to those grass ninja.

Team eleven leapt from tree branch to tree branch into the forest a few minutes before they came to a halt on a particularly large tangle of branches that had knit themselves together to form a kind of supportive canopy where the team could stop for a moment. Kiba had taken point and was the first to land crouched over on all fours as he did so as his slitted eyes and sharp nose flicked back and forth for any trace of another team. Hinata was the second to land so softly that Kiba was almost unaware of her presence without the use of their pollen connection. As she landed a small breeze blew a stray lock of her deep blue hair across her face over her blazing byakugan eyes, as she acted as a second sensor for the group scanning the area for any detectable threats. Out in the forest for about a hundred yards in every direction she could see the faint sighs of Naruto's pollens drifting lazily around as if caught on the breeze. The pollens acted as a final level of detection for the team sending off small pings of chakra between each other, acting to feel out other chakra signatures like sonar, while also acting to disable any illusions that may have been present. Naruto landed a moment later looking over at his two teammates maneuvering over to crouch down beside the two on the branch.

"Akamaru and I can't smell anything, you see anyone Hinata?" asked Kiba turning to face Hinata with his white puppy peeking out of his coat. Hinata turned off her Byakugan and turned to face her teammate.

"Nothing that I can see, it looks like no one is anywhere near us for the time being. There seems to be a nest of some kind of bugs a couples yards in that direction," she said raising a hand to point off behind the boys left shoulder before continuing, "but that's all I can see." she finished giving Akamaru a small scratch behind the ears.

"Alright, how about you Naruto, picking up anything off your pollen?" asked Kiba looking over at Naruto the blonde shaking his head slightly before responding.

"Nope it looks like any of the teams I marked are too far off for me to locate, if they get closer I should be able to pick up on them thanks to the pollen net I have set up, but at the moment we seem to be pretty well alone." finished Naruto getting approving nods all around from the rest of the team.

"Well then this seems like as good a place as any to plan our next move." Kiba said setting himself against the side of the tree and allowing Akamaru to hop down to sit in the small area provided by Kiba's folded legs. Naruto ejected one of his seeds allowing it to nestle itself between the branches below him and allowing for the same soft root like vines that he had used to carry Kushina in wave to create something like a hammock for him to sit in. Hinata soon joined him allowing herself to lean into Naruto's shoulder a little as she did so. Naruto had managed to learn a way to allow the seeds to keep from zapping the chakra from individuals if he didn't want them to thanks to Mito's and Hanabi's constant requests for more rides on his seeds. Once they were all situated Naruto spoke up.

"So I guess the question is how do we want to proceed with this exam?" Naruto asked as he looked around at his team. After a moment Hinata spoke up to his right.

"Well the way I see it we only really have two choices, we either find a team and hit them early, or we wait and take out a team that has already gotten a pair and is headed for the tower." Spoke the girl looking around at her team who nodded in response to her.

"Sounds like our options are pretty limited." said Kiba with a small shrug of his shoulders as he did so. Naruto looked between Kiba and Hinata for a moment before speaking.

"Between Kiba and Akamaru's noses, Hinata's eyes, and my pollen I'd say we will have the best chance to find a team before anyone else, so I say we go ahead and find a team, and head straight to the tower. With Hinata-chan's eyes we can even check which scroll they have so we won't have to worry about engaging teams that don't have what we're looking for." finished the blonde giving his girlfriend a happy smile which she blushed at slightly. Kiba only rolled his eyes with a happy little shake of his head as he did so.

"Ok lovebirds I guess we know which plan we are going with, so which way you want to head?" asked the Inuzuka as he picked up his white puppy and stood up with a little stretch of his back. As he stood up once again. Naruto helped Hinata to her feet before he too raised reabsorbing his seed as he did so and sending out a pulse to the pollen net surrounding the team to get ready to move. Hinata after standing checked to make sure that her medical kit was secure before activating her Byakugan and scanning the area. Once the team was ready Kiba took the lead, with Naruto in the middle and Hinata bringing up the rear, as the group continually scanned for possible targets.

As team eleven leapt from tree to tree in another part of the forest team seven had just landed in a clearing to plan their own actions. Naruko was the first to land on the forest floor. She did a quick scan of the area before signaling for the rest of her team to join her. While the rest of her team was arriving Naruko took a moment to brush some stray leaves and twigs from her outfit. She still wore her Anbu style ninja pants with wrappings around her ankles. Her yellow battle vest stood out sharply against the black undershirt that stretched down to her wrists with two spare kunai pouches also yellow strapped to her upper arms. Her long blonde hair was tied into two pigtails with her hair held back by her forehead protector allowing her bright blue eyes to see her teammates land a few feet off.

Minami was still dressed in her read battle kimono, with her multiple sealing scrolls still held across her belt, and her long red hair still flowing down her back, ending in twin pigtails in the style that Tsunade favored. If one had looked hard they may have seen a small black bead that seemed to be sitting by her left ear like a small black earring which she absentmindedly rubbed with one finger as she turned to look at the final member of team seven who landed beside her.

Sasuke had changed very little from his time at the academy, and still insisted on wearing his blue Uchiha high necked shirt, and cargo pants, although he had taken to replacing his arm sleeves with wrappings that concealed a number of storage seals that he had learned to make from Kakashi; besides that little had changed in his wardrobe, or his attitude. As he landed he addressed the other two members of the team with a small huff before looking around as if expecting something to happen thanks to just his presence.

"What's the deal Naruko, why are we stopping?" called Sasuke in a slightly annoyed tone turning to face his blonde teammate. Naruko looked around at Sasuke with an annoyed expression of her own before opening her mouth to fire back at the boy.

"Shut is Sasuke, we need to formulate a plan before we go any farther." called Minami making sure to cut in-between the two before Naruko and he started a shouting match that would have half the forest on their heads in a matter of moments. She was only marginally successful as Sasuke decided to just argue with her instead.

"I wasn't talking to you Minami, besides we just need to find a team to take out, this exam has been a joke so far, what makes you think this isn't going to just be more of the same." fired back Sasuke with a slight scowl on his face. Minami wanted to throttle the boy in front of her, how could he be so freaking stupid?

"Hey Neesan, sorry but I kind of have to agree with Sasuke on this one, besides that Gaara kid the rest of the teams should be a pushover." spoke up Naruko stepping forward to rest a hand on her redheaded sisters shoulder. Minami looked over at Naruko with a look like she was crazy for a moment, before letting her face drop in surrender.

"Fine, it's not like you'd listen to me even if we made up a plan anyway." replied Minami brushing her sister hand off of her shoulder before stalking a few feet away to try and calm herself down a bit. Giving the two behind her a brief glance she shook her head wondering if she and Naruko had been like this to Naruto, and wondering, if that were the case, how he could have given her any chance at all.

"**You ok Minami-chan?" **asked Kyu softly looking out from the vine covered bars of his cage as he spoke. Minami smiled softly, figures the giant fox in her head was being more concerned about her than her team, some great squad they were turning out to be.

"Hai Kyu-kun I'm fine, just a little frustrated is all." she replied thinking about the voice in her head for a moment before remembering his connection to his mother.

"Hey Kyu-kun!" she called prompting the fox to pad over to the edge of his cage to talk to her easier.

"**Hai Minami-chan what's up?"** asked the fox looking down at the girl.

"Hey can you and your Kaasan still talk to each other even now that you're so far apart?" asked the redhead hoping that she may be able to get a little bit of a connection to Naruto and hopefully have at least some kind of intelligent conversation. Kyu thought for a moment before he closed his eyes his tails and ears twitching slightly as if trying to catch a signal on an old fashion radio. After a few moments Kyu lowered his ears and his tails with a defeated little look on his face.

"**Sorry but Kaasan is too far away and for some reason I feel her chakra spread out all around the forest, even here." **replied Kyu with a confused not in his voice. Minami had to resist face palming as she heard this.

"Of course you would Naruto was spreading his pollens all around, heck he probably would be able to find us long before we ever got within range of him…I guess niisan is more prepared than my whole team put together." chuckled the redhead turning around to head back to her team. As she re-entered the clearing she found herself looking across at a bound and gagged ninja who seemed to be dressed in a full body grey suit complete with gasmask that Naruko and Sasuke were standing over.

_Well that was fast, maybe we'll make it out of this forest before we kill each other after all. _Thought the girl as she walked over to her teammates to hear how this had happened.

Meanwhile in another part of forest, another girl was dealing with her own frustrating team.

"Shikimaru, Choji I swear if you don't stop whining and asking for breaks I'm going to jump in your heads and permanently alter your BRAINS!" shouted Ino at her team, after their fourth break in the last hour so that Shikimaru could relax and Choji could take another snack break. Choji looked a little embarrassed at his teammate's words and proceeded to put away his bag of chips while looking sheepishly over at his blonde companion. Shikimaru on the other hand only yawned slightly before replying.

"Relax Ino it's only the first day, and we have five more in this forest to get a scroll running around and wasting our strength will only make us easier targets for another team out there." reasoned Shikimaru adding under his breath a comment about troublesome blondes in for good measure. Unfortunately for him Ino had heard his muttered comment, and decided to attempt to pound the laziness out of the boy while Choji looked on helplessly.

After a few moments Ino stepped back from a floored Shikimaru who was nursing a small lump on the back of his head from the blonde's assault.

"Shape up Shikimaru I'm not going to fall behind everyone else just because you want to be lazy, and have an excuse to not go any further in the exam." fired back Ino casting an angry little look over at the pineapple headed boy who was murmuring into the forest floor. Choji worrying what Shikimaru might say next to set off their blonde teammate took the opportunity to step forward to try and head off any conflict.

"Ino, do you think we should go looking for a team to attack, or just set up a defensible camp for later?" asked the heavy boy looking over at his teammate. Ino looked over at Choji for a moment before responding.

"Well I'd like to get a scroll as soon as possible, but I guess having a defensible camp would be best, I mean that crazy purple haired lady did say that there were some animals here that could tear us limb from limb." finished the blonde with a small shiver having allowed her mind to envision a scene involving her team and several large predators.

"Troublesome," spoke up Shikimaru as he pushed himself into a sitting position before continuing, "Choji makes a good point let's find and set up a good camp, we can worry about a scroll once we have a safe place to fall back to, not much point in getting a scroll just to be targeted out in the open a few hours later." concurred the boy as he rose to his feet, and began to make his way forward. Ino gave a small smirk before nodding and along with Choji following Shikimaru forward deeper into the forest.

As team ten made their way deeper into the forest, team nine had just found themselves finishing off a brief battle with a team from waterfall. As Neji delivered a final palm strike to the seventeen some year old man who had just swung a kunai at him, the man found himself unable to stand, only moments before the world turned dark for him. As Neji stepped back he saw thanks to his activated Byakugan that Lee and Tenten had also just finished taking out their assigned targets. Tenten's was currently on the ground several deep slashes covering his form, along with what looked like several nasty blows from some kind of a blunt instrument.

On the other side of the clearing Lee's opponent had been slammed headfirst into a tree trunk curtsey of a spin kick to the head delivered by Lee moments before. As the waterfall shinobi slumped to the ground Lee let out a triumphant cry of joy.

"YAAAAHOOOOO THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL NOT BE DIMINISHED!" howled Lee in excitement as he raised both his hands while spinning to face Neji and Tenten flashing one of his wide grins. Tenten slapped her palm to her face muttering silent curses under her breath at having such a loud teammate to look after. Neji seemed not to notice as he bent down to take the scroll from the fallen shinobi before him. While Lee continued to cry about the flames of youth, Tenten was busy collecting her weapons and resealing them into her multiple scrolls, and taking time to secure the enemy shinobi.

A moment later Neji stood up, a heaven scroll grasped in his hand to offset the earth one they already held. Tenten seeing this decided to speak up.

"So looks like we have both scrolls what's the plan now?" she asked looking towards Neji as Lee stopped his shouting and moved over to listen in as well.

"I say we stay out a little longer before heading in to the tower, the more we take out here in the forest the less competition we have later." stated Neji coldly, privately hoping to find Hinata and take her out of the exams early. Lee seemed onboard with this by shouting about how their flames of youth would help them conquer all of the undeserving. Tenten in the meantime was not completely onboard with the idea but decided to side with her team instead of risking dividing them.

"Alright so which way should we go from here?" asked Tenten looking around the them. Neji seemed to take a moment to think about it before speaking.

"We'll head towards the tower and camp out near it, anyone who is headed there will have at least fought one other team, and most likely be in a weakened condition, we can take a few out, and then simply head to the tower without worry." said Neji starting to march off form the clearing in the direction of the center of the forest. His two teammates took a moment to look at one another before following along after him as he took to the branches above.

In the meantime team eight had just finished setting up their own camp by a stream that they had located. Shino was sitting down beside the river having taken off his sunglasses and having set his open palms down on the ground in front of him sending out small pulses of chakra to instruct the local insect's native to the forest to surround their camp and act as both guardians and an alarm system for them.

Sakura in the meantime was taking a moment to check her medical bag over for supplies making a count of what she had, as well as checking what she might need to have on standby for each of her teammates. Every once in a while she would look over to Shino at which time he would meet her green eyes with her own brown eyes and give her a small nod allowing her to know that the defenses were still intact, and underway.

Yakumo in the meantime had set up two of their tents in the covered roots of one of the giant trees that dominated the forest. After having finished her work she had set about outside of the tree with her back to it and pulled out her painting kit to start preparing works revolving around the trees, and creatures she had seen around her. She could not help but hum a small tune as she just began to fall into enjoying her work as she painted.

Shino finally finished setting up their defenses before reaching down and picked up his discarded glasses even as he pushed himself up from the ground and dusting himself off drawing the attention of Yakumo and Sakura with his movement.

"The barrier is set up and I have my own insects acting as a net in the trees above, we should be able to have a warning at the very least before anyone enters into this area." spoke Shino as he pushed up the glasses on his face and pushed them up to cover his eyes. Sakura smiled over at her teammate as she finished putting her supplies back together moving over towards the tree where Yakumo was sitting still busy drawing. As they reached one another Sakura called to Yakumo who at that moment was absorbed in her work, and hadn't noticed the presence of her team yet.

"Yakumo, earth to Yakumo." Sakura called chuckling slightly at teammate's state. After getting to know the girl for the last few months Sakura and Shino had gotten use to Yakumo becoming obsessed with her drawings, and had always enjoyed this small character flaw of the girl. The whole team had taken to teasing each other often, and had grown closer as a result. They had no illusions as to who they were. A quiet bug boy, an obsessed artist, and a brash medic, but in admitting it to themselves and each other they had formed a trusted team that was almost a family. Yakumo shook herself slightly looking up sheepishly at her teammates with a small embarrassed grin on her face.

"Sorry about that Sakura I was just finishing up a sketch, these trees could really help me with a few plant based Genjutsu." Spoke the brown-haired girl in a cheerful voice. Shino seemed to incline his head at her comment before speaking.

"I have to agree with Yakumo, this forest has already given me several new forms of insects to use and expand upon my own colony, it seems this test will indeed help us grow as Kurenai-sensei hinted at." finished the stoic boy turning to face Sakura who shook her head slightly.

"Figures I would need our mission to take place in a library to help me out, but the nature trip is perfect for you two." she chided them in a good natured way that the two caught immediately.

"So what should we do now, the exam is going to last just a few days, should we get moving now, or wait a bit?" asked Yakumo looking around them. It was Shino who spoke up first.

"At the time I would say that we take this time to plan and set up possible attack plans, our position is secure, and simply rushing out will do us little good, at the moment if someone assaults our defenses we may have a scroll with little to no additional effort." reasoned the Aburame looking at his two teammates. Sakura nodded her head with a small smile.

"I guess you're right, for now we just hold up here, but there is something I was wondering, if we run into another leaf team should we try and ally with them?" asked the pink haired girl looking at her fellows. Shino and Yakumo seemed to think for a moment before responding.

"I don't see why we couldn't try that, I mean if we have the same scroll we wouldn't even have a reason to fight." said Yakumo looking over at Shino who nodded softly at her words.

"Hai, I would prefer to avoid attacking members of the leaf, but we have to accept that they may judge us as targets, so at the very least we should be prepared for them to attack, even if we offer peace." reasoned Shino as his teammates nodded in turn.

"Well sounds like we have a game plan." said Sakura proudly as she moving to grab a food bar from her pack before taking a seat beside Yakumo, who was looking down at her drawing once again in concentration. Shino in the meantime took to watching a few water insects by the river gild across its surface analyzing their movements with interest.

As team eight was settling in team eleven found themselves fanned out in an ambush position overlooking a group of three shinobi who they recognized from the beginning of the first exam. Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto all sat crouched on the upper branches looking down at the three figures of leaf genin below them.

The first figure they recognized as Kabuto his silver hair giving off a dull shine in the little light that permeated the large canopy above them. Beside him stood his two teammates, one wearing a strange set of glasses and face mask that made him appears to be closer to a doctor than a shinobi. The second fellow was only remarkable in his total lack of uniqueness; he simply wore a standard black two piece suit with his forehead protector tied around his head as he seemed to be scanning the surroundings lazily.

"_So what do you think?" _asked Naruto over the mental link as he looked around at his teammates. They had sensed the three's approach a good ways off and had altered their path so that they could set up an ambush ahead of them, but now that they found themselves looking down at fellow leaf shinobi they were taking a moment to question whether they wished to proceed with the attack.

_I know what you mean man, it just feels wrong to attack another leaf team….but still it's what the exam is, I mean there aren't that many foreign shinobi to begin with, and we need to get a second scroll to pass this part. _Reasoned Kiba as Akamaru pocked his head out of his partner's hood to nod in agreement.

_I agree with Kiba, besides there is no guarantee that they won't attack us if we make ourselves know to them, it's not like we have to fight to the death, this is only a test. _Hinata sent over the mental link getting nods form her two teammates.

_Sounds good to me Hinata-chan so I guess all that remains is to figure out who gets who. _replied Naruto looking down at the assembled Shinobi below. However, before they could do more than start to pick out their targets, a sudden motion from one side of the clearing below drew both their eyes, as well as Kabuto's team's attention. As the team above watched the grass team Naruto had noted as, finding odd, walked into the clearing approaching Kabuto's team. As team eight watched, they noticed neither side seemed to be preparing to fight, almost like they were expecting one another. Soon the two teams were face to face, and Kabuto seemed to be addressing the lead grass ninja about something that team eight couldn't quite make out.

Down below Kabuto had just finished greeting his master, and was waiting to receive his orders.

"Now Kabuto I need you to make sure that after my….kukukukuku time with team seven that they make it to the finals, I need Sasuke to be able to fight and evolve his sharingan, and the curse mark before I draw him towards me." spoke a disguised Orochimaru his face twisted into an evil grin. Kabuto and his two teammates nodded swiftly at the snake sage's words, before Kabuto replied his own small smile tracing his lips.

"It will be done, but what about your sound team, should they survive or even succeed in taking out Sasuke what would you have me do with them?" asked Kabuto looking up at Orochimaru who seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment before answering.

"If they should succeed then I suppose I will have to have them tested for a mark next, and move onto simply taking one of the younger Uchiha during the invasion, but should they fail and live I will leave their fate up to you." finished Orochimaru a twisted smirk spreading across his face as he spoke. Kabuto also smiled at this giving a small bow as he did so.

"Thank you my lord, rest assured it will be done as you say." finished the silver haired boy as Orochimaru stepped back out of the clearing even as the two figures that had been standing with him crumbled into mud revealing that they were clones the entire time. From up in the canopy team eleven were at a total loss as to what to make of what they had witnessed. To them it had appeared as though the teams had simply meet for a moment before parting ways, but even from their vantage point it was clear to them that something was up. To be on the safe side they had decided to wait and see how the meeting would play out, but now they were left with simply more questions as to what was happening.

_What do you think all that was about? _asked Naruto to no-one in particular as the Grass shinobi made their way out of the clearing.

"**No idea, but something is definitely up between those teams, I would suggest that all of you stay on your toes." **Spoke Juubi getting a bad feeling about what they had just witnessed.

_I'm with Juubi on this one Naruto-kun something is weird with that grass ninja, I was able to get a glimpse of their lips but all I caught was something about a lord someone and Sasuke. _said Hinata looking over at her blonde teammate. Naruto seemed to stiffen for a moment at that.

_Sasuke would mean they are targeting team seven, maybe that's it, remember Kabuto had those data cards, maybe he is selling info to that grass ninja so that he can take out team seven easier. I mean it's not a secret that they are kind of a prodigy team or anything, maybe they're just looking to eliminate a strong team. _suggested Kiba while Akamaru gave a small bark of agreement.

Unfortunately Akamaru's bark was just loud enough to cause Kabuto to stiffen slightly. He had been so occupied with his report that he hadn't properly scanned the area, and the last thing he needed was someone throwing a wrench into their plans by him being careless. With that in mind the silver headed spectacled boy began scanning the area for the source of the noise. As team eight froze in place trying to remain hidden Kabuto and his teammates continued to scan the surrounding woods.

"I know I heard something, but whoever it is seems to at least be smart enough to stay hidden." Kabuto said to his two teammates, as they nodded in agreement. _Still that doesn't mean I'll let you go that easy. _Thought Kabuto as he reached into his pouch and withdrew several Kunai with paper bombs dangling from their rings. True he did not know precisely where he was being watched from, but that did not mean that he couldn't flush out the best possible vantage points.

With a single practiced twitch of his hand three of the missiles were off two speeding towards the woods on the forest floor while one shot up dangerously close to team elevens position. As the Kunai flew skyward a resounding and unified thought raced through the members of the team almost simultaneously.

_SHIT!_ Their minds screamed as they all dove sideways out of cover to get away from the blast they knew was coming. This resulted in all four of them finding themselves standing, their feet adhered to the trunk of a huge tree looking down at a smiling Kabuto even as a resounding blast illuminated not only the surrounding foliage, but acted to backlight for them in turn. After the deafening blast and burst of light had subsided Kabuto still wearing that same grin upon his face called up to the Genin above him.

"Well well well, if it isn't team eleven, didn't your Kaasan's ever tell you it's impolite to listen in on others conversations." Called up the boy in a mocking tone as he looked from one to another of the team above him. Naruto snorted at that for a second before calling down to the teen below him.

"Are you kidding we're in a ninja village, I think you'd know that's the first thing we are taught to do." Called Naruto, Kiba giving him a nervous little grin as he readied himself for the fight he knew was coming. Hinata as well allowed herself a small smile even as she began to build up a small amount of chakra to launch a defense if it became necessary. Kabuto for his part looked generally amused at hearing Naruto's response as he took a step forward.

"Well said Naruto I couldn't agree with you more, but the fact remains that you really shouldn't have been listening into that meeting it's going to cost you." Kabuto said his voice becoming silky smooth and threatening with every syllable he spoke. Naruto as well as the rest of the team heard the tone, and as a result were not surprised when Kabuto's two teammates launched a barrage of small fireballs from their mouths towards the team standing on the tree's side. As the explosions of fire leapt out Kabuto's grin grew even wider, thinking he had taken out his targets already. Before he could turn, however movement overhead caught his attention.

From the smoke where the fireballs had hit a shimmering disk of water became visible its flat surface facing towards the trio on the forest floor. Through the distorted view one could see that Hinata had stepped forward to throw up the surface of water to take the hit form the fire balls. Before the grounded team could do more than register their failure the girl and her team were moving.

Hinata was first to move as she pumped a pulse of chakra into her feet acting to blast herself from the tree and hurtle down like a missile towards the figures below while weaving a series of hand signs as she did.

_I will take the masked one! _she shouted over their mental connection as she landed on the last sign and called out her Jutsu as she hurtled towards the ground.

"Mizu Bushido!" Hinata cried, as from the disk of water that still flew before her two watery shapes bubbled up forming into two copies of the girl before turning their pale eyes forward and leaping from the disk and down towards the masked member of the trio below. The figure smirked seeing her two clones fling themselves as him, one tenth of this girls strength was sure to be nothing he thought as he allowed his right hand to start glowing blue as he activated his innate ability to steal chakra, even while taking out a kunai in his other hand ready to intercept the oncoming clones.

As the first clone landed before him he lashed forward with his Kunai in hand intent on taking the clones head from its shoulders, however, as he leapt forward the clone girl bent back at an impossibly graceful angle allowing the blow to swipe the air harmlessly over it, before landing and falling into a battle stance. Warning bells went off in the man's head as he ducked narrowly missing a strike from the second clone that had landed a mere second after the first and had taken his momentary distraction as a chance to launch a palm strike at his back. As he hit the ground he swung himself into a low sweep kick hoping to catch his attacker in the blow before they could recover from their failed assault. The second clone girl had other ideas, and leapt gracefully into the air avoiding his kick and even delivered a swift kick of her own to his exposed shoulder. Although the blow was not substantial it did allow for the clone to use him as a springboard to push herself back and create space between the two.

As the man looked back at the clone he smirked in a kind of triumph, the blow had been little more than that of a child's, if that was all they had these clones were nothing to worry about. However, just as this thought entered his head his instincts screamed at him to move, and it was all that saved him from the next blow. As he allowed his instincts to pull him back the disk of water that had been a shield had solidified into a solid ball and had hit the ground where he had been standing with a sound of cracking a splashing. Before he could relax at the near miss Hinata had landed using the slashing water to surf forward towards him to throw a palm strike at his now open chest. As the girl's blow closed distance the masked figure swung his right hand around to catch the blow in a gloved hand, still pulsing with blue chakra.

As the two hand connected the man clamped down hard on the girls hand before starting to drain her chakra as fast as he could. Hinata feeling the drain immediately signaled for her two clones to rush the man with Kunai to try and give her an opening. Luckily it worked at the two clones drew in their blades at the ready the man had no choice but to release her and leap back in an attempt to avoid the oncoming assault. His safety was fleeting as once he landed he looked up to see both the girl and her clones pulling back their left sleeves to expose multiple senbon launchers all trained at him. Before he could do more than raise one kunai up as a small defense a flurry of senbon where screaming his way.

Hinata let fly with a salvo of senbon towards the mask shinobi she was battling. Whatever had happened to her when she had gotten close to him seemed to have come from the man's glowing right hand, and at the moment she was in no mood to take a repeat performance. As she watched her opponent bobbed and weaved attempting to keep from getting squired by the many projectiles fired at him, but despite his best efforts a handful of the needles found there mark and he let out a curse as the needles bit into his flesh.

As he ripped out a few of the needles he charged forward with is outstretched hand trying to reach the pale eyed girl before him. As he charged toward her Hinata threw back her sleeve and bent down into a defensive stance to receive him. As he closed in he launched out one claw like glowing hand towards Hinata in an attempt to grab hold of her and bring the fight to a close. Hinata had other ideas, springing forward she parried the attack with a sweep of her left arm directing the glowing hand uselessly way from her just as he slammed a glowing palm into the man's chest with a sickening crack as the chakra from her blow cracked the man's ribcage, and forced him to fly back a few steps. Thanks to Shizune Hinata had learned to target particular areas of the body with her gentile fist, and the results had been devastating to say the least.

As the masked shinobi clutched at his now throbbing chest he looked over glaring at the girl before him even as she sunk back into an attack position flanked by her two clones. With an effort the shinobi found his feet again, and charged at her once again just as off on the other side of the clearing a blast sounded.

As Hinata had flown down towards her opponent Kiba too had taken the momentary cover to dart towards his target. Unlike Hinata who had the bonus of the shield to help aid her, Kiba had taken to fall into his four legged style followed by Akamaru and sped away down the tree before springing from it as he neared the ground with an opening Gatsuga that catapulted him towards the unassuming looking ninja below. As Kiba and Akamaru turned into twin tornado of claw and fang the shinobi below them leapt back while seeming to contort his body slightly as he did so.

As the two attacked crashed into the ground the shinobi sprang forward with both his arms spread wide, as if heading to give the two an odd hug. Kiba seeing the charging figure wasted no time in hurling a handful of shuriken his way without pause before heading through several hand signs at high speed. Before the shrunken were half way to the enemy shinobi Kiba had thrown back his head to draw in a deep breath before swinging it forward with a loud cry of Fūton Renkūdan as he spat out a large bullet made of compressed air. The wind bullet meet the shuriken in midair and carried them forwards with deadly new force. Seeing the oncoming missiles, the charging shinobi ground to a halt before he seemed to lose some of the rigidness of his body.

As Kiba watching in sick fascination the figure seemed to bend and twist around the deadly missiles allowing them to pass by him with little impact. Even the final impact of the air bullet seemed to have somehow been absorbed by his now rubbery body with little damage.

_What the hell is with this guy is he made of rubber? _Kiba roared in his mind even as he gritted his teeth and bent down on all fours to continue his assault on the figure. Just as he was about to launch himself forward, he noticed that the man seemed to pause for a second before going rigid in his movements again and retaking his charge. A small smirk played across the Inuzuka's face at seeing this.

_So there's a delay huh, I can use that. _Thought Kiba as he reached into his back and pulled out a small red pill.

"AKAMARU!" he shouted as he flicked the red pill towards the pup, who caught it in his mouth crunching it down. The pup's fur seemed to sharpen in to needles as it ate the pill, and its coat took on a red hue as though it was boiling. Kiba smirked as the approaching Shinobi seemed to pause in his charge at seeing the pup's transformation.

"Big Mistake Buddy!" called Kiba as Akamaru leapt onto his back, and the two were engulfed in a cloud of smoke for a moment. As the smoke cleared there sat two Kiba's both growling in anger towards the figure before them. To his credit the shinobi did not retreat, but instead simply spread his feet and took a readied position never letting his eyes move from the twin figures before him. Soon the two were on the attack.

Kiba lunged forward slashing at the shinobi's head, only for the figure to duck down momentarily. However this proved unwise as the transformed Akamaru was quick to follow up his partners attack with a vicious kick of his own slamming hard into the man's face with a sick crack and flinging the man back a few feet from the blow. Not waiting to give him time to reorientation himself Kiba leapt aided by Akamaru over the shinobi's head so that he and Akamaru were now flanking the man. As the man looked over and charged at Akamaru Kiba charged forward driving a sharp elbow into the man's back flinging him forward where Akamaru meet whim with a powerful clawed blow to the face slamming the shinobi back into the ground.

Just as Kiba was about to call out a shout of praise he saw a poof of smoke around the figure seeing him replaced with a log a moment later. Seeing this he turned just in time to see the shinobi dropping from above him, and giving him just enough time to roll sideways out of the way of the man's swinging blow. As Kiba skidded to a halt a few feet away he had to stop to bite back a curse.

_Damn this guy is tougher than he looks! _He thought before signaling over to Akamaru who leapt back upon his back as he did so. Once the two were back in position Kiba took a moment to stare down his opponent again. It was clear that at least the first blow had connected before he was able to replace himself, so it seemed he was able to inflict some kind of damage on the man.

With a feral smile Kiba let out a small howl of wild abandon, as he and Akamaru charged forward zig sagging between each other as they closed the distance towards their target. When they were close enough both had spun forward turning into two tornados of claws and teeth that fired off towards the shinobi. Seeing the attack closing the man quickly replaced himself with another log leaving him momentarily air born above the pair of tornados. This however was a mistake. As soon as the Kiba and Akamaru saw their prey escaping Akamaru halted his spin while twisting so that he was now facing Kiba with his hands interlocked in front of him. Kiba gave off a wide smile seeing his partner's actions before canceling his own spin but making no effort to halt his progress towards his partner. As he reached his partner he flipped over so that his feet found the place where the transformed pup's arms crossed turning his face skyward towards his target with a smirk.

A shiver when down the suspended shinobi as he saw one of the two figures launched towards him by his fellow and began spinning anew, a savage smirk on his face before it disappeared into that tornado headed his way. Before he could do more than look on in fear the tornado seemed to pull in the air around it doubling in size and racing forwards like a shot from a bow aimed right at his chest. He quickly pulsed chakra through his body allowing his limbs to go lax again and swung himself sideways in an attempt to dodge the blow. It was only marginally successful, as he felt the wind, sharp as nails, carried along with the spinning boy cut deep into his back even as he fell contorted to the ground.

As he landed he allowed himself a moment to breath, and thank Kami that the blow had not hit home. However, even as he thought this he felt an uneasy disturbance behind him turning to see the other boy standing behind him growly as it swung both arms down in an x like slashing motion which he had unknowingly turned into. Still being loose he had no choice but to receive the blow headed his way. With a cry of pain he leapt back but not before eight long slashes had dug themselves into his chest allowing a trickle of crimson to spill out from them. As he clutched at his now bleeding chest he looked up to see the airborne boy landing beside his partner both giving him soft growls and identical faces with fanged grins upon their lips. Without giving him a moments rest the two figures sprang forward once again to attack.

As the feral twins and the stretchy shinobi reentered combat they remained ignorant to the largest of the battles happening just outside of the clearing. While Kiba and Hinata had sprung forward to take their targets head on Kabuto had been already moving towards them looking to finish off anyone who had survived the initial bombardment.

As such Naruto didn't have to spring forward to find his opponent, instead Kabuto and he met each other halfway before springing off between the trees a short distance from the clearing. Naruto had only been able to raise one black bar in time to intercept the kunai strike that had lanced out towards his throat from the silver haired opponent. The impact actually served to drive him out of the clearing catching himself on one of the trees a few feet from the ground. Looking up he saw Kabuto land a few yards away and a few feet up on a tree facing across from him, a line of a smile crossing his lips.

"Well I have to say you're doing well for yourself Naruto-kun, I wouldn't have thought you'd have been able to block my first strike, I complement you." Mocked Kabuto as he proceeded to holster his Kunai and relax both his arms on either side of him never taking his spectacled eyes off of the blonde boy below him. Naruto for his part tightened his grip slightly on his rod while thinking hurriedly.

_Crap he got me away from Hinata-chan and Kiba, he's better than I thought he was! _The blonde shouted in his mind, his thoughts drifting to Hinata and Kiba a few yards away from him in the forest. Juubi however, wasn't about to let him be distracted in the heat of combat.

"**Naruto focus this isn't someone you can fight with your mind elsewhere, Hinata and Kiba will be alright I'll keep an eye on them through the pollens so just focus on him for now, you won't be any good to them dead." **called Juubi in a tone like a drill Sergeant. There was a time to be calm and there was a time for calm explanations, but this was a time for action, and risking losing him over formalities was not high on her list.

Juubi's words steadied Naruto, who took a second to shake his head before glaring up at the still smiling Kabuto, but his mind was now focused, and in the fight. _Humph seems the boy can keep his cool after all. _Thought Kabuto to himself as with a flick of his wrists two long chakra scalpels bloomed from his hands and he blasted himself forward towards Naruto. Naruto had just enough time to register the oncoming attack before cutting the chakra to his feet and allowing himself to freefall from the tree falling under the scything blow of the spectacled boy. As he dropped all six of his seeds shot out of his coat taking their circular position behind him momentarily before springing into action.

While four of the seeds followed him down the top two seeds shot out towards the silver haired boy like small missiles careening towards him. Kabuto looked down to see the two approaching orbs with just enough time to slam one foot forward onto the tree he had launched himself towards and with another blast of chakra threw himself back away from their assault. As the orbs impacted the tree before him, he could not help but thank his fast thinking as the orbs blew clear through the giant tree leaving two splintered tunnels in their wake.

_What they hell kind of Jutsu was that? _Thought Kabuto as he looked back down to see another orb firing off towards him. Naruto could not suppress a small grin as he saw Kabuto scamper up the tree once again to avoid his second shot, even as the first two seeds zoomed back to his sides. His smile faltered however, as his seed impacted Kabuto only for him to burst into a wisp of smoke.

_Damn it Shadow clone,_ thought the boy sending out a pulse through his pollens to try and identify where the silver haired boy had disappeared to. His sonar pollens screamed at him just in time for him to dive forwards while launching his remaining five seeds behind him to drive off the attacking Kabuto. Kabuto was forced to replace himself hurriedly with a log nearby to avoid being smashed to pieces by the oncoming orbs. As he reappeared he ducked to avoid the swipe of the bar that the blonde had swung at his head only to find a foot rising up to meet his face. As it connected Kabuto brought his arms up to cross in front of him just in time to blow him back slightly from the blonde. As he landed his thoughts raced once again.

_What the hell is with this kid is he a sensor or something, how does he keep finding me? T_he spectacled boy screamed in his mind as he reformed his chakra scalpels and charged again, adding chakra to his limbs to increase his speed. As he raced forward he allowed a small smirk to grace his face, when he had blocked the attack he had one of his scalpels cut through the boy's leg, when he put pressure on that leg he would be falling into an open position.

Kabuto was then shocked when the boy did not only fall or stumble but actually used his leg to push himself into a charge against him. Naruto issued a quick set of orders to his seeds before racing to meet the silver haired boy halfway. He knew that his greatest advantage was still the unknown so his greatest hope was to finish this fight as soon as he could.

"**Naruto something is up, this guy is no Genin he's at least as fast as your Kaasan, hurry and take him out!" **called Juubi a note of panic in her voice as she watched the fight progress. Faith was all fine and good but this was a situation that she had hoped Naruto would never find himself in. Outmatched and in a battle in all likelihood to the death.

Naruto gave a mental nod as he sprang forwards two seeds flying behind him so that his back covered them completely from sight. As Kabuto struck out at him with a swipe of his chakra blade Naruto raised the bar in his left hand up to intercept the blow, to the silver haired boys rage the scalpel seemed to flicker and die as it hit the bar leaving him open again. As he struck out with his second scalpel Naruto bent forward as though going into a roll allowing the seed directly behind him to fly forward over his head and crash headlong into the medics face. With a sickening crack Kabuto flew back across the open clearing slamming hard into a tree trunk and cracking the tree he had flown into with his impact calling forth a cry laced with blood from his mouth.

Naruto was not about to take any chances, however taking this moment to form four of his seeds into seedlings who lined up in front of him all crouching down slightly with their arms outstretched and their backs slightly arched forwards giving off a low hum as they stared across at Kabuto's form. As Naruto watched Kabuto seemed to wrench himself free of the tree before dropping to the forest floor his back and arms contorting awkwardly as the figures watched. Ask Naruto watched Kabuto rose to his feet again with a bloodied face with an obvious broken nose. As Naruto readied his next attack Kabuto coughed and spat another mouthful of blood onto the clearing floor while sending a glare towards the blonde.

_Damn him, what the hell is he? And why does my chakra keep destabilizing around him, my scalpels and now my healing, damn it I can't even fix my face. This fucking kid is going to pay! _ Roared the silver haired boy in his mind as he saw Naruto and a few shadowy figures seeming to ready themselves for another assault, Seeing through his swelling and blood covered eyes was a challenge in and of itself, but it didn't take him much to figure out he was in imminent danger. Weighing his options he quickly swiped a hand across his face gathering a bit of blood to help his next attack.

Back with Hinata and Kiba the two were just finishing up their own assault against the Kabuto's teammates.

Hinatas target had just collapsed onto the ground a few feet in front of the girl, allowing the Hyuuga a moment to let out a heavy breath. _It took that poison long enough to work its way into his system. _Thought Hinata with a small shake of her head as she turned to look over at where Kiba was finishing up his fight.

For the last few minutes Kiba and Akamaru had been bouncing their fighter around between each other landing blow after blow upon him like a pack of wolves slowly wearing him down. After long enough fight he simply dropped thanks to a combination of exhaustion, and blood loss Akamaru barking happily as he leapt on top of the downed shinobi with an excited wagging of his tail. Kiba shook himself slightly wiping the sweat from his brow and turning to see Hinata giving him a small nod in turn. Both turned a moment later as a loud crash drew their attention back towards where Naruto had disappeared.

"Kiba we need to go help Naruto!" called Hinata looking over at her teammate as he nodded turning to face where the crash had come from. As the two members of team eleven rushed off towards Naruto's position Naruto was currently finding himself facing down what he could only describe as a giant snake. The beast must have been at least some eighty feet long, and its sickly grey scaled head flicked out a forked tongue every so often, as Kabuto sat on top of his head glaring down at the boy.

With a swipe of his arm Kabuto directed his summon to spring forward even as he himself retreated back into the forest and away trusting on his summon to if not finish the boy at least buy him time. Naruto could do no more than leap back as the great snake swept its tail forwards catching his seedlings full in the chest as it did so. As Naruto watched his seedlings who had not been expecting the hit were flung air bound and off in several directions even as he landed. Seeing this and with a cry of fury Naruto sent a pulse to his remaining seeds shifting them into great black lances that resembled those of a storybook picture of a knight like the ones he had sometimes read to Mito. These were not fiction however, they hurled themselves forward towards the beast both ripping into the great serpent and pinning it forcibly to the tree behind it. The snake proceeded to shriek in agony as it felt the spikes ripped into its scaled flesh.

Worse than that, the chakra of the seeds spread throughout the snake causing its very nature as a summon to turn on itself in howling agony. As Kiba and Hinata burst into the clearing what they saw was a creature that was effectively being ripped apart on the cellular level, and having no way to escape its pain. Naruto himself could hardly stand to see what was occurring before him and quickly shifted the lances back to their seed form allowing the snake to mercifully disappear into a cloud of smoke before him, even as he turned to face his two approaching teammates.

Hinata and Kiba looked over at where the giant snake had been as Naruto looked over at them with a small frown on his face. Before either of the other two could say a word the blonde had run up to them and started talking in a hurried voice.

"Hinata-chan, Kiba are you ok?" called Naruto as he reached the two checking over them quickly before pulling Hinata into a strong hug the had the girl squeak out an eep as she was pulled in suddenly. After a second she worked her hand in front of her and pushing herself back from his softly looking into Naruto's bright purple eyes with her own pale lavender ones.

"Naruto-kun we're fine, what's wrong?" asked Hinata seeing a clear amount of worry in Naruto's face as she stared at him concern evident in her voice and eyes. Kiba also took a step forward wondering what had set the blonde boy off the way he was acting.

"Hey Naruto buddy what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost or something?" he asked stepping forward also looking at the blonde with concern in his voice. Naruto for his part looked between the two closing his eyes momentarily and trying to calm himself down with a few breaths. Juubi took this moment to speak up to the other two present.

"**It'll be ok, Naruto just got done fighting a Jonin level opponent, and something about this exam isn't adding up." **spoke up Juubi communicating through the pollens Hinata and Kiba possessed. Both members listened in waiting to hear more.

"**It was Kabuto he isn't who he seems to be from what little I saw he is strong enough to have his own team much less be a chunnin, but the biggest issue is the summon he used at the end of the fight." **Juubi said getting a mall puzzled look from the team members.

"That snake." spoke Naruto softly calling the groups attention to himself, "there's only one shinobi who uses snake summoning, and I have an awful feeling that I know who Kabuto was talking to when we saw him." said Naruto as he looked put at his teammates with a worried face. Kiba froze for a moment realization coming to him as he pieced together what he had just heard. It was Hinata who spoke next and her voice came out in a little voice barely above a whisper, even as she felt herself shake a little involuntarily.

"O-orochimaru." she said look up as Naruto nodded and all three of them took a moment to thank Kami that Kabuto hadn't noticed them a moment earlier. After a moment they looked at each other as if asking what they were supposed to do now that there was an S class missing shinobi running around the exam doing Kami knows what. Luckily for the stunned teens Juubi spoke up to get them back on track.

"**Look at the moment we don't know what is going on, I see Akamaru there has the scrolls we need so let's find a place to set up camp for the night, and try not to panic." **Spoke up Juubi making all of them calm down slightly and take a moment to look over at Kiba where Akamaru was standing beside him a brown and white set of scrolls clutched in his mouth as he padded over to them happily. Seeing this Kiba bent down to take them rubbing the pups head as he did so getting a happy bark from the pup in response.

Naruto looked down at Hinata before placing a small kiss on her brow before nodding to them and taking a step forward to allow his two seeds to enter back into his jacket before repositioning his Pollen net around him to make sure he remained aware of everyone's movements. Hinata blushed as she felt Narutos lips and smiled with some comfort as she fell instep beside him as they prepared to move. Kiba placed the two scrolls in his pack before stepping up to stand by his team as well. Soon the team was making its way through the trees looking for a defensible position for their camp. As they moved Hinata gave a small look around before speaking up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" asked the girl looking over at the blond who turned to face her with a small puzzled look.

"Hai Hinata-chan, what up?" asked naruto looking back at the girl even as they proceeded forward.

"Well I was wondering where did your seedlings go?" asked Hinata having noticed the lack of several of Narutos orbs decorating the back of his coat. Kiba noticed as well looking over to Naruto who seemed to have somehow not noticed this fact previously.

"When that snake attacked me they took the blow and were knocked back into the forest. I guess they are somewhere out in it still." He said without any worry in his tone. As Hinata and Kiba looked at him he smiled a little waving one hand absentmindedly before speaking again.

"It's ok I learned they will head back to my chakra signal, once they are in range of the pollen net I can make them go into seed form and then bang their back." Naruto finished turning to face forward once again. Kiba smiled a little before looking back ahead. Hinata in the meantime didn't seem as convinced and after a moment spoke up again.

"Um but Naruto-kun didn't you scatter a few pollens on other teams to try and keep track of them?" she asked bringing Naruto to a complete halt when he heard her. As the other two stopped beside him he raised a hand to scratch at the back of his head with a little chuckle rising to his lips as he did so.

"Huh I guess your right Hinata-chan…but I'm sure they'll find their way back…eventually." He finished still chuckling lightly as he did so. Hinata and Kiba looked at him for a moment before shaking their heads and bursting out into a little chuckle of their own. Soon the three were in the middle of a full blown laughing fest the fear, exhaustion, and simple amusement of the entire situation falling on them all at once.

While team eleven were regaining their breath, another team not an insurmountable distance from them was also out of breath, but for an entirely different set of reasons.

Naruko and Minami where both covered in several steaming cuts that were slowly closing thanks to the Kyuubi sealed within them. As they stared across the branch they saw the mocking smile of a pale face set below his slitted yellow snake like eyes.

_Damn it, what the hell is someone like this doing here and why the hell did that freak hit Sasuke with? And why the hell did they bite him? _Thought a slightly panicked Naruko as she looked over at her haggard sister, who even then was barely able to keep standing. Seeing this Naruko let out a silent curse as she looked over at the pale faced man once again trying desperately to think of what to do next. Luckily the enemy seemed content to waste time mocking her so she was granted a few more moments of time.

"So this is all the famous Namikaze twins are capable of, I must say you don't exactly live up to your legend do you?" mocked Orochimaru as he stood in front of the pair with a cruel smile. Naruko stiffened slightly at this but held in her anger, and used this time to think instead. She cast a quick glance over to where Sasuke lay face down on a tree branch without moving.

_Damn it Sasuke isn't in any condition to move, and Minami and I are already running low ourselves….damn what are we going to do. _Thought the blond girl moving slightly and feeling a small poke in her side as she did so. She kept from yelling but her focus was not drawn to her belt where she saw her father's Kunai. She suppressed a grin as she saw it.

_That's it, ok freak I don't care if it gets us expelled from the exam, I'm not going to lose my sister and Sasuke over something this stupid. _She thought reaching down towards the Kunai while trying to remain undetected. Unfortunately Orochimaru saw her almost minute flinch of pain and saw her small action and its intended target.

Orochimaru seeing this threw a quick shrunken charged with wind chakra towards Minami causing Naruko to leap over to push her sister out of the way of the oncoming weapon. This was all the opening the snake sage needed as he leapt forward firing a cluster of snakes at the blonde one snapping the Kunai into the snake's mouth and falling down into the depths of the forest. Naruko looked over the side with a small curse as she saw her weapon falling out of her grasp, her last hope. Turning she had just a moment to register a white hand reaching out before she found herself hoisted up by her throat and watching helpless as Orochimaru drew back a hand with several fingers with small flames on the tips of each of them. Before she could do more than kick her feet wildly at her attacker before Orochimaru slammed her hand into the girl's stomach extracting a loud cry of pain from the blonde before moments later she slumped limply in the snake sage's hand.

From a few feet away Minami pushed herself up with effort looking up in time to see her sister be dropped unceremoniously to the tree branch before the pale freak before standing before the blonde. Without a second thought Minami allowed Kyu's chakra to flood her body as she screamed in rage. Kyu panicked trying to call out to his host.

"**Minami stop you've already used too much of my power against that guy, if you do any more it may rupture your chakra pathways!" **shouted Kyu as Minami ignored his warnings allowing a full two tails to form on the cloak once again before flinging herself forwards with a roar of rage and pain as she did so. Orochimaru turned in time to duck under the red headed Jinchuuriki before she could take his head off of his shoulders before sinking into the branch he was standing on.

"KuKuKuKu so our little fox is angry again." Mocked the sage as he started running threw a few quick hand seals forming a seal that Minami was to enraged to recognize. When the team had first been pushed back by the figure both she and Naruko had attempted to establish their cloaks to hit the bastard with everything they had, but he had managed to hit them with some kind of sealing jutsu that had momentarily broken her link with Kyu, and causing a small feedback upon the two momentarily rendering them momentarily paralyzed.

The same Jutsu was now completed and a faint golden glow now emanated from the snake sages hand as he brought it up to crash into the redhead's enraged face. When the seal hit home Minami's cloak blasted off of her with the force of several explosive tags that blew her back crashing her into the tree behind her, sending bits of splinters and blood from the impact. The only thing that kept her conscious was the pain that was now racing through her body, even as tears and blood ran down her face. Kyu howled in fear.

"**Minami! MINAMI!" **screamed Kyu in a panic as the redhead looked over at the chuckling pale figure before her that was slowly approaching her with slow steady steps chuckling her dark laugh with every step she took.

"So you do have some fight in you, too bad I've spent the last few years researching your mothers type of chakra, I must admit it took me a great deal of time to make that particular jutsu but it has its uses in putting down a baby Jinchuuriki like yourself. It may not be much against a full beast, but someone like you won't be a big deal to manage." finished the sage as she looked down at the bleeding girl before him with a sick smile across his face. Minami felt a spasm of fear run down her spine even as she gazed into the face before her. For a moment she even saw her own death occurring before her eyes, and the thought brought a fresh bout of tears to her eyes.

Orochimaru smiled at her with a sick countenance that showed how much he enjoyed seeing the pain he was inflicting. Orochimaru may have prided himself on being a scientist first, but after years of the kind of twisted experiments that he undertook one came to find a taste for the despair and pain of others. However, before he could savor the moment a movement and sudden noise behind him had him spinning around to face an odd sight. As he looked over at the figure before him he could honestly say that he had never encountered such a creature before.

It stood no taller than any of his recent victims did and appeared to have the vague shape of a young teen. However, where its eyes should have been instead sat two bright glowing balls of shining purple light that gazed at him almost as if he was curious. Orochimaru could not help but turn fully to look at the creature before her who seemed to be walking forward aiming for the girl behind her. As Orochimaru watched the figure passed by him as though he wasn't even there as it approached the girl who was looking at it with a small happy smile on her face in seeing the creature.

_N-Naruto's seedlings…thank kami….but why is there only one?_ she thought as the seedling gazed at her humming sadly as if it was concerned for her. Before she could do more than look at the seedling, however, Orochimaru had seemed to run out of patience with simply watching the creature and stepped forward to examine it more closely.

With his usual amount of gentleness the snake sage shot out one large snake to wrap up the figure and take it away for further study. The snake managed to wrap the creature up from head to toe, but as Orochimaru moved to take hold of the creature the snake suddenly hissed in pain as a large black looking thorn shot out of the seedling stabbing through the snake causing it to shriek in pain. Orochimaru leapt back as he saw his serpent fall limply to the branch below before slipping down towards the forest floor with a cry of agony the whole way down. As the snake fell the Seedling turned slowly to gaze at Orochimaru with a low hum that almost sounded like a growl to the snake sage. Before he could do more than ponder how the creature had killed his summon the seedling was charging forward two long vine like appendages flowing out of either of its hands as it rushed over the branch towards him.

Orochimaru allowed a small smirk to grace his lips as he saw the creature charge him. He loved a fight like this and the last few opponents had done little to slate his battle lust. With that in mind the flew through a few fast hand signs before spitting out a single large fireball at the approaching seedling making sure to angle it away from the disabled teens. While he may not particularly care for the teens he needed them alive if Sasuke was to make it to the next part of the exams and further his plans.

As the ball of flame speed forward the seedling didn't pause to charge straight into it extracting a small smirk from the sage seeing this. _Well I guess I won't be getting a live one, _the sage started to think just before a long vine like appendage followed soon by the seedling itself flew through the blast as the ball of flame dispersed into a wave of quickly dissipating fire.

"What!" shouted Orochimaru as he was forced to leap back from the swiping attack even as the seedling pressed the assault. Orochimaru was not a legendary Shinobi for nothing, however, and he was soon flying through a set of seals again before spitting out several balls of wind towards the oncoming creature.

Like the flame before, the wind dispersed upon contact and the creature charged forward apparently unabated by the impact again sending another swipe toward him. With a silent curse Orochimaru sank into the tree branch avoiding the Seedling's latest slash of the vine like whip it had swung at him. The seedling may not have been burdened with an abundance of intelligence, but it did understand basic ideas of self-defense as well as danger. From its limited understanding the redheaded girl was in danger and the pale one seemed to be the instigator. As a result it decided to attack the source of the pain that had chosen to attack it. To that end it slowly swept its purple eyes around the treetops looking for its enemy.

Orochimaru obliged the seedling leaping down from above with his blade in hand swinging down to cut the black creature in half. The seedling noticed a little late but managed to swing its hand and the whips up in order to hit the sage. Unfortunately for the creature Orochimaru's blade was far too strong a weapon to be slowed by such things. The blade cut through both the whips and the seedlings arms alike without any effort. For a moment Orochimaru allowed a smile to spread across his face in anticipation of his victory. A second later Orochimaru was forced sneer once again as his blade smashed into the creatures head and halted abruptly.

A second later the sage stood in front of the now armless creature that looked down at his arms on the branch before him, and then up at the figure before him for a moment as if more surprised than actually hurt. Before Orochimaru could do more than look shocked at the fact that the creature's head seemed to have withstood his assault his senses screamed at him to leap back from the creature, but he was too late. From the Seedlings back sprung three crude looking chains with small blunted tips that shot forward into the sages chest launching him through the air before it slammed him into a tree across the gap.

Orochimaru felt like he was just hit by a punch from his old mentor's staff as he found himself lying slightly cockeyed in a crater of a tree. With a small grunt he pushed the chains off of him as he saw them slowly retracting across the gap back towards the black creature who even as he watched had sent out several small interweaving threads that vaguely resembled tree roots that affixed themselves to its lost libs before hoisting them up to re-secure themselves onto its stumps. Orochimaru was torn between pain, fascination and annoyance as he saw the creature literally rearming itself.

_Damn _thought the snake sage as it looked over at the creature through his slitted snake eyes _that fucking thing isn't making any sense, what the hell is it? And why aren't any of my attacks working on it? Ah I don't have time or chakra for this, those damn suppressing justus took more out of me than I would have liked. Well I've done what I needed here there's no reason for me to stay longer and fight this fucking monster any longer. _Thought the sage allowing himself to shift back into the tree and out of the detectible range of the creature.

After a few moments the Seedling allowed its chains and vines to recede back into itself with a small hum of apparent self-satisfaction. It then proceeded to turn over to march over to help pull the injured Minami up to her feet. Thanks to her tenant her wounds were healing enough for her to move around and she allowed herself to smile happily at the seedling that had just helped her to stand. _What was it that Mito-chan called these guys…se-seed-kun was that it Kyu? _Asked Minami softly.

"**Hai Minami-chan that's them thank you Seed-kun!" **called Kyu happily as he wagged his tails gleefully from his cage. Minami could not help but agree with her tenant's thanks and spoke up in turn.

"T-thanks Seed-kun." she spoke softly through the exhaustion and pain she was feeling. The seedling turned its wide purple eyes onto her before giving off a happy little hum as she took a step back from it, finally able to stand under her own power. As she did so she suddenly remembered Naruko and rushed over to her prone form. She breathed out a sigh of relief a moment later as she found Naruko unconscious but breathing and with a steady pulse. She took a moment to thank Kami before heading over to check on Sasuke finding him in a similar state. After pulling the Uchiha over to lie next to Naruko she turned her head up to see the seedling looking around as if getting ready to depart. With a small bit of panic she called out to the seedling.

"Seed-kun!" she all but yelled causing the seedling to turn and face her humming slightly, "can you help me carry these two?" she asked gesturing towards the two prone figures on the branch before her. The Seedling paused for a moment as though in thought before nodding slowly and stepping forward to pick up the two prone figures. The Seedling bent down to pick up Naruko in the manner he had been shown previously but found an issue with also picking up Sasuke. After several attempts to both hold the girl and the boy together the seedling remembered its time with Mito and simply wrapped the boy in a clump of black chains pulling him slightly into the air while following Minami as she worked her way down to the forest floor. As Minami and the Seedling made their way to the forest floor and towards a hollow tree that Minami had remembered seeing earlier.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest team ten had just stopped to make a quick plan before finding a place to camp for the coming night.

"Look Ino I'm say that we take the position by the tower and wait to hit a team as they move in, that way we guarantee they have the scroll we need, and we don't worry about wasting our time fighting for a prize that may not exist." spoke Shikimaru while Choji nodded his head in agreement with his friend. Ino thought for a moment before looking back at the black haired boy with a small smile.

"Well I don't see that being a bad plan to start with, should we head there first thing tomorrow?" asked the blonde looking over at her team. Before either Shikimaru or Choji could answer, however, they heard a sound off in the forest to their left. The three were up and in battle position ready to face the oncoming threat. As they listened for a moment they heard a large amount of commotion coming their way. With a quick handsign Shikimaru and his team leapt high into the branches above hoping to catch who or whatever, was out there by surprise. Looking down from above they saw the bushes on the edge of the clearing rustle slightly before a strange black creature exited them and stood out into the clearing before turning two large rounded purple eyes up towards where they at it the canopy. Not wanting to take any more chances, Shikimaru and his team leapt back from the clearing and raced along the treetops for a while before halting above another clearing and turning to face one another. Choji was the first to speak.

"W-what was that thing?" he asked looking at his teammates a slight note of fear in his voice as he did so. Ino turned to face him resting one hand on his shoulder in a comforting way before speaking.

"Calm down Choji we got clear of it." said Ino trying to comfort her teammate as she looked over at Shikimaru for some encouragement from him. Unfortunately just as he was about to speak up, a rustling in the foliage behind them caught their attention, and the three turned to see the same creature jump forward to land on a branch a few yards away from them. Without waiting all of team ten leapt down from their position to land on the forest clearing and fall into a defensive formation gazing up at the creature that was before them.

"I-it's following us!" chocked out Ino fear evident in her voice as she turned to look at Shikimaru with worry in her face. Shikimaru simply nodded curtly at her before turning back to face the creature just as it landed on the ground in front of them.

"It looks like it isn't going to let us run from it, team get ready to take it out!" called Shikimaru as he formed his hands into a common handsign of the Nara clan, and moments later his shadow shot forward towards the creature. As it connected with the shadow below it Shikimaru allowed himself a small smirk.

"Good I've got it!" called Shikimaru standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. The seedling seeing this decided to mimic his actions leading the Nara to believe that his move had been successful. Thinking the creature to be captured Ino and Choji allowed themselves to relax for a moment and take a closer look at the creature before them. Ino was the first to speak up.

"Hey is it just me or does that thing look kind of like Naruto?" she asked pointing at the creature, but as she did so the Seedling seeing her raised its hand to point back at her, causing Shikimaru to freeze for a moment before shouting out to his team.

"It's not contained, get back!" he called pulling out a few shuriken to launch over towards the creature, who leapt back in turn from the attack allowing a small bit of humming to escape itself as it looked over at the team with some confusion.

"Oh crap it looks like you made it mad shouted Choji!" as he focused chakra into his left arm and swung it forward towards the Seedling intent on slamming it back into the tree behind it. As the boys arm swung forwards it expanded until it was the size of a small bus and slammed headlong into the black creatures face. The forest clearing was suddenly filled with a resounding Crack as Choji's fist plowed into the seedling! The attack was marginally successful.

The seedling found itself hurtling back into the tree behind it crashing headfirst into it, but Choji also cried out in pain as his hand shrank back down to its usual size dropping to one knee as he did so. Shikimaru dropped to his friend's side looking at the boys arm that seemed to have a few broken fingers and small amount of chakra burns around the impact zone. Shikimaru frowned at his friends injury before turning to forge his attention back towards the creature that he hoped was not going to be getting back up. Unfortunately as he watched the Seedling was even then pulling itself out of the tree it had been shot into a moment before. As team ten watched the seedling managed to pull its head free from the tree, and fall with a soft thump to the ground before turning its head to look back at them with its wide purple eyes.

"Shikimaru, what the hell is that thing and why is it getting back up." shouted Ino as she started going through a set of hand sighs quickly while casting a worried look at her teammate. Shikimaru looked up from Ino to Choji before looking back at the black creature before him his mind racing as he watched the creature tilt its head slightly at them.

"I don't know Ino, but whatever it is I don't know if we can handle it!" called back Shikimaru looking over at the seedling whose arms started to shift slightly before his eyes. As he watched in horror both of the creatures arms swelled out mimicking what Choji had just done moments before. With a sudden terror Shikimaru grabbed Choji and leapt back with him in tow along with Ino as one of the creatures fists swept sideways towards them with quite a bit of force behind the blow. Shikimaru's mind raced at what he had just seen, the pieces slowly falling into place. As sudden realization hit him to turned just in time to see Ino finish her final handsign just as he yelled at her to stop.

"INO NO!" shouted the black haired boy stretching out a hand towards the blonde as if to will her to stop her actions. Ino, however, had already acted, and even as the remainder of team ten watched her body fall limply to the ground signaling that she had cast her mind forward into the creatures. Shikimaru and Choji both looked over with shocked expressions on their faces and a large amount of fear.

Meanwhile inside of the seedlings head Ino was completely lost, as to where she was. The blonde haired girl turned in a small circle examining her surroundings with a clear amount of puzzlement on her face. Usually when she jumped into a beings mind she either immediately started to see through their eyes, or was introduced to a scene not unlike a large library or some other home that had a clear form of organization to it. The place she found herself in now however was a large open field with a clear blue sky with soft green grass, and what amounted to a light breeze. Around the field were dotted small trees each only standing about a foot in high and of the same shade of black as the monster had been. Approaching one it seemed to flicker a little as she did so before a small bulb like shape on top opened like a flower bud might and Ino instead of seeing the center of the bud saw what looked like some kind of memory. She saw through the creatures eyes as a large snake like creature swung a tale towards it knocking it back and air born. Ino watched as the creatures view catapulted around several times before coming to a sudden halt upon impacting the ground.

Seeing this Ino stepped back before casting her eyes around the field and seeing that it was dotted with many small trees that swayed gently in the breeze. Before she could do more than look around puzzled she felt a presence behind her and whirled around. What she saw made her blood freeze. There looking at her with its head tilted slightly was the creature that she had fought outside. As she watched the creature looked from the tree she had just looked at, then back to her with a curious little tilt of its head before raising a hand in a little waving motion. The shear oddity of this was enough for Ino to momentarily loose her grip on her technique, and fly back out of the Seedlings mind waking a moment later in her own. As she shook her head slightly to reorientate herself she noticed that she was not resting on the forest floor. She found that Choji and Shikimaru had used the brief incursion into the creatures mind to retreat back into the treetops above it, and were staring open mouthed at where she assumed the creature was.

Ino turned to look and saw something that just confused her more than anything that had happened today, and that was saying a lot. Below where the vaguely male creature had been standing now stood what she could only describe as a black version of herself with bright purple eyes, and the same smooth face as the previous one. As she watched she noticed that it was almost a complete copy of her right down to her pony tail that it seemed particularly fascinated with at the moment. Even as team ten watched the black figure seemed to be trying to grab hold of the newest appendage with an excited humming accompanying its circular track. Ino tore her eyes away from the odd little spectacle to look over at her team with complete puzzlement on her face.

"Ok would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" she asked looking over at Choji and Shikimaru who looked over at her with similar looks of confusion on their faces. After a moment Choji spoke up.

"Don't know, once you hit it with your jutsu it just stopped moving and started to ripple until well," here he pointed down at the Seedling who had just managed to grab hold of his ponytail and was currently humming in apparent excitement as it ran its fingers through the long strands of hair. "Well it just started looking like that, and then you were back." spoke Choji while looking back at Ino with a small shrug. Shikimaru took a turn to speak up at that point.

"If I'm right I think I have this thing figured out." he said as both of the members of team ten looked over at him. "That thing is some kind of mimic or something, every time we hit it with something, it adapted in some way." He spoke as the others nodded slowly at his words. "And I think this thing ran into team eleven at some point to." As he got two sets of confused looks from his teammates. Seeing this he elaborated

"Remember Ino, you mentioned that it looked like Naruto, it probably ran into them and mimicked him at some point." finished Shikimaru as he looked over at his team who nodded. "I say we leave now, it seems a little preoccupied." continued Shikimaru jabbing a thumb back at the now female creature that seemed to be twirling admiring the small bit of blackness that seemed to be its version of her skirt. Ino blushed bright red at this as the Seedling proceeded to tug and pull at it exposing some more private areas if they had been on the forest floor to see it. The next moment Team ten were off and after a time the seedling seemed to shake itself before setting off once again in search of the signal from the pollens.

As team ten fled away from their encounter with the Seedling another team was having a very different experience with one of the black fellows. Team Guy was losing ground against their own seedling.

Neji panted as he knelt down attempting to catch his breath as he watched Lee once again jump into battle with the strange black creature before them. When the being had wandered across them and seemed intent on following them, Tenten had suggested it was some type of clone, and they had decided to engage it before it gave away their position. Neji had scanned it for a moment with his byakugan but was only able to see a single mass of chakra that seemed to fall in with Tenten's suggestion. As a result the team had set up a quick ambush position and waited for the creature to enter into the semi-circle they had formed in an open clearing.

Neji had been the first at it landing four successive palm strikes onto the creatures exposed back firing several blasts of chakra into its back where its lungs would have been hoping to dispel the creature, or at the least put it down on the ground.

Things had not gone as planned; his hits didn't even manage to slow the creature down as it swung behind itself without a pause. Neji had dodged the sloppy blow easily enough and struck out again at the being slamming several more blows onto the seeming clone, finishing with a powerful double blow to the beings face. Impact didn't even seem to slow the creature down as it grabbed onto his wrist before bringing up a knee and pulling back on the Hyuugas arms pulling the boy into the creature's knee. The hit knocked the wind out of him blowing him back a small distance. As Neji looked up he saw that Lee had leapt forward to deliver a spinning kick to the creatures head causing the clone to skid across the clearing for a distance.

Lee had given out his usual cry of "Yosh" before going into a quick speech on the powers of youth. Before the green spandex wearing teen could continue speaking, however, the creature had pushed itself back to its feet before springing forward to execute a sloppy version of Lee's own windmill kick. Lee raised an arm taking the kick onto his forearm and spinning slightly before reaching out with his other arm to grab hold of the blocked leg, and spinning to through the creature to the other side of the clearing.

This did not seem to perturb the creature as it launched itself back at Lee this time throwing a few blows that looked similar to some kind of a style but it did not seem familiar to the Hyuuga. Lee was smiling fiercely as he engaged the creature trading blow for blow with it.

As Tenten landed beside Neji checking him over for a moment, she looked up to see Lee land another devastating blow to the creatures chest causing it to skid a few feet back , before its knee's knelt down slightly before springing forward to continue the fight. Lee allowed his left hand to fall behind his back as he raised his right hand before him falling back into his common stance. As the seedling raced towards him he dropped down while shooting up a single leg vertically and knocking the seedling up with a strong blow to the seedlings chin. Once the creature was air born Lee jumped after him flipping forward with one leg extended slamming into the seedlings chest and sending it crashing down to the clearing below. As Lee landed he turned his face back to look at the remaining members of his team.

"Tenten how is he?" called Lee as he stepped back into his stance facing the crater in front of him. Tenten gave Neji one more look over, before standing up and pulling out two sealing scrolls from her pouch.

"Hai he's fine but I don't have a clue why his style didn't do any good." Replied Tenten stepping up beside Lee just at the Seedling leaned up from the crater Lee had punched it into moments before. As it turned its purple eyes on the pair Tenten leapt into action quickly unsealing a set of Kunai and shuriken to fire into the creature before her. As always her aim was true and the creature was slammed back into the crater squired by all ten kunai and shuriken. For a moment the pair allowed themselves to relax before the black creature before them sat up again still with several of the weapons still sticking out of the body, of the creature.

Seeing this Lee sprang forward just as the creature gained it footing. As he raced forward he was almost brought to a halt as the black figure sank back into his own stance just in time to parry his forward punch with its own left arm. Before throwing its own imitation of Lees previous strike straight at the boys head. Only thanks to his years of training was Lee able to swipe his head sideways at the last moment to avoid the strike, while falling into a spin kick with his right leg that took the creatures legs out from under him, and catching him with a devastating straight kick to the suspended creatures chest knocking it back a few feet. Allowing Tenten another opening to fire off another salvo of shrunken and Kunai into the creature adding to its velocity flying backwards.

After a brief pause the Seedling once again began to rise giving off a loud humming noise as it did so. Hearing the noise Neji decided that it was about time that his team headed to the tower. With that thought in mind he called out to the other members of his squad just as they launched the creature back with another tag team move.

"Lee, Tenten we are getting out of here and to the tower, there's no point in fighting this thing any longer." He called just as he rose to his feet a little shakily. Lee seeing this ran back to swing one of the Hyuugas arms around his shoulder. Tenten seeing this turned for a moment before cutting both of her thumbs with a Kunai and throwing both of her sealing scrolls high above her as they unraveled and spiraled around one another. Soon after that the bun wearing girl leapt up into the center swiping her hands across the sealing symbols of the scrolls summoning weapon after weapon to her hands and firing them off one after another into the creature below her. Weapon after weapon shot down hitting the creature over and over, slamming it a step back with every impact, kunai, shuriken, sickles, great balls of iron covered in spikes, and all manner of weapons in-between. As she dropped almost completely out of breath her target had been almost completely engulfed by the weapons that now pinned it to the base of a large tree.

Without waiting a moment longer she raced over to her team leaving the discarded scrolls behind her, as she and they departed from the clearing with all hast. Glancing back for a moment Tenten just spied out of the corner of her eyes the form of whatever that black creature was extracting itself from the tangle of weapons and bark.

After team Guy had gone far enough away the Seedling finally managed to extract itself from the tree; although now it seemed to have much in common with a porcupine thanks to the dozens of weapons now covering its whole body. The Seedling seemed to look at itself for a moment before shaking itself and heading out towards the next closest bit of Naruto's chakra it could find.

The blonde in question was just settling down beside a fire with the rest of his team cooking a rabbit that Kiba had caught moments before. Naruto poked the fire once more before turning to smile over at Hinata who was sitting a few feet away from him swirling the water in the pot with a small bit of chakra from her hands.

"Hey Hinata-chan here comes one now." called Naruto motioning off behind Kiba as one of his Seedlings pushed her way through the underbrush into their small clearing. This particular Seedlings appearance, however, caused quite a reaction from the group of around the fire. Standing a few feet away was a Seedling whose form was still in that of Ino and was humming softly as it looked back and forth between them seemingly happy about returning.

Kiba was the first to speak up. "Hum, well I have to say I didn't know that they could do that." He chuckled turning a smile over at Naruto who looked to be in a state of shock. Hinata was also staring blankly ahead without being able to comprehend what exactly she was seeing. Juubi for her part first started giggling, before bursting out into full blown laughter as she looked at the seedlings form.

"**HeHeHaHa ohh my Kami….phfmt g-greatest technique…ba-battle Jutsu ever!" **she managed to squeak out between her giggling and laughing. Naruto couldn't help but scowl slightly at Juubi's mocking before shaking himself slightly and looking back to the seedling that was playfully spinning around watching Akamaru walk around it sniffing curiously. As the blonde boy looked over at the Seedling's antics he felt a sudden shiver run down his spine.

He felt a sudden coldness emanating from his right, and turning he saw Hinata had turned with an uncomfortable little smile on her face, and both her eyes turned up in closed eye smiles of their own. Behind her seemed to be the Shinigami himself. Naruto felt a large amount of fear cascade over him as he looked over at his Hinata-chan with a nasty feeling in his chest. Juubi for her part was laughing even harder at the sight of the poor boy terrified before the presence of his angered girlfriend.

"H-Hinata-chan….prettiest girl in Konoha...kindest girl in the whole world…. and someone not to judge before talking it out." spoke Naruto slowly scooting back with his hands raised in front of him in a placating manner. Hinata for her part gently stood up before slowly walking over towards Naruto still with her unnatural smile upon her lips. Kiba simply turned back to look at Akamaru with a small smile even as the girlish screams of Naruto echoed out across the forest, as night fell in earnest around the team and the rest of the forest.

The next day found Naruto nursing a small smack on his face, along with Hinata applying a bit of ointment to the bruise, with a very sorry clear blush, and embarrassed look on her face as she did so. Kiba and Akamaru were both smiling over at the couple as they ate some ration bars while slowly moving around the camp and collecting their packs.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto." whispered Hinata as she replaced the lid on her ointment and turned her face to stare intently at the forest floor, not wanting to meet Naruto's eyes. Naruto looked over at her with a bit of a puzzled look on his face for a moment before wrapping the girl in a tight hug, and mussing her hair slightly with his free hand even as a large smile spread across his face.

Hinata despite herself was unable to fight off a bit of giggling as Naruto poke at her while chuckling himself, never letting the girl go from his grip. The two sat like that for a few moments before Hinata raised her eyes to look up at Naruto the leftover smile from her giggling still painted across her face as she did so. Naruto just beamed down at her before bending his head down slightly to capture her lips in his own. As the girls soft lips pressed softly into the boys she allowed herself to momentarily relax, and let her mind wander to happy times she had shared with Naruto. The two likely would have stayed like that if not for the wolf whistle they heard a moment later causing both of them to look round to spy Kiba and Akamaru, along with a Naruto looking Seedling watching them from over where their packs were laying.

Hinata for her part turned a bright red before attempting to bury her face deep into Naruto's chest in a mostly useless attempt to hide herself. Naruto for his part just cradled the shy girl with one arm while rubbing the back of his head a little as he looked into the smirking face of his other teammate, just as Kiba spoke up.

"You know I think you could do better than the forest of death for a date you two." He called in a happy mocking tone with no true annoyance in his voice. Akamaru barked happily as well, and even the seedling who most likely didn't even know why itself hummed in a content manner as it looked at them. Naruto smiled over at Kiba chuckling slightly as he looked around himself before replying.

"ya I guess you have a point," the blond said working his way to his feet while keeping a gentle hold on the pale eyed girl in his arms as he did so. "I guess we should hurry up to the tower then." he finished just as Hinata pulled her head from its hiding place on his chest and looked over at Kiba with a embarrassed little smile.

"Ya I guess we should, but what about your seedlings, aren't they still out there?" asked Kiba turning his eyes left and right as he said so, as if expecting another to hope out of the underbrush like the previous night. Naruto paused for a moment before sending another pulse form his pollens, and shaking his head slightly.

"Nope none yet, but if we take it slow we should run into them throughout the day as long as we keep the pollen net out." replied Naruto even as Hinata stepped back from him with a small smile hurrying over to grab her pack, and trying to hide her blushing face from Kiba. She was only marginally successful.

"Sounds good to me." replied Kiba as Hinata and Naruto picked up their packs and the four members of team eleven leapt into the trees and off into the forest at a moderate pace.

In another part of the forest another team was just about to head out themselves after a productive nights work. Sakura had just packed away the last of her medical supplies, and was waiting for Yakumo to join her and Shino as they stood in the little clearing by the river of the camp they had set up the previous day.

Yakumo emerged a moment later visibly placing the two scrolls they needed into a pack on her back along with her art supplies. By a mixture of luck and a well put together setup an un-expecting team had wandered headlong into their bug defensive net the previous night. After Shino had called off the foot long leaches from the other team, they were in no condition to fight, and had surrendered their scroll peaceably rather than make a fight of it.

As a result team eight had decided to simply make a beeline for the tower this morning ignoring any other conflict they may come across in favor of simply reaching the safety of the building.

"So Yakumo have you got everything?" called out Sakura in a not unkind voice as she adjusted a strap on her medical pouch that lay across her back. Yakumo smiled over at her team as she stepped forward towards them while replying.

"Hai I've got everything, sorry for taking so long." Yakumo replied with a bit of an apologetic note in her voice as she did so. Shino raised a hand in a soft little wave as if to dismiss the thought completely before speaking in his usual calm voice.

"It is no trouble I haven't dropped the bug net yet, so there is no rush, this spot is still well defended." Spoke the Aburame with a small hint of pride in his voice. However, before any of the team could say anything else Shino stiffened and turned suddenly to face a spot on the left side of the clearing from where he and the rest of his team stood. Sakura and Yakumo saw this and both stopped immediately turning to face the direction to. As Shino motioned that something was approaching through the net Yakumo reached back into her pack withdrawing an index card sized picture even as Sakura slipped on a pair of thick leather gloves. As team eight focused forward they heard the sound of something approaching them through the woods and tensed slightly. Sakura spoke up a moment later.

"If it looks like an enemy team, we see what condition and village. If it's someone we know we hold the attack, and if it's some animal we just head out no point in fighting it over a spot we aren't going to stay in." spoke the girl in a quiet voice receiving a pair of nods for her words. All three took stances getting themselves prepared for whatever was about to enter their clearing. But whatever they may have been ready for what came out of the forest caught them all off guard.

Suddenly from the forest burst a strange black figure that seemed to be running full tilt while waving its arms wildly on either sides of itself as if trying to fly with them. As the team watched the figure ran right past them before tripping on a loose stone and rolling forward to land face first into the small stream that lay by their camp. Team eight stood there in complete silence simply looking over at the motionless figure for a second before giving each other inquisitive looks.

"Um Shino was that one of those Leaches plastered to its face?" asked Yakumo after a moment looking back at the figures who was rolling back and forth in the river still waving its arms about randomly apparently in quite a bit of distress. Shino took a moment before he responded.

"Hai it was, but I can't communicate with it for some reason, my chakra can't reach it." replied Shino not taking his eyes from the figure in the water. Sakura for her part was doing her very best not to burst out laughing at the shear oddity of what she was seeing, but she managed it with a few steadying breaths.

"So, um what does this count as?" she asked with of note of amusement in her tone as she relaxed and gestured over to the figure that had finally managed to roll itself out of the water and was standing up with some effort. Before the other members of team eight could speak the figure, who they just noticed seemed to be about their own size had taken off running only to crash headlong into the nearest tree trunk and knock itself back onto its back once again. Even Shino had to fight to keep a smile from coming to his face upon seeing that.

"Um maybe we should help him?" suggested Yakumo as her teammates gave her a curious look prompting her to continue, "well I mean it was our net that seems to have gotten it into this situation, and for all we know there's a leaf headband behind that leach." The girl reasoned pointing over at the figure that was now sprawled on its back its arms and legs splayed out around it. Sakura and even Shino gave the brown haired girl looks that made it clear they thought she had just taken leave of her sense.

"What, look at it, I don't think it's dangerous." Spoke the girl a little defensively as she crossed her arms in front of herself. Sakura shook her head muttering something like not again while Shino just readjusted his glasses. Yakumo just turned to look over at the figure a few feet away the seemed to have sat up at the sound of their voices and was seeming moving towards them slowly with its hands outstretched trying to feel around itself.

Yakumo had always had a soft spot for things in need ever since she herself had been locked away. If not for her sensei Kurenai and the Namikazes prowess at sealing she may have remained that way for the rest of her life. It had led her to have a very protective nature towards others she saw in need, and with that in mind she rose slowly to make her way over to the creature before either Sakura or Shino could stop her.

As she stepped forward she gently placed her hand out to take hold of the creatures own outstretched black ones. The creature paused at feeling her hands slowly entwining its own around hers, and from under the large insect she heard was sounded like a happy little humming.

"It's ok," she spoke to the creature while turning to nod over at Shino to hurry over and help with the leach. Shino after a moment obliged her and hurried forward taking out his hands to take hold of the leach and pull it form the creatures face. As team eight watched the leach feel away from the things face revealing a smooth area where a mouth may have been, and two glowing purple eyes opened into perfect purple orbs of light. Team eight simply stared at the creature for a moment as it took a moment to look back and forth between them in apparent confusion.

After a moment the Seedling decided that these people were the ones that had helped it, as its eyes fell on the thing that had been attached to its face moments before. As it cast its thoughts back through its limited memories it remembered seeing its creator twirl the pale eyed one around, and the happy noises that she had made deciding to try out the same actions in hope of thanking these people.

Before Yakumo could even realize what was happening the creature, that now that she got a full look at it looked a little like Naruto had leapt forward and encircled her waist in its arms and proceeded to twirl her around humming again in a seemingly excited manner. To her credit Yakumo was able to keep calm long enough to see that the creature was not trying to hurt her and even allowed herself to giggle slightly at the little fun she had being twirled around in its arms. Shino had taken to placing the leach back on an adjacent tree and simply watched the enter action with one eyebrow quirked up in apparent confusion. Sakura was actually fighting to keep from laughing at the whole situation she saw occurring in front of her. One moment the creature had been bumbling around in apparent panic and now it was twirling her teammate around like some kind of princess in an odd dance.

After a few moments of spinning the Seedling set Yakumo down where the girl smiled whipping a few stray hairs from her face as she did so even as Sakura stepped up to place a hand on her shoulder.

"So it looks like you've made a friend there Yakumo." Chuckled Sakura as she looked the creature up and down trying to figure out where she had seen something like it before. Yakumo shot Sakura a little smirk without commenting as she straightened herself back up and taking a moment to make sure all of her equipment was still firmly attached. Shino took this moment to walk over to the creature and begin sizing it up once again before speaking in a soft tone.

"You know this think looks an awful lot like Naruto in a lot of ways." spoke the stoic youth, as Sakura and Yakumo looked back and forth between him and the creature who seemed to have become very interested in a nearby squirrel. Comprehension dawned on both Yakumo and Sakura as their eyes traced the creatures form again. It was hard to see at a glance especially considering the thing lacked a face or any color besides black and purple, but once you got past that the similarities were uncanny. However, before they could say another word to one another rustling in the forest made itself known and Team eight as well as the seedling turned as three figures entered the clearing.

Out of the woods stepped Gaara followed soon after by Temari on his left, and Kankuro on his right just a few feet behind him. Team eight froze for a moment as the redhead turned his teal eyes around at them slowly licking his lips slightly as he did so. From inside the boys head a dark voice spoke up.

"**You see Gaara I told you I felt his presence here, look there the black figure is obviously of him..go and make him suffer for questioning your mother's love…make him pay in blood." **spoke Shukaku in a eerie voice as he goaded Gaara onward. The redhead's eyes flashed dangerously as these words echoed in his mind as he looked around at the group before him.

Temari seeing her younger brother's look suppressed a small shiver praying that he did not lose control and decide that she would make a good target next. In the meantime Kankuro, whether out of pity for the leaf shinobi or simply a desire to not see more bloodshed spoke up.

"Gaara we don't need to bother with these guys, I mean we already have both scrolls we should just head to the tower now." Kankuro tried to reason taking a small step forward to look over at Gaara clear fear in both his tone and movements as he did so. Gaara turned his maddening teal eyes back on Kankuro for a moment before speaking.

"Try to order me again, and mother will have your blood next." Gaara said softly with a tone that dared his brother to speak out again. Kankuro shrived slightly before taking a step back from the boy and shutting his mouth. Temari looked from across at the members of team eight with a note of pity in her eyes as she didn't see them lasting much longer. Soon they would join those genin from rain, and all those countless others that Gaara's sand had consumed over the years. Her gazed sifted momentarily as she noticed for the first time the black creature that seemed to be looking at them with wide purple eyes, not seeming to comprehend what was occurring. Temari could not help but stare at the strange black creature even as it stared back at her tilting its head slightly as it did so.

While this was happening team eight were looking between one another and the enemy team trying to size up what they should do next. Sakura had taken a position in front of Yakumo who had withdrawn another index hard, while Shino had allowed his sleeves to fall over his hands and a slight buzzing told them that he was ready to unleash a wave of insects at any moment. However, before any of them could signal to the others, or even make a plan the creature had stepped in front of them with a light humming.

The seedling may not have been very old, or smart but one thing its unusual creation had granted it was the ability to feel chakra and intent much like the smaller pollens, and the waves of killing intent coming off of the redheaded boy were almost tangible. After seeing where they were directed the Seedling had taken it upon itself to stand between his newest friends and the dangerous boy whose teal eyes seem to glow with excitement as they fell upon its own form.

Kankuro saw the creature move, and could not help but look at it confused.

_Huh what the heck is that thing, is it some kind of clone, or puppet, and it seems to be shielding the team there, does Konoha even have a puppet squad, damn this is not the kind of thing I wanted to get mixed up in damn Gaara and his bloodlust. _Thought the puppeteer from sand as he saw Gaara's face contort into a wicked little smile as the cork from his gourd shot out with a soft popping noise. A split second later a virtual tidal wave of sand shot forwards towards the Seedlings as well as the members of team eight.

The members of team eight were almost too late to jump back just as the wave crashed over the area in front of them. With a cry Yakumo saw that the creature hadn't moved and had been engulfed by the sand that even then compacted around it forming a strange lumpy form in the sand with a single bright purple eye showing. Gaara smiled wickedly as he saw this before slowly raising a half closed hand in front of him.

"We have to help!" shouted Yakumo trying to think of a way to get the creature out of its sand prison while pulling up her card and channeling chakra into it. Sakura seeing this pulled out several kunai as well preparing to launch them in support. Shino for his part allowed two clouds of insects to shoot out of his coat as well. Before Gaara could close his hand his attention was forced sideways as he saw what looked like a large venus flytrap materialized suddenly from a nearby bush and shot forward its jaws open wide. Temari was about to draw her fan when a salvo of kunai caused her to bring it up in her own defense even as she was forced to leap back from the attacking plant. Kankuro was also forced to leap back as a ball of insects, about the size of a basketball, shot towards him with a loud buzzing sound.

As the members of the sand team watched the plant's mouth shot forward clamping down around Gaara's form and shooting up into the air, apparently satisfied with its prize caught in its jaws. For a second team eight allowed itself to breath thinking they had at least taken care of one of the threats as they saw the sand around the black creature fall to the ground soft, revealing the confused looking creature that had landed on its butt sit up and looking around. But their relief was short lived, as they saw the giant plants mouth contort and bulge before blowing apart in a shower of sand and bits of green that splatted to the forest floor revealing the form of Gaara standing on a cloud of sand with his arms crossed and his eyes glaring daggers at those below him.

"Oh crap!" called Yakumo seeing how easily he had escaped from her genjutsu, and worse how he didn't seem to have even a single scratch on him from the attack. Sakura and Shino also looked worried as they eyed one another in concern. Sakura spoke up a moment later.

"We need to get out of here." she called casting a quick look over at her team who inclined their heads a little at her words before looking back just in time to see three tendrils of sand shoot out towards them again. Their momentary hesitation was all that the tendrils needed and in a moment the three found themselves bound as Gaara's sand lowered him to the ground and he smiled dangerously around at them. A nasty shiver ran down the group's backs as they looked into those cold teal eyes, and for a moment they all felt that this may indeed be the end for them.

That was until a long black chain shot up from out of the corner of their eyes tearing its way through the sand tendrils linking them to Gaara allowing the sand to fall from them in great clumps. Their faces jerked over to see an odd sight before them. The creature that they had saved had sprouted what looked like five crude black chains that were waving back and forth gently, as hit turned its purple eyes glaring over at Gaara with and angry little hum in its voice that could have been mistaken for a growl. As team eight steadied themselves the black creature charged forward at Gaara its black chains flying ahead of it in a deadly swarm even at it charged forward. Without a moment of hesitation Temari swept her fan forward sending out a cycle of air towards the attacking black figure. But as the blades of wind impacted the creature the dispersed harmlessly not even slowing it down. Then next moment Gaara's sand had hardened into a protective half dome of sand that the chains crashed into cracking it, but not being able to pierce through. However, a moment later the Seedling itself impacted the dome forcing the sand to bow in enough for the actual sand to pound up against the redhead with a blow like that of a sledgehammer, forcing him back a few feet. As the redhead stumbled back team eight saw their chance and took to the tree's Yakumo calling down as they leapt.

"Hey whatever you are we need to get out of here hurry" she called waving an arm at the creature below who turned eyes upon her for a second before nodding and racing off after them. Team eight and the Seedling in tow shot off into the forest before the sand team could recover. After what seemed like a solid hour of running they finally stopped turning sweaty and panting faces to one another even as they allowed small smiles to show on their lips.

"L-looks like we lost them." Breathed out Sakura between breaths as she looked around at her team, who nodded back to her breathing heavily themselves. After a moment Yakumo looked around before speaking up.

"Hey were did that thing go?" she asked causing the rest of team eight to look around as well searching for the creature in question. After a moment they were forced to conclude that they had somehow lost it in the forest. Yakumo let out a small groan at that, but otherwise seemed ok. Sakura seeing this gave the girl a small comforting smile.

"Hey that thing is probably just fine, I mean it fought that one guy easily enough it will be just fine, let's just worry about getting to the tower for now." the pink haired girl said as Yakumo and Shino looked at her for a moment. A little while later team eight headed off towards the tower, anxious to have this exam over with.

In another part of the forest a redheaded girl was looking down at the still forms of her blond sister, and her black haired teammate with concern evident on her face.

"**It will be ok Minami-chan they just need to rest, and Seed-kun is watching out for danger so you should rest to, that second blast from that white guy really messed up your control, and I'm still not able to give you enough of my chakra to heal all of your wounds." **Spoke Kyu in a soft voice trying to reassure his redheaded host. Minami smiled a little bit at the fox's words before speaking.

"Thanks Kyu, but I'm ok, if I need a big fluff ball like you to look after me I'll never live it down." she chuckled back as Kyu waved his tails in a small happy movement.

"**Darn right I'm fluffy, my Kaasan said I'm the fluffiest thing in the world!" **called the fox with a clear note of pride in his voice, which caused the redhead to giggle slightly as she turned her gaze to look out of the hollowed roots she was using as shelter. Outside of her hiding spot sat the Seedling, or Seed-kun as she had gotten to referring to it as. The black figure sat Indian style before the door swaying back and forth softly humming happily as if it wasn't sitting in one of the most dangerous places on the planet. To it, it could have been its own backyard for all the care it seemed to give.

As Minami looked at it she couldn't help but smile as she saw the creatures apparent happiness…how long had it been since she had been able to be that happy herself.

_How long has it been since anyone in our family was that happy? _Wondered Minami looking away from the Seedling. As far back as she could remember she and Naruko had always been training with Minato and Jiraiya. Always pushing themselves, Naruko even more than her. She took a moment to lean down to run a hand through her sister's hair gently remembering those times.

-flashback-

A seven year old Minami and Naruko lay in the grass of the training field both breathing heavily but happily as they looked around the field at the shadow clones of themselves that were cheering in apparent celebration. Minato and Kushina were there as well smiling over at the girls with apparent happiness of their own…and Mito and Naruto were there two.

The small redheads two year old hair done up on two small pigtails that stuck out of opposite sides of her head, while her face had a shining smile upon it as she excitedly waved her arms around at all of the clones squealing in joy. Above her Naruto was also smiling around at the clones, a look that mixed both happiness, and sadness, but Minami hadn't noticed. A while later found the family heading back home with Mito perched on Kushina's shoulder and Minato leading the way while Naruto stood a little off to the side watching them go. Naruko had decided to do just a bit more training before heading out. and soon Naruto had headed out himself leaving just the two sisters in the clearing. Minami watched as Naruko proceeded to summon a group of shadow clones before falling into a stance with them and going through the motions of the latest set of stances that Jiraiya had shown them for the toad style. As Minami watched Naruko would slam to a halt every time she hit a stance even a little off, before silently cursing and starting again. Seconds turned to minutes, and soon Minami stood watching a panting Naruko fall to one knee as the clones around her began to pop, a small pained smile upon her face. Minami walked up to her sister who was now lying back on the ground a small exhausted smile on her face as she did so.

"Honestly sis why do you always have to be like this," chuckled Minami as she fell to a sitting position beside her sister even as Naruko laid back in front of her with a breathless groan.

"And I've told you a hundred times that I'm going to get strong enough to protect everyone, you, Niisan, Tousan, Kaasan, and our newest imouto." smiled back a breathless Naruko smiling up at the fading light of the Konoha sky. Minami shook her head lightly as this before leaning over slightly to pat her sister gently on her head. Naruko playfully swatted her sister's hand away from her before continuing.

"Hey stop that, I will be strong enough then all of us can be happy here just like we are now." smiled the blonde girl as she moved to sit up. Minami could not help but smile as well as she helped pull her sister to her feet, and head back home. There everyone would be ready to greet them with smiles on their faces….a world of happiness they loved being a part of.

-flashback end-

As the images of that time faded form her mind Minami gave a small sad smile as she continued to brush her hand absentmindedly through her sister hair. Those times hadn't lasted long, soon they had started to find themselves at odds with Naruto, and she and Naruko had begun to spend less and less time smiling with the whole family, and instead training with the parents, and godparents. Soon it was odd for them to even be together as a family.

_Maybe we haven't even been a family since then…oh Naruko how did we end up like this all we wanted was to protect our family…how did we manage to mess it up so bad? _Thought the redheaded girl as she closed her eyes slightly allowing a single tear to fall from her scarlet eyes, and onto her sister's whiskered cheek.

A second later, however the redhead dove forward to shelter her two teammate's forms as a thunderous crash rocked the tree that was acting as their shelter. Bits of wood and dirt sprinkled down over her bouncing off as a clear voice called out to her form across the clearing.

"Ok you in there come on out your little clone scarecrow isn't scaring us." called a voice that seemed to be slightly muffled in its delivery. As Minami leaned up from the impact she spied through the trees entrance a group of three figures who stood just a few feet away from her hiding spot. Three figures stood there wearing a strange assortment of clothing. With a shiver Minami recognized them as the members of the sound village. The first figure a bandaged individual wearing a heavy grass cape with one eye showing had been the one to speak. Beside him stood a boy with gravity defying black hair, and a vile little smirk playing across his lips and to his other side stood a girl with her black hair cascading all the way down to her feet. The wrapped up one called out again

"Come on out and hand over Sasuke to us, and we may even let you walk away from this little girl." He called in a mocking voice once again. Minami gritted her teeth wondering what if anything she could do to help protect her team, her reserves were all but shot, her connection to Kyuubi all but sealed, and even worse she had lost her father's kunai while in the battle with that pale bastard. She was well and truly out of options. Just when she was at her wits end she heard a familiar humming and turned to see the seedling who had been sitting in the door way pull itself from a pile of dirt a little to her left. It seemed whatever the initial attack that the sound trio had launched had flung him back into the underside of the tree, and not actually harmed it. Looking over she smiled slightly seeing the seedling looking at her confused. Suddenly an idea shot into her head, and a wicked smile that would have scared off her team if they hadn't been unconscious.

Outside the tree the sound trio were looking at the entrance while waiting.

"Hey Dosu, what are they saying in there?" asked and annoyed Zaku looking over at his teammate with a clear amount of annoyance in his voice. Kin smacked herself slightly wondering why she was cursed with having such an annoying person as her teammate. Dosu was thinking much along the same lines as his teammate at about that time.

"Shut up Zaku I'd tell you if you would shut your trap." shot Dosu over to his teammate with a disgusted little glare at him before going back to his listening. What he was hearing was a bit confusing, however, and he was only able to catch the last few words which he muttered under his breath. Kin who was listening in couldn't help but ask what he heard.

"What?" she asked looking over at her teammate who turned to face her.

"It doesn't make any since all I heard was "get them"." replied Dosu even as a crash erupted from the bottom of the tree drawing all three of their gazes. What they saw was the same black figures that they had thought was some kind of sensory clone, or some kind of monitor. What they saw below them now wasn't any simple clone. As they watched the black creature turned its purple eyes upon them and a low hum escaped its face.

"What the fuck I thought you said that was a clone!" shouted Zaku as the Seedling looked over towards his teammates with a scowl. Kin just glared down at the black creature pulling out handfuls of senbon as she did. Dosu for his part just pulled back his cape revealing his sound gauntlet and glaring down with one eye towards the creature.

The Seedling was scanning its eyes back and forth between the three allowing its limited experience to try and help it prepare itself for the situation at hand… Unfortunately this particular seedling had been spending the majority of his time acting as a plaything for Mito and Hanabi so its expertise in these areas was limited at best. However, spending time with the two had given it one major advantage.

Before the sound trio could make their move they stared in odd fascination as five perfectly formed chains formed out of the seedlings back all clinking and moving in unison as though they each had a mind of their own. At the trio watched two of the chains flew out in straight lines on either side of their team burying themselves deep into the trees on either side of them. As the sound trio looked to either side, they almost missed at the chains yanked the Seedling forward towards them. Dosu only noticed it at the last second calling to his team in a panic.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted ducking down along with the others just in time as the Seedling came hurtling over their heads. The Seedling was carried a few yards further on before its two chains released themselves from the trees they had been embedded in allowing him to flip over and land sideways on a tree a few yards above the trio looking down at them even as its chains continued to wave ominously. Without missing a beat Zaku raised both his hands palms up towards the figure above with a wicked smile playing across his face.

"Nice try you bastard but eat THIS!" he shouted as two concussive blasts of chakra laced balls of air shot out towards the Seedling. The Seedling had only just landed and couldn't register the attack in time to do more than take it full in the face. Which may have mattered if the blasts hadn't simply dispersed upon impact causing the fierce gale to fall out in a calm little breeze. Zaku's face almost didn't have time to fade before the Seedling shot off from the tree and was flying down at the three like some kind of large spider. Luckily for him Dosu kept his wits about him long enough to grab the scruff of Zaku's neck before pulling him back with enough force to have him fly back a few feet through the air just before the Seedling plowed into the ground with force of a cannon blast. Dosu not missing a beat leapt forward swiping his sound gauntlet forward charged with enough chakra to make the creatures head explode. As the Seeding's eyes turned up to face forwards the gauntleted fist of Duos smashed into him with enough force to crack the steel gauntlets. There was a blast of sound ear bleeding noise and what felt like a low grad explosive tag and Dosu and the Seeding found themselves flying back through the air in opposite directions.

Dosu skidded to a halt landing awkwardly as Kin jumped over beside him a trickle of blood coming from where several bits of the tree had embedded themselves in his flesh. His female partner bent down for a moment looking him over before speaking her voice half panicked.

"What the hell happened, what is that thing?" Kin asked looking from Dosu to the Seedling who was slowly getting up from the tree it had been thrown into. Dosu took a moment to shake his head before pulling down some of his bandages so that he could spit out a glob of blood.

"The damn thing somehow stopped my sound blast for targeting it," here he spat out another glob of blood before pulling up his bandages, "The sound just blew out in every direction, I caught some of the backlash." he finished pushing himself to his feet as he looked over to where Zaku had just made it to his feet as well.

"Fuck first Zaku's cannons now your sound what the hell is this thing made of!" shouted Kin as she filled both her hands with senbon and launched them towards the creature with a cry of rage. To her and the rest of the sound Shinobi's surprise the creature became peppered with her senbon and staggered back slightly. Without missing a beat the other two sound shinobi pulled out Kunai and Shuriken of their own, and soon the three were hurling everything they had downrange at the creature. Hit after hit buried themselves into the Seedling as the hits continued to be forced backwards by the onslaught of weapons plunging themselves into it. Finally the onslaught paused at Kin allowed the final needle to fly from her fingers, leaving all three sound shinobi slightly out of breath, and more than a little panicked at the image in front of them.

The seeding was still on its feet, one of its arms dangling from its shoulder weighted down by the myriad of weapons sticking out of it. It's legs too seemed to be little more than scraps, and as it struggled to move both of them collapsed beneath it as it swung its only free arm forward to keep itself from falling all the way forward. Even then the Seedling continued to look forward at its attackers, with a small humming growl.

"What the hell do you have to do to kill this thing?" called Zaku his breath a little haggard as he looked at his teammates. Dosu only shook his head slightly at the sight before him, he had seen some dangerous things from Orochimaru's labs but this thing was quickly working its way up his list of nightmares. Kin was the only one of the three to keep her wits about her long enough to start weaving a quick set of seals.

Minami who had just managed to clear out the front of the burrow she had been hiding her team in looked over she saw the horrible state that the seedling was in, as well as the sound kunoichi land her hand on a final seal. As she watched Seed-kun seemed to somehow lose sight of its surroundings and start looking back and forth as if it could no longer see anything in the clearing.

With a satisfied smirk Kin lowered her arms and let out a low breath. "It's ok I trapped it in a genjutsu so it won't be a problem anymore," she breathed out showing a bitter little smile to her team as she spoke. Good thing I hit it with so many bell senbon, hell I'd be surprised if anyone could focus with that many sound waves hitting them, its mind is probably collapsing in on itself from the strain." she finished with a chuckle as the three shakily made their way to their feet, and turned to see Minami staring at them.

"Well it looks like your guard dog is gone now little girl." mocked Zaku cruelly as he gave Minami a fierce smirk. Minami for her part just gritted her teeth before pulling out her two silvery star blades, and with a flick of her wrist caused them to start spinning becoming two disks of spinning steel, but it was a bluff, Minami had almost no strength left in her, and real panic was setting in on her. Just as she was about to start getting truly desperate, a vile feeling bust of chakra came from behind her causing both her and the trio to turn as Sasuke stepped forward with dark purple energy oozing out of him as he stepped up to stand beside Minami his fully developed Sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes as he looked around at those gathered.

A pulse of Sasuke's chakra flooded across the clearing, and even flowed over where the seedling lay forcing the disruptive sound waves to halt their work. From where the seedling sat a small humming growl came out of its body once again stronger that those previous as its purple eyes flashed dangerously over at the pulsing figure. This chakra was evil, by its very nature it was something the Seedling knew… and despite itself it felt a desire to destroy it, with every fiber of its being. With a great effort the Seedling pushed itself unsteadily to its mangled feet, even as Sasuke charged forwards into the sound trio flinging them effortlessly around the clearing.

Sasuke had just torn Zaku's arms from their sockets as the Seedling had shakily made its way to its feet, and looked his way. Minami was in a state of almost shock at Sasuke's actions. Sure knew that such violence was a part of their work, but something about seeing Sasuke seem so happy with his actions made her stomach twist uncomfortably. She had to stop him, something was clearly wrong with him, and with that driving thought she raced over to Sasuke to try and stop him before he went any further.

"Sasuke that's enough." She half pleaded half shouted as she ran to her teammate, but even as she neared him she saw the madness in his swirling eyes as he turned to face her, his mouth moving in a wicked little smile as he did so.

"Minami perfect, these weaklings aren't enough, fight me, test me, come on, come at me." Sasuke called in voice caught between joy and madness, as he turned to face his teammate even as she halted in her tracked looking at him as though he was mad.

"W-what Sasuke this isn't the time for this you need to stop, something's wrong with you." Minami tried to reason with the maddened Uchiha. Sasuke however, was having none of it pulling out a kunai and throwing it past the girls face so that it drew a small trickle of blood from her check as it passed. Minami winced slightly at the hit before feeling the wet stickiness of her own blood as it dripped down her face.

_Shit something really is wrong with him, he isn't acting rationally, that snake bastard must have done something to him. _thought Minami as she looked at the half crazed boy standing before her. As she took a cautious step back she noticed a flicker of movement off to her side where the Seedling had staggered to its feet, its wounds not healing.

The Seedling was on its last legs as it stood there, healing from the battle with Kabuto, Orochimaru, and now this most recent battle without time to rest itself with Naruto had dropped its reserves down to just about nothing. It didn't even have the power left to heal its arm that dangled by a strand from its shoulder still squired by dozens of weapons. None the less some primal force seemed to drive the creature forward towards Sasuke dragging itself shakily from one foot to the other as it went.

Minami looked over a stab of sadness and guilt at seen the state of the Seedling. It had done all of this, been hurt so defending her and her sister… sacrificing itself for them without thinking of itself at all…just like Naruto had done all his life. Tears started to fall down the redheads face some of the water mixing with the blood from her check and dropping crimson tears upon the forest floor.

_No…no more please you've done enough… please kami no more. _Minami thought her voice so weak that only her thoughts could cast themselves forward begging pleading for the reality of what she was seeing to stop.

But it didn't Sasuke's head slowly turned to see the slowly approaching Seedling an annoyed little look crossing his face as his eyes fell upon it. Whether he was too far gone to notice the appearance of the Seedling or that his battle lust had simply overridden his common since, whatever the reason he didn't question the creature's presence, and simply turned to face it flying through a series of hand signs as he did so. Seeing this Minami lurched forward to try and place herself between the two just managing it as a bout of flame escaped the Uchiha's lips and flying towards the girl.

Minami saw the flames coming, and closed her eyes tight as she felt the flame approach her, its warmth tickling her face as it closed in. But something else was there as well, another feeling something around her stomach. Without warning she felt a pulling sensation and her eyes flew open as she found her waist wrapped in a black chain that that pulled her out of the path of the flam. As she turned her eyes she found the wide eyes of the Seedling looking at her even as the flames rushed over him. The chain holding her faltered slightly as the flame continued to poor of the creature, and its form seemed to buckle under the pressure from the unending flames. Even as she watched she could see that the flame was dispersing as it hit the seedling, but the continued torrent of the flame kept the heat and flame fresh on the Seedlings form.

Even as she cried out she saw its damaged arm fall to the forest floor and slowly become swallowed by the flame even as the chain holding her also faltered dropping her to the ground as it did so. Through watery eyes she saw the Seedling slowly begin to crumble away as more and more flame covered it, till finally Sasuke halted his attack, and the flame died away from the seedling.

As the flame died away and the Seedling came back into view Minami almost cried out in sadness as she saw it. Both its arms had been burned away, even as bits of black seemed to break away like ash from the creature as it looked over at the Uchiha. The burnt ends of chains dangled weakly from its back were they had broken in an effort to get Minami clear of the blast. Even as the two members of team seven watched the seedling began to crack as bits of its face, and body fell to the forest floor and dissipated leaving large gouges across its form as it did so. Despite this and to both of their shock the Seedling managed to rise shakily to its feet, both its legs little more than mutilated lumps that were cracking and chipping away even as they watched. With a last bit of effort the Seedling forced itself to crouch slightly facing Sasuke before pushing everything it had left into a final shot forward towards the Uchiha who had begun going through seals once again.

The Uchiha was to late however, and before he could finish his final seal the Seedling had slammed its head straight into the Uchiha's face balling the two over to the forest floor. As the hit landed the menacing chakra from Sasuke seemed to explode from him even as the markings around his body proceeded to recede back into his neck. Minami forced herself to her feet and ran to the side of the pair even as the Seedling rolled off of the now unconscious Uchiha as its body continued to crumble, one of its legs cracking and blowing away as it did so. Just as Minami reached the spot the Seedling turned its remaining purple eye to her and let out a weak hum towards her. Minami dropped to her knees beside the Seedling feeling a stab guilt, sadness and everything else that came with the feeling of helplessness when someone sees something they have not power to stop. Tears still in her eyes she spoke softly to the Seedling even as the cracks reached its final eyes and the light started to dim.

"I'm sorry Seed-kun, oh kami I'm sorry." she said between tears as she looked down at the Seedling even as fresh tears began to form it her eyes. Before she could say more the seedling extended the last bit of chain it had left that was crumbling even as it did so to gently wipe away one of her tears with a soft hum that had the redhead speechless. As the chain fell the cracking finally reached the eye and the Seedlings form completely crumbled away leaving only a black orb where the creatures head had been, black and unmoving, with a faint pulse of purple energy coming off of it.

"**Minamai hurry put your hand on Seed-kun!" **called Kyu inside the girls head before she could collapse. Minami shook her head slightly before asking in a voice exhausted from her experiences.

"W-what?" she spoke the sadness and weakness clear in her voice.

"**I said hurry and put your hand on Seed-kun I may be able to give it some of my chakra to help save it before it's gone!" **shouted Kyu. Minami paused only for a moment taking in what the fox had said before she thrust her hand onto the orb ignoring the slight feeling of weakness that came with contact with the orb.

"DO IT!" she almost screamed as her hands meet the orb. She had failed to protect her team, she had failed to keep her family from falling apart around her, and she had failed to help the creature before her, but she would be damned if she was going to lose anymore. As her hands hit the orb a sudden pulse went through her and a blast of Kyu's chakra shot its way unabated through her arms and down into the orb. As she watched the orb pulsing seemed to grow a bit stronger and flickers of red could now be seen in the purple light it was given off. After what seemed like an eternity, she let her hands fall, and let out a tired breath.

"D-did it work?" she asked panting slightly as she did so. Kyu was silent for a moment as well its breath coming out in small gasps as it did so before finally speaking.

"**H-hai I think so, Seed-kun should be ok for now, but he needs to get back to Naruto and Kaasan so he can be fixed." **replied Kyu. Minami let out a soft happy breath as she looked around the clearing and noticed for the first time that the Sound trio had seemed to have go while the getting was good. So she stood after a moment taking a look around before picking up the orb gently and taking it back into the tree to place in her pack before returning to check on Sasuke.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Naruto and the rest of team eight were helping a Seedling pull what looked like the entire contents of Konoha's armory out of itself.

"Ya you were right there was no way the Seedlings were going to get into trouble." Joked Kiba as he pulled a mace out of the back of the Seedling with a grunt of effort. Naruto just gave him a tired look as he pulled out what seemed like the hundredth kunai from the Seedling.

"Always looking at the negative Kiba, look at it this way, we won't be short on weapons." Replied Naruto halfheartedly as Hinata suppressed a giggle as she sat with a seedling of her own scanning the area with her Byakugan keeping a watch out for anything.

"So what number does this make anyway, we need to get to the tower sometime today." asked Kiba as he rose stretching his back slightly as the seeding stood as well, helping to pull out the last few weapons. A moment later the seedling had collapsed into a Seed orb and flown back to situate itself on Naruto's coat, as the blond rose to.

"This guy makes five, but we are still mission one out there somewhere." He replied with a small note of concern in his voice. True a Seedling was nothing to shake a stick at but they weren't invincible, and if by some bad luck one did fall in battle and he wasn't there to retrieve it he could kiss a year's work goodbye, and kami help him explaining to Mito that one of her playmates wasn't going to be around. The blond suppressed a small shiver at the thought as Hinata stood as well walking over as the seedling that had been with her retreated into Naruto's coat as well.

"Still Naruto, Kiba makes a point, we do need to get to the tower, and if we don't hurry we might not make it on time." She spoke softly looking over at Naruto with a soft smile. Naruto turned to face her before letting out a breath and relaxing.

"Ya I guess you're right, lets head out for now, with any luck we'll find it on the way, and worse case I'll just keep the pollen net up to find it after we finish this part of the exam. " finished the blonde as the team set off towards the tower.

A few hours later found them standing before the towers base facing two open scrolls that were smoking slightly. The next second there was a small burst of smoke and Kushina steeped out to them smiling around at the three her red hair waving behind her.

"Well done team, you've passed the second exam." She said beaming around at them all. Team eleven all looked at one another smiling as they did so, but before they could do more than give each other a quick smile a commotion from the entryway into the tower drew their eyes.

As they turned they saw the haggard members of team seven entering into the room, all sporting the clear signs of battle and exhaustion. As Naruto looked over he felt a familiar, if not somewhat altered pulse form over by Minami that seemed to be coming from her pack. As his purple eyes meet her red ones she gave an almost impossible to notice nod of her head. From inside Naruto's head he heard a small sound of Juubi giggling.

_What's so funny Juubi, and why am I getting a weird vibe from Minami? _Asked Naruto trying to figure out what he seemed to be missing. There was a short pause where Juubi seemed to be collecting herself before she spoke again, her voice unmistakable in a tone of happiness.

"**Oh I can't wait to see what my little Kyu-kun did, something tells me you just got Mito and Hanabi a new present." **Giggled the Juubi leaving Naruto to wonder what on earth she could be talking about.

**And end…wow that chapter got out of hand fast, I have to say fight scenes are really easy to get writing once you get the hang of them. Ok to head off any complaints let me answer a few questions I am sure people will bring up. First yes the seedlings are basically immune to chakra, and yes they can leap through a fireball without much effort. But there is a difference between shirking off a small compact burst of fire that dissipates quickly enough to not leave much heat, and getting hit with a flamethrower. True it disperses but the heat doesn't as fast as it continues to be replaced. Second Yes Kushina has a special type of chakra that Orochimaru can't duplicate. He can however, figure out how it works, and make an imitation of sorts. Finally yes Seedlings are powerful, but they aren't invincible, just hard to put down and fight. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows that make this story continue. Also small point I will be starting class soon on top of the job I work, so my pace for chapters will slow a bit, I will try and keep up the pace but other things may slow that down. Till next time Songbird out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**+ I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Contest is coming to an end very soon, so feel free to keep guessing on the summoning jutsu that Naruto will use in the exams. Remember Toad, Snake, and Slug are already off the table, and it has been hinted at from the very first chapter, and little things are placed throughout the story foreshadowing it. Good luck.

Summoning technique coming up fast it won't be but a few more chapters before it's here so guess away there have been two so far to get it.

1. Future summoning contract for Mito plus scene.

2. Future love interest sneak peak for Minami plus scene.

3. Exclusive Omaku for the three year time skip that will not appear in the story outside of the winners.

So pick which of these prizes you wish to see, and see if your guesses pan out for them

Oh small note that I'm really excited about I found a really great artist on Deviant Art named Zil-Zeki who is working on a personal cover for this story. The work is progressing well and I'm really excited to put it up on this site as soon as possible. If you have some time take the link from my page to go and see her site, she does great work for a fair price so show some support for her work. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Oh and those who are wondering about the invasion I have given it a lot of thought, as well as planning rest assured that Orochimaru will not be going into it without one heck of a plan. This guy is a bond villain, and one thing they do is plan it out to the ninth degree. Also there is a small kind of evil point, but remember that Orochimaru cares nothing for the sand and sound forces at play, if they all died horrible painful deaths to have him give the leaf a black eye he would do it with a smile. So don't think of him as a military commander, he is willing to burn an orphanage if it gave him a second to get in a cheap shot while someone was distracted. So just trust that the snake will be a snake.

Also small note I'd like to add here, some people have voiced their confusion on how a seedling was so damaged. Keep in mind that their bodies are basically completely made of chakra. True justus don't really work on them but if two forces meet to cancel each other out the cost is there. Fire enough things at a seedling and they can be brought down, it will just take a lot more chakra to wear it down than most ninja will have to through at them. However, battle after battle, on top of constant activation does mount up to a point. The most effective method as show is weapons or physical combat, as those bypass the chakra shielding. Now with that said the little buggers aren't fun to get in close with either, but it is possible. Also I don't know if anyone has kept the time in mind but you may like to know that six is very soon going to become seven… well enough from me enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 14**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-The way the chips fall-**

As they turned they saw the haggard members of team seven entering into the room, all sporting the clear signs of battle and exhaustion. As Naruto looked over he felt a familiar, if not somewhat altered pulse from over by Minami that seemed to be coming from her pack. As his purple eyes meet her red ones she gave an almost impossible to notice nod of her head. From inside Naruto's head he heard a small sound of Juubi giggling.

_What's so funny Juubi, and why am I getting a weird vibe from Minami? _Asked Naruto trying to figure out what he seemed to be missing. There was a short pause where Juubi seemed to be collecting herself before she spoke again, her voice unmistakable in a tone of happiness.

"**Oh I can't wait to see what my little Kyu-kun did, something tells me you just got Mito and Hanabi a new present." **Giggled the Juubi leaving Naruto to wonder what on earth she could be talking about. However, before the blond could do more than look confused at the situation Naruko stepped forward pulling out her set of heaven and earth scrolls with an exhausted look on her face as her blue eyes meet her mother's violet ones.

"Kaasan, we need to talk to Tousan now something big happened in the forest." spoke Naruko with a dead serious tone of voice that immediately caught everyone attention. Team eleven gave each other a worried little look as they heard her words. True they hadn't been sure as to Kabuto's actions, except they seemed to target Sasuke, but they had figured that they had at least scared him and his team off. With a small shiver they realized that the grass ninja that Kabuto had been talking to may well have been more dangerous than they had first expected, but now was not the time for worrying about such things as Kushina spoke up.

"Ok then Naruko, but why don't you just use his kunai to get him here if it's important?" Kushina asked casting a curious look around at her two daughters as she did so. Minami and Naruko looked down for a moment before Minami answered.

"W-we lost them in the forest when we were attacked, please Kaasan we need to tell Tousan about what happened as soon as possible." said the redhead a slight inflection to her tone that almost made it sound like pleading. Kushina was slightly taken aback at this. While her girls weren't brats they usually had a kind of pride in their voices that made it clear that while they may accept help, they were by no means dependent on it. Now however, both girls sounded…well almost broken, as though all of their pride had literally been beaten out of them. Kushina did not hesitate to step forward to the two and put a hand on each of their faces raising them to look her clearly in the eyes. Both girls looked up at their Kaasan with a small defeated look in Minami's eyes, and a harsher and self-loathing look in Naruko's. After what seemed like a long moment Kushina spoke.

"Girls what happened to you?" asked Kushina a clear amount of worry in her tone as she did so. Naruko closed her eyes and with an effort looked away from her mother biting back tears as she she did so. All her life the little blond had fought and trained, and sacrificed so that she could be strong enough to be the hero she believed herself destined to be. But back in that dark forest when she had stood before Orochimaru, she had found herself helpless to do more than watch as he took her team and her sister apart. That reality was destroying the girl, her world was shattering under her, and it took all of her effort to keep herself from simply collapsing into her Kaasan's arms and crying to her to help make this pain go away. Only with a great effort had she managed to keep from crying in front of her team, and team eleven.

Minami in the meantime was also feeling shame and guilt for her part in the defeat, and the cost that Seed-kun had paid to protect her and her team. She however, was able to keep herself composed enough to look back as Kushina and speak out a few soft words.

"Please Kaasan, not here…. please." The redhead practically begged looking up at Kushina whose face had knotted itself into a twisted look of pain as she looked down at her suffering daughters. Kushina took a moment, before she gave the two a small nod and turned to face her team while reaching into her pack.

"Team I need to get team seven to the hokage for now, I'll have to put off our time for a while, please head up to the tower, and get some rest." She said as she pulled out a familiar tri pronged kunai. Unknown to Kushina Naruto, and by extension team eleven had been able to hear the whispered conversation thanks to Minami unknowingly leaving her pollen connection open. Giving each other a quick look they nodded before turning to face Kushina who had just thrown the Kunai down a few feet to her left allowing a pulse of chakra to play its way through the seal on the kunai alerting Minato to its activation. Before the bright yellow flash could herald Minato's arrival Naruto spoke up in a calm voice.

"Kaasan, I believe that team eleven has some information that may pertain to what team seven is going to be reporting on, and we would like to also report to the Hokage if we could." Spoke the blonde boy as Kushina and team seven looked over at the members of team eleven with some confusion playing across their faces. After a second Sasuke spoke up, a note of annoyance present in his voice as he did so.

"Really, I can't see your team having anything to offer on the subject." Sasuke stated in a tone that carried a note of accusation with it. Minami shot him a dark little look while Kushina looked over at her team a small look of confusion on her face. Naruko, however, still being a mess of emotions latched onto something solid, if not negative, and turned her face to look over at Naruto harshly.

"Naruto this isn't time for one of your stupid games, something big is happening here, and Tousan doesn't need to waste his time cleaning up after you right now!" shot Naruko at her brother, in a broken tone, that only showed how little reason she was currently in possession of. This fact was not lost on the boy as he looked over at his sister with a sad little smile on his face. True he may not carry almost any love for the girl, but still she was almost having a fit thanks to what had occurred in the forest, she could hardly be counted upon to remain polite and rational. So with a small effort the boy allowed the anger that had risen up at her comment to fade before he responded calmly.

"Naruko this is no game, if I am correct then we both ran into a snake out in that forest, and the hokage will want to have all the information he can have on the subject," stated the blonde in voice completely devoid of anger, or happiness; "and if he is worth being the fourth hokage, then he can afford to waste some time with me…for once." Finished the blonde in a whisper that only Hinata picked up on.

Naruko looked as though she had just been hit by a slap to the face. Her mind was whirring as she heard Naruto speak the word "snake" and with a small gut retching moment an unfamiliar fear rose in her. One she had not felt for a long time. There for just a moment she had felt a horrible fear that Naruto…her Niisan had come across Orochimaru in the forest…and that she hadn't been there to protect him. With that came a fresh wave of self-loathing, what was the good of her if she couldn't even keep her family safe…what was the point of anything.

Minami simply nodded softly to herself assuming that Naruto and his Seedling had somehow been in communication. Kushina on the other hand looked confused, but before she could speak up to question what was happening a bright flash of yellow light appeared a few feet away from the group where the kunai had been laying a moment before. Now standing there was Minato, with a curious look on his face as he scanned the surroundings taking note of team seven and eleven as well as Kushina. His eyes flicked between the defeated looks on the girls faces for a moment, as a stab of worry entered his mind as he thought back to the prophecy, and only worsened as he saw the defeated looking state they were in. His eyes also flashed over to Kushina who was giving him a grave look that told him that whatever was happening it could not be good. For just a moment his eyes flicked over team eleven, pausing for a second on his son's eyes that looked over at him with a slightly bored expression. This caused another small pang of guilt to hit Minato as he saw the way his Sochi looked at him. However, with a small effort he pushed those thoughts back turning to look over at the girls, who seemed to be the source of his summons.

"Kushina what's going on?" asked Minato his eyes scanning over the haggard forms of team seven as well as the reasonably spry members of team eleven, before looking back at his love. Kushina took a moment to look around to make sure that no one else was present before nodding towards both teams indicating them to the blond before speaking.

"Team seven and eleven need to report some activity in the forest…and this isn't the place for it." replied Kushina in a hushed voice looking over at her husband. Minato seized upon her tone immediately and fell into his Shinobi deminer before giving her a brief nod and flying through several hand sighs. After a moment several seals began to appear around the groups spreading out like a web from his position and looping themselves around to form a dome around the groups. With a pulse and a flash of yellow Team seven, Kushina and Minato along with two members of team eleven found themselves blinking in the center of Minato's office. For a second the group just looked at one another before finally Kushina spoke up.

"Hey where's Naruto?" she asked looking around not seeing her sochi anywhere in the group. The rest of the group looked around for the blonde but couldn't see him anywhere, all eyes turned back to Minato who was looking just as confused as the rest of the party.

"Minato where is he?" asked Kushina with a note of annoyance in her tone as she did so. Minato turned to her and raised his arms slightly in a sign of surrender, a little concern on his own face.

"I don't know he should be here, my flying thunder god should have taken him with us just like everyone else." spoke the blonde genuinely confused as to how the boy had been left behind. Something like this had never happened, and it was more than a little unnerving to the blonde Hokage. Kushina looked over at Hinata and Kiba for a moment before a thought entered into her mind courtesy of her pollen.

_Um Kushina-sensei Naruto's chakra probably messed with the seal around him somehow!_ Thought Kiba looking over at Hinata who nodded slightly in agreement. Kushina paused for a moment before silently agreeing with the Inuzuka. However, this put her in an awkward position, as it left them without a means by which to explain the boy's absence. Luckily Minami came to their rescue, having been involved in the discussion as a silent listener.

_Kaasan let me distract Tousan, you go get Niisan ok, just have him think of something to explain it on the way back I'll stall till then. _The red eyed girl sent silently over their mental connection. Kushina sent her daughter a small thankful smile before turning to the still confused Minato before speaking.

"Look it may have something to do with what they ran into in the forest, I'll go get him, in the meantime let team seven tell you what they need to, I'll be back in a second with Naruto." Kushina instructed as she turned to walk out of the room with a small wave of her hand. In her wake she left a very confused and slightly concerned Minato, who could not shake the feeling that he was missing something very important. Kushina was down the hall and heading for the forest a moment later even as team seven started going through their experiences upon encountering the grass Shinobi.

Meanwhile back in the tower Naruto was currently banging his head against the inside wall of the tower chanting something about stupid immortal guardians of Kami, and their side effects. This was the reason that he didn't hear or see as team ten entered into the tower, all looking like they had walked through a minefield and sporting happy, if exhausted expressions. As the three entered they spied Naruto's odd production and for a moment just sat there watching, not knowing what to say to the blonde. Finally Ino seemed to have enough and called out to the blonde.

"Yo Naruto what the heck are you doing?" called the pig tailed girl as Naruto stopped his pounding to turn to face the source of the voice, a large red mark on his head a testament to his recent activity. As his purple eyes swept over their haggard appearance he had to fight to suppress a flinch. Choji had one arm in a sling, as well as several bruises lining one side of his head. Ino looked like she had been thrown through a particularly rough set of bushes, several bits of leaf and twig having worked their way into her hair and dress, and all matted down with an application of sweat. Shikimaru looked like he hadn't slept in a few days, and carried the same look as Ino. After a moment Naruto spoke up.

"What the heck happened to you guys, it looks like you've been through hell?" asked Naruto after he finished looking the team up and down, a note of concern in his tone. Choji gave him a weak smile before speaking up.

"It looks worse than it is we just ran into a few teams trying to lay traps near the tower, but we made it out ok." spoke the thick boy with a note of happiness as he pulled out a set of scrolls to show the blonde. Naruto nodded returning the smile even as Ino spoke up.

"Ya they were nothing especially after that freaking black monster." She said shifting her arms in proud little shrug that seemed to indicate that nothing much could shake her after her recent experiences. Naruto's eyebrows rose at the girl's words, and a small sweat drop formed in his mind.

"Um…Monster?" asked Naruto trying to make himself look more curious than accusatory. He had more than a bad feeling as to what they were referring to. Heck if that seedlings appearance hadn't tipped him off to something than he would have to be blind. Shikimaru shook his head slightly before speaking.

"Ya some black thing, mimicked our moves, did you run into anything like that?" asked Shikimaru a shrewd note in his voice as he did so. True Shikimaru didn't have the facts he needed to do more than speculate, but still he was almost positive that Naruto's team must have at least run into the creature at some point for it to have Naruto's appearance. Naruto fidgeted for a second while a mental panic began to set in.

_Oh crap, oh crap, that stupid seedling went and attacked them, and Shikimaru is piecing it together…damn this isn't good, sure it's going to come out eventually, but what the heck why now! _Naruto mentally shouted to himself. Juubi who was watching decided to add her two cents worth into the blondes panic.

"**Well it's not like you didn't know this was going to happen if you entered into this exam, but I guess telling them the monster they fought was Seed-kun may not go over well." **replied Juubi with a contemplating look on her face as she did so. Juubi placed a single figure under her chin and leaned her face down onto in a thinking pose for a moment before speaking up.

"**I guess it would be best just to tell they you saw something like that but your team didn't hang around to look at it, and just continued on; worst case they just think it's odd."** Finished Juubi as she leaned back against her tree, and raised her hands up in a small shrug.

_Right thanks Juubi. _Naruto shot back blinking a few times before looking back over at Shikimaru who was watching him one eyebrow quirked up as if waiting for the blonde's response.

"Now that you mention it I think we saw something like that out in the forest, kind of a black silhouette, but we didn't stick around long, Akamaru didn't seem to like it's smell so we just kept going." said Naruto as he looked over at the members of team Ten. Shikimaru let out a sigh before rubbing his head in a lazy gesture, while Choji smiled a little and Ino dropped her head in a heavy audible sound that sounded a little like a groan.

"You did the right thing then, cause whatever that thing was it took us apart." Spoke Choji with a gesture towards his arm with a small grimace. Shikimaru looked over at his teammate with a small cringe before turning to Ino who was just speaking.

"Ya and that stupid thing was running around looking like me! I swear if it does anything perverted I'll find it and kill it with fire!" shouted the blonde girl small flames in her eyes as she finished causing all three of the boys to take a small step back from the girl. Juubi almost fell off the back of her branch laughing at the mental image of the Seedling being chased around by the angry blonde.

Before the group could say anything else Kushina dropped down beside the entrance and walked forward into the towers base looking over team ten and Naruto. She offered a small smile to team ten before turning to Naruto and motioning him over.

Naruto seeing this nodded and stepped forward to greet Kushina.

"So this is where we left you." Half joked Kushina as Naruto blushed slightly and muttered something about a stupid chakra, before he flinched slightly as Juubi gave him a mental smack. Kushina allowed her lips to quirk upward in a small smirk as she imagined Juubi giving Naruto a mental telling off. Kushina just shook her head before looking over at team ten.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing your team in the next round, congratulations," she stated as the members of team ten looked around at each other, "I'll tell you parents I saw you, but I have to take Naruto here to a meeting." she finished jabbing a thumb back at Naruto who smiled sheepishly. Without another word Kushina lightly grabbed the scruff of Naruto's jacket and hauled him off through the door of the tower and off towards the Village using small body flickers to quickly cover ground faster.

While this was happening Naruko had just finished recounting the last thing she remembered before waking up to Minami telling them they needed to get moving. Minato had a mixed look of barely contained fury upon his face for the traitor Orochimaru's actions, mixed with a twinge of relief and happiness at his daughter's safety. As Naruko finished Minato turned to face Minami with a concerned look.

"Minami after Naruko fell, what happened?" the blonde hokage asked as he looked at his red headed daughter. Minami paused for a moment before answering; internally hoping that she would be able to come up with a convincing enough story to satisfy her father.

"Well after Naruko was taken out, I charged Orochimaru, but he used that same seal move to seal up the Kyuubi chakra, and slammed me into the tree." Started Minami both Minato and the other members of her team looking over at her with no small amount of curiosity, Sasuke and Naruko hadn't had a chance to ask exactly what had happened to them.

"Anyway that is when this clone or something showed up and I kind of passed out," continued Minami as the others listened, "when I woke up Orochimaru was gone and I hauled Naruko and Sasuke to cover. We stayed mostly safe for the night, while I tried to patch them up and set some traps up." Minami continued, as Minato seemed to notice something odd in her words.

"Minami," interrupted Minato causing the girl to halt her story and turn to face Minato with a slightly worried look in her eyes, her mind raced hoping she wasn't going to be caught in her lie. Minato tapped his index figures together for a moment before speaking.

"You mentioned some kind of clone that you saw before you passed out, what do you mean by that?" the hokage asked not taking his eyes off of his daughter as he did so. Minami froze for a moment, a shiver running down her spine as she looked into her father's eyes, even as she prepared to lie to him to protect her Niisan, for what felt like the first time in her life.

"What I mean," she began taking a small breath, "is that at that time I didn't get a good look at whatever it was, all I could see was a black silhouette, I couldn't make out any defining features." The girl spoke even as Minato's eyebrows rose slightly.

"At that time?" he asked in a calm little voice.

"Yes later, once I set up the camp we were attacked by another team and whatever it was showed up again." continued Minami, as Minato settled back to listen further.

"The team from sound was about to engage me, but then that same thing attacked them, it looked like some kind of clone but was all black, and seemed capable of some kind of shape shifting when it was fighting. The sound team eventually overpowered it and made a move to attack us again, they seemed fixated on getting at Sasuke for some reason." Minami said looking over at Sasuke who shifted uncomfortably rubbing his neck absentmindedly as he did so.

"Then Sasuke came out of the defensive area where I left him, and something was odd with him, some kind of marking was coving him and he was pumping out an immense amount of chakra. Next thing I knew he was attacking the sound team, and decimating them. After that he turned to take out me and the clone." continued Minami a small bit of anger in her voice as she finished. Sasuke for his part looked half angry, and half embarrassed at his actions. Minato looked over at Sasuke for a moment, anger in his eyes, if he had not had control of himself he might have leapt over his desk to attack the boy, but he forced himself to remain calm. From what he had heard it sounded like Sasuke had gotten hit with Orochimaru's seal of the heavens, and what was worse it sounded like the bastard had managed to complete it since his time on Anko. Minato and Jiraiya with the help of Kushina had managed to find a way to deconstruct the seal, but it had only been thanks to all of their talents that Anko hadn't died on the operating table. Even then it had only been thanks to Tsunade that the final release of chakra hadn't killed her. True the seal hadn't been complicated once all three got involved, but Orochimaru had been a sore kind of loser and built in a dead man's switch to trigger if the seal was messed with. Knowing that snake the new seal was bound to have managed to fix that error. With a shake of his head he motioned for Minami to continue.

"Anyway after that the clone or whatever it was hit Sasuke before dispelling. After that I waited till Sasuke and Naruko woke up and we headed to the tower." Minami finished calmly, praying that she wasn't about to be found out. Minato took a moment to look around at the three members of team seven before taking a small breath and speaking in a quietly controlled voice.

"Thank you for telling me this girls, I couldn't be more proud of either of you. No other team of Genin could have possibly stood up to one of the three sannin and still be around to talk about it." Here he gave the girls a particular happy smile as he looked over them. Naruko and Minami smiled softly at their fathers praise before turning to look at Sasuke with a bit of worry in their faces. Minato then turned to look at Sasuke taking a breath before starting.

"Sasuke from what I've heard you have received a dangerous seal that Orochimaru has developed, and it would seem that it has some control over you. I am going to have Jiraiya and Kushina work to seal it for now until we can exam it further. I don't hold you responsible for its influence for now, but I warn you if you ever attack a teammate again, it will mark the end of your shinobi career." Minato said gravely narrowing his eyes at Sasuke for a moment. Naruko looked between Sasuke and Minato for a moment before stepping forward to speak.

"But Tousan it wasn't his fault it was that Snake guy." Naruko said trying to stand up for her teammate, if she couldn't save him in the forest she would at least try to save him here. Minato looked from the determined face of Naruko over to the slightly angry face of Sasuke before giving a small sigh and turning to face his blonde haired daughter.

"Naruko be that as it may Sasuke whether he likes it or not has a dangerous seal on him, and he has a choice to make, if he wishes to remain in active duty he must carry the burden and responsibility for his actions," Naruko begin to speak but was silenced by one of Minato's hands rising for her silence, "if he wants to take a temporary leave until we can fully remove the seal that is also a choice but I will not give him a free pass to knowingly endanger other members of Konoha without making it clear that punishment will be carried out swiftly." Minato finished in a tone that left no room for argument. Naruko looked from her tousan to Sasuke and then over to Minami who simply nodded her head in agreement. Before Naruko could speak again the door to the office opened and entered Kushina and Naruto.

Minato looked up at them before motioning for team eleven to approach. Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto stepped forward to stand in a line before the Hokage, all looking at him waiting for him to prompt them to speak. Minato took a moment to reseal the room before turning to face them.

"You have expressed that you have some information that may pertain to the events in the forest that team seven encountered." Stated Minato receiving nods from team eleven before Hinata took a small step forward to speak. Meanwhile Kiba was filling in Kushina and Naruto via the pollen on what had been happening in the office while they had been gone.

"Hai Hokage-sama, while we were in the forest we encountered another leaf team lead by Kabuto, who was trading information with a Grass ninja, that was most likely the same one that Orochimaru was disguised as." started the girl getting a few questioning looks from team seven and the two adults. "After we were spotted we engaged them, and managed to secure them, but Kabuto managed to escape." Finished Hinata softly, prompting a soft snort from Sasuke causing team eleven to look at him with cold looks.

"Is that all, you ran across some genin that may have had some connection to Orochimaru, what proof do you have that they are even the same grass ninja we ran across. Heck that Kabuto guy failed the exam seven times just because you couldn't get ahold of that failure doesn't mean anything" Fired off Sasuke, his mood not improved after being given the recent ultimatum from the Hokage. Naruto turned to face Sasuke slowly until the boys purple eyes were boring into Sasuke's own black ones before he responded.

"Sasuke the proof we have is that when Kabuto fled he did so by using a snake he summoned that was the size of a house." said Naruto his words slow and filled with barely suppressed rage as he looked over at the Uchiha. As everyone digested this information Naruto took the opportunity to take a step forward toward Sasuke while taking ahold of the front of the Uchiha's jacket and pulling him slightly forward before speaking again in that same slow controlled tone.

"And if you ever try to speak like that to Hinata-chan again, make sure to reeducate yourself on how to speak to a lady… I suggest you apologize to her now." finished the blond. Sasuke was at a loss as he felt a tingling sensation from his neck and had to fight to suppress the urge to attack Naruto then and there. Kushina for her part simply stood in place watching Naruto's actions, and trusting him to act appropriately, also she couldn't help but suppress a small smile at her Sochi's actions in defending his team and his Hinata-chan. Hinata looked over a small blush mixed with concern on her face; this was the first time since the bridge she had seen Naruto truly angry and it still gave her small shivers just seeing it. Minami was at a loss as to what to do, one part of her wanted Sasuke to pay not just for what he had done in the forest but also for how he was acting, still so smug and self-assured. Minato for his part looked like someone had slapped him. He had never seen Naruto like this, and his mind was in freefall trying to find any memory he could that would account for the boy's actions.

Naruko was by far the worst, however, after the exhaustion, the fear, and the mental breakdown she had been undergoing recently she was teetering on the edge of not simply collapsing under all of her mental turmoil. Whether for better or worse she had seized upon her idea to protect as her final bastion, and seeing her teammate threatened even by Naruto set off the alarms in her mind. So she stepped forward to grab hold of Narutos arm and make sure that nothing else happened, speaking as her arm roughly grabbed Naruto's.

"Naruto stop it, Sasuke has been through a lot, we all have, and we don't need you trying to act tough in front of your girlfriend right now. Stop acting like a child and try acting like the shinobi you barely are!" shouted Naruko allowing her own mental frustrations and self-loathing to pour out towards the blonde boy. For a moment no one moved then Naruto's head slowly pivoted to look into his Neesan's. For a moment Naruko saw Naruto's eyes flash pure black, but when she blinked they were again purple, but with a silent rage that she had never seen in them before. True she had not been close to her Niisan for years, but when she had looked at him she had always seem a happiness or life in his eyes. Now they were cold, almost threatening. For several moments the two siblings looked into each other's eyes neither moving before Naruto finally spoke.

"You know so little." he all but whispered as he pushed Sasuke away from him and with a small effort pulled his arm from Naruko's grasp. Naruko looked angry at this and was about to retort before Minato's voice rang out over the two prompting them to face him.

"Naruto stop this I will not have you starting conflicts in this office, especially between fellow Konoha shinobi." Minato started giving the boy a hard look. Mentally Minato agreed with his Sochi's actions towards the Uchiha. Still what he couldn't have was the teams turning on one another at this time, particularly the girl's team, if they faltered now they could be at risk of losing both girls especially if Orochimaru was involved. A small piece of him, one that had been nagging at him recently could not help but point out to him that once again Naruto was being punished so that his ideal of the world could keep spinning, but he ignored it again pushing forward.

Naruto looked over at the Hokage for a moment before shaking his head slightly as if looking at someone who continued to disappoint him before turning to leave the other members of team seven falling into step with him. Minato raised a hand to activate the seals on the door and halt them as they reached it, not wanting them to leave just yet.

"Hold, team eleven you have not been dismissed, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze we still have things to talk about." stated Minato in a commanding tone. Naruto did not even turn as he raised one hand in front of him and spoke.

"No Hokage-sama our team has already given you all the information we have, we now have to get back to the tower to rest before the next stage of the exam." replied Naruto placing his hand on the door in front of him and giving it a small push. The seals on the door flickered and died as the blonde pushed it softly and the office doors swung open to Manito's and most of team sevens shock. Team eleven left the room, before Naruto spoke once more before the door swung shut behind him.

"And I already told you, I am no longer a Namikaze, the name is Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde finished as the door swung shut. Minato and team seven sat there in silence for a moment before a sigh drew their attention over to Kushina who was giving both Naruko and Minato a harsh glare.

"I think I will depart too Hokage-sama I don't trust myself to stay here much longer without doing something I may regret." Kushina said turning to face Minami with a soft smile and walking over to give her a brief hug.

"I'll see you later, stay safe ok." she said turning to look over at Naruko a pained expression on her face as she approached her other daughter. Naruko looked confused at her mother's expression, she had never seen her Kaasan look so disappointed in her, it had always been pride or happiness, but like Naruto those emotions seemed absent from her eyes at the moment. Kushina looked down at Naruko with a mix of happiness and sadness. Then she pulled Naruko into a silent hug not speaking to her, but trying to fight past her anger enough so that she could at least express her happiness at the girl's safety. The motion was stiff and awkward and ended a moment later with Naruko looking even more confused at her Kaasan's actions.

Kushina rose from Naruko to look over at Minato and there was only disappointment in her eyes as she looked over at her husband. Without saying a word she turned and walked out of the room without a word, pushing past the doors as she did so, and not sparing a glance back at the office as the door swung shut. She met up with her team moments later on the base of the stairs and escorted them back to the tower just as the sun was setting for that day. After they had arrived Kushina turned to leave but was caught in a small hug from Naruto that she allowed herself to sink into letting the tears she had been fighting back pour out of her eyes. Her family was tearing itself apart before her, and she was no longer sure if there was anything that she could do to stop it… worst of all she wasn't even sure if she would be doing the right thing by saving it at this point. So Kushina stayed there for and cried into her son's arms as the team sat in their room and calmly begin to wonder what came next for these exams.

Meanwhile back in the Hokage's office Kakashi had arrived to escort his team back to the tower leaving the blonde man alone in his office with only his thoughts. Flashes of the looks of Naruto and Kushina kept bombarding him, even as he fought to keep his mind focused on what Orochimaru may be planning. He silently cursed as he stabbed one of his three pronged kunai down into the desk in front of him squiring a clump of papers as he did so, accompanied by small cracking sound that caught his attention. Lifting up his Kunai and pulling off a few stray bits of paper, Minato saw that one of the photos on his desk had somehow worked its way down to the bottom of the work pile, covered with a thick lair of dust. The frame had been cracked, and the glass was shattered by the kunai's tip. Carefully the hokage reached down and pulled a photograph from the shattered remains to look at it.

The photo depicted a smiling family, sitting in the middle was Kushina her long red hair pulled into a long strand that cascaded over the front of her blue kimono. She was sitting there smiling up at the camera a giggling little girl with a bright tuft of red hair sitting in her lap and reaching two small baby hands over trying to grab hold of her mother's hair. In front of her stood three children Minami and Naruko the latter with her hair in pigtails gave the camera whisker cheeked smiles both standing slightly off to the right of their mother at the feet of their father. Minato's form stood right beside his wives, one arm resting softly on her shoulder while the other rested on the top of Naruko's head, his white coat fluttering behind him as a bright smile crossed his face. The final member of the family stood directly beside his sister's, right beside his mother his blue and purple eyes smiling along with his face into the camera, and one arm looped around Minami's shoulder as he smiled happily at the camera. The Kunai's blade had stabbed down so that its tip tore a hole in his former self's chest, as if he had tried to rip out his own heart.

_M-maybe that's all I've been doing_. Thought Minato as he cradled the photo to him, and allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes as he looked down for another moment. After a short time a knock came at the door and several Anbu filed in to report on their findings. Minato stowed the picture away into a breast pocket turning to face the men and women at his command. He would have to face his own demon's at some point but at the moment a real demon was at their door, and he needed to face it.

At some point later Kushina had gathered herself up enough to head out, and pick of Minami from the Hyuuga compound to take back to the Namikaze home. After assuring her that she could come and see the next exam and her siblings Kushina had managed to put her to bed, while moving to strip out of her armor and gear, and into a simple evening gown that she now sat in, on the living room couch as she waited for Minato's return. She sat there as her eyes traveled slowly around the room, resting on photos of her smiling family, or lingering on small dinks and stains each a memory of their time together. With a small effort she rose and walked to the sliding glass door placing one of her hands on its glass even as her breath fell upon the glass causing it to fog up slightly. Her eyes looked out over the back yard pausing at the areas where she could still remember teaching her three oldest to walk for the first time. As she looked she could almost hear the excited giggling of Naruko and Minami as Naruto had taken his first steps his arms held out in little fists even while his face was frowned in concentration as he took slow and steady steps towards the smiling face of Minato who was crouched down with both of his hands held out a look of pure happiness and pride upon his face as he awaited his sons approach. A small flash of yellow light illuminated her shadow on the window for a moment announcing Minato's return, and Kushina turned to face the man who she barely recognized as that smiling figure from her memories.

Minato stood in the living room an exhausted look on his face, and seemed to notice Kushinas presence just as she was turning to face him. His bright blue eyes meet her violet ones, even as Kushina slowly walked over and lowered herself onto an armchair that allowed her to face her husband as she lowered her hands to rest gently upon her legs. Minato could not help but notice as he looked at Kushina the delicate way her red hair fell down her shoulder concaving to her form as it did so. A brief flash of memory returned him, to a child looking at the fiery redheaded girl that stood in front of a classroom. A moment later the memory was gone and Minato found himself under the gaze of the focused gaze of the redheaded women before him. For several moments the two sat in silence before Kushina spoke in a soft tone that none the less carried with it an authority that did not welcome questions.

"We need to talk Minato….and we will talk before you force me to take what is left of this family and leave to save it." Kushina stated, no raised voice, no note of anger, just a simply statement of fact. Kushina had given Minato time, effort and even allowed herself to believe that he might have been coming around. Heck when he had given Naruto the kunai a few days ago, she had even allowed herself to hope that things were starting to mend. A few hours ago those hopes had died as she watched Minato and her own daughter verbally attack Naruto for doing nothing more than protecting the girl that he cared for. They weren't going to change….they weren't going to fix this themselves, and she would be damned if she let her family fall apart without at least trying to fix it.

Minato looked at Kushina as her words slowly ran through his head even as his heart seemed to freeze and a stab of fear plunged into his gut.

…_.L-leave….it can't be…s-she couldn't, she I-I couldn't go on without her...w-why is this all happening now! Good Kami why is all of this happening now! _Minato thought as these and other snippets of fear and sadness circled around his mind. Finally after a heavy breath he looked up to see Kushina had not moved and was simply sitting looking at him with a calm demeanor.

"K-kushina please, w-what, where is all of this coming from?" Minato said softly in a pleading voice trying to understand what was happening in front of him. Kushina did not seem to even hear him as she closed her eyes slowly taking a soft breath before opening themselves again to look up at him with that same focused intense gaze.

"Minato I am the one asking the questions," Kushina begin the words hitting Minato like a physical blow, not trusting his legs minato slumped back into the matching chair that faced across form Kushina even as she continued to speak. "I want to know why you and Jiraiya have been trying to abandon Naruto and focusing so much on Minami and Naruko." She started seeing a small twinge of fear entering into Minato's eyes as the words left her lips. Before Minato could do more than swallow Kushina continued on.

"Why did you always force him away from training, why did you drive him away, and why did you use me to try and do the same?" Kushina said small tears forming in her eyes, even as her voice broke slightly as her words continued. "Why have you turned from the husband and tousan that you were into a man I can't even look at without feeling shame, and fear?" at this the tears began to flow steadily drawing small glissading streams down her cheeks as she pressed on the pain evident in her voice even as she fought to keep her tone steady. "Tell me why Minato, why have you used me an everyone else just to tear this FAMILY APART!" finished Kushina in a shout even as the tears from her face flowed, and a few strands of her hair clung limply to her face as it continued to fight from breaking apart completely. Several moments punctuated by heavy breathing followed her final words as she fought to hold in her emotions, while Minato started to rise to go to her. However, as he begin to rise a single golden chain shot from Kushina stopping its spiked end just an inch in front of Minato's face, causing him to freeze as it did so. A few seconds later Kushina managed to get her breathing under control and leaned back in the chair brushing the loose hair from her eyes as she did so looking over at Minato from across her golden chain.

"No Minato I don't want your comfort I want your answer." She said even as the chain slowly made its way back to her even as Minato felt another stab of sadness enter into him like a dagger. He felt helpless, the yellow flash… the fourth hokage, and here sat the love of his life in pain, and he was powerless to do more than watch…worse he was the cause, and it was destroying him. After a moment Minato begin speaking softly.

"We didn't have a choice, a few years after the three were born Jiraiya showed up with a prophecy from the toads, it spoke of two children born from his student who would either rise or fall together, and they would shape the fate of the shinobi world with their actions." Minato began Kushina watching him, her eyes flashing with fear, confusion, along with a bit of anger mixed in. "The only clues were that the two would hold a great burden and would hold the blood of the forest." Minato continued causing Kushina to let out a small breath.

"So you thought it was the girls because of the Kyuubi." Said Kushina, it wasn't a question it was a statement. Minato nodded once before continuing.

"Hai, Jiraiya and I looked over the clues, and it all matched they held the Kyuubi, they were our children, and they were members of the leaf so they had the blood of the leaf in them so we had to make sure to make sure that they don't fall out." continued Minato as he continued to speak in a voice almost devoid of emotion. "So we started to train the girls to try prepare them so they would be ready for their future, if we didn't they could have fallen and with them the entire world. We had to make sure that nothing got in the way of them working together, they had to stand together or they would fall, nothing could get in between them…it was too much of a risk." Minato said Kushina's eyes narrowing at his words.

"So Naruto was one of those "things" to you? Some kind of distraction, he is our sochi, not some distraction to be thrown away!" fired back Kushina as Minato flinched at her tone allowing her to continued. "So that was why, for some stupid prophecy from a toad, that you lied to me, manipulated me and our whole family to throw away Naruto, just for that you threw away MY SOCHI!" Kushina said her voice rising dangerously as an ominous clinking of chains came from her back. Minato looked over at her for a moment before speaking again.

"Kushina the girls had to succeed if they didn't then everyone, every single person in this village and out of it would die if the girls failed. Damn it I love Naruto but what good is it for him to be happy if it means him dying along with you, me and everyone else." Minato shot back half begging for Kushina to see his point. Kushina took a calming breath and allowed her chains to slide back in before fixing Minato with an angry look.

"Is that all you have to say…some crap about the greater good Minato? What good is your greater good if our family isn't going to be able to survive it, what is the point of our children growing up in a world like that….why would that world even need to exist?" Kushina asked looking over at Minato who was unable to answer her for a moment.

"A world that existed Kushina… and things are already slipping out of our control the prophecy is changing and things are getting worse all around us, an S-rank ninja just attacked our girls in the forest for Kami's sake, if they hadn't been trained enough they may have died there." Minato said fighting hard to make some kind of headway with the discussion. Kushina, however only furrowed her brow at him.

"Don't you dare act like recent events somehow justify your actions, you could have been there for Naruto, you could have at least let me be there for him, but no our son had to wait and watch as you and Jiraiya pulled us along like puppets to your stupid prophecy. A prophecy your saying is changing even now!" fired back Kushina anger overtaking her voice interlay as she stared down the blond man in front of her.

"It had to be done, I won't lose any of you, I can't! If that mean Naruto hates me fine, but at least he will be alive, Kushina the prophecy changed, and now one of the girls could die, it says that one will fall and the other will rise, do you know what that means, Minami or Naruko could die, and I'm doing everything I can to make sure I don't see one of our children die in my arms!" fired back Minato a mix of sadness and anger intertwined with each other. For a second he thought he had managed to convince the redheaded women as her eyes went wide as though things were falling into place in her mind. Slowly she drew in a breath before looking over at Minato with tears in her eyes.

"Minato you have no idea what you have done." Kushina said softly a look of sadness twinged with real fear crossed her features. Minato froze for a second hearing her words, but before he could speak up a soft yawn drew his and Kushina's attention. There on the bottom of the stairs was Mito in a bright yellow onesie one arm raised rubbing at her eyes as her other held tightly onto the tail of a small red fox plushy. She had just finished a yawn and was blinking slowly as he turned her head causing her disheveled red hair to wave slightly behind her as she turned to face the living room he voice coming out in a soft tired tone.

"Ka-kaasan, Tousan what's wrong I heard shouting?" asked Mito in a sleepy voice as she continued to rub her eyes sleepily. Kushina rose and made her way over to Mito scooping her up in her arms and whispering softly to her as she rocked her back and forth slowly as she did so. Kushina turned to face Minato once more fixing him with a look before looking down at the smiling face of Mito who was nuzzling against her bosom.

"It's ok Mito-chan Tousan was just headed back to the office and wanted to say goodbye before he left." Said Kushina loud enough for Minato to hear, his head dipping slightly as the words fell upon him. Mito mumbled something that wasn't clear, as Kushina started to make her way up the stairs with the redhead gripped in her arms. Mito allowed a small chain to clink out from her back to give Minato a small wave as she squeaked out a soft, "night tousan.". Minato allowed a small smile to crease his lips as he stood from the chair he was in and turned to disappear in a small flash of yellow light as he departed back to his office, hoping that he could speak to Kushina again before he lost her.

Meanwhile back at the tower in the center of the forest Naruto couldn't sleep and was standing out on a balcony overlooking the forest. His mind was still a whirl of emotions that he was desperately trying to get a hold on.

_Damn it Naruto get you head in the game, what the heck were you thinking back there. You were thinking that that arrogant prick said something bad about Hinata and you team that's what you were thinking. True but that's no reason to lose your head. What that is the perfect reason to lose you head. _Naruto said arguing back and forth with himself.

"**As fun as it is listening to you argue with yourself Naruto you have some company."** spoke up Juubi as Naruto turned to see Hinata and Minami both standing in the entrance to the balcony both giving the blond worried looks. Naruto forced a smile as he turned to meet them trying to force his thoughts away. But the girl's concerned looks made it clear that he hadn't been able to keep his thoughts out of the pollen net. Hinata was the first to step forward her pale eyes catching the moon light as she looked at the blonde, obvious concern in her eyes. She made her way over to the boy slowly before Naruto spoke up.

"So, ya I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some fresh air." Naruto began before Hinata reached up a hand to place gently over his lips in a quieting motion that stopped his speaking. Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes for a moment as she shook her head very slowly and moved her hand down to rest on his chest before speaking.

"Naruto-kun I may not understand everything about what has happened, but you have to let me be there for you….please." whispered Hinata as she looked up at the blonde. Naruto looked down at the girl and started to speak before Hinata gently raised a hand to gently slap the left side of his head, stopping him before he could speak.

"No Naruto-kun you need to listen to me this time, you can't just be a shield to us all, we can't lose you either, and you need to realize that, or so help me I'll get Kushina and Mito to tie you down and I'll Juken it into you." finished Hinata with a small smile on her face and Naruto could not help but smile back at her in turn. Hinata then stepped back motioning for Minami to step forward. Naruto looked up as Minami stepped forward drawing out a black orb that pulsed faintly with a purple and red glow from her pack and held it out to Naruto with a sad little look on her face.

"I-I wanted to thank you for saving all of us back in the forest, and I'm sorry but I think seed-kun…I don't think he made it." Spoke the redhead sadly as Naruto took the orb with a puzzled little look on his face. Naruto looked down at the orb for a moment giving it a pulse of his chakra as he did so, and quirking one eyebrow up as he did so.

"Um thanks Minami, but it wasn't me that sent Seed-kun he must have just wanted to help you." Replied Naruto even as he looked down at the orb calling Juubi to help and figure out what he was seeing in the orb.

"Um Juubi mind telling me what I'm looking at?" asked Naruto aloud signaling the girls to listen in to. Juubi was silent for a moment before she giggled like she had back when she had first since the seedlings approach.

"**hehahehe, oh Kyu-kun you clever boy you managed to help the little guy out didn't you." **smiled Juubi towards Kyu who was also listening into the conversation. Kyu beamed at his Kaasan's praise his nine tails waving back and forth behind him as he looked out of his cage. Naruto and the girls gazed around mentally for a few moments before Naruto spoke up again.

"Um care to clue us in to what is so funny." asked Naruto crossing his arms slightly losing a little of his patience. Kyu remained smiling as Juubi simply sighed before speaking again.

"**Naruto your seedling was falling apart, it had lost most of its chakra and was about to crumble," **started Juubi Minami looking a little saddened at that, which did not go unnoticed by Juubi. **"Don't worry Minami the seedling did what it wanted to do, there is no reason to feel bad about it," **assured Juubi before continuing causing the redhead to give a small smile. **"Anyway my Kyu realized that his chakra and the seedlings was compatible so pumped in enough to help the seedling pull itself together…and well it may be a bit different from what it used to be." **finished Juubi with a smirk.

"Different how?" asked Naruto looking down at the orb in his hands, Minami and Hinata looking over as well, curiosity apparent on all of the teens faces. Juubi gave a mental shrug before answering.

"**It is easier just to see for yourselves go ahead and let it open up again." **said Juubi a knowing little smile on her lips. Naruto gave a small shrug and proceeded to allow his chakra to enter into the seed causing it to pulse again and crack open with the same purple chakra pumping out along with twinges of bright red intertwined with it. The three teens watched at the form slowly began to form in to a large orb that cracked in areas as several appendages moved out of it until what sat in front of them was….well it was different.

Sitting there was what looked like a mix between a seedling and the Kyuubi itself. It body was mostly that of the Kyuubi with human like arms and legs with small clawed hands, and covered in a small coat of black hair that resembled that of the Kyuubi. Small flashes of purple and red chakra danced across the fur all over it. The face remained mostly unchanged two bright eyes still shining out but now one was a bright shade of red, while the other glowed with the familiar purple light. On top of its head sat two large solidly black ears that looked exactly like those of the Kyuubi, something like a cross between a rabbit's and a foxes. The most distinguishing feature were its nine long tails that swished lazily behind it even at it looked around the three teens letting out a happy little hum as it did so. Naruto stood there dumbfounded for a moment before Minami and Hinata moved at the same moment with a single voice.

"Kawaii!" both girls said in happy tones as they bent down Minami wrapping her arms around one of the Seedlings tails feeling the soft black fur it now had, while Hinata chose to pet it happily even as the Seedlings free tails wagged happily behind it. Naruto just sat there looking at the scene before him for a few seconds before he dropped his head in apparent defeat.

"That's it I give up, my prized move has become a plushy, Mito is going to have a field day with this." the blonde boy said a true smile crossing his face as he looked over at the seedling who was humming happily at the attention it was receiving. Just as Naruto was about to say that it was time that they all headed back to get some rest he noticed something he hadn't before. The seedling seemed to have a small crease on its face…it was something given, that till now the seedlings had never had mouths or anything but smooth blackness there. A second before Naruto could speak Hinata gave one of the tails a tight squeeze and the seedlings mouth popped open like a bear trap showing a black interior with several black triangles like teeth showing as it did so. Without giving a second to think Naruto stepped quickly to the side as the Seedling let out a small popping sound and a small burst of chakra fired off like a cannon shot out of its mouth and up into the sky over the forest detonating a ways off with a small explosion that he couldn't quite hear.

All three teens looked from the sky where the blast had shot off to then back the seedling who was humming in apparent surprise itself as it quirked it head sideways its ears twitching slightly giving it a puzzled little look. After a few second Hinata spoke up.

"Um maybe we should get to bed now." spoke the girl prompting a nod from the other two even as the new seedling was sealed back into its seed form and placed back into Naruto's jacket appearing as a red fruit. As the teens made their way back to their rooms, Hinata and Naruto found their hands intertwined as they headed back to the room. Their lives may have not been getting easier, but at least they had each other to count on… and for now that was enough.

**Ok chapter done, may have noticed this was more growth and drama, well we will be entering the exams again, and that means more fights so I thought you had all earned a small break. If you need help picturing the new seedling think of the cloak form of a four tailed Naruto from the show then add five tails and turn it all black, and you get the basic idea. No it won't be as strong as the Kyuubi that would be stupid, but it did get a few tricks from the chakra. With the things with Minato and Kushina understand that one argument won't end this, there will be more. Also small point but try not to judge Naruko to harshly, keep in mind her idea was that she was supposed to be some kind of savior/hero from the time she was five. Now, she not only fails at that, but at the one moment her team and sister needed her most. This has rattled her to her core so when she was lashing out it was out of both fear and self loathing. Angry people don't think well, and mistakes happen in times like those. Keep in mind no-one is beyond redemption until they are dead. With that thank you for the support and hope you liked that chapter. I will be happy to answer any questions from reviews to PM so fire away. Till then Songbird out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Contest is coming to an end very soon, so feel free to keep guessing on the summoning jutsu that Naruto will use in the exams. Remember Toad, Snake, and Slug are already off the table, and it has been hinted at from the very first chapter, and little things are placed throughout the story foreshadowing it. Good luck.

Summoning technique coming up fast it won't be but a few more chapters before it's here so guess away there have been two so far to get it.

1. Future summoning contract for Mito plus scene.

2. Future love interest sneak peak for Minami plus scene.

3. Exclusive Omaku for the three year time skip that will not appear in the story outside of the winners.

So pick which of these prizes you wish to see, and see if your guesses pan out for them

I'm really excited about I found a really great artist on Deviant Art named Zil-Zeki who is working on a personal cover for this story. The work is progressing well and I'm really excited to put it up on this site as soon as possible. If you have some time take the link from my page to go and see her site, she does great work for a fair price so show some support for her work. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Ok some people have voiced confusion around Naruko's actions in the last chapter as she seemed to be defending Sasuke even after he attacked her sister. While this is technically true this was more of a knee jerk reaction to protect her teammate, remember in her mind she had just failed her team, and her own position in the village. As a result she acted to protect what she could, and that was the result. Given time she will realize her mistakes but it takes time. So let's get onto the story here we go.

…I have 500 reviews….hehe! (and fall out of chair with smile now!)

**Chapter 15**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-Fighting only tells us the Winner-**

"That's it I give up, my prized move has become a plushy, Mito is going to have a field day with this." the blonde boy said, a true smile crossing his face as he looked over at the seedling who was humming happily at the attention it was receiving. Just as Naruto was about to say that it was time that they all headed back to get some rest he noticed something he hadn't before. The seedling seemed to have a small crease on its face…it was something given, that till now the seedlings had never had mouths or anything but smooth blackness there. A second before Naruto could speak Hinata gave one of the tails a tight squeeze and the seedlings mouth popped open like a bear trap showing a black interior with several black triangles like teeth showing as it did so. Without giving a second to think Naruto stepped quickly to the side as the Seedling let out a small popping sound and a small burst of chakra fired off like a cannon shot out of its mouth and up into the sky over the forest detonating a ways off with a small explosion that he couldn't quite hear.

All three teens looked from the sky where the blast had shot off to then back the seedling who was humming in apparent surprise itself as it quirked it head sideways its ears twitching slightly giving it a puzzled little look. After a few second Hinata spoke up.

"Um maybe we should get to bed now." spoke the girl prompting a nod from the other two even as the new seedling was sealed back into its seed form and placed back into Naruto's jacket appearing as a red fruit. As the teens made their way back to their rooms, Hinata and Naruto found their hands intertwined as they headed back to the room. Their lives may have not been getting easier, but at least they had each other to count on… and for now that was enough.

The next morning saw the remaining teams entering into an arena looking around and greeting each other while their sensei's and a few other familiar faces looked down on them from a circular ring around the top of the arena. Naruto and the other members of team eleven spotted the combined teams of seven, eight, ten and Guy all talking as they entered into the arena. With a nod in their gathered direction Naruto lead his team over coming within earshot of the group as they did so.

"So you ran into that freaking thing too?" said Shikimaru in a calm voice, as he looked around him a small amount of focus apparent in his eyes. All around him the other teams nodded their heads in assent before Ino spoke up again.

"Hey at least it didn't turn into you," started Ino drawing their attention to her, "I mean when I jumped into its head it was so weird, and now it looks like me." the blonde said in a half exasperated tone. This statement drew a few looks from those around her, and prompted Neji to speak up.

"Wait you got in its head, I thought your mind swap only worked on people?" asked the Hyuga as he and the rest of the group looked over at her puzzled. Ino withered slightly under their gaze slightly raising her two hands in a motion of surrender before her before replying.

"Ya I know but it's not like I have a whole lot to throw-out during a fight, and well I gave it a shot." Ino finished a little lamely. Sakura walked towards to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder while shaking her head slightly in turn.

"I kept telling you not to rely so much on clan moves." The pink haired girl said in a tone that made it clear that she had, had this discussion before. Neji looked impatiently between the two for a moment before speaking up again.

"We don't care about your abilities, what we want to know is what was it like in that things head!" stated the Hyuuga in a commanding tone taking a small step forward towards the pair. At once Choji, Shikimaru, and Shino stepped in-between Neji and the girls all giving the Hyuuga a cold look.

"I would suggest that we keep this civil." Spoke up the calm voice of Shino as he looked through his glasses at the annoyed Hyuuga. Neji for his part simply glared back slightly. TenTen seeing this decided to intervene before a fight broke out.

"Hey we are losing track here, the point is to figure out what those black monster things were right." She said in a half pleading tone as she looked around at the gathered teams. For a moment they remained tensed but it was defused pretty soon by a small humph. Everyone gathered looked over to see Yakumo standing over by were Sakura and Shino had been a moment before.

"Don't call them monsters." Yakumo said simply in a voice with just a hint of annoyance at the girls use of the word. This ground to a halt everyone except the other members of team eight and caused them to look at Yakumo as if she had just grown a second head. After a moment of silence Choji spoke up.

"Um Yakumo, you sure you didn't bump your head or something that thing whatever it was attacked two leaf teams, and seemed to shake of blows like water, if that's not a monster I don't know what is." Stated Choji in a tone that one would use when talking to someone who they feared was somehow losing their mind. Yakumo looked over at Choji for a moment her eyes narrowed at his tone before replying.

"No Choji I didn't get a bump on the head, and I'm not crazy, we ran into one of those things to but unlike your teams we didn't attack first and ask questions later, and it seemed perfectly friendly to us." replied Yakumo slowly as the other two teams looked absolutely floored by her words. Sakura suppressed a small giggle.

"Sure you're not just saying that because it gave you that princess hug?" asked Sakura in a teasing tone that cause Yakumo to go bright red, and glare over at her teammate. Ino popped up at hearing that and looked over at Yakumo with a look of confusion.

"Wait you hugged it?" the blonde asked looking over at Yakumo as though she was crazy. A small cough drew the blondes attention over to Shino who was readjusting his glasses.

"It would be more accurate to say it hugged her; it then went on to attack the Sand team when they moved against us." spoke Shino in his collective voice as the other teams looked as though their heads were about to explode. Neji was fast losing his patience and once again tried to take charge of the conversation.

"Never mind that what do we know about those things, they could be another village's weapon, and one of us may come up against them again!" state the annoyed Hyuuga. During his encounter with the creature he had been completely humiliated, and he was in no mood to allow it to occur to him again. He was a Hyuuga, and he wasn't going to let some monster beat him, heck if he was like that he wouldn't be any better than his cousin.

Shikimaru looked around the group with a shake of his head, trying to figure out how he could keep them from attacking one another. After a moment he noticed that Team seven hadn't been speaking at all. It seemed odd to him, true Sasuke had the dialog consisting mostly of grunts but the two Namikaze girls were usually more vocal. Focusing his eyes on the two he picked up an odd little look in Minami's eyes as she listened to Yakumo and the members of team eight proceeded to explain the events around their encounter. After team eight had finished he decided to direct his attention towards her.

"Minami did you run into one of those things out there as well?" asked Shikimaru in a tone that did not hold any accusation but did carry a small note of suspicion in it that did not pass unnoticed by Minami. For a moment everyone turned to face Minami who seemed to be marshaling her thoughts before speaking.

"I think we saw one of those things, but it was hard to tell, best I could tell it just wandered into a fight, and then left once it was done, we weren't really paying much attention to it." The redhead said in a controlled voice, getting a nod from both her teammates. Sasuke was in no mood to explain how he had been bested and attacked by a snake, or that he had lost to whatever that monster had been. Naruko in the meantime had only her team's explanations to go off of and was more focused on keeping things under wraps like Minato had told her and the rest of team seven to do at their meeting.

Shikimaru stared at Minami for a moment before sighing and shrugging his shoulders slightly before speaking up once again.

"Troublesome, so we have some kind of unknown creature out there, we know chakra seems to react badly with it, and it seems to be some kind of mimic, but nothing else. It sounds like weapons and taijutsu is what you have to hit them with." The lazy teen said summing up what they had learned from one another getting a group of nods from the teams around them. His eyes tracked over to where team eleven had just walked up to them and spoke a greeting.

"So how about team eleven, run into any black creatures out in that forest?" he asked causing the other assembled teams to turn towards the approaching team. Team eleven in turn turned to one another fighting back smiles that threatened to cross over their faces. After a moment Kiba started asking what the other teams were referring to while playing innocent. Meanwhile up on the observatory the team captains were having a similar debate to their students.

"So your team to huh?" said Asuma as he bent forward to rest his arms on the railing and putting a fresh cigarette in his mouth as he did so. Before he could bring a lighter up to start smoking Kurenai had walked over and leaned over him to snatch the stick from his lips. This also had the effect of Azuma having a generous amount of Kurenai brush up beside him, and all in all he considered it a fair trade.

As a small smile worked its way over his as well as Guy and Kakashi's, Kurenai could not help but blush slightly turning away from the three even as Kushina suppressed a knowing grin of her own. Kurenai took a moment to allow her blush to fade before speaking.

"Y-yes my team ran into it to, just some kind of weird black figure the way the described it, it didn't act hostile to them though." She said looking around at the other teams captains. Asuma looked over at her with a confused little look on his face.

"Well good for you, whatever it was took my team apart, broke Choji's arm, and then transformed to look like Ino for kami only knows what reason." He said turning to look around the group. Kakashi stepped forward slightly to speak.

"Well we know Orochimaru is somehow connected, this sounds like some kind of a new weapon of his." Reasoned Kakashi getting a few worried looks from the other sensei. They had all been briefed on Orochimaru's presence in the last exam at an emergency meeting. Heck it had taken all four of them to keep Anko from literally jumping out a window and charging off to find her old sensei.

"Yosh my rival is correct this is just the kind of un-youthful thing that snake would do to use our students as a testing ground, how disgusting." Spoke Guy getting a few shakes of the head from his compatriots.

"Really Guy even during something like this you can still be so energetic?" Asked Kurenai looking over at Guy wondering how he could be so seemingly happy about his own team being attacked. Guy turned to face her striking his patented nice guy pose before responding.

"Because I know our flames of youth will allow us to overcome anything we face!" he replied flashing them a huge grin as he did so. Kushina couldn't keep it in anymore and had to bring a hand up to stifle a giggle. True they didn't know it but the same things they were stressing themselves over something that her daughter had recently been using as a playmate. Luckily for her everyone accounted her giggles to the simple absurdity that was Guy.

Before the group could continue, however, Minato arrived in a flash of yellow drawing all eyes towards him. For a moment everyone just froze as the blue eyes of Minato swept around particularly those from the other nations. Minato was something akin to the boogie man for most foreign shinobi, and the fact he appeared in a sudden flash of light didn't help things much. Before he could speak up a voice rang out from the other side of the arena.

"TOUSAN OVER HERE HEY TOUSAN!" called a redheaded girl who sat beside a dark haired boy both allowing their feet to dangle through the railing, even as the redhead waved excitedly over at them. Minato could only shake his head along with anyone who knew the excitable girls attitude. He waved over at Mito with a little smile, before stepping forward to address the teams below. As he reached the edge of the railing he cast his eyes around at the gathered teams before spreading his arms wide and beginning.

"First let me congratulate all of you for making it through the second part of the exams, each of you is a credit to your village." Began the blonde hokage, as he continued on to speak and explain the true meaning of the exams. At this time Kushina had excused herself from the group of sensei's and made her way over to where her youngest sat smiling and chatting excitedly with Hanabi. As she reached the spot she had arranged for the pair she also spotted Hitomi a small distance back from the railing smiling over at the pair a gentle happiness radiating from her.

Hitomi sat contently in her chair her hands folded over each other, and her white Kimono, that matched well with her long blue hair just like her daughters. As Kushina approached she turned a smiling face over to greet her long time friend raising one hand up in a friendly gesture of greeting.

"Hello Kushina-san." Smiled Hitomi her voice one of obvious happiness. Kushina was much less subtle than the calm and composed Hitomi and settled for just hoping over to give the women a tight hug, and large fox like grin.

"Oh come on Hito-chan we've known each other long enough when will you stop with the formal speech?" joked Kushina as she pulled back slightly from Hitomi as the women matched her smile in turn. Hitomi then raised a single hand to pinch one of Kushina's cheeks while giving her a competitive grin.

"About the same time you stop acting like a kid Ku-chan!" smiled back Hitomi even as Kushina and her started to giggle at each other. After a few seconds the two had let go, and Kushina had sunk into a chair beside her friend looking over at the two kids who were at the moment chatting excitedly over the coming events. After a second Hitomi spoke up.

"Thanks again for getting me and Hanabi to see the matches, it means a lot to me." said Hitomi. Kushina just waved her hand over at her friend in a dismissive gesture.

"Don't even worry about it, Mito was so excited to have Hanabi-kun with her, and besides I know you wanted to see how Hinata-chan was developing." Replied Kushina. Hitomi smiled looking down at her hands for a moment before speaking up.

"I-I just worry about her." spoke Hitomi softly in a tone with clear sadness in it. Kushina frowned slightly at her friends tone. She knew that Hitomi's condition hadn't allowed her to do much more than watch her daughter's progress. When Kushina had invited Hitomi to help with Hinata's training her friend had looked happier than she had ever seen her, but even that was a limited comfort. Hitomi had been bound almost helpless to do more than comfort her daughter, when her father or the elders belittled her. As a mother it had destroyed her to be so helpless.

Kushina looked over at the women with an equal sadness. Here she was looking at a woman who would give anything to be there for her family, and she herself could not help but remember her own failings towards her son. Hitomi noticed Kushinas look of distress, and it bothered her. Kushina was rarely anything but excitable, and happy, and this self-loathing bothered her. What was worse she had been steadily noticing it building ever since Hinata and Naruto had pulled their prank on the hokage monument. After a second to think about it, Hitomi decided to figure out what was going on with her friend.

"Kushina what's wrong, you haven't been yourself for a while now?" asked Hitomi a concerned note in her voice. Kushina paused for a moment allowing her mind to race for a second. She had come to grips with her own failings, but Hitomi had been one of her oldest friends, and the idea of being seen as some kind of failure by here was something she did not want to experience. Still she thought with a little inward chuckle walking away when things had gotten hard was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. So she swallowed her pride and started speaking to Hitomi at a slow pace. Hitomi sat and listened to her friend without comment.

While the two women were speaking Hanabi and Mito were still chatting with each other.

"Look Hanabi over there," said Mito excitedly pointing over at team eleven "there's Aniki and Hinata-chan!" giggled the excited redhead. Hanabi looked over where Mito was pointing and spied the members of team eleven all gathered together. With a small pang of worry he also spotted team Guy not too far away from them and his older cousin Neji among them.

"Um Hanabi what's wrong?" asked Mito noticing the boys distressed look. Hanabi looked over at Mito for a moment before speaking.

"Nothing it's just I hope Oneechan doesn't have to fight our cousin Neji." stated the boy drawing a concerned look from his friends. Noticing this Hanabi sighed slightly figuring he was going to have to explain the situation to her.

"Mito my family isn't really like yours, it's all about competing with one another and my tousan and Neji's have been competing since they were kids. Now they are doing the same thing just with Neji-san and me, and he has become so obsessed with it." Hanabi said trying to explain his family's issues. Mito looked puzzled for a second as she absentmindedly scratched her head with one of her golden chains.

"Hey wait what about your Oneechan, why is she in trouble?" asked the confused little redhead her tone showing her obvious confusion. Hanabi looked over to where Hinata was standing down in the arena floor still listening to the Hokage's speech.

"Oneechan has it worse, tousan just ignores her along with most of the family." started the boy a sad little not in his voice. "For some reason Neji-san thinks it's because she's weak and he hates her for it." finished Hanabi in a sad little tone. Mito took a moment to digest all of that. After a few moments she used her usual amount of subtlety and simply wrapped her arms around Hanabi along with one of her golden chains. Hanabi was speechless at first, sure he had been grabbed by Mito's chains almost daily, but something about the softness of this embrace made his face heat up for some reason. Mito started to speak up a moment later.

"I'm sorry Hanabi-kun its ok, Aniki and Naruko oneechan are like that." said Mito in a sad little tone that caught Hanabi's attention even more than the hug had. After a moment he decided to figure out what was making his friend so sad.

"Um Mito-chan what's wrong, what do you mean about your Aniki?" asked Hanabi in a concerned tone. Mito had rested her head beside Hanabi's own and with a small effort Hanabi managed to push the redheads body away from him enough for her to simply be looking over the railing once more, her hands holding onto the railing even as her single golden chain remained wrapped around the boys waist. After a few moments Mito started to talk again.

"I don't really know why but Naruko and Minami didn't use to like Aniki back when he was taking care of me." started Mito her voice with a clear amount of uncertainty in her voice. "Then they tried to get me to stop hanging out with Aniki for some reason. I just don't know why I once tried to ask Kaasan about it but she just said they were fighting over something and not to mind it. I never understood why and Aniki just told me not to worry about what they said." finished Mito looking over at Hanabi with a sad little look on her face. Hanabi felt more than a little uneasy at Mito's sad look. The only other time he had ever seen her like that had been back when they were only about three or so, and Mito had just finished some kind of fight with her older sister. Back then he had just sat there unable to do anything about it, he wasn't looking to do the same.

Without hesitating Hanabi reached over and playfully poked Mito where he knew she was ticklish. With the first poke Mito let out a small giggle and tried to bat Hanabi's hand away from her playfully. Without giving her a moment to rest Hanabi kept up poking the redhead until she wrapped him in two of her chains to stop him. By that time she was giggling and panting so much she could hardly speak, but as she looked over at her friend Hanabi could see the wide smile present on her face, and couldn't suppress one of his own. As the two children laughed to each other Kushina was finishing up the simplest event surrounding her and Naruto's relationship, leaving out the boy's burden as well as his death.

Hitomi for her part had stayed completely silent from the beginning of Kushina's story, and as the redhead finished she took a moment to think about everything she had just heard from her friend. Kushina for her part simply waited for her friend to speak, looking up at her as Hitomi's thought over what she had heard. Without much warning Hitomi drew back a hand and slapped Kushina across the face, not in a violent way, but one to let her know how unhappy she was with the women. Before Kushina could even raise a hand to her now stinging cheek, Hitomi bent forward and caught the women in her arms pulling her close, while running on hand threw her long red hair.

"Kushina you baka," Hitomi whispered as she held her friend close, saying more in her simple embrace and the sadness of her voice than any words could have done. Kushina felt her heart well up slightly at the embrace and just allowed herself to rest in her friends arms for a time. After a few moments Hitomi pushed Kushina up to look her in the eyes, both of them having small glistening marks, the beginnings of tears in their eyes, and spoke again.

"You're lucky your Sochi isn't as big a baka as you or I wouldn't let him be with my Musume, and then we'd both be in trouble." Smiled Hitomi as Kushina couldn't help but have a small smile trace her lips as well.

"Hai, but your Musume better look after him or his imoto will see to her." giggled back Kushina even as she gestured a thumb over to where Hanabi and Mito had managed to tangle themselves up in the tickle fight they had engaged in. Hitomi looked from the pair back to Kushina before breaking out in fresh giggles that were soon joined by Kushina. A few moments later they became aware that Minato had finished his speech and that the teams were making their way to the upper balcony. In particular Kushina saw team eleven heading their way Naruto and Hinata walking side by side, as the drew nearer, both smiling as they spied their Kaasans and younger siblings.

Before the two groups could do more than greet one another, a call from below in the arena drew their attention down to a familiar purple haired woman dressed in a brown trench coat. Anko was not in a great mood, first her old bastard of a sensei had showed back up, second the hokage hadn't let her go out and track down the snake bastard and his little genin cabana boy, and now she was still looking after these genin instead of being with the tracking teams trying to find that rotten snake. She calmed herself just enough so that she didn't start throwing pythons at everyone around her.

"Ok Gaki's here's how it goes, when your name comes up you come down here and fight it out, I'll be keeping an eye on you and I'm not in a good mood, so make me break up a fight, and you won't enjoy it." Finished Anko allowing a single snake to slither out of her coat, and wrap around her neck. From the shivers around it was safe to say she had made herself clear to everyone present. Without any more waiting Anko waved a hand and the screen began to rotate like a lottery machine names flying by one after another. After a few moments the spinning stopped and with a small predatory grin Anko's voice rang out through the building.

"Ok Gakis Shikimaru of Konoha and Temari of Suna hurry up and get down here before I drag you down." called Anko in a half joking tone. Shikimaru muttered something about troublesome women before he made his way down the steps his hands thrust down into his pockets not seeming to pay much attention to anything. Temari let out a disgusted sound as she looked down at her opponent before turning to look at her sensei as if asking if they were serious. With a solemn nod from Baki Temari gave a small shrug of her shoulders before walking over to the railing and swinging herself over its edge gliding down to the arena floor with a small curtain of wind all around her.

As she landed Shikimaru had just reached the final step quirking an eyebrow as the girl alighted upon the arena floor.

_So a wind user, figures as much coming from Suna, dang that means that fan on her back must be for some nasty wind justus, gah this is why I didn't want to take these exams to much trouble. Still if I can get in a shadow fast enough she shouldn't be too much a problem. _Thought Shikimaru as he made his way over so that he stood an equal distance from Anko.

The purple haired examiner looked between the two for a moment before taking a few steps back. Once clear she raised her right hand up calling out as she did so.

"Ok Shikimaru of Konoha, Temari of Suna get going." She yelled, while the two genin leapt back from each other at the same time, Shikimaru pulling out and throwing two shuriken as he did so. Temari was faster however, and had managed to pull her fan in front of her enough to block the projectiles with a small flick of her fan unfurling it as she did so.

"Nice try but you're going to need more than some toys to stop this." called Temari swinging her fan, which was showing a single purple moon, and releasing a blast of wind in the shape of a scything blade of wind.

_And that would be the wind_. Thought Shikimaru as he dove forward arching himself under the blade of wind as he did so. As he came to his feet it was just in time to see Temari pulling back to unleash another blade of wind in his direction causing him to dive away once again to avoid the hit.

_This guy's a little faster than I thought, still he doesn't seem to have anything special to throw at me, as long as I keep him on the move he shouldn't be a problem. _Temari though to herself even as she hauled back and shot another blast of wind across the arena.

Above them the members of team ten and a few of the others couldn't help but flinch as every blast of wind missed Shikimaru and gouged another trench in the arena floor.

"Darn it Shikimaru hit her back already!" called Ino from her spot on the railing. Choji beside her could only look down worriedly at his friend. Asuma was standing over them simply looking down at his student with a small smile on his face. He reached down and placed a hand on Choji's shoulder causing the boy to look back up at his sensei.

"Don't worry Choji Shikimaru isn't going to be pushed into a corner so easily just wait and see." Asuma said in an obviously confident tone. Choji seemed to lighten up at this and even Ino flashed him a grin before continuing to shout down at the fight below. The other teams were also watching trying to figure out how they would take on either of these opponents if they were going to be facing them in the future.

Down below Temari had just sent another blast at Shikimaru causing him to dive forward sprawling only a few feet in front of the blond. Temari wasted no time in bringing her fan above her head to swing down at the prone boy. However, before the fan could hit its target she suddenly froze as if bound by several hands her arms going spread eagle and her fan falling out of her hands clattering to the floor.

"W-what the hell?" asked Temari looking down to see a sliver of black that must have been the boys shadow connecting with her own. Shikimaru let out an exhausted little sigh as he slowly pushed himself up from the floor staggering back a few feet as he did so forcing Temari to do the same, till the two stood a small distance apart.

"Shadow possession jutsu success." breathed out Shikimaru with a small smile as he straightened to face the blond girl.

"W-what the hell is this why can't I move?" called Temari through gritted teeth as she strained her muscles against the invisible force holding her but to no effect.

"It's no use my moves are your moves now." called Shikimaru, as he reached down to pull out a single kunai forcing Temari to do the same. "Now let's see which one of use has a higher tolerance to pain shall we?" he finished flinging the kunai forward towards Temari even as she was forced to mirror his actions.

The audience above watched as the two weapons shot towards the two shinobi aimed directly at each of their faces. Just a second before the blade would have stabbed into their faces Shikimaru bent backwards into a back bend his two hands planting onto the ground below him. At the same time Temari was forced to fling herself back and with a loud crack he slammed her head into the arena wall that Shikimaru's retreat had backed her up against.

Shikimaru let the shadow possession fade, as he hopped back onto his feet a small smile on his face as he turned ways from Temari, as she slipped to the arena floor without a sound.

"You need to mind your surroundings, I was waiting for you to let me get in close, and maneuver you over to the wall since the fight began." Shikimaru stated cracking his neck back and forth without looking back at her.

Just as he was about to leave the arena floor a harsh bark of laughter caught his attention.

"and you should learn to make damn sure that an enemy is down before bragging rookie!" called Temari as she flew through a few hand signs and spit out a cannon ball sized blast of air that slammed into Shikimaru's back flinging him forward crashing into the wall opposite him and knocking him unconscious with the blow.

Temari pushed herself up wiping away a trickle of blood from her forehead as she walked over to her fan. Anko let out a small bark of laughter at the end of the fight while raising a single hand up in the air before calling out.

"Winner Temari of Suna, someone get Shikimaru over to the medics." called Anko as Temari took a few shaky steps up the stairs and over to her team. Over with team ten Asuma was shaking his head slightly with his eyes closed. Choji was looking down at his teammate with a little worry as well, while Ino was busy shouting over the railing about how much of a baka Shikimaru had been to let her beat him like that.

"Give it a rest Ino." Sakura said after a moment calling over to her friend, even as the blonde turned from the railing to face her.

"Come on Sakura he had it won, and then he made a rookie mistake like that!" called Ino waving a hand behind her. Sakura just shrugged and looked over at the board that was once again spinning through names. As the rotary finished Anko once again called out the coming contestants.

"Ok Sakura of Konoha and Choji of Konoha get down here and let's get going. Sakura looked over to see Choji with his arm still wrapped up in a sling meet her eyes for a moment. Choji seemed to think for a moment before steeping to the edge of the railing and calling down to Anko.

"I forfeit!" called Choji causing Anko to shrug slightly before waving a hand for the monitor to start whirling again. Sakura gave Choji a small mile and walked over to him.

"Sorry Choji, I'm sure without your arm like that we would have had a good match." Sakura said looking over at the heavy set boy who gave her a small smile and nod.

"Ya but like this I don't think I'd do anything but hurt myself more." He said with a small twinge as he moved his arm. Sakura seeing this reached forward with green chakra extending form her palms as she did so.

"Here if I'm not going to fight i can at least do something to help you out with that arm." Said Sakura as her chakra began to seep itself into the arm, as the bone began to reseal itself under the bandages slowly. Both Kurenai and Azuma gave the pair an approving little nod before their turned their eyes to look over at the monitor as it spun to a halt once again.

"Right Sasuke of Konoha and Kin of Sound hurry up and get down here already!" called Anko, prompting the two to leap down into the arena and square off. As the two were getting ready to fight outside of the forest at the Shinju residence a familiar blond women was sitting on her back patio with her old apprentice enjoying some tea.

"So how do you think the gaki's are doing right about now?" asked Tsunade as she sipped a little more of her tea. Shizune looked over at her teacher, and paused to consider her question for a moment.

"I would say the better question is how much havoc do you suppose they've managed." Joked the women in a voice of obvious amusement. Tsunade allowed herself to think about it for a moment before allowing her mind to show her images of Seedlings running amok and letting out a small bark of laughter.

"Hai Shizune, I think you're right about that, heck I wouldn't be surprised if they mess up the whole exam, by accident. As the two women chuckled they almost missed it when a plume of smoke a few yards away in the middle of their backyard deposited an older man with long spiky white hair. The two women turned in their chairs to see Jiraiya making his way over to where the two sat a grim bit of determination apparent on his face. As he closed in on the two he called out to them.

"Tsunade we need to talk, its important." He said coming to stand across the table form the two as he did so. Tsunade caught the odd tone in Jiraiya's voice as he spoke and set her cup down to face the man.

"Nice to see you too Jiraiya, mind telling me what is so important?" asked Tsunade an equal amount of seriousness in her tone as she did so. She still hadn't figure out exactly where Jiraiya fit with Naruto's treatment, but a nagging feeling told her that he was involved in a big way. So for the time being she would wait and see.

"Tsunade I'm serious this is important there is something I need to tell you." replied Jiraiya, without pausing. Tsunade took a moment to lean back and fix her old teammate with a straight look before speaking again.

"Then say it, I'm waiting." stated Tsunade simply without blinking an eye. Jiraiya glanced over at Shizune for a moment but she just settled herself back with the same posture as Tsunade, and gave Jiraiya a look that dared him to try and tell her to leave. For a second Jiraiya was tempted to do just that, but with another look at the two women wisely thought better of it and with a defeated little shake of his head decided just to solider on.

"Ok fine." He replied pulling up a car and taking it across form the two women's gaze looking back and forth for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and beginning.

"Look I need you to help me in training the girls again during the month between the second and final exams." Jiraiya began, while the two women looked at each other with quirked eyebrows, before looking over at him again.

"Um sorry I don't think I heard you properly, because it sounded like you're asking me to drop my work at the hospital as well as my work with my new apprentice to help out Minami and Naruko, who have you, Minato and anyone else they want at their beck and call for training." Interrupted Tsunade giving the man a look like he was crazy. Tsunade may have cared a lot about the two girls, heck they were basically family to her, but something about this didn't sit right with her. Jiraiya knew he was on thin ice, and he was doing all he could do was not to fall in. Still in Jiraiya's mind he wasn't going to fall in so he just continued forward.

"Tsunade you need to understand what is happening here." started Jiraiya, but before he could say more Tsunade had leaned forward and grabbed a figure towards the man's face in a threatening manner.

"You're right Jiraiya I do need to know what's going on, how about we start with why you and Minato seem to be focused only on the girls, and don't seem to care about anything else." fired off Tsunade, not giving him a moment to breathe before she continued again.

"Or how about you tell me why it seems like you and Minato are trying to move everyone you know around like some kind of chess pieces!" finished Tsunade bringing a hand down to the table top sending several cracks down the table as she did so. Jiraiya managed to suppress his flinch while clenching both his fists under the table and stealing himself to respond.

"Tsunade this isn't a game, there was a prophecy about the girls from the toad sage, and if we don't look after it the village, heck the whole shinobi world could be in danger!" Jiraiya half yelled at his old teammate. Tsunade and Shizune paused at hearing this for a moment, as a sage herself Tsunade knew what a prophecy could mean, and Shizune as the newest holder of the slug contract had been given enough teaching in the workings of the summon world to understand how dangerous a prophecy could be.

"Wait what the heck are you taking about a prophecy? Wait when did this happen?" asked Shizune trying to figure out what exactly was going on. The questions seemed to snap Tsunade out of her momentary stupor and she too turned her attention back to the toad sage.

"What?" asked Jiraiya slightly caught off guard form the question? Tsunade was the next to question.

"She asked you what and when did this prophecy came up, and I'm asking you right now why am I only hearing about it now if it's do so important?" Asked Tsunade her tone becoming more suspicious as the questions about the prophecy began to spark more questions rather than answers. Jiraiya looked between the two women before swallowing heavily before starting into a full explanation of the prophecy as well as the change in it.

Tsunade and Shizune just sat listening to Jiraiya, letting the facts of the prophecy fall into place as they did so. Naruto's apparent abandonment so as not to threaten the girls teamwork, the one would rise and fall, sparking what they knew surrounding the events in wave, and that they had all been effectively moving things around so that these two's ideas of a prophecy could come to pass. Jiraiya finished his explanation looking over at the two women, seemingly pleased with their shocked expressions.

Jiraiya allowed himself a moment to think he had actually managed to impress upon the two the justification for his actions, but he was more than a little wrong. Tsunade was just putting the pieces fully together, and was growing more and more disgusted the more she realized what she had a part been of.

_Those stupid self-rightchous bastards! You stupid toad loving baka's you don't even know what you've done to that boy do you? _Thought the enraged woman, her anger turning from a boiling rage to something beyond what she had ever felt, a rage so intense that it scared her to her very core. Shizune could almost taste the anger coming off of Tsunade, and instinctively moved herself slightly away from the blonde women fearing what was coming next. Jiraiya shifted slight in his chair as Tsunade pulled her two hands in front of her and intertwined the fingers together to rest her forehead on slightly so that she looked as though she was in prayer. Seconds ticked slowly by as Shizune and Jiraiya exchanged confused and slightly fearful look. This was not like the Tsunade they knew, she could be violent, loud, and scary, but this was something new. After a few moments Tsunade raised her head slightly to look across the table at Jiraiya so that only her eyes met his.

"Get out." the blonde said her tone one of icy cold anger. Jiraiya flinched slightly at her tone, but started to speak again.

"Tsunade don't you," he began, but before he could say more he heard a cracking sound coming form over where the women was sitting. As he looked at the source he saw that Tsunade's hands were incased in a small amount of green chakra surrounding her hands. At first he assumed it was some kind of excess chakra from her anger, but as he watched he saw that Tsunade's intertwined fingers were gripping so hard into their adjacent hands that the bones were cracking, and splintering under them. The green chakra was a result of Tsunade healing her hands, at the same pace as the damage was inflicted. With a shudder Jiraiya realized that if she had allowed herself to relax from holding herself in check he would likely have been literally in pieces scattered across her lawn.

Shizune noticed it to, and only through an enormous amount of willpower was able to keep herself from flinging herself over the table at Jiraiya; but like her old teacher she simply held it back forcing herself to stay seated.

"Jiraiya if I have to tell you one for time to get out I may actually kill you, now get away from me, and so help me if you try and argue the point you and sensei will be having a reunion party." Tsunade said again in that icy cold tone that left an almost tangible anger in the air as it went. Jiraiya gave the two women a final look before wisely deciding to disappear in a cloud of smoke leaving the two women once again alone in the yard. After a few seconds Shizune reached over and gently took Tsunade's hands wrapping her own in a light of green chakra to help in mending the cracked bones, and broken skin. For a time the only sound was the wind in the trees, and the small hum of chakra as Shizune took her time seeing to each wound and blemish on Tsunade's hands. True Tsunade could have fixed them faster, but she seemed to understand that Shizune needed to do this to allow her own anger to subside.

When the job was done the two women sat in silence for a time, just allowing what they had heard to process. Finally Tsunade spoke up.

"So that's was all this is about, some stupid prophecy gets told and those two run off to save the world and damn the consequences." She said in a tone of biting anger. Shizune's simply looked over at the blonde for a moment before bowing her head slightly before answering.

"Should we tell Naruto and Kushina?" asked Shizune looking out over the back yard with a sad little air to her tone. Tsunade turned her own gaze out towards the lawn as well taking a few calming breaths before nodding to her friend.

"Hai Shizune if they don't already know then we owe them that much, I just hope they can handle it." she finished pushing herself away from the table and turning to head inside her green jacked catching in the wind as she did so. Shizune turned with a small confused expression towards the retreating form of her old sensei.

"Tsunade where are you going?" she asked prompting Tsunade to stop for a moment and look over her shoulder at the still seated woman.

"I'm going to find the closest bar and drink until I don't feel like killing a pair of blonde and white haired men, care to join me?" she asked a small smile playing across her lips as she asked. Shizune took a moment to smile herself before she too pushed herself back form the table and rose.

"Hai I think I'd need that, and heck if we plan a few ways to get back at the bastards while we are drinking then that's just how it goes." Smiled the black haired women gaining a larger smile in turn from Tsunade.

"Hai it would be at that." She said as the two made their way into the house, and out towards the village.

Meanwhile back at the arena Naruto was currently trying and failing to pry two children from his legs while Hinata, Hitomi and Kushina looked on. Kiba was just making his way down to the arena for his match, and Naruto was starting to wonder if he would even be able to make it to his with these two little anchors attacked to his legs.

"Imoto, Hanabi, I keep telling you I can't let out Seed-kun right now I have a match coming up!" begged Naruto even as a golden chain snaked its way up to pull down an arm he had been using to hold a grip on the balcony. Meanwhile Mito and Hanabi both of which had wrapped themselves around his legs looking up at him with all to round pleading eyes.

"But Aniki we want to cheer on Seed-kun as well." Replied Mito in a tone part way between pleading and a whine. Hanabi just nodded his head in agreement with the redhead, causing Naruto to give the boy a little bit of a glare.

"You traitor." Whispered Naruto just as a second golden chain wrapped around the boys head and pulled him down into a pile with the two children. Kushina and Hitomi were trying not to giggle at the threes antics while Hinata sat up and made her way over to the struggling mass. Without any seeming effort she pulled out Mito and Hanabi holding both by the back of their clothing holding them above Naruto who was still looking a bit dazed.

"Hanabi, Mito that's enough, and Naruto stop playing around we need to cheer for Kiba." Said Hinata in a tone that made all three nod their heads to her. Kushina looked over at Hitomi for a moment one eyebrow quirked up in question, to which Hitomi simple smiled and pretended not to notice. Hinata managed to get all of them in line before Anko called for the match to begin.

"Ok Gaki's lets go Kiba of Konoha verses Karin of Kiri lets go." called Anko taking a step back as she did so. Kiba gave a small fierce smirk as he leapt back from the redhead girl he was facing down. Karin simply drew out a single Kunai sinking into a battle position of her own waiting for Kiba to make the first move.

_Ok Akamaru lets do this I'll head at her from the front, when we engage you get behind her, and wait, if I can't handle her in close quarters you hit her in the back. _Kiba thought through the pollen connection between him and Akamaru. Akamaru let out a small bark of agreement leaping behind the boy to get in position. Meanwhile Karin was trying to figure out her own move.

_Darn just what I didn't need, some stupid one on one fight, for the love of Kami we're shinobi, why would we ever want a fair fight? And it just had to be an Inuzuka, I can't match him in close quarters, and he has his partner on top of that, what am I going to do? _Thought the panicked redhead, but before she could find an answer to her fears Kiba had sprung forward towards her low to the ground with his features becoming more feral as he came on.

As Kiba closed he threw clawed hand forward in an open palm strike his claws extended towards the girls arm holding the Kunai. Karin twisted at the last moment in time for the arm to sail past her, but her relief was short lived. As Kiba's right palm shot by Kiba gave a twist of his body causing him to turn the diving strike into a spinning tornado of wind and claws. Karin was thrown back from the blow several small cuts opening up as the claws struck home. Kiba landed a few feet away canceling his spin and turning to face his opponent once again.

Karin meanwhile was making her way to her feet, a few red drops of blood running down her arms and on her uniform as she placed the kunai between her and Kiba, trying to keep her breathing steady. Kiba relaxed slightly as he looked over at Karin.

_Ok either she isn't a combat type or she's trying to lure me into a trap, heck Shino just did that to win his match with that weird sound guy. Still it doesn't seem like she's holding back, still Kushina-sensei told me to not give them time to plan so I guess there's nothing for it. _Thought Kiba sending a simple mental command over to Akamaru and pulling in the chakra around him.

Karin's eyes went wide as Kiba leapt forward once again transforming into a spiraling tornado of claws and wind. She was about to dodge away when she felt another chakra spike behind her, and looked over to see a second tornado heading her way.

"Oh come on!" shouted Karin seeing herself stuck between two oncoming attacks. Without pausing she flew through several hand signs before the attacks could connect. As the two tornados meet a sound like a buzz saw connecting with cement was heard and a splash of something was seen flying out from the point of contact. Several of the spectators flinched at this.

""Ouch that was a little much wouldn't you say?" said Naruko as she looked over at the other gathered teams. Sasuke only grunted at hearing this, he had been acting pretty cocky after his match. Kin had relied mostly on genjutsu's and the sharingan had rendered her helpless to do anything to take him out.

The remaining members of team ten looked down at the arena and then over to Naruko with looks of agreement. Ino in particular nodded herself nursing the injury she had received earlier from her match against that Haku person from Kiri. Heck she hadn't been able to even make a solid fight of it before she had been peppered with senbon, causing her muscles to give out under her. Luckily for her none of her injuries were too serious, and Sakura was able to put her right enough to stay and watch the following matches. Team Guy in the meantime simply stared down at the point of impact without comment.

Over with team eleven Naruto and Hinata had acted fast enough to cover their younger siblings eyes causing the two to protest loudly wanting to see what was happening next. Hinata looked over at Naruto with a small look of concern. Naruto looked over to her, then back down into the arena, before turning back to her with a small smile.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan it's ok." said the blonde letting his hands fall away from Mito's eyes, while the little girl shot him a look of annoyance at his actions. As Hinata looked down she saw that the dust was clearing and two Kiba's found themselves blinking at one another while standing around an apparent puddle of water as they did so. Hinata seeing this relaxed her hands as well turning her attention back to the fight below.

Kiba scanned the arena quickly spying Karin leaning against the wall wiping a bit of sweat from her brow, but giving him a small happy grin.

"Ha missed me dog breath." called Karin while she started to fly through several hand signs. However, just as she started to she noticed Kiba give a small smirk of his own as one of the Kiba's dispersed into a wisp of air, and her chakra sensory abilities screamed at her to move.

From her left leapt a small white puppy that let out a loud bark as it spun towards her becoming a ball of white fur the size of a basketball flying towards her face. Before she could do more than raise her arms up to block the blow Akamaru had impacted her forcing her to fly across the arena landing a few feet in front of Kiba who had knelt down into another fighting position. As she skidded to a halt she took notice of a shadow falling across her form causing her to look up at Kiba's form looking down at her.

"Oh to hell with this!" called Karin putting her hand up in a show of surrender. Seeing this Kiba allowed the chakra he had gathered to disperse, as he took a step back a large grin spreading across his face. Meanwhile Akamaru had run forward and hoped onto Karin's back barking excitedly at his victory. Kiba only chuckled while moving over to pick the pup off of the redhead. Meanwhile Karin was busy inventing and figuring out a few special swear words while waiting to be able to get up off of the ground.

As Kiba made his way to the stairs the rest of team eleven along with several members of Konoha's other teams let out cheers, at his victory. While Anko just shook his head slightly at the celebration while cocking her head over to look at Karin who had just pushed herself up and into a sitting position shaking her head slightly in an attempt to clear it. Meanwhile the board began to cycle through the names once again as Kiba arrived over with the rest of his team.

"Congratulations buddy, nice show" called Naruto flashing him a thumbs up which Kiba returned smiling as in turn. Hinata bent down to catch Akamaru up in a hug scratching the puppy lightly behind the ears as she did. Kushina also stepped forward to clap Kiba on the shoulder, and offer a few words of praise. Just as they were about to start talking about his fight in detail Anko's voice came sailing up to them from the arena below.

"Ok we have Naruto of Konoha, and Suigetsu of Kiri hurry up and get down here, and Karin hurry up and get up unless you feel like fighting again." called Anko in ringing tone directing her final words over toward Karin who had just managed to push herself up from the floor. The redhead shot Anko a small glare as she did so, and was about to shoot the women a dirty comment when Suigetsu jumped from the top of the arena to land beside the girl letting out a small happy call as he did

"Woo it's about damn time!" called the white haired boy as he landed flashing both Anko and Karin a shark toothed grin as he looked around at them focusing on Karin. "What's wrong red did the mean old puppy beat you up to bad?" mocked Suigetsu as he leaned in to smile down at the girl. Without missing a beat Karin hauled back and swung her hand to smack the boy across the face hard enough to make his face ripple once again, and even allow a few flecks of water to fall away from his form, but his smile never faltered.

"Just because I'm not an empty headed brawler like you are doesn't mean I'm going to put up with your crap!" shouted the girl her teeth grinding together, as she glared over at her teammate. Anko stood back a few feet with her arms folded enjoying the free show she was getting, and as a result none of the three noticed with Naruto had arrived standing beside her with his hands in his pockets smiling over at the scene before him.

"Aw what a cute couple they make don't you think?" asked Naruto speaking up for the first time causing the three to look over at him with a small amount of shock at the boys presence. Suigetsu at the boys words, threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter, at the blondes words, while Anko did much the same after she had gotten over his ability to sneak up on her. Karin in the meantime saw red at the blonde's words and marched over to him her fists clenched and her face turned into a mask of rage.

Naruto was suddenly struck by the vision of his mother the few times he had gotten her truly mad at him as Karin marched her way over towards him. His mind was still processing this as Karin reached him haling back a fist to slam forward at the blonds face. On instinct Naruto raised a hand to catch the girls blow, and as he did so he felt a familiar twinge as her chakra rushed over him. The shock was enough for him to totally miss the second blow that caught him across the chin forcing him back a step.

At this Suigetsu let out another bark of laughter, and Anko couldn't help but join in as well.

"Hey Naruto if you're done getting hit around you have a match to get to." called Anko in a slightly mocking tone as Naruto rubbed his jaw and stared over at Karin his eyebrows raised in apparent surprise. Karin just shrugged it off and moved back to the stairs to start walking up while Anko and Suigetsu looked over at him with mocking looks. At the same time up on the balcony Mito was calling Karin a meanie, while the rest simply chuckled about what had just occurred below. Over with the other groups Karin was just reaching the top and walked over to where Haku was standing the mask still acting to conceal the hunter ninja's face. As Karin got within range Haku spoke up.

"Well you certainly put on a show for everyone." Haku said turning to face the girls as she reached his side. Karin flashed another glare towards her teammate before looking down at the arena.

"Ya well what was I supposed to do I'm a medic and a sensor specialist, not a face to face fighter that's your and water boy's specialty. Haku paused at this the masked figures looking back down at the arena before speaking again.

"I was talking about your little spat between the blonde boy Naruto, and what was it he called Suigetsu, your boyfriend." Haku replied in a slightly mocking tone that caused the redhead to turn fiery red eyes over at him, but decided to leave it at that for the moment.

Meanwhile below Naruto and Suigetsu had squared off and were now waiting for Anko's signal to go.

_Hey Juubi? _Called Naruto in his head as he settled into position.

"**Hai what is it Naruto, wanting to know the right way not to get clobbered by a girl?" **Asked the Juubi in a teasing tone, that caused Naruto to give her an annoyed little look that bled into his tone as he replied.

_No I don't, I was going to say did you notice the way his face rippled when that girl hit him? _Naruto asked as she allowed a pair of premade chakra bars to slip down his sleeves so that their ends rested in his palms. Juubi seemed to pause for a moment one hand raised to tap lightly at her chin as she mulled over what he had just said before responding.

"**You know, now that you mention it I did, I mean when she hit you, you just stumbled back but he took it like it was nothing, maybe he's just tougher than you." ** Joked Juubi enjoying poking playfully at the boy. Ever since last night at seeing her Kyu's actions in helping the seedling she had been in a playful mood. Naruto in turn let out an annoyed little growl in his head causing Juubi to raiser her hands up in a playacting manner as if accepting defeat.

"**Ok, ok I'll stop," **she said brushing one hand back through her purple hair before continuing, **"I remember seeing something like that when I was up in the moon, some kind of bloodline that allowed a person to turn their body into a particular element at will, I'm guessing that's what this guy is, probably makes him mostly immune to physical damage." **started Juubi in a lecturing tone while Anko was looking back and forth between the two about to start the match.

_Ok so mind giving me a hint as of what to do about it? _Asked Naruto as Anko began to call out for the match to start.

"…**.Really come on Naruto your chakra will negate his ability, heck he may just fold after a single hit." ** Replied the Juubi in a tone that made it clear she was wondering if Naruto was even thinking clearly.

_Oh ya, thanks Juubi. _Replied Naruto just as Anko leapt back signaling the beginning of the match. A second later Naruto was forced to dive sideways as Suigetsu shot forwards pulling a flat blade from his back that seemed to be some kind of claymore. The blade smashed down into the arena floor cracking the floor where it hit, and sending small bits of debris away from the impact. Naruto skidded over from the blow letting the two bars slip out of his sleeves and into his hands as he landed. As the white haired boy was moving to yank out his blade Naruto sprinted forwards and jumped at his opponent twisting as he did so, so that his two bars swung together as a single hard blow across the boy's face.

From the smirk on Suigetsu's as well as the other members from Kiri's faces they had expected the blow to do little more than annoy the shark toothed boy. Instead the blow connected squarely on the boys chin and forehead, with a resounding crack sending the boy flying across the arena and into a wall with an impact that cracked its foundation, and sent up a small cloud of dust. Naruto landed turning to face the direction he had sent his opponent just in time to see the boy fall from the wall to the floor on his hands and knees, hacking up a glob of blood as he hit the ground. A feeling of surprise shot though the minds of all of those who knew about the white haired boys bloodline as they saw the blow land, none more so than the boy himself.

_What the hell was that, why didn't my body take the blow like it's supposed to? _He thought; his teammates and Sensei thinking along the same lines as him. Before he could do more than wonder why he had been hit he looked up in time to see that Naruto had covered the distance to him and was taking another golf like swing aimed at his temple. He managed to roll out of the way in time to avoid the swing of the black rod and swung his right arm out in a swiping motion his arm swirling into water as it went stretching out across the floor two wrap around his blade. With another motion he yanked the blade free of the ground as it flew back towards him, as he shot his left arm forward towards Naruto firing off a blast of water to attempt to knock him back.

Naruto was able to raise one of his rods in time to intercept the water causing the white haired boy to let out a shout of pain as the water he had transformed his hand into water destabilized and splashed down to the ground. The momentary pain caused him to lose his hold on his blade as well allowing the weapon to clatter loudly to the ground as it hit. As the boys arms re-solidified he turned his face up in time to see Naruto sweeping a leg out to give a spin kick to the boy's face slamming him back into the wall once again with another loud crack. After that the white haired boy slumped quietly to the floor, without letting out so much as a groan as he fell forward.

The arena was silent for a few moments, until a few voices rang out from a particular spot of the watching crowd.

"YAY ANIKI THAT WAS AWSOME!" called Mito jumping up and down while waving her hands above her head drawing Naruto's attention as she did so. Beside her Hanabi was also clapping along with Hinata, while Kushina wrapped an arm around Hitomi with a fox grin plastered across her face while flashing a piece sigh down towards the blond.

Naruto turned his head up to see the cheering group resting one of the bars lazily on his shoulder as he smiled over at the group letting his other arm fall gently to his side. With the rest of the teams most were just stunned at what they had seen. Naruto was never this strong that any of them could remember from the academy. Heck at the moment most of them were too shocked at the match's quick outcome to do more than gape. There were a few exceptions however.

Minami for one was smiling down at Naruto while clapping happily for her Oniichan's success. Sasuke was grunting in annoyance at the match, he had been watching the match with his sharingan activated to try and examine both opponents but for some reason he had been unable to focus them on the pair, it was almost as if he had been looking at them with some kind of interference.

Naruko in the meantime was simply stunned at Naruto's apparent brutality, and movements. Somewhere in the back of her head she recognized some of his movements as those her mother had once showed her, but what bothered her more than that was the odd feeling she was getting from those black bars that Naruto was holding.

Something similar was flashing through Minato's mind as he watch Naruto slip the two bars back into his sleeves and make his way up the stairs. More than that he was forced to wonder just how strong his Sochi had become after joining team eleven. Worse than that with a pang Minato remembered his promise all those years ago to train him when he was ready, now he stood having passed the second round of the chunnin exams, and Minato couldn't even tell what kind of technique the boy had been using.

Haku in the meantime was tracking Naruto's progress remembering how the boy had apparently shirked off Zabuza's blow back in wave. Now the boy had somehow bypassed his teammate bloodline with apparently no effort.

_Hm… the blows he landed on Zabuza messed up his chakra maybe he has some kind of bloodline having to do with that, I would probably be a good idea to look into this one a little closer._ Haku thought turning to walk over to where the Konoha teams stood gathered around one another. As Haku approached Ino, Sakura, and all three members of team seven seemed to notice him and turned in to face the approaching teen. Ino in particular seemed a little nervous about the figures approach, and was about to speak when the Kiri youth reached up to pull away the mask concealing their face.

As the mask came down a very feminine face greeted the group sparking a few different reactions from the group. Ino huffed in apparent annoyance at the figures looks, while Sakura turned a knowing little smile on her friend guessing at why Ino suddenly looked annoyed. Minami and Naruko looked mostly curious as to the shinobi's intention, while Sasuke had taken a double take and was now simply looking at the unmasked teen with a strange amount of intensity.

"Hello I am Haku of Kira, and I was wondering if any of you might be able to answer a question for me about the last match?" Haku started his tone calm and conversational, while also being somehow welcoming. Most of the group relaxed at the teen's tone allowing them to look around at one another, before Minami moved to step forward, but before she could Sasuke had taken stepped in front of her to speak first.

"Why should we tell you anything, just because blondie down there took out your teammate doesn't mean that you need to know what we do." replied Sasuke looking Haku up and down as he did so. Haku simply quirked an eyebrow up at the Uchiha's comment before looking over his shoulder towards the other members speaking over the boy.

"Is it possible to talk to someone who isn't an insufferable ass or is that just not going to happen?" started Haku in a tone that made it clear how little he thought of Sasuke's attempts at intimidating the teen. Without skipping a beat Haku then turned to look at Sasuke before continuing. "And if you don't mind please stop looking me up and down, I don't know about you but I don't swing that way." Haku said mentally cursing his own appearance as he did so. This comment hit the Uchiha like a blow to the face, and actually caused him to take a step back from the other boy. Meanwhile Ino's look of anger had been replaced by one of interest, while Sakura, Minami, and Naruko were fighting to keep from bursting out laughing at the boys comment. Without pausing Haku once again turned towards the group, and Minami decided to answer his questions if nothing else to help pay him back for putting Sasuke in his place.

"Well Haku-san my name is Minami, and I guess I can answer some of your questions about my Oniisan." started Minami, causing Haku to turn towards the girl, and almost do a double take as he saw her appearance. For a second he thought he was looking at a sister of Karin, but after a second he realized that the girls hair and eyes were a shade darker than Karin's and her face also didn't match up quite right. After a second Haku remember himself, and turned to face Minami a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Minami-san, I was just wondering if you knew if he had some kind of special kekkei genkai?" asked Haku in a polite tone. Minami paused at the question her mind recalling Naruto's new chakra and understanding what the boy was asking her for. After a moment she looked over at him.

"Well my mother and little sister have a kekkei genkai, but Naruto has never had anything like that." She responded keeping her tone even as she did so. Haku took a moment to watch her before nodding slowly towards her. Ino seeing this took the chance to step forward a small smile playing across her face as she gave a little wave to get Haku's attention towards her.

"Um excuse me?" she started as Haku looked over at her, "um I was just wondering if you could answer me a quick question?" asked the blonde, drawing a few looks form the Konoha teams around her as well as a nod from Haku.

"Um I was just wondering if you were seeing anyone at the moment?" asked Ino a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she asked? Sakura sighed at her friends question going so far as to smack herself on her forehead at her friend's priorities. Minami let out a small giggle, while Naruko just shook her head and turned back to watch the next fight. Haku to most of their surprise also blushed heavily at the question the red lighting up his pale cheeks very visibly as he did so. Before he could look more than surprised Karin had made her way over to the group marching up beside Haku giving him and the rest of them an quick once over before giving Minami a double take as well.

For a second they all just stood there in silence trying to figure out what to say next. In all likelihood they would have continued like that for a little while longer if Naruto hadn't walked past the group and like an agent of chaos managed to at once defuse and complicate the situation more than they could have believed possible. Without pausing he stepped through the group patting Minami gently on the shoulder as he passed her speaking loud enough for all of them to hear his words.

"Don't worry Minami you aren't going crazy," he said waving a hand over towards Karin as he continued forward, "she's an Uzumaki, I guess Kaasan wasn't the last one left after all, so she is like our cousin I guess." finished the blond. This caused both Karin and Minami to look first at the blond then over at each other before turning back to face Naruto who hadn't even slowed as he passed by the pair. Just as he was walking past Haku he gave the boy a small smile before tapping him lightly on the shoulder and giving him a small smile.

"Oh and Haku tell Zabuza he's got a mean swing with that blade of his." Naruto finished as he made his way past the group and headed over to where the rest of his team was standing leaving the confused group of teens in his wake. As he reached the group he was forced to duck as Mito tried one of her patented flying tackles to greet him. As he made his way forward he was greeted by Hinata and Kiba who both patted him on the back congratulating him on his victory. Hitomi and Kushina also smiled over at him offering their own congratulations. Naruto smiled around at them all before turning to smile over at Kushina how had wrapped three of her chains around Mito in order to give Naruto a moment without the small girl using him as her private plushy.

"Oh hey Kaasan, turns out we aren't the last Uzumaki that Karin girl is to, small world huh." Naruto said in a nonchalant tone causing Mito and Kushina to freeze for a moment before looking over to where they saw Minami and Karin standing side by side. Before the two could do more than stare however, the screen flashed to a halt once again and Anko yelled out to the room at large once again.

"Alright Naruko of Konoha and Dosu of Sound get down here." called Anko's voice, drawing team elevens attention to the arena floor where Naruko and Dosu had both leapt down to stand a few feet apart. The second that Anko had signaled the match to begin, Dosu was charging forward sweeping low bringing his gauntlet up to make a devastating haymaker towards Naruko's head. Naruko, however, didn't hesitate for a second and had already crossed her hands in a familiar handsign pulling out a small pulse of Kyuubi's chakra as she did so.

The next thing that Dosu knew he was surrounded on all sides by perfect copies of the redheaded girl all grinning at him dangerously. From all around him Naruko's voice coming from the crowd of clones around him.

"I'm going to teach not to mess with my team or my neesan!" came the call and as one a sea of blond haired girls raced forward like a flood swarming over the boy raining down blow after blown upon the Dosu the sound of hammering blows causing more than a few to flinch slightly and make their own mental note not to piss of the blond Namikaze girl if they wanted to retain control of their limbs. After a few minutes' worth of beating Naruko dismissed her clones, showing a severely beaten Dosu face down on the group looking nothing so much as one giant bruise. Naruko let a small pleased smile spread across her face as she looked around the arena her eyes focusing for a moment on where Mito was sitting.

Naruto noticed his sister's eyes focusing on Mito who was looking a little torn on how to respond. A small bit of sadness worked its way into Naruto's memory at seeing Naruko's gaze towards Mito. He couldn't help but remember all the times he had looked towards his Kassan and the Hokage with that same pleading look on his own face. Hoping, and wishing to see some kind of approval on it, and for that reason he made his way over to Mito kneeling beside her and resting her hand on her head gently. Mito looked up at Naruto who just smile down at her for a moment before speaking in a quiet tone.

"Mito, Naruko just fought a really good match cheer her on just like you did me ok." he said ruffling her hair as he did so. Mito blinked up at him for a moment before breaking into a small grin and nodding over at him before turning around to look back down at Naruko with a look of concentration on her face. Without missing a beat Mito hoisted herself up onto the railing brining her hands up to cup her mouth as she did.

"YOU SEE THAT EVERYONE NARUKO ONEESAN TOOK OUT THAT MUMMY GUY IN NO TIME!" cheered the little redhead, as Naruto gave her a small smile as he looked around catching Hinata's eyes as he did so. Hinata walked up to stand beside Naruto giving him a simple one armed hug as she did so. Naruko in the meantime was practically skipping as she made her way back up the stairs.

_Mito-chan thank you I was really lost there for a bit, but seeing you proud of me, heck I feel like I can take on the whole world right now. _The blonde thought as she made her way slowly up the stairs. As she went Kyuubi couldn't help but put in his two cents worth.

"**I swear you monkeys can get excited over the most pointless things." **Spoke the fox lazily lifting one eye open as he nestled his head to rest down on his paws. Naruko screwed up her face in annoyance at the fox's comment sending him a mental glare.

_Oh shut up furball, I'm having a good time right now thanks to Mito-chan and I don't need you messing it up! _Shot Naruko in the fox's direction as she made her way over to where the rest of her team was standing. The Kyuubi shook its head letting out a small huff as it did so in annoyance at its host.

"**I just had to get the host that is so blind she can't even see what's staring her in the face." **Kyuubi mocked closing its eyes and going back to sleep without noticing the girls confusion.

_Huh what the heck are you talking about? Kyuubi! Hey you furball answer me! _Naruko mentally shouted but without effect. Kyuubi had sunk back to sleep without waiting to answer any questions from the girl. Naruko meanwhile mentally cursed giving herself a little shake of the head before looking over at her team for a moment, and then back over to where she had seen Mito a moment before. As her eyes tracked over to her imoto she felt a small pang of sadness as she saw Mito turn to receive a small pat from Naruto and then go over smiling to her mother.

_Man its been a long time since I got so see Kaasan and Mito like that, they're usually with Nar…Oniisan. _Thought the blonde as she turned back to her team shaking herself once again and trying to force out the doubting voice that had started to speak in her mind.As arrived over to her team she accepted a small hug of congratulation for Minami, and a grunt from Sasuke just as the screen began to flash through the names once again.

Over with Naruto and his group Mito had maneuvered herself back over to the edge of the arena looking down excitedly at the arena excitedly chatting away with Hanabi as she did. Naruto and Hinata had made their way over to Kiba and the three were all discussing some of the other matches trying to figure out their own strategies against the winners in case they had to fight them next.

"Ok Hinata of Konoha, and Kankuro of Suna let's hope you two give a longer match than the last one." called out Anko a note of amusement in her voice as she said the words. Team eleven stopped turning to look over at Hinata who gave a small smile back before she made her way towards the stairs. Kankuro for his part just gave a small bark of laughter at spying his opponent, before he too made his way down to the arena floor. As the two descended down the remaining members of team eleven just moved over to the railing to cheer their teammate on. Kushina also pushed Hitomi forward so that they all could get a good look at the fight below.

Down in the arena Anko was lazily cracking her head back and forth waiting for the two teens to fall into position, casting annoyed little looks at the two as they took their time getting into position.

"Hey princess, cat guy hurry up I haven't got all day!" called Anko with an annoyed tone, that caused Hinata to jump slightly and hurry over to her position, while Kankuro just gave Anko a sidelong glance while making his own slow track over to his position, were he stood with his hands still stuffed simply in his pockets a smug smile on his face.

Hinata in the meantime settled herself back into her gentle fist style, raising a palm out to face towards Kankuro, her head bowed slightly to cover up the fact that her Byakugan was already activated. Once the chakra flooded her eyes, she was suddenly given a clear view of the entire area, everyone becoming clear outlines pulsing with chakra, except oddly the boy standing in front of her.

_But why, wait there's another signature coming from the bundle on his back, and are those charka strings? _Thought Hinata taking in the odd hollow figure that seemed to be standing in front of her before she put together what she was seeing.

_Wait I've heard of this from Shizune sensei he's a puppet user, that means that his real body is the one in that bundle. _The pail eyed girl thought putting trying to remember what she had been told of the puppet user's style from Shizune. _Ok sensei said they use poisons and traps primarily, I can see some strings that branch off to different parts of the puppet, I guess that's what those are for, so I have to hit the puppeteer or sever the strings if I want to take him out. _Hinata concluded tensing slightly in preparation for her coming fight. However, before she could set her mind to the fight a loud call from the above setting drawer her attention.

"LETS GO HINATA-CHAN SHOW THAT MAKEUP GUY WHO HE'S MESSING WITH!" called Naruto soon joined by the rest of their personal cheering section.

"YA THREE FOR THREE HINATA LETS SHOW THEM WHAT TEAM ELEVEN IN MADE OF!" called Kiba Akamaru barking happily in turn offering up his support as well. Mito had managed to bat her eyes and get Naruto to hoist her onto his shoulder where she waved them excitedly. Meanwhile Hitomi and Hanabi were cheering and waving in turn.

"GO FOR IT ONEESAN YOU CAN DO IT!" called Hanabi from where he stood beside his mother who smiled around at the cheering youth offering a happy little clap to the cheering while smiling down softly at her musume with pride. While the others may not realize it Hitomi knew that her daughter was able to see them clearly thanks to her eyes. Hitomi had taught Hinata this particular trick in covering up her eyes before a fight. "no point in having an advantage like our eyes if you are going to advertise it to the world" she had said, a smile of pride coming to her face as she remembered the time. Now she just watched with pride as her musume fell into a battle stance.

Down below Hinata allowed herself to break into a smile as she focused back over at Kankuro who was still confident in his disguise. Anko in the meantime gave the two a quick look before shrugging slightly.

"Well at least princess over that has the right idea about this," mocked the purple haired examiner giving Kankuro a small annoyed look as she did so. Without waiting for a response from the boy she simply lifted her right arm up before speaking again.

"Ok whatever Hinata of Konoha, and Kankuro of Suna." She called taking a small hope back from the two to signal the start of the match.

Without a moment to lose Hinata sprang forward like an arrow from a bow her right hand flashing forward charged with chakra formed in a hammering blow that crashed hard into the apparently unprepared Kankuro. There was a loud crack that caused a few people to grimace slightly their minds giving them mental visions of breaking bone.

Hinata, however did not pause, knowing that her blow had only hit the puppet, and that if she did not keep up the assault on the puppeteer she would accomplish nothing. Still in order to let Kankuro think he had her tricked she had to hit the puppet with her opening move, or the boy may catch wise to her. So as the first blow landed Hinata followed through with the hit spinning her body with the blow while dropping down and swiping her left leg out in a swift scything motion aimed at the puppets feet. Kankuro seemed to have fallen for Hinata's ruse as he did not even bother to have his puppet crow attempt to avoid the blow. With another crack Hinata's leg connected sweeping the feet out from under the fake Kankuro, causing him to fall back twisting slightly so that the weight did not come down on the package holding the real puppeteer.

With a dull thump the Suna boy hit the ground with a convincing moan of pain, meant to make Hinata relax her guard, and give him an opening. Hinata didn't give the ruse a second thought as she turned the kick into a roll coming up on one knee while pulling back one of her sleeves to reveal her five senbon launchers across her arm. Before Kankuro could do more that swear under his breath Hinata let five needles fly plunging one after another into the wrapped parcel on Kankuro's back. With a roar of pain the wrapping around Kankuro burst off bits of cloth flying around him as she jumped to his feet, the painted face turning his anger filled eyes towards where Hinata was settling back into her stance allowing her sleeve to slip down over her wrist once again, a small confident smile playing across her face. Kankuro let out a few choice swears as he gave his fingers a flick allowing crow to burst out of his porcelain shell and leap to rest in front of him.

"Not bad princess, but you just lost your best chance to take me down, I won't be making that mistake twice." Fired of Kankuro taking a small calming breath and focusing on his opponent seriously for the first time since the battle had begun. Hinata for her part just gave the boy a harsh look, without responding her mind racing slightly.

_Wait how is he standing those senbon had enough paralyzing agent to put down a bull…crap he's a puppeteer he must have some immunities to poisons after his training… he may be right I may have just missed by best chance at him. _Thought Hinata as she focused back towards her opponent. Kankuro for his part made two swiping gestures with his arms his fingers twitching in an intricate pattern as though he was conducting an odd orchestra. His three eyed puppet lurched forward towards the pale eyed girls its arms spreading wide with an eerie chattering sound to complement its oddly inhuman movements.

Hinata saw the attack coming in time to step forward her right hand raised up to parry as the puppets first arm came down a blade shooting form its wrist as it closed. Hinata's hand slapped the inside of the arm forcing the blade off course before she was forced to drop the same arm down to drive an elbow into the puppets other arm that had also concealed a blade catching just as it was about to punch into her open stomach. Thanks to her Byakugan Hinata was able spin right enough to avoid the other two arms that tried to grapple her towards the puppets chest where several barbed spikes were protruding.

Hinata carried the spin around dashing under the puppets arms, and shooting towards Kankuro once again. Kankuro let out an angered grunt as he yanked his arms down causing crow to fly backwards after Hinata. Seeing this, the girl leapt slightly swiping her arms back and forth in wide graceful arks like movements in a dance. Without warning crow fell forward skidding across the ground for a few feet his strings severed. Before Kankuro could act Hinata had closed in and had landed a glancing blow on the boy chest causing him to real back letting out a hiss of pain as he did so.

Before Hinata could follow up her attack Kankuro flicked a finger causing a pair of kunai to fly free from his belt forcing the girl to ark herself back into a dive to avoid the blades. Kankuro seized the opportunity to fling his chakra strings forwards to connect with Crow again having the puppet fling out a salvo of kunai flying downrange towards Hinata forcing her to continue to bob and weave away from the boy. As the last kunai fired Hinata looked up to see Kankuro once again positioning crow in front of him, a pained expression on his face has he moved.

_Darn she's a lot better than I thought…wait those eyes damn it I didn't even notice damn it that's how she saw my chakra threads, most of my projectiles will be useless…unless. _Thought Kankuro a small smile gracing his lips as an idea flashed across his mind. His apparent happiness did not go unnoticed to Hinata who readied herself for the next attack.

Up in the stands team eleven and their fellow watchers were all watching the match in anxious excitement.

"I have to say Hito-chan she's just like you were at that age." said Kushina giving Hitomi a small smile that Hitomi returned without looking away from the arena.

"Hai she does, still I can see she's been getting some of your bluntness mixed in." teased Hitomi giving Kushina a small nudge with her elbow as she did. Kushina gave of a small chuckle as she raised a hand to rub absently at the back of her head.

"I guess she does at that, though I think that has to do more with keeping my Sochi in line." Chuckled Kushina giving her sochi a happy look from where she sat.

Naruto in the meantime was excitedly watching Hinata's match, while a since of pride welled up inside him at her hard work. Hinata and he had been the out liners of their families, the ones that no one thought would amount to anything. Now he was watching as Hinata danced and weaved around her opponent each blow feeling like its own victory, carrying with it the defiance they had thrown in the face of all those who had seen them as second rate. If Naruto found himself falling in love with the pale eyed girl he had grown up with all over again as he watched her battle below.

"**You know if you're not careful some other guy is going to try and take your princess away after this fight."** Joked Juubi seeing the obvious love in Naruto's eyes as she gazed down at Hinata. The blonde smirked slight not taking his eyes away from the combatants below.

_I think I'd feed them to Kyueed. _Thought Naruto in an annoyed little tone at Juubi's comment. Juubi paused for a moment trying to figure out what Naruto meant by his words.

"**Um Kyueed?" **asked Juubi after a second quirking one eyebrow in apparent confusion at the name. Naruto waved one hand slightly before responding.

_Hinata-chan and Minami came up with if for the new Seedling that Kyu helped….come to think of it Kyu probably had something to do with it to. _Replied Naruto drawing a sound of recognition for Juubi. After a moment Juubi let out a small pleased giggle.

"**oh I can't wait to hear what Mito will do when she finds out she can name them." **Chuckled Juubi in a mischievous tone. Naruto froze for a second before a small shiver when down his spin as he looked over at the grinning face of Mito as she and Hanabi cheered Hinata on.

_Oh kami help us we're doomed._ Swallowed Naruto as he forced himself to shake the worried thoughts out of his head. Juubi continued to giggle away, as their attention returned to the fight below.

Hinata had just spied some of the water a small ways off from her left over from Kiba's fight, and with a small smile formed a few quick hand signs just as Kankuro refocused on her. Kankuro flicked his hands slightly causing Crows mouth to swing open releasing a hail of senbon towards the girl just as he landed on the final hand sign. Before the needles could contact her, a shining disk of water formed before her intercepting the needles and causing them to fling themselves away from it causing Kankuro to curse under his breath. From behind the disk Hinata flew through a few more hand signs before the water condensed itself into a compassed mass and there where suddenly two Hinata's standing before Kankuro, both lowering themselves into a battle stance before springing forward at him once again.

Kankuro let out an angry roar at this swiping his hands out to either side causing crow to shutter for a moment before its chest cracked open an a virtual storm of kunai tailing explosive tags shot forward towards the pair of girls. Hinata only had a moment to reach and pull her clone into another shimmering shield before the explosion rocked her back. The water shield had done just enough to dull the blow, but mixed in with the explosive kunai had been others smaller acting as shrapnel to the larger explosions and more than a few had found their target burying themselves into the girls arms and legs bringing her hard to the ground as a cry of pain escaped her lips.

A cry went up from where team eleven was standing and Kushina had to help Kiba in restraining Naruto and Hanabi from leaping over the railing to go to the girls aid. Down below Hinata had rolled to her side enough to push herself into a kneeling position her mind racing as she tried to fight through the pain she could feel pulsing all over her body.

_n-no I can't ahh, no not here not after everything; I'm not going to lose here. _Hinata tried to think fighting through the pain, as her eyes saw dimly the outlines of Naruto and Hanabi struggling and calling down to her, although their voices were oddly muted as she looked at them. She absently felt a hot trickle of something on her cheek, and lifted a hand that came away red. With a start she realized that her ears were bleeding.

Kankuro allowed a small smug look to cross his face as she saw the state of his opponent. True he had been forced to pull out crows biggest guns to take her on, but still the result was the same and he was confident now in his victory. He made a small gesture with one hand that caused crow to close the hatch on its chest, while allowing its mouth to once more fall open.

Hinata in the meantime was still trying to push past her own pain, her arms and legs felt weak, heavy, and despite here attempts she didn't seem to be able to lift them. Her head was still ringing with the muffled sounds, her ears still damaged from the blast, and her breath came in ragged breaths that she could only notice thanks to the feeling that came with them. The only taste was the metallic one of blood and her nose could only feel the same all around her blending into a wide eyed silence of her senses. It was there in that silence where all of her other senses seemed to have been either removed or occupied that she could hear the voice inside of her for the first time.

_Blood of my blood, eye of my eye, it is time to open once more. _Spoke an odd little voice inside of Hinata's mind causing the girl to suddenly focus on it, momentarily frightened by its presence.

_w-who is that, Juubi? _Asked the concerned girl in her own mind trying to grasp onto something she could understand as the voice spoke again.

_I am you, you are me, pull away the curtain, and accept what your eyes were meant to see, open your blind eyes and see the world that our blood made, open your eyes and accept the burden of your family's sin, and help save the tree that we wronged. _Spoke the voice again, both strong and commanding, yet carrying a hint of sadness and self-loathing with it at the same time. Hinata simple sat there dazed as the words reverberated inside her head. Even as Kankuro flipped one finger and crow spat out a purple ball that streaked down towards the girl, she found herself unable to focus on anything but the voice inside of her.

_I-i don't understand what/who are you? _Asked Hinata again even as the ball of poison hit the ground before her carpeting her and that side of the arena in a cloud of purple gas that hissed ominously as it spread around the enclosure. The voice was silent for a moment before is spoke one final time its voice seemed to be washing away as it did so.

_I am but a shadow of a man a foolish man that realized his mistake only in time to die with a heavy heart… I am that man's dying wish and your birthright, now awaken, open our eyes and awaken OPEN THE EYES THAT CAN SEE THROUGH THE DARKNESS OF THE PAST AND HELP LOVE THE ONE WE WRONGED! _Called out the voice its final words like thunder as it spoke. With those final words Hinata felt an odd pulse in herself, and her sight changed.

It was as if she had never truly seen before, like she was a child opening their eyes for the first time, and suddenly she could see the chakra around her flowing like a river, back and forth in the air, in the ground and in the people around her. She saw what appeared to be a small speck of oddly purple chakra that looked like Naruto's seem to fall apart in her as the voice finished, she also saw her opponent, his chakra lines, the chakra in his skin, his flesh and even in the fibers that linked together to form his threads. Absently she noticed the odd presence of a pressure on the sides of her head but she didn't pay them any mind. She saw the mouths of Naruto and Hanabi, along with her Kaasan's, Kushina's and Mito's mouths all calling her name, and she seemed to recognize that she was in a cloud of purple fog for the first time. Absently she forced the chakra in the air to separate itself from the poison allowing her to take a soft breath, but even as she noticed all of this she felt the pain of her body once again, her thoughts turned back to her opponent.

He was too far away to hit with a blow, and her arms were still too heavy to get a good shot at him with her launcher, but for some reason she sensed there was a way to win. As if on instinct alone she saw the chakra strings that wrapped all around the puppet, tiny threads that branched out from the ten strings to wind themselves around the puppet top to bottom coating it in what appeared to be a kind of spider web. If only there was a way to tighten that web, and with that as if guided to do so she raised a shaky hand towards the puppet and pulled her hand into a hard fist while letting it fall to the ground.

From outside the cloud everyone was shocked to see the puppet crow shake violently for a second before it seemed to fall in upon itself as though crushed by some giant hand, its wood limbs and body splintering with a loud crack and grinding as it simply fell to the ground in splinters. Kankuro looked equally horrified, and scared as he saw his puppet literally fall to piece before his eyes. Sure he had heard of puppets doing something similar, if one put too much force into their threads they could damage their puppet, but this was like he had decided to crush the thing, and that wasn't right. From the observation deck Hitomi's eyes grew wider, as she saw the outline of her daughter in the cloud. It was only for a second but it looked as though there were two large shapes sticking out of her daughters head, but a moment later as the cloud had finally blown away there still on her knees was Hinata bloodied, and exhausted and looking more confused than anything else.

Kankuro for his part looked absolutely floored at the sight of his opponent still conscious, and looking his direction, with no puppet left he was doubtful of his chances. Sure this girl was on her last leg but she still had a leg to stand on, he meanwhile may as well have been naked for all the good he was with his puppet in pieces. He gave a quick glance back towards his sensei looking for instructions, he could replace crow with time, but if he was injured now he may not be ready for the invasion, and his mission had to come first. His sensei hesitated for a second before giving him a curt nod, and with a sigh Kankuro raised a hand up before speaking. Unnoticed to either him or his sensei Gaara's face had twisted up into a horrifying grin as he stared down at the pale eyed girl a manic voice inside his voice calling out in bloody fury and exaltation as he did.

**It's here one of the cursed blood, YES HER BLOOD WILL BE A FITTING GIFT TO MOTHER YES THOSE TWO SHALL PAY FOR THEIR ACTIONS AGAINST HER! **cackled Shukaku half mad with happiness at the prospect of killing one of her blood.

"I forfeit, without crow I can't continue." Spoke Kankuro to a shocked crowd. Moments later Naruto had apparently managed to fight his way free of his would be captors and had leapt down to the ground floor as he sprinted over to Hinata's form even as she faltered slightly tilting to one side. Naruto reached her just in time to stop her from falling, and supported her as she turned her pale eyes up to his purple ones giving a weak smile as she did so.

"I-I did it Naruto-kun." She said in a soft whisper. Naruto took a moment to process her words before he gave her a returned smile and nodded.

"Hai you did at that, come on we need to get you looked after ok!" replied Naruto a note of worry in his voice as he said it. Hinata just gave him a small smile at his words and allowed her head to move forward slightly to rest on his chest. The medics arrived a moment later, and Hinata left with them Naruto refusing to leave her side. Hitomi and Hanabi, along with Mito hurried away towards the hospital, with Kushina quickly making a shadow clone to leave to watch Minami's fight and taking off after them Kiba and Akamaru taking up the rear.

An hour later found the group sitting around a hospital bed where Hinata laid breathing easily. The group had called Tsunade and Shizune to help them, and had caught them just as they were leaving a second bar. The two women had sobered up immediately and rushed to the hospital to see to the girl's injuries. Luckily they had not been very serious, the blades hadn't pierced to deep, and the poison on them and the cloud had been standard enough that Shizune had made up an antidote in quick order. Now the groups simply sat around waiting for the girl to wake up.

About a half an hour into their waiting Kushina had announced that her clone had dispersed and she had informed them that Minami had defeated Tenten in the next match, and that Gaara had devastated Lee in the final match. She explained to the group how the third exam would be set up, and then they had just waited, ideally chatting as they did so. Naruto for his part was sitting right by Hinata's bedside his hand resting on hers as he watched her.

After a while longer Hinata's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she was greeted with was a hug from Naruto who cried out in happiness. Soon she was receiving kind words from all of those around her and being told everything that had happened after her fight. Soon enough Hinata had decided to recount her events in the fight as well as the voice that she had heard. As she finished she looked around the group with confused expression.

"W-what do you suppose it was?" asked Hinata the obvious worry present in her voice as she gave sound to the words. Most of the group looked confusedly around at one another for a moment before Hitomi cleared her through drawing their eyes to her.

"I think it may have something to do with our ancestor." spoke the women drawing odd looks from the rest of the group Hinata in particular.

"ah what ancestor Kaasan?" asked Hinata after a moment looking over at her mother curiously. Hitomi seemed to consider the question for a moment before responding.

"Well Hinata you've heard how we are descended from the Sage of the six paths correct?" asked Hitomi a series of nods going around the room. The Hyuuga council had always liked to rub that information in the faces of others whenever they were able, so it was pretty common knowledge in the leaf. "well that isn't exactly true." She said drawing confused looks form the group, but before they could voice their question she raised a hand, and silence fell allowing her to continue.

"You see the byakugan was not from the Sage but from his brother, legend has it he broke from his brother over an argument, and set out from him to found the first Hyuuga clan, it is from him that our eyes came, and it was said that his eyes saw the world as it is, and that the byakugan we know now is a shadow of his former eyes." continued Hitomi getting more than a few odd looks as she spoke.

**She is right you know, the sages brother did fight with him. **spoke up Juubi a sad little tone in her voice as she recalled the ties she had seen the man. Everyone with the pollens focused on this for a moment waiting for Juubi to continue. A moment later she did.

**They fought over my imprisonment, the younger brother had second thoughts about their mother's actions, and their own, and needless to say they had a falling out. It sounds to me that he must have left a kind of genetic switch to react to some kind of signal but I'm at a lost as to what I is. **said Juubi giving a mental shrug as she finished. After taking a moment to explain to Hitomi about what they had heard she nodded before speaking again.

"That would fit with what I have heard, I guess the only thing left is to see if Hinata-chan has the mark." said Hitomi turning to face her daughter with a quizitive look. Hinata returned the look before looking around the room her eyes confused. After a moment Hanabi spoke up.

"um Kaasan what do you mean a mark?" asked the boy Mito beside him nodding in agreement with his statement. Hitomi looked down at Hanabi with a small smile before bending slightly to lift the boy up onto her lap facing Hinata's bed.

"Well Hanabi-kun that depends on Hinata, you see she needs to try and pull out the power she used during the match, if what I know of the legend is right we should see the marking clearly if she does." replied Hitomi looking up at Hinata with a small smile. Hinata looked a little worried at her mother's words casting her eyes over to Naruto who nodded his head encouragingly giving her a smile to go along with it.

Hinata smiled back turning her thoughts inward trying to find that feeling she had experienced during the match. For a moment nothing happened, but then as if she was waking for a sleep she felt an odd sensation around her eyes, and the pressure returned to her head. Just as this happened she heard several startled sounds and one that sounded like excited giggling. Creaking her eyes open she saw everyone staring at her, mostly with open mouths. The giggling was coming from Naruto who was sitting beside her his small smile having spread out into a full blown grin, as she looked over at him as small hisses of laughter escaped his lips. Hinata looked concerned for a moment and spoke up.

"W-what is it?" she asked concern evident in her voice. Tsunade took a step back from the head of the bed allowing Hinata to look forward into a large mirror that faced her from across the wall. She noticed immediately what had everyone staring. The first thing she noticed were her eyes, their center had remained their pale violet color, but the whites had turned solid black, so that her eyes looked like two moons blinking out form a night sky captured in her face. However, that paled in comparison to her other change. From either side of her head above where her ears sat there were two white horns like appendages that made it look like she had grown a pair of bunny ears when she looked head on. Her gaze turned to Naruto who was still giving off a small giggle as he smiled at her his body shaking with trying to contain his apparent joy. After a moment Hinata spoke in a soft voice to him.

"N-naruto-kun w-why are you laughing, is th-this funny to you." Asked Hinata a small bit of hurt in her voice as she asked. Naruto fought to contain himself for a second before shaking his head a few time before he managed to speak.

"N-no Hinata-chan you look great!" he said giving her another smile, that relaxed her a little.

"T-then why are you laughing?" asked the girl still trying to understand Naruto's odd behavior. Being shocked she could understand but Naruto seemed positively giddy at her predicament. Naruto had to fight for several more seconds until he was able to reply.

"B-because y-your new ability is more kawaii than mine….bunny-chan." He replied finally failing to contain his laughter and just pulling the confused Hinata against him causing a small eep to escape her lips as he did. For a second she didn't react, until Narutos words processed, and she found herself letting out a small giggle that soon blossomed into a laugh of her own as she reached around and pulled herself closer to Naruto as she thought of how she measured up to his seedlings. The two's laughter was infectious and soon the whole room was laughing Hanabi actually falling off of Hitomi's lap and onto Mito during it causing another burst of laughter to ring out from the group as the two children rolled around on the hospital room floor.

What none of them could know was that just outside the room another figure was also laughing silently to himself, but unlike the happy laughter from inside this happiness carried the same madness that had been in the arena when he had first sensed the change in the girl. From in the hall a red headed boy, with dark rings around his eyes gave a final silent shake as he moved away from the door to the room and made his way down the hall towards where his last victim was sleeping having narrowly escaped his grasp.

**And done bomb. Ok small note here I hate…. I repeat hate the prelims as far as writing. Don't get me wrong they work great to get characters flushed out and introduce new ones, but for the most part they are an exposition dump and that is not something I really like writing if it's stuff you already know. I hope you liked this chapter and sorry that it was a little slower than usual. This may be the pace from now on, as class and work leave me pretty drained, but I will try to make sure I keep regular updates coming. Also small note the artist I mentioned has sent me some first stage colored pictures that you may have noticed. If you like them I encourage you to let her know via message. Really she does great work and I really want her to know it. Thanks to all who have reviewed, messaged, favorite, and followed, you guys are why I keep writing. Also to those who are angry that Tsunade didn't kill Jiraiya, think of it like this she punches him through walls, and it's like a game to them, here it wasn't a game it was personal thus it was different or at least that's my opinion. Thanks again and hope you liked it Songbird out.**


End file.
